El Pecador entre la luz y oscuridad
by Abendroth5
Summary: Antes era un exorcista reconocido pero luego de conocer los secretos de quienes mas creia, la unica opcion era alejarse aun si eso era ser considerado hereje o peor aun.. un demonio. Esta es la historia de un joven quien busca la paz y tranquilidad pero las cosas no siempre como uno espera, mas si uno termina involucrado con cierta peliroja y sus problemas... OCxHarem, IsseixHarem.
1. Character Info: Julio

**Nombre:** Julio Yuril Arwaltz

**Raza:** Humano

**Apodo:** Ángel of Genocide (Por Dulio después de su traición), Ángel Killer (Por los ángeles), Nii-san (Por Yggdra)

**Edad:** 17(?)

**Genero:** Hombre

**Color de Ojos:** Dorado, aunque solo puede decirse eso con ver uno de sus ojos, el otro lo posee cubierto con un parche.

**Apariencia:** Joven de estatura un tanto alta (1.75/1.80), cabello de color negro aunque parte de este tenga una tonalidad morada, contextura delgada aunque posee algunos músculos marcados.

**Ocupación:** Estudiante de 2do en Kuoh, Ex-exorcista (El exorcista mas fuerte antes de la traición, luego paso ese titulo a Dulio Gesualdo)

**Personalidad:** Yggdra ha mencionado algo que lo define muy bien, es alguien autodestructivo consigo mismo o Kamikaze como lo dice, es protector con la mayoría de personas que conoce aunque es difícil saber siempre que es lo que piensa por lo relajado y despreocupado que es con muchas cosas, incluso con la vida misma. Aunque puede mencionarse que el simplemente no le gusta estar de un lado o de otro a muy su pesar, simplemente le agrada hacer lo que el ve correcto aunque eso conlleve a ser irremediablemente malvado a los ojos de otros. Pero generalmente es una buena persona con la que puedes lidiar sin problemas, es amable a su manera, sarcástico cuando lo requiere y tiene esa mentalidad de estratega para cada cosa que pasa a su alrededor, nada se le escapa de las manos...si no fuera por que es algo vago, seria alguien peligroso aunque finalmente, es solo un chico común y corriente, al menos el mismo lo dice. Algo importante, el respeta a quienes lo merecen así que no esperen que todos le caigan bien, para el eso seria solo ser hipócrita.

**Gustos:** Pasar tiempo con Yggdra, María e Mellia, cocinar, entrenar, puzzles, libros, acertijos y el ajedrez, frustrar a las personas, ocultismo y la magia en general, su laptop.

**Disgustos:** Arrogantes, personas demasiado insistentes (Suele llamarles Yandere en el ultimo caso), Lord Capehorn su antiguo jefe y abuelo.

**Familia:**

Yggdra Yuril Artwaltz: Su hermana menor, a quien aprecia con todo su ser, siempre pasa tiempo con ella aunque suele consentirle bastante pero no evita que pueda ser estricto cuando tiene sus momentos de frustración con algo, principalmente con su entrenamiento.

María/Marietta: Se consideran rivales desde que logro derrotarle en su primer encuentro, aunque ahora están parejos en el marcador luego de que lograra derrotarle cuando volvieron a encontrarse, ambos se tiene respeto mutuo aunque...

Mellia/Melissa: Antes le consideraba un enemigo, las razones de ello aun son desconocidas hasta ahora pero, ella se ha vuelto mas cercana con Julio desde que logro vencer a María en combate. Supuestamente ella esta interesada en el pero es difícil saberlo, considerando la actitud que tiene.

Dulio Gesualdo: Lo considera como un hermano desde su tiempo en la iglesia y siempre fueron asignados en trabajos contra demonios de clase alta, desde su punto de vista, es el hermano que suele frustrarlo por su actitud, irónicamente el también es similar aunque el si se toma las cosas serias. Son rivales aun después de haber traicionado a la iglesia, respeto la decisión que tomo aunque pidió que tuvieran un duelo la próxima vez que se volvieran a ver.

Griselda Quarta: Para Julio, ella ha sido como una hermana mayor durante su niñez junto con Yggdra. Ella fue la primera persona que conoció sobre la traición que haría hacia la iglesia luego de descubrir varios oscuros secretos, trato de hacerlo desistir ante ello pero fue inútil aunque estaba agradecido por ello y aunque el podría haber cambiado de parecer, no estaría siendo fiel a sus creencias. Griselda fue la persona que logro quitarle el brazo izquierdo durante una batalla.

Vasco Strada: Lo conoce desde que estuvo en el vaticano, aunque...

Shiva: A pesar de haber sido un exorcista y luego de lo que habia traicionado a la iglesia, decidio tomarlo bajo su proteccion por mera curiosidad y quizas por algo que vio en el, siendo tambien quien le entrego un Astra que es parte de su poder proveniente del tercer ojo del dios de la destruccion, curiosamente el lo trata como un hijo...a pesar de la apariencia en la cual lo ha visto desde que recuerda, siendo la de un niño.

Parvati: Si Shiva quien lo ha tratado como un hijo luego de encontrarlo, entonces la diosa viene a tomar el rol de madre para el, bastante protectora con el y Yggdra.

**Habilidades:**

Experto en magia: Es conocido por poseer conocimiento sobre esta a gran escala, mientras que Yggdra lo supera en poder, el prefiere el uso diverso en ramas (Elemental sobresale en magia negra y sagrada, Tiempo y Espacio gracias a la Eternal Sword, invocaciones, sellos, barreras, maldiciones e magia prohibida)

Maestro con la espada: Se le conoce aun más por sus habilidades en el uso de la espada, siendo bastante versátil en su modo de combate.

Tactical Cards: Esto es algo que tanto Yggdra y el comparten como habilidades, siendo capaces de usar unas místicas cartas que poseen diversas habilidades derivadas de figuras místicas que les confieren de habilidades innatas de sus antiguos poseedores para ser usadas en el instante.

Touki: Inusualmente su cuerpo ha estado mas desarrollado para aumentar sus propias capacidades, principalmente la velocidad y la ofensiva.

Exorcist Sword Art: Esto es algo de su propia creación, un estilo que le permite exponer sus mejores ámbitos para la batalla. Siendo la razón por la cual gano el lugar del exorcista mas fuerte de la iglesia.

Dulio menciono que usa dos espadas hechas con magia sagrada para el combate, además de aplicar los elementos fuego y viento principalmente, usa el Touki para aumentar sus capacidades sobretodo la velocidad y el Senjutsu para crear clones de si mismo, esconder su presencia hasta el punto de que aun estando ahí, parece ser invisible y entre mas, no tuvo la oportunidad de terminar su combate para mencionar mas detalles.(Si desean una referencia mas precisa, posee el mismo estilo de pelea de Mysterius Figure de Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep)

Senjutsu: Para Julio, esto es algo que le tomo tiempo aprender conllevando los riesgos que es usar el Senjutsu y mas para un humano pero logro de algún modo dominar parte de esto y mientras que en Jutsu no es tan hábil, el rebusco la manera de amoldarlo a su estilo de batalla.

**Armamento:**

**Eternal Sword:** Una espada imbuida con la esencia del tiempo y el espacio, encontrada en la Dimension Gap, aunque por alguna razón desconocida llego a pasar a manos de Julio durante sus viajes.

**Astra: **Arma sobrenatural que no posee apariencia propia, usualmente están descritas como flechas con gran poder aunque es posible que esta se amolde de acuerdo al usuario que las posea mas solo necesita poseer conocimiento sobre la encantación para materializarla. Julio por su parte posee tres que le fueron entregadas por los dioses del panteón hinduista.

Agneyastra: Dada por el dios del fuego Agni, le permite crear llamas que no pueden ser extinguidas por medios comunes, a menos que el usuario así lo permita, inclusive los que controlan el fuego son incapaces de manipularlas. Es posible que el también se vea afectado si no es cuidadoso y el ya tuvo la mala suerte de ser afectado por estas por lo que evita usarlo a menos que sea necesario.

Varunastra: Entregada por el dios del agua Varuna, capaz de permitirle crear torrenciales cantidades de agua y es la manera en que puede contrarrestarse Agneyastra. Julio suele usarla mayormente como una espada hecha completamente de agua o en flechas.

Maheshwarasta: Contiene el poder del tercer ojo del dios de la destrucción, Shiva. Capaz de lanzar un potente rayo que convierte a seres celestiales a cenizas en el parpadeo, aunque puede ser contrarrestado por otras Astra relacionados con Shiva o Vishnu, es imposible de evadir. Julio solo ha usado una vez este Astra y por consecuente su vista sufrió un daño irreparable.

**Ángel Slayer:** Inicialmente solo se trataba de una espada larga común pero luego de ser bañada en energía sagrada de ángeles que asesino, termino siendo erosionada por exponerse demasiado causando que se convirtiera en lo que es ahora, un arma contra ángeles. Michael menciono "Esta espada es concedida alguien que se ha dedicado a asesinar ángeles. Incluso el más poderoso de los dioses es impotente ante él", mientras que es mayor parte cierto, contra dioses es algo mas complicado, si bien la espada es capaz de dañar a seres divinos, el no deja de ser un humano así que seria complicado pelear a la par con uno, pero de que es un peligro...si lo es.

**Debilidades:**

Principalmente, es el un humano por lo que es bastante fácil de dañarlo con ataques de alta potencia, un ataque de Satan-class y estará muerto al instante o de un rango menor a este, es frágil después de todo, lo único que lo protege o reduce el daño, seria el Touki pero aun así es difícil lograr soportar tal magnitud.

El perdió uno de sus ojos al usar Maheshwarasta sin la precaución necesaria, causando un daño irremediable y perdiendo la mitad de la vista, así que posee un menor rango de visión que otras personas, haciéndole un blanco mas fácil a cosas que no puede notar a su alrededor.

Ha sufrido heridas a lo largo de su vida, inclusive por su propio Astra que uso, por lo que hay cosas que no ha podido sanar completamente aun en la actualidad.

Ha perdido el brazo izquierdo y la pierna derecha en dos combates en especifico y posee actualmente unas prótesis creada a base de magia aunque sean mas resistentes, aun no se acostumbra completamente a estos, se puede ver cuando usa sus habilidades, estas comienzan a sangrar al instante o emitir un aura roja a causa del sobresfuerzo causando.

Otra cosa importante de el que es malo para si mismo, es que no mide muy bien el riesgo en el que esta expuesto, por lo que a veces se deja recibir demasiado daño en un combate que bien podría haberlo evitado, es demasiado descuidado para ser alguien que es estratega.

El Senjutsu es un problema para el si lo usa prolongadamente, no tenia este problema antes pero luego de la traición a la iglesia, le fue complicado mantener la misma magnitud de tiempo que antes, necesita meditar , como mínimo tres a cuarto horas luego de que lo use en conjunto con su Exorcist Sword Art.

**Familiar:**

Nietzsche: es una sirena, aunque suele llamarse a si misma como "Undine", es una de las pocas sobrevivientes de su clan, cual fue cazado durante años, Julio la ayudo y como agradecimiento decidió quedarse con el como familiar. Ella a pesar de su corta edad, es muy hábil con la lanza y posee un buen manejo de la magia del agua y hielo sin problemas aunque es también capaz de usar las Tactical Cards sin problemas, aunque hay una en particular que al ser usada es notable el cambio. Su personalidad es alegre y siempre feliz, es buen corazón aunque algo ingenua con muchas cosas, siempre se refiere en tercera persona.

Tiamat: Tambien conocida como Chaos Karma Dragon, una de los Dragon Kings y la mas fuerte entre estos, decidio tomar como Maestro a Julio luego de que luchara con ella y casi fuera derrotada a pesar de que si la batalla hubiera continuado, seria la derrota de el pero encuentra interesante su actitud y sabe que no estara aburrida si se mantiene cerca a el. Como su rango lo indica, en el poder ella esta a la par de un Satan-class y Julio le entrego algunas Tactical Cards que puede usar a voluntad.

**Sacred Gear:**

**Will of the King: **También conocida como el Seal of Solomon, otra de las reliquias del rey, este anillo mágico le permite principalmente controlar demonios sin problemas, hablar con animales y sirve como un amuleto de protección. En el caso de Julio, aparte de permitirle controlar demonios (Aunque tendría que derrotarles para que sea mas efectivo), es capaz de invocar a aquellos que el tenga conocimiento, mientras que hay muchas versiones sobre estos...el puede traer la mayoría del Clavicula Salomonis Regis/Lesser Key of Solomon aunque en ciertas ocasiones, algunos demonios fuera este, son invocados de manera aleatoria, así que es difícil saber con exactitud el marguen de error...

_**Balance Breaker:**_

**Archtype HellGate:** una sub especie de Balance Breaker de su Sacred Gear. Julio tiene permitido invocar a cualquier ser que este relacionado con el mal, al igual que aquellos que ya han perecido aunque a diferencia de estos, estan en su estado mas puro. Igualmente dado a que necesitan un recipiente para mostrarse en el plano material, Julio suele actuar como tal y es capaz de usar todas sus habilidades propias de tal, tienen conciencia y los demas pueden verlo tras de el, como u espiritu o bien pueden optar por mostrarse por medio de un cuerpo falso momentaneo, al igual que Julio, se les puede observar tras de este como espiritus.

En ocasiones, si el poder es suficiente, estos son materializados completamente, aunque no llegan a estar demasiado tiempo.

**Artificial Recreation: **Segundo Sacred Gear que posee a pesar de que no lo ha usado debido a los extraños fallos que ha mostrado las veces que lo ha usado. Actua de una manera similar a Annihilation Maker pero a diferencia de este, su rango es de High Tier. Esto se debe a que en lugar de crear bestias a imaginacion del usuario, le permite que estos tomen vida propia, incluyendo la posibilidad de pensar por si mismos y aumentar sus capacidades conforme este se le permita, tambien requiere que el cuerpo cual esta siendo usado, pueda compararse a su poder actual y por igual es imposible usarlo si no se tiene un concepto basico sobre lo que quiere crear en el momento, sease una criatura en general, demonios, angeles e angeles caidos, youkais o entidades divinas, mientras tenga el recipiente correcto, es posible en el mayor de los casos, revivir a alguien pero a un costo altamente riesgoso...hasta que uso el Demon Summoning Program para evitar aquel pago que seria necesario hacer.

Actualmente ha logrado traer a Azami fue invocada por medio de primer uso de ambos combinados aunque su identidad aun es un misterio...

Un ser divino, Koga Saburo de la National Defense Divinities el cual esta resguardando Kyoto. Solo obecede al mismo Julio y la lider de la faccion Youkai, Yasaka por medio de un contrato del cual han hecho.

Y tres seres desconocidos en el proceso, junto con Koga Saburo pero aun se desconoce quienes puedan ser.

**Ultima Ratio Regum: **A Sacred Gear que desconoce, no ha sido activado en la actualidad aunque tiene la leve idea de su origen...

**Peerage: **

Queen: Freudia Neuwahl

Bishop: Ravel Phenex – Roswell (Mutation)

Knight: Pamela Arwig (Mutation) - Xenovia

Rook: Weiss (Mutation) - Akatsuki (Mutation)

Pawn: Elena (1 Pawn) - Milanor (2 Mutation) - Aegina (1 Mutation) - Izayoi Sakuya (1 Mutation) - Scharlachrot (1 Mutation) - 2 Pawn Libre

**Battle Themes:**

Multiplexed Contradiction (Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria)

Dark Impetus (Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep)

Mad Dance (Tales of Graces F)

The Incarnation of the Devil (Valkyrie Profile) - Compartido con Yggdra

**Harem:** Raynare, Kalawarner, Mittelt, Ravel ,Xenovia, Gabriel, Rossweiss, Sona, Serafall, Yasaka, Le Fay, Irina, Ophis, Tiamat, Valerie Tepes, Freudia, Weiss, Scharlachrot, Pamela.

Bueno, aquí tienen el perfil del Oc de este Fic, Julio Yuril Artwaltz quien como podrán ver, era un miembro de la iglesia antes de que digamos…descubriera muchas cosas y mandara al demonio todo, por decirlo así.

La historia se centrara en los miembros de la familia Artwaltz luego de haber llegado al Japón después de escapar (Julio aun continua diciendo que viajaban) de la iglesia, dando finalmente con en el territorio de Rias Gremory al asistir a la academia Kuoh, como explicarían las relación que tienen con sus enemigos y mas?, pues eso será a su momento.

Tengo algunas ideas para el Peerage de Julio (Lo tendrá a su momento luego de continuar la trama) así que me gustaría ver que sugerencias de parte de ustedes para completar estos, todas serán bienvenidas así que pueden mencionaras sin inconvenientes.

Y en cuanto a los demás miembros de la historia (Yggdra, Mellia y María) tendrán sus respectivos perfiles a su momento, tal vez a los dos capítulos comenzando del primer, aunque se irán actualizando respectivamente.

Y para quienes se preguntan como va el Harem de Issei: Rias, Akeno, Asia, Koneko, Kuroka, Yggdra, Kunou, Tsubasa Yura, Karin, Raspberry, Jeanne, Luciana (Gemela de Aegina), OC.

Creo que eso seria todo, Me hubiera gustado continuar con los otros fic que tenían pero, mi PC paso a mejor vida y todo lo que tenia se fue al demonio *aun tiene el trauma* pero bueno, supongo que me dio la chance de continuar desde cero con este fic. Si tienen alguna respuesta para el Peerage de Julio no olviden mandarlo por Mp o por Rewiew ya que lo apreciare bastante, también estoy disponible para añadir algún Oc y habilidades, familiares, miembros para el harem de Julio y Issei, así que siéntanse en enviar sus ideas sin preocupación. Esperen el primer capitulo que no tardara en ser subido.


	2. Character Info: Yggdra

**Nombre:** Yggdra Yuril Arwaltz

**Raza:** Demonio Reencarnado (Humana)

**Apodo: **La Pucelle (Llamada así por la iglesia), Cursed Maiden of Oblivion (Desde que activo su Longinus)

**Edad:** 17

**Genero: **Femenino

**Color de Ojos: **Azules

**Apariencia: **Posee una apariencia extranjera, cabello rubio cual llega a la altura de su cintura, viste con trajes elegantes, posee una figura delgada y cuidada, no poseiendo ninguna imperfección.

**Ocupación:** Estudiante de 2do en Kuoh, Ex-Exorcista (Antiguamente pertenecía al top 5 de mujeres exorcistas)

**Personalidad: ** A simple vista, Yggdra parece completamente inofensiva, se comporta amable, fiable e incluso puede ser osada y extrovertida si le haz llegado a agradar. Más allá de eso, esconde su naturaleza porque no pretende implantar miedo en sus conocidos, es muy fría, calculadora y si bien puede llegar a simpatizar con la gente o mostrarse agradable, ya que para ese entonces su trabajo como exorcista solía estar antes que lo demás. Eventualmente muchas aspectos de ella cambiaron gracias a Julio quien siempre le decía que no era bueno concentrarse en una sola cosa como esta por que, posiblemente causaría que pierda mas de lo que podría ganar y no se equivoco. Actualmente Yggdra se muestra tal cual es, muy aparte de que ella encuentra irónico que su mascarada sea su personalidad verdadera pero no tiene necesidad de esconderse con una, aunque cabe decir que ella se muestra mas como una chica de su edad pero es firme creyente de proteger a sus amigos, aunque es algo descuidada muy a su pesar.

**Gustos:** las fresas y todo lo relacionado a los dulces, pasar tiempo con su hermano, Mellia y María, cosas peligrosas o lo que este relacionado con el terror...eso simplemente la emociona.

**Disgustos:** los hongos, exorcistas renegados, arrogantes y sujetos con complejo de héroe..o piensan que lo son.

**Familia:**

Julio Yuril Artwaltz: Su hermano mayor, quien lo aprecia con todo su ser y desde que recuerda siempre la ha cuidado, sabe todo lo que paso durante la iglesia y los secretos que este guarda, por lo que ella también decidió por cuenta propia seguir a su hermano en lo que fuera. Después de todo es la única familia que tiene y no tendría problemas en convertirse en un monstro con tal de protegerlo, como el haría con ella.

Griselda Quarta: Ella fue quien estuvo a cargo de ambos en el vaticano durante su niñez al igual que Julio por lo que la considera de la misma manera que una hermana menor y superior por igual, aunque a veces le tiene cierto miedo por su seriedad. Fue la primera en conocer las acciones que haría Julio y Yggdra por lo que aunque intento hacerlos desistir, tuvo que respetar finalmente sus decisiones.

Dulio Gesualdo: Podría decirse que lo considero como el hermano relajado entre los tres, se lleva bien con el para tratarlo de manera informal a pesar de todo, aunque irónicamente siempre dice que es como Julio dejando de lado que el si se toma las cosas en serio. Solía frustrarlo con muchas cosas muy a su pesar.

Piche Capehorn: Se podría decir que ella era bastante cercana a ambos, dado a que ella era su hermana como la de Julio pero debido a causa de su abuelo el Cardinal Capehorn, ella paso por mucho y actualmente se desconoce su paradero luego del Tragedy Incident...

**Habilidades:**

Usuaria de Armas sagradas: Yggdra nació con el don para portar armas sagradas sin necesidad de algún tipo intervención artificial siendo capaz de blandir Gran Centurio que es un espada sagrada creada en el cielo, superando a cualquiera conocida por leyendas.

Experta en magia: Ella posee un poder bastante elevado al aplicar la magia y también es hábil al momento de usarla, al igual que su hermano es hábil en varios aspectos. (Elemental, prohibida, elfica, nordica, invocaciones, sellos, maldiciones)

Maestra en la espada: Al igual que Julio, ella es hábil al blandir las espadas gracias a lo versátil de sus habilidades y técnicas, aunque ella se le conoce mayormente por ser una esgrimista magica.

Tactical Cards: Ambos comparten la misma capacidad de usar este tipo de habilidades con el solo uso del encantamiento indicado y extrayendo las capacidades aunque a diferencia de su hermano, ella es capaz de hacer a uno capaz de utilizar esta habilidad con algo de magia.

Senjutsu: Mientras que no es tal hábil en el uso de Senjutsu como su hermano, es capaz de usarlo a cierta magnitud debido a uno de sus estilos que necesita cierto conocimiento sobre tal para ser usado.

Touki: Del mismo modo que el Senjutsu, es capaz de usarlo para potenciar sus habilidades.

Resistencia a la luz: A diferencia de otros demonios quienes ser dañados por armas sagradas, Yggdra posee una resistencia sobrenatural a este elemento y dado a que como demonio reencarnado no es un problema para ella resistir ataques de este sin problema, no obstante tomar mucho de este puede ser un problema. Generalmente su resistencia se debe a estar expuesta mucho tiempo al uso del Gran Centurio.

**Armamento:**

1) **Gran Centurio: **Una espada sagrada que fue pasada por la familia de Yggdra durante generaciones aunque su origen a estas alturas es proveniente de un ángel caído de nombre Nessiah, principalmente creada para ser usada contra los dioses, aunque su creación fue dada como sagrada, esta gana poder gracias a la guerra y la sangre aunque cuando fue usada la ultima vez, esta ya obtuvo todo su poder. La espada le permite al usuario potenciar los ataques con el elemento sagrado y transferirlo hacia cualquier persona u objeto que este a su alcance, al igual que a pesar de su tamaño no es un problema blandirla con facilidad y rapidez, solo quienes tienen relación de sangre con Yggdra, siendo Julio y Piche quienes podrían blandirla.

2) **Shamshir-e-Zomorrodnegar:** También conocida como la espada de esmeralda, siendo una de los objetos del rey Solomon. Esta espada era la única que podía dañar a un demonio llamado Fulad Zereh quien era invulnerable a todo daño y esta era la única capaz de dañarlo. La particularidad de esta espada es que no puede ser tratada por medios comunes como la magia o tratamientos comunes, es posible solo ser curada por medio de pociones y es muy efectiva contra demonios dado a que es específicamente creada para dañarlos, como extra es capaz de descontrolar las capacidades para que no sean usadas al 100% hasta que uno se recupere.

3) **Specter of Wisdom:** "Cambia el poder por Sabiduría" fueron las palabras dichas por un arcángel quien decidió entregarle este báculo luego de que ella decidiera sellar el Gran Centurio en la puerta celestial a pesar de eso, la espada termino quedándose con ella al probar que ella no lo usaría para cumplir objetivos que atentaran el cielo. Este objeto en particular facilita el uso de magia y el aprendizaje de diversos temas sin el menor problema, además de potencia gradualmente la magia por cada uso, aunque claro esta que si decide estar este objeto, obligadamente no puede blandir la Gran Centurio y viceversa.

**Debilidades:**

Ella tiene el mismo problema que todo usuario de Senjutsu por lo que necesita meditar constantemente para no dejarse influencia, al igual que Julio.

Siempre suele pensar demasiado al enfrentarse a un enemigo, no lo tenia antes pero luego de dar ciertos cambios, quizás piensa que aun merecen otra chance.

Mientras que los demonios son débiles ante lo sagrado, Yggdra no tiene ese problema tan presente, pero su debilidad como tal aun esta en ella, solo que no a tal magnitud como otros demonios.

Físicamente no tiene problemas en cuanto a la defensa, que seria un problema por su rango en el Peerage (Knight) pero eso lleva consecuentemente que su velocidad no es a la par como otros, es rápida pero no como debería ser.

Ella tiene cierto problema cuando usa el Specter of Wisdom, principalmente por que se vuelve vulnerable a un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, quizás el hecho de que sus aptitudes pasan a ser las de un mago, claro que defenderse podrá pero no a la par como lo es usualmente.

**Familiar: **

Karin: Descendiente de unos de los guardianes cardinales, Seiryuu, por lo que actualmente se le considera como un Dragon de alto nivel, manipula sin problemas el agua siendo su elemento predilecto a usar, pero ella prefiere el combate cuerpo a cuerpo usando unos guantes dorados que asemejan a unas garras de dragon. Tiene la capacidad de tomar una apariencia humanoide, aunque tiene muchos rasgos propio de su raza que se mantienen físicamente, aunque obviamente ella puede tomar la forma de un Dragon serpentino azul. En cuanto a su personalidad ella es animada, alegre y bastante directa en cuanto a lo que le interesa, siendo básicamente el luchar con personas fuertes.

**Sacred Gear:**

**·Blade Blacksmith: **Su principal Sacred Gear el cual despertó a temprana edad gracias a Julio, le permite crear espadas sagradas a voluntad al igual que a gran cantidad, cual también puede manejar a distancia en forma de proyectiles.

_**Balance Breakers:**_

1) **Blade Knight Mass:** Conocida como Supreme Holy Knight Army, usándolo le permite crear una armada de guerreros que portan espadas sagradas, dependiendo de la habilidad de Yggdra, pueden o no usar las mismas habilidades que posee ella al momento de ser ejecutado.

2) **Stake Victim Dragon:** Aunque ella ya posee el verdadero balance breaker de su Sacred Gear, tuvo la oportunidad de desarrollar una sub-especie de este (Llamado también Holy Dragon of Judgement) cual le permite crear un Dragon hecho complemente de espadas sagradas, aunque aun en este estado, puede crear espadas sin problema alguno aunque se debilita con mayor rapidez.

**·Oblivion Rebirth:** También catalogado como Seal of the Apocalypsis, es un Longinus por lo peligroso que es el que sea activado. Actualmente esta relacionado con los 7 sellos que traerán el fin del mundo, Yggdra tiene en control sobre los 4 jinetes y por ende, sus habilidades por igual. Su Sacred Gear por igual es consiente, pero solo uno actualmente suele hablarle, War el Red Rider.

1)** War**: También conocido como el Red Rider, el que tiene control sobre las guerras, causar el caos y descontrol sobre las personas. Al usarlo puede manifestar su arma, una espada que posee al usuario con una enorme cantidad de poder, a coste de la conciencia del portador y perdiendo su sanidad, Yggdra a diferencia puede mantenerla y manifestar copias menores de esta arma con Blade Blacksmith, el aura también que esta emite causa a quienes son débil de voluntad perder la cordura y comenzar a atacar a diestra y siniestra, sin diferenciar aliados de enemigos, muy propio de lo que este causa, tiene otros usos pero Yggdra aun no tiene control sobre tal, dado a su inexperiencia. Conscientemente War es quien guía a Yggdra en el uso de la esgrima y suele ser bastante arrogante en cuanto enemigo conoce y adora sobretodo las batallas a muerte.

**Battle Themes:**

Tactical Instruction by the Princess of a Certain Country (Knights in the Nightmare PSP)

A Destroyer Clad in Gold (Gloria Union - Yggdra Theme)

Onward! Yggdra – Passive and Aggressive (Yggdra Union PSP)

The Incarnation of the Devil (Valkyrie Profile) - Compartido con Julio


	3. Nueva vida, viejos problemas

_**Disclaimer: No soy dueño de Highschool DxD o otras referencias que son usadas en este fic, derechos a sus respectivos dueño. Solo me pertenece el Oc y historia en este fic. **_

* * *

><p><strong>Julio Pov<strong>

No puedo decir que mi vida sea tranquila o relajada por muchas razones pero quejarme no me ayudaba en lo mas mínimo, aunque eso no quitaba mucho que tuviera...uh como decirlo?, momentos memorables durante mis viajes e recorridos por diversas areas del globo pero bueno, uno se sorprende con cada pequeña cosa que descubre y vaya que yo me di la sorpresa en mas de un sentido.

Quizás muchas cosas interesantes pasarían si viajaba y no estaba errado, digamos que por alguna extraña razón siempre termine atrayendo cosas inusuales a mi alrededor pero a estas alturas, no podía evitar cuestionarme si quizás por que era demasiado despreocupado para restarle importancia?, es posible pero bah, la vida seria monótona y aburrida sin algo inesperado.

Aunque mientras tanto, luego de llegar a Japón hace un par de meses...

"Y aquí pensando que tendría algo de calma..."unas palabras simples al iniciar la mañana mientras veía la escena que tenia frente a mis ojos, no podía mencionar que fuera algo nuevo pero cada vez las razones por las cuales sucedían esto...realmente se volvía cada vez mas ridículas sin importar cuantas veces lo vea y lo viva.

No vivía solo para empezar, seria algo extraño para alguien de mi edad pero aun así no podía evitarme pensar como es que las cosas daban un giro de 180 grados ni bien el día comienza. Entre la 'charla' que tenían el par de personas era como inicia todo esto.

"Lo vez?, incluso concuerda conmigo!"

"Solo por que ella siempre esta de tu lado, al menos el me apoya!"

"Eh?, ah claro claro"

Que mas podía mencionar aparte de lo que se veía notable?, el par de chicas que discutían eran como mi familia...por decirlo de algún modo, si podrán verse muy normales y tal pero a veces esa solo es una mera apariencia como muchas otras cosas mas.

Primero estaba María, ella era una chica en sus 20 y poseía una figura bastante atractiva y podía fácilmente confundirse con una extranjera, ayudaba mucho que poseía una cabellera dorada y ojos que combinaban con su apariencia para darle esa descripción...aunque realmente era difícil saber que pensaba, simplemente por que mantenía una expresión neutral ante todo, casi parecía un robot de no ser por quien estaba discutiendo.

Ella era Mellia, era extraño no poder considerarle casi gemelas de no ser por la apariencia que tenían y era la viva imagen de María, de no ser por que poseía a diferencia de ella una cabellera de tonalidad azul plateada y sus ojos azules pero algo mas claros que ella sin contar que ella si se expresaba mas que María...quizás demasiado pero generalmente ella era bastante impulsiva con las cosas, sobretodo si estaba relacionado con algo que le interesaba.

"N-no deberían estar peleando ahora, es un día importante!"

Quien intentaba calmar las cosas era mi hermana, aunque llamarle así era extraño ya que no teníamos algún tipo de relación por padres pero muchas cosas pasaron y es mas como una hermana menor para mi, su nombre era Yggdra Yuril Artwaltz, bastante singular el nombre no? hasta yo tenia problemas en mencionarlo completamente sin morderme la lengua.

Su apariencia era bastante similar a la de María, solo que ella era mas joven, alrededor de los 17, si quieren una descripción exacta de como era...pues una palabra seria muy buena para describirla, ella era como una pequeña princesa de cuentos tanto como en apariencia como en personalidad. Era amable, gentil y muy alegre aunque molestarla no es una muy buena opción para lidiar con ella, digamos que tiene su temperamento.

"S-supongo que tienes razón, pero no olvides que esto no terminara aqui"Mellia fue quien opto por hacer alto a esto.

"Tsundere..."María no dudo en molestarle una vez mas y tenia que mencionarle eso.

"W-wah..."su estado de asombro fue hilarante pero no tuvo mas que contestarle.

"Oh god, aquí vamos de nuevo"

Sin demora y dudar, Mellia se dedico a abrazar a Yggdra casi estrujándola e dejándole sin aire, por mas extraño que sonara realmente no le gustaba admitir que era cierto y su escape era buscar a la persona mas cercana y usarla como manera de des estresarte...la típica mañana de todos los días desde que llegamos a Japón.

"Estas lista Yggdra?"

"Si! aunque me siento algo nerviosa..."

"No te preocupes mucho, igual será un día tranquilo"

Era evidente decir que el día importante era simplemente que estaríamos asintiendo a la academia Kuoh, mientras que no podíamos alejarnos demasiados de las labores diarias, algo normal como esto seria pan comido para nosotros aunque podía decirse que tanto María como Mellia, tenían un conflicto por estar ausentes en la casa...mientras no tocaran la cocina creo que todo estaría bien, Yggdra era quien se encargaba de eso o yo cuando estuviera cansada o ocupada, a veces simplemente nos turnábamos para ello. La última vez que el par toco la cocina...tuvo que ser remodelaba, aun me duele la billetera de lo que se tuvo que pagar.

"Vayan con cuidado, debo decir que he detectado extrañas energías en ese lugar, tal vez sea algún tipo ser desconocido "como siempre solía ser, María era quien mas se preocupaba.

"No es mas fácil mencionarles que son demonios y listo?"a diferencia que ella simplemente lo dijo sin dudar, causando que soltara un suspiro en el proceso.

"En serio?, bueno...lidiar con ello sin problema, no Yggdra?"exclame con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras que asintió sin problema con la misma sonrisa que tenia, aun así...se veía muy adorable mostrándose así pero bueno, no tomamos mas tiempo y nos encaminamos en dirección hacia la academia, como estudiantes nuevos no podíamos llegar tarde y dar una mala imagen después de todo.

* * *

><p><strong>Issei Pov<strong>

"Hey, han oído que van a venir dos estudiantes nuevos?!"

"En serio?!"

"Escuche que son hermanos y son de segundo!"

Rumores pasaban en ese día y eso no pudo evitar captar la atención de cierto chico castaño, ahora tendrían a dos mas en la clase?, tal vez seria una chica linda?!, quizás era lo que mas le interesaba pero pensó un momento considerando que eran dos acaso tendría un hermano?, tal vez seria un problema pero que mas daba, si se trataba de una chica linda que importaba lo demás?!.

No paso mucho mientras que llego el profesor a la clase y estaba dispuesto a dar la presentación de los nuevos alumnos.

"Haber clase, hoy tenemos a un par de estudiantes nuevos que estarán con nosotros, vengan y preséntense".

La primer persona que entro fue un chico en sus 17, era...particular, poseía el cabello negro pero tenia un parte de una tonalidad morada, también traía un parche en el ojo izquierdo mientras que el otro era de color dorado y tenia un collar sobre el cuello, ciertamente llamaba la atención.

"N-no es lindo?"

"T-tiene ese aire rebelde..."

"Acaso sera un modelo?!"

No podia evitar notar que la mayoria de las chicas ya tenian la mirada puesta sobre el nuevo aunque yo estaba mas interesado en saber quien era la segunda persona y finalmente entro.

Ella era una chica de cabello dorado y lo traia suelto llegando casi a la cintura, unos ojos azules bastante expresivos...en pocas palabras, realmente se veia hermosa incluso para ver algunos chicos que estaban teniendo en sus ojos corazones aunque quien soy yo para negar que realmente era linda!. Aunque quien tomo la palabra primero fue ella, algo nerviosa se le podia ver pero parece ser que tomo valor para ello.

"E-es un gusto, mi nombre es Yggdra Yuril Artwaltz y espero llevarme bien con todos ustedes!"

"Mi nombre es Julio Yuril Artwaltz, espero por llevarme bien con ustedes durante todo este tiempo"

Para ser hermanos realmente se ven diferentes en todo sentido, ella se veía como una princesa y el como un rebelde, aunque bueno entre tantos susurros de la clase sobre ambos no tomo tiempo para que cada uno tomara asiento, aunque ella logro notar mi mirada y me sonrió, ah..realmente es linda!.

* * *

><p><strong>Julio Pov<strong>

No puedo decir que sea una manera tranquila para iniciar este día en la academia pero supongo que estaba bien, no me preocupaba demasiado por mi, mas que todo por Yggdra y por una buena razón, aparte de que estaba siendo bombardeada por las chicas con preguntas diversas aunque no podía decir lo mismo que yo para empezar, tuve que responder mucho y hasta me dio pensar que era algún tipo de interrogatorio en el proceso, cosas que uno lidia cuando es nuevo en el lugar pero era reconfortante.

Usualmente siempre traía mi laptop conmigo y era exactamente lo que estaba haciendo, como era el receso me di el tiempo para revisar algunas cosas y ver como estaba desarrollándose el juego que tenia en mente, como gamer...realmente me daba el tiempo para este y mi proyecto era un Wad para uno de mis favoritos, el Doom, oh como jugaba esto que era algo que simplemente tomaba mucho de mi tiempo.

"Uhh, acaso también te interesa esos juegos?" la voz era de un chico y creo que lo reconocí al momento, su nombre era...

"Ah, tu debes ser..." se tomo un instante antes de responderle "Issei-san,no? y pues, digamos que me gusta lo clásico"

"Pero si es un buen juego, que mas hay que decir de eso"

Era...interesante, bueno considerando el hecho de que no muchos, al menos de los pocos que conozco están mas en otras cosas pero supongo que uno se encuentra con sorpresa sin importar que pero lo que si me llamo la atención era escuchar los susurros de las chicas mencionando de que estaba siendo corrompido por la perversidad de Issei y no captaba bien a que se referían en tal, mientras que el?, digamos que no le molestaba tanto pero aun así.

"Vaya reputación que te han dado..." no podía evitar reír un poco ante ello sin importar "Aunque, que tiene de malo?"

Creo que eso tomo desprevenido a la mayoría inclusive para el mismo castaño "Seria raro que no lo fuera no?, piénsenlo un poco o acaso me dirán que todos aquí son unos santos para empezar?" ladeo la mirada un poco con la sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras esperaba la respuesta que digamos fue nula o no tenían palabras para responderle.

"Tu si me comprendes Julio-san!" al menos logre animarle un poco con eso "No hay nada de malo con ser pervertido!" bueno, supongo que lo tomo demasiado bien pero bueno, al menos era honesto con lo que decía a pesar de todo..nada de malo...creo?, pero vaya cosas que uno da, una vez comenzó con ese tema, no paro hasta un instante, hablando de harem y cosas así, ciertamente era único muy a su manera.

* * *

><p><strong>Yggdra Pov<strong>

Y por fin podía dar inicio a mi vida en la academia, estaba bastante nerviosa con como podrían resultar las cosas aquí pero no hubo problemas en el día y me tomo desprevenida verme rodeada de mis compañeras e preguntándome muchas cosas, tanta atención la cual no estaba acostumbrada pero era algo curioso de experimentar.

Aunque ahora quería pasar algo de tiempo con mi hermano asi que me acerque a el aunque estaba acompañado de un chico castaño, lo recuerdo bien ya que estuvo observándome por algo de tiempo...por que seria ello?.

"Nii-san! vamos a almorzar juntos!"no tuve que dudar en llamarle así o ya era la costumbre de todo, luego dirigí mi mirada al chico quien se quedo nuevamente observándome al momento que me acerque"Etto...también podrías venir si lo deseas" muchos se sorprendieron en su momento, considerando que fue llamado como uno del trió pervertido...aunque a ella parecía no importarle demasiado.

Finalmente a muy pesar de la mayoría de la clase, vernos con Issei-san parecía causar muchas reacciones, como envidia por parte de los chicos y reacciones diversas por parte de mis compañeras, mientras no fuera nada malo creo que no debería preocuparme mucho. Aunque pude notar algo extraño en nuestro camino por el corredor, como si me sintiera observada por alguien mas, luego de girar mi mirada a Nii-san lo noto rápidamente al igual que yo, se podría referir a lo que María y Mellia nos mencionar antes?, ciertamente era diferente pero...no se sentía algún tipo de hostilidad en el ambiente, al menos lo creía así.

"Uh?"por un momento a mirar mi alrededor, note a dos personas mirando en esta dirección, pero quienes serian? aunque intente ver con mayor claridad de quienes podrían tratarse, no tuve oportunidad ya que desaparecieron en el instante...era realmente extraño.

"Yggdra vamos que luego nos quedaremos sin tiempo"

"H-hai!"

Decidí finalmente no darle importancia por ahora, preocuparme en mi primer día no seria bueno y mas si era algo que no podía asegurar por completo.

* * *

><p><strong>En otro lugar cerca de ahí<strong>

"Y que es lo que piensas de ellos?"

"Parecen ser estudiantes ordinarios pero" hubo un breve momento de silencio en ese instante" Estoy segura de que detecte energía sagrada de la chica"

"Y que me dices del joven?"

"Lo mismo que ella pero note algo diferente, no se como explicarlo pero me dice que tenga cuidado...muy interesante"

"Ciertamente hay buenas chances de que posean Sacred Gears valiosas, no lo crees Sona?"

"Quien sabe...mientras tanto lo mejor es mantenerlos vigilados por el momento, aunque no estabas mas interesada por ese chico Hyoudou, Rias?"

"Es cierto, pero eso no quiere decir que pueda conseguir algo mas en el proceso"

* * *

><p><strong>Varios Días Después<strong>

Ya había pasado casi una semana desde nuestra llegada hacia la academia Kuoh y no podía quejarme de como las cosas se desarrollando en ese momento, Yggdra parece ser que no tuvo problemas en hacer amistades lo cual era lo que mas me tenia pendiente, una vez dejaba su nerviosismo no habría mas por lo cual preocuparme aunque tuvo la suerte de que entro sin problemas al Club de Kendo gracias a su buen manejo de la espada, nada de que sorprenderme pero me hacia orgulloso ver como estaba manejando todo.

Y por mi parte...uh, digamos que yo prefería estar tranquilo en mis asuntos sin importar que por lo que no mostré interés en algún club o algo por el estilo aunque se veían interesante pero, simplemente no era lo mío. Yo estaba mas concentrado en terminar mis trabajos en la laptop cada tiempo libre que tenia y ahora me encontraba en la biblioteca leyendo una novela que me había interesado, aunque eso no evitaba que diera una observación rápida a como iba el progreso de mi proyecto.

"Mmm, creo que tomara algo de tiempo después de todo" murmuro suspirando un instante antes de que algo llamara su atención, mejor dicho

"Deberías saber que esta prohibido usar laptops si no es dentro de clases necesarias" la voz de una chica comento y si mi memoria no me fallaba

"Pero si estoy en el tiempo libre y no realice nada fuera de lo normal, no habrá problema...Shiroti-sempai"yep, ella es la presidenta del consejo estudiantil, Souna Shitori.

"Realmente te gusta hacer las cosas a tu manera...Yuril-san"

"Eh...solo dime Julio sin lio, formalidad no va conmigo para empezar" suspire un poco mientras ladee la mirada un momento. Podía notar que estaba algo frustrada por mi actitud pero solo suspiro casi de la misma manera en que yo lo hice, causando que soltara una corta risa en el momento.

"Y que es lo que le parece gracioso?"comento al notar mi reacción.

"Nada en particular a decir verdad, simplemente que se me hace algo inusual que venga a verme la presidenta del consejo solo por algo tan trivial como esto, no?"el arqueo un poco su mirada pero eso no evito que ella se mantuviera firme como se encontraba desde un inicio, mas solo soltó una pequeña risa al final.

"Nada mal, parece ser que eres mas astuto de lo que aparentas"

"Tomare eso como un cumplido si me lo permite" riendo levemente ante el comentario por parte de ella mientras que su mirada se dirigió a la laptop una vez mas al ver que ya todo esta listo, esbozando así una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Algo que llamo la atención de Shitori-sempai fue que había una partida de ajedrez a espera, considerando que estaba viendo múltiples cosas, casi me olvido de ello por completo.

"...También juegas ajedrez?"por un momento me sorprendió la pregunta.

"Eh, pues si...nada es mejor que algo de estrategia para mantener la mente alerta y activa" comento tranquilamente

"Entonces, no te importaría tener una partida conmigo?"bueno, esto si era inesperado para mi, causando que pestañara un par de veces ante la propuesta, supongo que no estaría mal después de todo aunque ciertamente algo me decía que había algo mas dentro de todo esto o simplemente estaba siendo algo paranoico?, meh...preocuparse no ayuda mucho.

"Claro por que no" ella asintió ante mi respuesta aunque podía ver que tenia una sonrisa, que curioso...en fin, tendría algo interesante para el final del día después de todo.

* * *

><p><strong>Yggdra Pov<strong>

Estaba realmente emocionada por haber logrado entrar al club de Kendo, siempre me gustaba mantenerme activa con algo que estaba familiarizada aunque ciertamente no esperaba tener tanta atención por parte de mis compañeras...cabe mencionar que realmente se sorprendieron al verme derrotar al instructor el primer día que entre solo por tener un duelo de practica, aunque con ello también me gane que Nii-san me regañara por llamar demasiado la atención en el proceso, pero finalmente...solo termino causando que me llamaran sempai...uuu, que vergüenza!.

"Ufff, este día si que fue agotador!"exclamo con alegría al ver como terminaba el entrenamiento del día de hoy, aunque a decir verdad estaba aun con energía para continuar. A diferencia de las demás quienes se les podía ver agotadas luego de un día como este...al menos creía que podía estar un tiempo mas aquí después de esto, no molestaría a nadie verdad?.

Además Nii-san no llegaba aun para irnos a casa por lo que seguro estaría entretenido en algo...su proyecto quizás le tenia mas ocupado de lo que esperaba, terminando por reír unos instante ante sus pensamientos.

"Oh?, aun estas aquí Yggdra-san?"por un instante solté un "epp" al escuchar la voz de una sempai que había llegado.

"H-hai Tsubaki-sempai!"exclame con la misma sorpresa del momento causando una leve sonrisa en ella.

"He de suponer que aun vas a practicar?, viéndote que aun no estas agotada"

"Planeaba hacer eso, solo que estaba algo dudosa por que no deseaba molestar..."bajando así un poco su mirada con un pequeño sonrojo e risa nerviosa.

"No hay nada de malo, darle empeño a algo que te interesa..."pude calmarme ante sus palabras y asentí por igual aunque tenia algo mas que mencionar.

"Pero si no te molesta...te importaría tener un duelo conmigo?"

"Eh?...e-esta bien?!"ella asintió, wah tendré un duelo con una sempai!, que emoción!.

Yo estaba mas que lista para iniciar esto, además no había nadie en el lugar por que no debería preocuparme demasiado en llamar la atención y viendo que alguien realmente hábil como Tsubaki-sempai, no era algo que tomar a la ligera...al menos María-san siempre me lo mencionaba cuando entrenábamos a diario.

Así mismo, solo basto un segundo para que diera el inicio el duelo y abrí los ojos de par en par al ver que Sempai tomo la iniciativa a una alarmante velocidad por lo cual tuve problemas al bloquear su primer ataque 'Q-que velocidad...!' pensó en su momento al usar la misma fuerza que había empleado en el ataque para hacerle retroceder.

Ahora tenia la oportunidad para contraatacar en el momento, así que se impulso en un desliz para asi dar varios ataques en moción horizontal para evitar que tomar la ofensiva nuevamente y cuando vio la oportunidad para atacar, dio un golpe aun mas potente en moción vertical, causando el choque de ambos boken que usaban en el instante.

Tsubaki por su parte, se sorprendió al ver que su velocidad fue controlada por una contraofensiva en el primer instante, no era veloz pero su tiempo de reacción realmente era mas que notable y en ese ultimo golpe que realizo fue suficiente para que tuviera que retroceder, su fuerza fue mayor de lo que esperaba...sobretodo tomando en cuenta que su apariencia no lo demostraba" Nada mal Yggdra-san...no por nada lograste derrotar al instructor sin problemas, las apariencias engañan bastante" comento tomando una vez la estancia.

"Aun si es un duelo amistoso, no puedo permitirme tomarle a la ligera, Tsubaki-sempai" estaba decidía a mantenerme firme ante este duelo, asi que ahora tome la ofensiva en este instante, tomando un respiro y asi mismo aligerando un poco mi cuerpo antes de abalanzarme en contra de ella, casi con la misma velocidad que ella lanzo el primer ataque.

'Es rápida...!' su sorpresa fue realmente notable aunque no esperaba lo que venia seguido de ello, en el instante que esa distancia fue reducida drásticamente, ella realizado una ráfaga rápida de estocadas a varias direcciones causando que el bloqueo fuera bastante complicado en el momento pero no termino ahí, luego de terminar la penúltima cambio de mano la espada y en un momento dio un golpe al estomago con esta, aunque se detuvo en el instante que logro alcanzarle, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar.

Hubo un silencio por un instante, ella estaba concentrada hasta que finalmente se dio cuenta de lo que había sucedido.

"Eh?...l-logre ganar?"no lograba salir de su asombro al instante que retrocedió un momento.

"Ciertamente, ese ultimo ataque me tomo desprevenida...tienes bastante entrenamiento para considerarte una amateur" comento ella causando que me ruborizara un poco.

"H-hai, Nii-san me ayudo a entrenar durante un tiempo por lo que aprendí su estilo de algún modo pero no lo domino tan bien como el"y ahí había algo interesante que llamo su atención.

"Por Nii-san...te refieres a Julio no?"ella asintió ante su pregunta 'Tal como esperaba, no son para tomárseles a la ligera..aunque ese estilo, lo desconozco por completo' pensó al recordar ese ultimo ataque que uso para vencerle.

"Etto...gracias por este duelo Tsubaki-sempai!"ella agacho su cabeza pero podía notarse que estaba feliz por el resultado que había tenido, aunque no podía evitar que era adorable verle emocionarse por cosas asi.

* * *

><p>J<strong>ulio Pov<strong>

El silencio en el que estábamos tanto como Souna-sempai y yo, entre la partida de ajedrez que se daba en el instante fácilmente podía cortarse con un cuchillo, hasta ahora mismo el marcador era 5 por parte de Sempai y 3 por mi parte lo cual era bastante entretenido a mi punto de vista. Usualmente no le daba mucha importancia ya que era solo un modo para distraerme pero quien hubiera dicho que este hobby para pasar el tiempo me daría la oportunidad de estar ahora mismo como tal.

"...Checkmate"

"Ah...parece ser que eres una caja de sorpresa, Yuril-san..."comento al ver como la novena partida llegaba a su final, con la victoria de parte del joven.

"Aun así, realmente eres una estratega...tuve problemas para lograr vencerte"

"No eres malo a decir verdad, logras cubrir las desventajas y atrapas a uno con facilidad"

"Que puedo decir?, ser versátil con la situación es la mejor manera de lidiar con lo complicado...aun si tengo desventaja en algunas cosas"

Ambos soltaron una corta risa ante ello, ciertamente era interesante ver como esto era entretenido de algún modo, Julio se veía entretenido con una partida tan interesante durante el tiempo mientras que Sona se veía intrigada por la manera en que lograba mantenerse a la altura de la situación durante el tiempo que estuvieron con el ajedrez.

"Oh vaya...el tiempo pasa realmente rapido"en su momento vio la hora y si que perdió la noción del tiempo, ya era algo tarde después de todo, aun asi...extrañamente, Yggdra no había llamado o algo por el estilo...estaría distraída con su entrenamiento en el club?"Shitori-sempai...no le importa que dejemos por hoy nuestra partida?"

Ella asintió por lo que veo, aun podrías continuar pero...no se, tenia un mal presentimiento durante algo de tiempo, tal vez solo era algo de paranoia mía pero usualmente siempre era correcto después de todo.

"Ciertamente este fue un día interesante, quien hubiera dicho que tendría la oportunidad de conocer mas de cerca a la presidenta Shitori de esta manera" comento en un tarareo mientras guardaba su laptop, al final termino olvidando completamente lo que estaba haciendo en ese instante por el ajedrez, aunque realmente no le importo demasiado.

Eventualmente, eso causo una pequeña reacción en su rostro, oh?, que fue lo que vi por un instante? y bien podría haber tomado la oportunidad para frustrarle como solía hacer, mi naturaleza siempre fue así después de todo hasta que entraron un par de personas al salón, me sorprendió de algún modo ver a Yggdra con Tsubaki.

"Que sorpresa, Yggdra como te fue en el entrenamiento?"comente saludándole con la diestra y ella se encamino hacia donde estaba, sin antes saludar a Shitori-sempai como era debido, con una reverencia.

"Muy bien, también tuve la oportunidad de tener un duelo con Tsubaki-sempai y logre ganar" oh, mi linda Yggdra estaba feliz con el resultado del entrenamiento aunque, lograrle ganarle a alguien con mas habilidad siempre era un buen incentivo para continuar. Por igual, eso causo la sorpresa de la sempai.

"Fue una sorpresa para mi también, tiene un estilo desconocido..."

"No es una sorpresa, es algo que ya muchos olvidaron, bastante antiguo para ser sincero"

"Antiguo?, y se podría saber cual es el nombre?"

"Eh?, ah claro...es el Alvein-ryuu Kenjutsu **(Albane School of Sword Fighting)**"

(?!)

Hubo un momento en el cual logre notar un poco de asombro en su rostro pero fue casi instantáneo, por que razón seria?...

"Hai, Nii-san es el que logro dominarlo sin problemas..yo tuve problemas pero se puede decir que logro dominar lo suficiente"

"Sera por que te frustraste cuando las cosas se complicaron?"arqueo su mirada un momento y viendo como ella se disculpaba repetidas veces, era gracioso verle así por algo tan simple.

"En fin, nosotros nos retiramos o llegaremos tarde a casa, espero con ansias continuar la partida Shitori-sempai" el se despidió de manera relajada como era de esperar mientras que Yggdra volvió a dar una pequeña reverencia y así mismo salir del salón, aun me pregunto por que ese asombro por parte de ella una vez mencionamos el estilo que usamos...tal vez solo eran cosas mías al final.

* * *

><p>Había algo también que me estaba molestando en ese momento, ese sentimiento extraño de que algo malo pasaría en el momento y aunque podría dejarlo pasar por el momento...nah, usualmente estas cosas nunca llevan a nada nuevo y esa extraña chica que presento Issei en la clase como su nueva novia, no me convencía en lo mas mínimo y sin contar el hecho de que se le vio unos días y al siguiente, ningún rastro de su existencia, como si se tratara de un fantasma al menos Issei no pensó que era cosas suyas con mi reacción al final. y al día siguiente en el que se le veía algo diferente...muy similar a esa extraña energía que había en la academia, acaso el seria?...<p>

Mala suerte para nosotros que anocheció antes de lo esperado, ahora sabría que tendría un regaño en el momento que llegaran a casa, Yggdra podría salvarse pero yo...eh, no seria la primera vez que llegaba tarde por que me gustaba estar fuera paseando sin rumbo alguno.

Uh?, hubo un momento en el que logre a Issei en el camino pero lo me sorprendió al igual que a Yggdra fue que estaba frente a un ser con alas negras, oh...esto era realmente familiar y solo había una palabra para describirle, conocíamos muy bien que era...

"Angel caido.."ella comento en un susurro

"Yeah, parece que tenemos solo dos opciones, ayudarle o que pase lo peor no?"que complicado, mientras queríamos tranquilidad en este lugar, parece ser que cosas como estas siempre estarán presentes.

"Tenemos que ayudarle...!"

"Sabes que eso destruirá nuestra imagen no?"

"H..hai"

"Y que es posible que tengamos mucho que lidiar a partir de ahora..."

"Hai!"

No pude evitar soltar una pequeña risa en el momento, era evidente que no lograría convencerla de lo contrario aunque bueno, es un amigo después de todo. Había solo poco tiempo para realizar algo en el instante, y considerando que teníamos el elemento sorpresa de nuestro lado...era bueno, asi que luego de compartir miradas un instante, asentimos a lo que íbamos a hacer en ese instante.

_**"Sage wielding the holy scepter of war...**_

_**...let thy light shield the weak"**_

* * *

><p><strong>Issei Pov<strong>

Que tanta suerte podría tener en este día?, no pensé que me encontraría con otro de estos, después de Yuuma! y ahora podría pasar una vez mas?!.

Tenia que alejarme, huir de este lugar o terminaría muerto una vez mas pero mi cuerpo no reaccionaba en lo mas mínimo y mi vista estuvo nuevamente en esa lanza de luz la cual fue lanzada en mi contra, este seria mi final...!.

"Que?!" eh?, hubo un momento en el que cerré mis ojos al momento para asi abrir mis ojos y ver la lanza suspendida en el aire siendo mejor dicho, detenida por una especie de barrera pero..

"Julio, Yggdra!" que estaban haciendo aquí?, no veían que esto era demasiado peligroso?!

"Parece que llegamos justo a tiempo"

"Estas bien issei-san?"

"E-eh? si... pero que hacen aquí?!"

"Ayudando a un amigo en problemas?" entonces fueron ellos quienes hicieron esto hace un momento? pero como?...

"Oh?, esto es inesperado..que hacen ayudando a un Stray?..bueno, no tiene importancia" en el momento volvió a crear otra lanza aunque ellos se veían tranquilos, como podían estarlo con una situación como esta?!.

Esto era muy extraño, todo pasaba demasiado rápido como para poder darme cuenta de lo que sucedía aquí y parecía ser que no habíamos terminado en este instante en el momento que el ser con alas negras volvió a usar otra de sus lanzas ahora en contra de Julio, evítalo..!.

Lo que el no podría haber imaginado es que no lo evito...dejo que lo alcanzara pero no había herida alguna en su cuerpo, parecía como si hubiera tocado una pared y la detuvo completamente!, eso también le sorprendió aunque por alguna razón el aire del lugar se sentía mas pesado de lo que estaba.

"Mmm..supongo que es mi turno no?, Yggdra podrías cuidar a Issei?" eh?, ahora que es lo que estaba por hacer? y por que esta tan confiado?!.

Todo paso demasiado rápido para que lograra verlo con mis ojos, en un instante pude escuchar algo, no estaba seguro que significaba pero...

_**"Crazed demon bathed in crimson moonlight...**_

_**let fountains of blood rain from thy claws"**_

Eso fue lo único que pude escuchar en el momento, Julio fue a abalanzarse en contra de el aunque logro evitar ese mismo ataque, una vez que estuvo tras de el, fue...como explicar, impresionante como este termino cayendo al suelo luego de que múltiples cortes, heridas y finalmente cayo al suelo en el momento..

"W-whoa..." estaba sin palabras aunque pude ver que su mano derecha estaba emitiendo una extraña luz roja que se apago en el instante que cayo al suelo.

"No esperaba mas de Nii-san!" creo que podía entender a que se refería pero, como es que logro esto?!.

"Como en un inicio pensaba...ustedes no son lo que aparentan" escuche una voz en el instante que apareció..eh?

"Bueno...pero si no es Gremory-sempai" julio se acerco hacia nosotros nuevamente mientras yo me preguntaba por que estaba ella aquí.

"Puedo pensar en muchas razones por las que estés aquí...pero no seria mejor dejarlo para mañana?" había algo mas aquí, estoy seguro de todo esto, la prueba estaba en lo que había pasado en esta noche!.

"Supongo que estas en lo correcto, tengo muchas preguntas para ti...sobre este pequeño incidente pero que sorpresa..." podía ver que estaba viendo el estado del ser que estaba en el suelo inconsciente gracias a Julio "No es común ver a alguien derrotar a un ángel caído sin problemas" hasta yo estaba de acuerdo con eso.

"Era arrogante, supongo que eso no es bueno para alguien que esta en medio de una batalla...en fin, si nos disculpa nos veremos mañana o pasado, si es que no logro despertarme"...creo que ese ultimo comentario fue algo extraño, incluso se veía algo extrañada por ello aunque Yggdra soltó una pequeña risa por eso.

"No se preocupe Sempai, estoy segura que podremos obtener información valiosa de cada uno" tenia una sonrisa en su rostro pero podía ver que intimidaba ante sus palabras aunque...información?, quería darles las gracias pero ellos simplemente se fueron tranquilamente del lugar, creo que esta noche fue de lo mas extraña sin importar que.

* * *

><p><strong>Volviendo con Julio y Yggdra<strong>

"Ugh, sabia que usar eso sin el arma indicada me dejaría heridas..."

"Nii-san realmente eres descuidado..."

"Sorry pero a veces es mi naturaleza, ya sabes lo auto destructivo que soy"

"Al menos Issei-san esta bien aunque la sempai es..."

"Lo mas probable, además note que estaba desde antes pero que razón tendría para no hacer nada?"

"En serio?, creo que estaba concentrada en evitar que le pasara algo durante ese corto tiempo.."

"Jeje, es que tu eres la que tiene sentido común aquí, no te líes mucho"

"Hai! pero tendremos que dar un par de explicaciones a Mellia y María por tu estado"

"Uh..ni lo menciones, aunque supongo que mañana tendremos un dia bastante interesante"

"Se te ve feliz aunque yo podría decir lo mismo!"

"Por eso es que somos hermanos, pero por ahora tomemos las cosas con calma"

Lo único que podríamos hacer era descansar y esperar al día siguiente, las respuestas vendrían a su debido momento pero eso decía que, las cosas cambiarían de una u otra manera, un día agitado era lo que venia para nosotros.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Y podemos dar inicio al fic con el primer capitulo!, se suponia que estaria listo antes pero digamos que me dio un ataque de vago y pues, lol xDU.

Aqui pondre algunos detalles importantes durante el capitulo, como curiosidades y demases.

·Los personajes seran un poco OOC para que la trama pueda darse mejor pero solo seran cosas diminutas, asi que no se preocupen.

·Yggdra uso una tecnica de la saga tales bastante comun, Sword Rain: Alpha, para ganar el duelo contra Tsubaki. Ambos tienen el mismo estilo de Cless Alvein del Phantasia.

· Las encantaciones que usaron para salvar a Issei y vencer a Dohnaseek fueron:

1.- Shield Barrier: Permite al usuario defenderse de todo daño, habilidades durante determinado tiempo.

2.- Bloody Claw: Capaz de derrotar al enemigo en un solo ataque, solo usable de noche. Tecnica base de los asesinos aunque Julio no uso ninguna arma por lo que sufrio daño en el proceso.

Si uno conoce Yggdra Union y Knights in the Nightmare, no creo que sea necesario explicar mas x3.

Esta seran todas por este capitulo, asi que creo que con esto dare por terminado el primer capitulo del fic. Rate y Rewiew please!, me gustaria saber sus opiniones de este capitulo mientras continuo con el siguiente y asi mejorar conforme avance todo, Abendroth5 Out!.


	4. Una reunion y un nuevo predicamento?

**María Pov**

De alguna manera no me extrañaba que ellos estuvieran ya en algún lio durante su estancia en Kuoh, pero no espere que pasara tan rápido...aunque considerando que la ultima vez solo tomo una hora para tener que movernos a otro lugar, me sorprende que realmente busque eso sin aparente motivo aunque a estas alturas supongo que era inevitable tener que vernos obligados a tratar con demonios...

"Entonces..."

"Mmm?"

"Ayudaron a un compañero de un ángel caído que esta dispuesto a asesinar por que era...un Stray?" vi que ambos asintieron

"Luego apareció una Sempai que lo mas probable es que sea un demonio de clase alta?" nuevamente volvieron a asentir a la pregunta

Suspire con pesadez, esto obviamente dejaba claro la situación en que el problemático par se había terminado por involucrar, y parece que advertirles era algo inútil a fin de cuentas

"He de suponer que quieren ellos una explicación de sus motivos, no es así?"

"Creo?, a decir verdad estaba pensando en faltar hoy día"

"Nii-san, tenemos algo importante que hacer hoy!"

"Ehh?, si no mal recuerdas Yggdra...me falta un brazo, creo que seria demasiado explicar"

"C-cierto...hau, entonces quiere decir que estaré sola en la reunión?"

"Como no tenemos muchas opciones, iré contigo Yggdra...de alguna manera es lo mejor que mandar a Mellia y hable de mas"

Julio era más que probable que traería problemas si revela su situación actual y no me extrañaría, si es buscado por lo sucedido..., Mellia es más que probable que se dejara llevar por conocer algún demonio y quien sabe lo que podía suceder en el proceso...no, es más evidente el resultado y Yggdra...bueno, ella simplemente era ella.

"Yggdra, hoy también te tomaras el día y me darás tiempo para planificar las cosas" exclamo al cerrar sus ojos un instante e luego dirigirlos al chico "Y tu, vendrás con nosotras cuando estés recuperado" finalizo a mucha sorpresa de el a pesar de lo que había dicho con anterioridad

"Estas segura de hacer eso?" con cierta preocupación comento Yggdra y no podía culparle

"Tenemos otras opciones?, si en el peor de los casos tendremos que llamar a Durant, Milanor o Russel para encargarnos de lo que suceda" al menos esperaba que no fuera el caso aunque ella estaba por mencionar algo cuando le corte la palabra "Y si piensas que dudo de sus habilidades, estas equivocada, es mejor no arriesgarnos mas de lo necesario" no tuvo mas que decir, estaba en lo correcto al final.

"Pero eso no seria demasiado?, no creo que lleguen a tal punto..." susurro al bajar la mirada

"Nunca se sabe por lo que prefiero manejar lo mejor posible esto" ciertamente, son demonios a pesar de todo, podrán no tener intenciones malvadas pero su naturaleza siempre será la misma en algún momento "Aun sin ellos, no creo tener problemas en encargarme de ellos si es requerido..." llegaría a tal punto?, pues nunca decía las cosas por decir.

Finalmente, las cosas solo podían manejarse de la mejor manera posible aunque por como se mostraban las cosas, cavia la posibilidad de que todo terminara pacíficamente...espero, solo espero que Julio o Mellia no hagan alguna cosa descabellada en el proceso o por x motivo que pueda suceder.

"En todo caso, Julio espero verte ahí cuando estés listo...Yggdra, encaminémonos a la reunión" sin mas que hacer aquí en este momento, lo mejor seria ya dirigirnos hacia la academia Kuoh pero sentía curiosidad de todo esto, que razón tendrían para hacer una reunión con ellos? y si pienso bien esto, acaso deseaban algún tipo de beneficio propio? o...

* * *

><p><strong>Mellia Pov<strong>

Anoche fue algo interesante, ver al par en problemas a causa de un compañero que fue atacado por un ángel caído realmente causaba bastante frustración por parte de María quien finalmente parece que tomaría cartas en el asunto, podría haberlo hecho con anticipación pero finalmente decidió esperar a que les dieran una razón para ello y justo sucedió. Aunque yo por mi parte deseaba saber de quienes se trataban para intentar asesinar a un joven pervertido a no ser que poseyera algo que fuera problema o tal vez...todo esto era un plan por x persona, seria raro?, para nada.

A estas alturas la única opción que tenia era buscar un lugar en el cual podrían estar localizados por que hasta donde tengo entendido, difícilmente creía que desearan otra guerra solo por causa de un chico como lo era Issei, a menos que su perversión sea de tal magnitud, jaja eso realmente seria divertido de observar al final.

"Esto toma demasiado tiempo y prefiero evitarme encontrar a María de regreso..." comento con algo de frustración mientras veía sus alrededores, donde podrían estar?, una iglesia...no es mala idea. Aunque encontrar una iglesia en este lugar no fue tan complicado al final por que había una bien grande no muy lejos de donde me encontraba al final.

Claro, podría haber continuado en mi búsqueda de información...que seria mejor dicho, una manera más para divertirme de todo este problema de no ser por que en camino pude observar una escena bastante curiosa.

Era una monja que se había tropezado en medio del parque, extraño? Mmm...al final decidí por acercarme a ella para ofrecerle algo de ayuda mientras también podría entretenerme antes de continuar con mis asuntos.

"Hey estas bien, sister?" por la reacción casi inmediata que tuvo en ese momento, puedo decir que si...aunque que singular chica era por el mero hecho de que me recordaba mucho a Yggdra...solo que mas torpe y quizás mas inocente como lo era una vez antes de verla como esta actualmente "Mas cuidado la próxima vez, digamos que has dejado una vista...agradable para algunos" comento pícaramente

"H-hai, hauu por que siempre termino tropezando?" que...adorable reacción

"Entonces, que te trae a esta ciudad?" pregunto sin mas "Viajando de ciudad en ciudad o te han asignado a una iglesia por aquí?"

"Fui asignada a la iglesia de este lugar aunque termine perdida..." eso explica aunque con que motivo?

"Creo que tienes suerte, la iglesia de la ciudad no esta muy lejos de aquí" al menos podía ayudarle antes de que alguien se aproveche de ella "Te llevare ahí antes que termines perdiéndote una vez mas" exclamo con una sonrisa en el rostro

"Muchas gracias!, esto debe ser obra de dios!" jaja que sister tan particular

Podríamos haber ido en el momento aunque al escuchar a un niño quien estaba llorando no muy lejos de nosotras a causa de una herida que tenia en rodilla, se abra caído o algo por el estilo?, supongo aunque honestamente no me preocupaba demasiado pero no podía decir lo mismo de nuestra sister quien se acerco al niño y le ayudo.

Por ayudarle fue sorpresivo aun para mi, al ver que fue curado casi al momento por algo que ella realizado...magia?, no, esto era diferente a lo que he visto, fufufu...que personas tan interesantes llegan a esta ciudad.

"Bueno parece que nuestra sister ha hecho su buena labor del día...a pesar de que la ingratitud de algunas personas esta presente" agrego al acercarse y ver como la madre de este lo alejo rápidamente muy a sorpresa de la rubia. No te deberías de sorprender, las personas son así después de todo "Aunque..." no dijo mas, gracias a que el niño regreso para darle las gracias, mas solo esbozo una sonrisa en su rostro, tal vez no todos eran como la mayoría

"Bueno, creo que ya será momento de llevarte a la iglesia...a pesar de que se ve abandonada" lo ultimo fue un murmuro para así, acaso podía ella estar en algo que relacionaba lo que buscaba en un momento?

"Y llegamos...en serio, este es el lugar?" comento con algo de curiosidad aunque solo pudo asentir ante mi pregunta, mmm interesante, pero finalmente si intentaba encontrar algo inusual aquí seria mejor no involucrarle mas de lo que podría estarlo.

"No le gustaría acompañarme un momento?, al menos tengo que agradecerle..." ah, no seria malo pero, espera, desde cuando me preocupo por cosas sin importancia para empezar?, genial me estoy volviendo algo blanda con estas cosas pero la oportunidad estaba a final de cuentas, así que por que no?.

"Eh, supongo que no me quitara mucho tiempo, aunque a estas alturas no se tu nombre" irónicamente ella no había mencionado el suyo "Yo soy Mellia"

"Es un gusto Mellia-san, yo soy Asia Argento!"

* * *

><p><strong>Julio Pov<strong>

"Y yo pensando que tendría un día tranquilo gracias al pequeño problema de anoche" suspiro en el momento que se dejo caer en la cama de su habitación.

Bueno, supongo que de alguna manera tenia que saltarme las clases del día de hoy luego de nuestro pequeño encuentro que hubo durante la noche con Issei y el ángel caído, también sin contar con gremory-senpai para empezar todo esto y solo me daba una razón lógica todo el lio que se había formado en ese corto lapso de tiempo y por alguna razón, questionandome por igual, por que las cosas no pueden estar tranquilas al menos por una semana o un mes, tanto pedir es eso?...

"Como sea..."suspiro con desgane mientras estaba tendido en la cama de su habitación, hoy estaba solo ya que María e Yggdra irían a lidiar primero con la sempai y Mellia, creo que le llamo la atención el tema de los ángeles caídos, como si no fuera una gran sorpresa para nosotros, al menos en el peor de los casos tendríamos a Milanor y Durant o hasta Russel para manejar todo, con tal que Nessiah o esa Maid no se enteraran...Ugh, solo me da escalofríos de pensarlo

"De algún modo tendré que agradecer a ese viejo por darme las prótesis, aunque estoy mas que seguro que eso funcionara" reía un tanto al ver que reacción pondría cuando pidiera el favor en su debido momento

Aunque ahora que lo recuerdo, se suponía que hoy terminaría la partida con Shitori-sempai...oh well, supongo que Yggdra le habrá dado el mensaje y espero que lo entendiera, o en el peor de los casos que me de un problema por no asistir el día de hoy, no seria para nada extraño.

Al menos, lo único que tenia que hacer era descansar el día de hoy antes de regresar a la academia, no me confiaba del todo dejar a Yggdra e María con los demonios pero podía manejarlo sin problemas, aun así eso no evitaba que me preocupara a todo momento...sea como sea el asunto, si detectaba alguna señal de peligro, no me tomaría mas de unos segundos llegar donde se encontrara.

Y sabrían por que me conocen como el Ángel of Genocide...

Al menos no creo llegar a tales extremos, suficiente tengo con que Michael me pusiera en los mas buscados por herejía y asesinar ángeles para tener que lidiar con demonios por las mismas razones.

Claro que todo estaría tranquilo de no ser por que de manera repentina pude notar un sello formarse en el piso, ahora que?!...acaso lograron dar con mi ubicación tan rápido?!, esto era malo y sin poder usar mi brazo izquierdo era aun peor...bueno, en realidad no tenia el brazo ahora mismo así que estaba restante del cuerpo, pero ese no era el punto!.

No tenia de otra, si era un enemigo tendría que eliminarle antes de que tuviera la oportunidad...eso pensaba hacer antes de que viera a alguien muy familiar aparecer en mi habitación...

"Uh...Shitori-sempai?" creo que me asombro era bastante y no se si era buena idea también, haber dejado varios círculos mágicos alrededor de ella a la espera de que lancen sus ataques, aunque ella arqueo la mirada ante esto, genial...yo mismo termine destruyendo mi propia imagen.

"Tal como lo esperaba, eres una caja de sorpresa Yuril-san" acomodando sus lentes comento

"Esto creo que lo explica todo..."suspire en el momento antes de hacer desvanecer todo rastro de magia en mi habitación, linda manera de lidiar con todo este asunto" Shitori...no, Sitri-sempai" exclame con la mirada seria.

Finalmente las cosas tendrían o no que dar sus verdaderos colores pero podía haberme dado la idea desde un inicio, no era un tonto aunque lo demostraba muy bien.

"...Eso quiere decir que sabes con quien estas tratando, desde un inicio" agrego en el momento de haber escuchado mis palabras, aunque una pequeña impresión de asombro estuvo presente en su rostro.

"Meh, eres parte de los 72 pilares demoniacos, Sitri para ser mas especifico" comento sentándose y bostezando un poco por igual "Tu mismo alias te delato desde un inicio, alguien con conocimiento de demonios lo sabría al instante"

"Lo que me lleva a lo mas importante...quien eres en realidad" su seriedad aun era mayor, había motivo no es así?

"Julio Yuril Artwaltz, lo que observas es lo que soy" esbozo una sonrisa picara al responderle, aunque claro, al momento en que se acomodo un poco, dejo notar la falta del brazo izquierdo. Le alarmo verme en ese estado?

"E-espera...donde esta tu brazo?!" creo que esa es la respuesta

"Nunca lo tuve para empezar?" respondió con otra pregunta, lo cual la molesto con algo serio como esto, pero era la verdad.

"No bromees!, como es que te hiciste tal cosa en una noche?!" supongo que no debería sorprenderme su actitud pero, al final yo lo tomaba tranquilamente

"Lo dije, yo perdí mi brazo ya hace mucho tiempo pero digamos que tuve un pequeño inconveniente con la prótesis que uso" respondí con calma a pesar de que ella demostraba lo contrario, lo tomaba a caso demasiado bien? "Meh, al final uno se acostumbra a las cosas, así somos los humanos a fin de cuentas"

"...Te tomas todo demasiado a la ligera, no es así" y su frustración aumentaba mas

"Yep, no es mi naturaleza estar serio todo el tiempo, no lo crees?" añadió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, al final creo que termino rindiéndose con mi actitud

Aunque ahora había un silencio incomodo en el momento, yo estaba aun preocupado por algo en particular, si maría o Mellia llegaban en cualquier momento y notaban su presencia digamos que las cosas no se quedarían tranquilas, sobretodo con Mellia quien no tiene una buena relación con los demonios y detenerla seria un problema aun peor.

"Por cierto...para que viniste aquí, tan repentinamente?" al menos tenia derecho a saber el motivo...de invadir mi privacidad

"Hay mucho por la cual conversar, aunque supongo que estas mas informado que nosotros después de todo" eso era cierto, al final descubrí toda la situación con algo de ayuda

"Bueno, no es como no quisiera ir pero como podrás ver...no seria raro que vaya sin un brazo no es así?" Yeah, puedo imaginarme las caras de mis compañeros al verme sin un brazo y de lo mas tranquilo.

"Aun así podrías haber asistido después de las clases, seria lo mas lógico"

"...cierto, creo que lo olvide" tuve que reír un poco ante lo comentado, creo que no se me paso esa idea por la cabeza

"...No se si realmente eres tan despreocupado como pareces" bueno, no puedo evitar ser lo que soy!

"Aunque Sona-sempai...por que no nos presentamos ya formalmente?, ya que parece que esconder la identidad ya es inútil"

Era obvio que a estas alturas, mantener en secreto estas mascaras ya era inútil por lo que, mejor es hacer una presentación un poco mas...formal?, meh es mas que probable que esto me cause mas problemas a mi que a ella pero que mas da, prefiero mencionárselo a la sempai antes que a Gremory...por que?, al menos le conocía un poco.

Así que ambos nos dirigimos a la sala principal de la residencia, después de todo...seria muy raro conversar algo importante en una habitación, principalmente la mía en un inicio.

"No es mucho pero aquí tienes" comente al darle una taza de te

"Gracias...entonces, creo que será mejor que yo comience" dijo la sempai mientras aclaraba un poco su voz "Como ya lo sabrás, soy Sona Sitri siguiente heredera del Clan Sitri y conocida como Souna Shitori en la academia" ehh, así que ella es la siguiente líder, que interesante

"Y ahora es mi turno" estuvo un instante pensativo antes de comenzar a hablar "Julio Yuril Artwaltz, anteriormente conocido como el exorcista mas fuerte en la iglesia y actualmente con el alias de "Ángel of Genocide" o "Ángel Killer" como prefieras decirme... es un gusto sempai"

* * *

><p><strong>Yggdra Pov<strong>

Esto era...incomodo, en muchos sentidos. Viendo que María decidió acompañarme en esta reunión con Gremory-sempai no comenzó muy bien a lo que podíamos haber esperado gracias a su manera de lidiar con los demonios y ella simplemente no se guardo nada al momento de llegar al lugar y el silencio que había en este momento realmente...

Al menos de algo estábamos seguras en este instante, sabíamos que Issei-san había sido renacido como un demonio luego de que un ángel caído lo asesinara durante la cita que tuvo hace unos días, de alguna manera me daba pena pensar que su propia novia hiciera algo como esto, realmente era diferente a la que conocía en si, pero eso no era lo importante aquí...

"Entonces Yggdra-san, no te gustaría unirte a nosotros?"

Exactamente era lo que estaba lidiando ahora mismo, parecía ser que ella estaba decidida a que me uniera a su Peerage junto con Issei y mientras que María no dijo una sola palabra luego de la pequeña conversación que tuvieron hace poco...creo que estaba algo abrumada con todo esto.

"Etto... y por que la insistencia con que me una?" al menos necesitaba tiempo para pensarlo

"Ciertamente, acaso están consientes de que al proponer algo tan repentinamente causara repercusiones mas adelante?" finalmente maría decidió tomar la palabra en todo esto aunque podía suponer la razón, si Nii-san se entera de esto, es mas que probable que no se quede tranquilo...

"Repercusiones?" se extraño ante lo ultimo que dijo "Y a que tipo de repercusiones te refieres?"

"Solo puedo decirte que si Julio escuchara esto, no se quedara tranquilo...si los aprecias como lo dices, es mejor que desistas de una vez" instintivamente asentir un par de veces por lo mencionado aunque Gremory-sempai y la mayoría estaban exceptivos ante lo dicho

"Ara y que es lo que podría lograr hacer?" Himejima-sempai con una sonrisa en su rostro pregunto aunque María estuvo observándole unos momentos

"M-maría-san es mejor no mencionar mas de lo necesario..." podía sentir que ella quería mencionar todo pero eso solo causaría mas problemas pero por otro lado, era mas que probable que no desistirían sin una razón de por medio

"Estoy consiente de ello pero parece ser la única opción" suspiro pesadamente

"Hau...esto es un problema" comento resignada y pensar que esto solo seria una reunión para conseguir información y esto sucede

Aunque estoy segura que si Mellia estaba en lugar de María, el lugar ya o existiría por razones que realmente obvias puesto que su relación con los demonios no es muy buena o simplemente se deja llevar por la batalla y detenerla es un problema pero me preguntaba donde estaría ahora mismo?, desde temprano que no estuvo en casa.

Eventualmente estaba por dar mi respuesta, no quería que esto se saliera de nuestras manos antes de que Nii-san se enterara...al menos yo podría calmarle de alguna manera, le conocía muy bien y podría ser lo mejor...de no ser por que quien entro por la puerta...

"Nii-san?!" estaba tan sorprendida de verlo con su atuendo de exorcista aunque este era completamente de color negro a diferencia de la mayoría y sin su brazo izquierdo para colmo, en que estaba pensando?!, incluso maría estaba sorprendida de verlo

"Julio?!, que significa esto?!" wah...nunca vi a María reaccionar de esta manera, incluso la sempai estaba sorprendida por el estado actual de Nii-san, Issei no se quedo lejos, sabia que algo andaba mal pero que no fuera tanto como eso

"Meh...digamos que no espere que cierta sempai apareciera en la casa" comento relajadamente mientras se alborotaba un poco el cabello y caminaba para colocarse a mi costado, al igual que vi a Shitori-sempai entrar

"J-julio-san tu brazo..." puedo entender el asombro que tenia Issei al verle

"Si te preguntas por que no tengo mi brazo?, nunca lo tuve desde el inicio" le corto la palabra antes de que comentara algo mas, aunque no quito la sorpresa de parte de Rias y los demás miembros del club, obviamente el ya se había dado una idea clara de lo que pasaba aquí y digamos que...

"Gremory-sempai...creo que fue claro que seria solo una reunión sobre información o acaso estas buscando mas de lo que puedes obtener?" esto no era bueno y María lo noto rápidamente, si continuábamos esto se volvería demasiado arriesgado

"Nii-san...cálmate por favor, no ha pasado nada..." intente hablarle en el momento y parece ser que funciono un poco

'Whoa...Julio realmente da miedo...' pensó el castaño al ver como finalmente termino por sentarse a su costado, aun así verlo de ese modo era realmente sorpresivo

"Entonces..." parecía que Nii-san se encargaría de las cosas, honestamente hasta para mi seria complicado de manejar todo esto, sobretodo con lo que me propusieron "Actualmente todos aquí son demonios...bueno, casi todos" vi que primero observo a Himejima-sempai y luego a Koneko-san por un momento, en serio había algo diferente en ellas?

"Ara...pareces bastante informado, aun mas que nosotros" no es bueno que lo intentes molestar...aunque el solo respondió con un meh, típico de Nii-san

"Si sabes lo que sucede aquí, por que tanta molestia?, lo único que le ofrezco es que se una a mi" comento Rias nuevamente con ello "Claro, la oferta también esta abierta para ti"

Eh? eh?, acaso también quiere que Nii-san se una?!, eso me sorprendió bastante pero Nii-san? dudo mucho que sea posible verlo de ese modo aunque María soltó una pequeña risa

"Convertirme en un sirviente y perder mi libertad?" estuvo pensativo en el instante aunque solo fue casi unos segundos "Nop, no me interesa...pero Sona-sempai también me propuso lo mismo" Eh?, también la sempai era un demonio? y intento lo mismo?!

"Tal vez estas malinterpretando las cosas..." Gremory iba a continuar antes de que fuera detenida por Shitori-sempai

"Es inútil Rias, Julio esta fuera de tu alcance" a que se refería con eso?

"Yep, Sona-sempai también me propuso lo mismo una vez escucho lo que le dije"...por que siento que el mismo complico las cosas? y María podía notar exactamente lo que pasaba aquí

"...A veces me pregunto, si preocuparme por la situación es inútil contigo" ella suspiro resignada

"Sorry?" Nii-san...simplemente eres muy despreocupado "Pero aun así, no tengo intenciones de unirme a su grupo...si no acepte a Sona-sempai aunque le conozco un poco, como podría aceptar la propuesta de alguien que ni he conocido?" el tenia razón a pesar de su frustración con el tema

"Nii-san tiene razón pero..." yo estaba indecisa en todo el asunto, mientras que eran malas personas después de todo era complicado aceptar esto..

"Yggdra" sobresalte un poco al escucharle "Es tu decisión, aunque yo no me uniré a su Peerage..." hubo una pausa de su parte antes de que continuara "Pero seguro que no habrá problema en que sea parte del club sin necesidad de serlo no?, después de todo no puedo dejar sola a mi linda hermanita" Nii-san...

"Yep, entonces que dicen?" espero la respuesta de Rias quien se veía mas que interesada por una oportunidad ,aunque Sona por otro lado...

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

_"Gracias...entonces, creo que será mejor que yo comience" dijo la sempai mientras aclaraba un poco su voz "Como ya lo sabrás, soy Sona Sitri siguiente heredera del Clan Sitri y conocida como Souna Shitori en la academia" ehh, así que ella es la siguiente líder, que interesante_

_"Y ahora es mi turno" estuvo un instante pensativo antes de comenzar a hablar "Julio Yuril Artwaltz, anteriormente conocido como el exorcista mas fuerte en la iglesia y actualmente con el alias de "Ángel of Genocide" o "Ángel Killer" como prefieras decirme... es un gusto sempai"_

_Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, había escuchado bien lo que había dicho?, estaba segura que tenia que estar relacionado con los exorcistas pero había rumores de que uno había traicionado a la iglesia y en el proceso asesinado una armada de ángeles...entonces el..._

_"Fufufu siempre adoro cuando alguien escucha mi identidad real!" exclamo con una risa, esto le parecía gracioso?_

_"Entiendo...bueno, que sorpresa.." ciertamente era mas de lo que había imaginado y aun mas viniendo de una persona tan despreocupada como se veía_

_"Al menos no me atacaste, usualmente seria lo primero que pasaría, considerando que he eliminado demonios de clase alta por años"_

_"Podría haberlo hecho pero estoy mas que segura que seria un intento en vano"_

_"Yep, no soy tan tonto como aparento y lo sabes"_

_"Y estarías interesado en unirte a mi Peerage?"_

_"What?"_

_"Viendo que los rumores son ciertos, no seria malo tenerte en mi grupo"_

_Podía verlo pensar sobre el asunto, era una buena oportunidad de añadir a alguien realmente poderoso y Rias tendría que soportar que conseguí a alguien que superaría sin problemas su poder_

_"Mientras que eso suena interesante, tendré que declinarla...meh, no lo tomes a mal pero considerando que estoy siendo buscado por la iglesia y la mayor parte del cielo...seria complicado en mas de una manera y estoy seguro que entiendes a que me refiero"_

_Flashback End_

* * *

><p>En que estaría pensando?, con todos los problemas que teníamos desde que dejamos la iglesia, era difícil conseguir mantenernos en un solo lugar, sin llamar demasiado la atención, pero...si Gremory-sempai podía ayudarnos con esto de alguna forma?...pero creo que ya había tomado mi decisión<p>

"Esta bien...me uniré a ti con la única condición de que Nii-san también sea un miembro del club mas no de tu Peerage" creo que esto satisfacía a todos de algún modo, aunque no podía evitar sentir que también era algo interesante, Nii-san y yo compartíamos después de todos muchos intereses en común y por la reacción de la sempai, podía verse que estaba mas que de acuerdo con eso...al menos hasta que cierta persona decidió aparecerse por la ventana, una chica de cabello azul plateado, casi con la misma apariencia que María pero...tenia sus alas extendidas, aquellas alas negras y eran 12 en total...

"Oii Julio-chan, por fin encontré a los ángeles caídos en esta...ciudad?" hubo un silencio en todo el lugar, no podía evitar que las cosas quizás se pondrían muy complicadas desde ahora y Mellia, por que tenias que venir en un momento tan oportuno!?, hauu...y los demás estaban mas que alarmados por verla aunque quien podía culparles

"Hey hey, calma que ella no atacara o algo por el estilo..." Nii-san agrego tranquilamente aunque no sirvió de mucho

"Ups?, interrumpo algo?" hablo quien finalmente entro a la habitación y sin mas, escondiendo sus alas

"Y te dije que no hicieras nada descuidado, parece que preocuparse por ustedes dos, es inútil" comento maría aun con mayor resignación

"En mi defensa, encontrar a quienes mataron al pervertido" señalo acusadoramente a Issei en el proceso causando que parpadeara un par de veces ante lo dicho "era el primer paso antes de hacer algo"

"Hau...Mellia-san no cosas así tan a ligera..." exclame con nerviosismo

"Parece que tenemos mucho mas por lo cual conocer de ustedes..." epp!, esto realmente es problemático!

"Ara esto se vuelve mas interesante ufufu" Himejima-sempai reía de forma extraña...

"Esta será una noche muy larga para explicar las cosas..." no pude evitar reír un poco por lo que Nii-san dijo, si...este día era de lo mas inesperado y ni siquiera empezaba.

* * *

><p>Y con esto terminamos el segundo capitulo! Y ahora viene la sección de datos interesantes en esta oportunidad:<p>

·Como podrán notar, Yggdra se unió al Peerage de Rias por lo que su puesto será como Knight reemplazando a Xenovia mas adelante, pero no se preocupen que ella aun estará presente como en el cannon.

·Dentro de dos capítulos subiré el perfil de Yggdra con sus habilidades y demás, como lo hice con Julio antes del primer cap.

·Mellia se encontró con Asia en lugar de Issei pero no se preocupen, que lo demás se mantendrá sin cambios.

·Se ha actualizado el Peerage de Julio y el Harem tanto de el como el de Issei.

Esta seran todas por este capitulo, Rate y Rewiew please! y con eso dicho... Abendroth5 Out!.


	5. Angeles caidos y Segundas Oportunidades

**Rias Pov**

Parecía ser de que esta reunión se ponía mas y mas compleja conforme pasaba el tiempo y desde que Yggdra acepto mi propuesta, cual realmente me dejo satisfecha a pesar de que no logre también hacer que Julio aceptara, podría aun así pensar en una manera de hacer que aceptara de alguna u otra manera...aunque eventualmente seria lo mas complicado de lograr.

Pero algo inesperado sucedió en ese momento y fue el ver a un ángel caído llegar repentinamente, como no pude notar su presencia?! y poseía 12 alas para que todo fuera de mal en peor...aunque ambos les conocía? que tipo de relación tendrían con un ángel caído de tal calibre?, aunque no podía negar que todo era realmente inesperado a pesar de todo esto.

Eventualmente a pesar de que tanto Yuuto, Koneko y Akeno estaba alerta por que nuestra inesperada visita no era alguien que podía tomarse a la ligera...inesperadamente se veía totalmente despreocupada por nuestra actitud, como si no nos diera la importancia necesaria pero a pesar de todo teníamos asuntos que atender.

"Y podrías explicarnos como es que conoces a un ángel caído?" mi tono fue serio a pesar de lo despreocupado que se veía el

"Mmm?, pues es una conocida mía desde hace años" respondió julio de manera relajada

"Hai, Mellia-san estuvo viajando con nosotros en ese periodo de tiempo" agrego Yggdra con una sonrisa

"A pesar de que en el primer momento tanto ella como Julio comenzaron a tener una pelea por día" María fue quien suspiro en el momento

"Ush, sabes que era divertido tener un combate con el y uno no conoce a un humano que pueda pelear a la par con alguien de mi nivel" a pesar de su molestia al inicio, podía notar su felicidad en su sonrisa...pero pelear a la par con alguien como ella?, que tan fuerte realmente era el?

"Ciertamente son un grupo bastante particular" y no podía negar lo evidente

"Ufufu Julio parece tener mas experiencia de lo que aparenta" solo escuchar eso me motiva aun mas para tenerlo en mi grupo

"Nii-san no tiene el titulo de exorcista mas fuerte de la iglesia por nada" exclamo Yggdra aunque ese pequeño detalle llamo mi atención, tanto como de mi grupo

"Eh? Julio es un exorcista?" podía entender que lo era pero...de tal rango?

"...inesperado" Koneko agrego

"Era mejor dicho, desde que pasaron unos problemas...uh, digamos que no estamos en buenos termino" intrigante...así que ya no formaba parte de esta mas

"Eso quieres decir que eres un exorcista renegado?" podía notar que Yuuto estaba tomando serio este asunto...

"Nop, simplemente deje la iglesia por asuntos personales al igual que Yggdra" un tema complejo?, podía pregúntales pero era mejor no hacerlo ahora

"Hay cosas en ese lugar que no pueden dejarse pasar por alto..."

"En fin" Julio corto las cosas antes de que mencionara algo mas, muy cerca...

"Etto...Gremory-sempai, como es que seré parte de su Peerage?" oh cierto, con todo este asunto olvide lo mas importante

"Siento algo de curiosidad también, rápido!" parecía ser que el ángel caído tenia mas interés por esto que la misma Yggdra...

"Supongo que esta familiarizados con el ajedrez, no es así?" todos asintieron a excepción de maría quien se encontraba indiferente ante todo momento, que complicada persona...

"Si creo como va todo esto...cada uno tiene un puesto al igual que en el ajedrez, tu eres el King Rias" luego paso su mirada a Akeno "Ella es tu Queen por que parece ser la mas cercana a ti, lo puedo ver fácilmente" seguidamente paso la mirada a Yuuto "El es un Knight, uh necesito decir mas?" y finalmente paso a Koneko "Mmm, ella seria el Rook considerando que las apariencias engañan..." y finalmente el silencio estuvo en el lugar al finalizar

"Crackers, Julio!" que singular manera de expresarse por parte de Mellia...

"Nii-san...debes dejar tu manía de hablar de mas.."

"Eh?...ah cierto, sorry!"

"No te preocupes, al menos ahorraste la explicación"

"Etto...entonces mi puesto seria de Knight?"

"Considerando que ella practica esgrima al igual que yo, no le vendría mal ese lugar"

"Knight uh?, Yggdra acaso posees alguna espada en especial?"

"Hai, es una espada sagrada aunque llamarla de ese modo es algo extraño, finalmente es un arma no importa cual sea su naturaleza" para pensar de esa manera, que experiencias debe haber tenido?, pero no era lo importante ahora, podía notar la mirada de Yuuto hacia Yggdra y no me sorprendía el por que...

"...eres acaso una usuaria de excalibur?" finalmente comento Yuuto

"Eh?, no...mi espada es diferente a ella, se llama Gran Centurio" comento y en un movimiento rápido que hiso con la mano derecha, hiso aparecer una gran espada con un diseño bastante complejo pero lo que me sorprendió aun mas era la cantidad de energía sagrada que esta emitía al momento de tocar el suelo

"Gran Centurio?, no...he escuchado de ella o ser mencionada"

"No es de extrañarse, su procedencia no es de leyendas o mitos, por decirlo de esa manera" que interesante, aunque no podía evitar sentirme algo incomoda por el aura que esta emitía, aparte de la energía sagrada había algo mas, mucho mas oscuro...

Aunque luego de unos momentos, la hiso desaparecer tal cual la trajo, que extraña espada ella poseía...parece ser nuevamente que he obtenido algo realmente interesante!

"Rias...si piensas en mi hermanita como un objeto o sirviente, es mejor que dejes esos pensamientos antes que te haga cambiar de parecer..."

"Eh?" ...estaba amenazándome?

"Nii-san...cálmate o no te preparare tus postres cuando lleguemos a casa"

"Geez...Yggdra no juegues con eso!" exclamo con resignación, aunque algo me dice que tendré que tener algo de cuidado con Julio después de todo...

"Volviendo al tema principal, Yggdra podrías acercarte para comenzar?" si continuábamos con las distracciones era mas que probable que nunca terminaríamos.

Así que luego de tomar la pieza del Knight y que esta terminara dentro de Yggdra para finalmente completar la reencarnación en demonio y fácilmente pude notar su asombro al momento de notar que sus alas aparecieron en el instante que termino, curiosamente no se vio tan sorprendida aunque no podía decir lo mismo de Issei y quien podía culparle, luego de todas las cosas que pasaron el día de hoy y no podía quedarme lejos de ello, ciertamente fue un día notablemente agorador.

"Por cierto Rias, le has explicado a Issei que Sacred Gear posee?" comento Julio, ciertamente olvide mencionárselo

"Sacred Gear?, eso fue lo que menciono Yuuma-chan en el momento que me asesino..."

"La razón por la cual te asesinaron es por que posees una bastante problemática para ellos...aunque tengo que decir que algo no cuadra con las acciones de los ángeles caídos" Mellia fue quien menciono algo intrigante, que algo no encajaba en ello?

"Tienes razón aunque puedo entender el por que, pero dejemos que el mismo nos muestre su Sacred Gear" era lo mejor, que experimentara las cosas el mismo

Akeno explico la definición de estos sin problemas a pesar de que el aun se encontraba confundido con todo este asunto pero una vez se acostumbre a ser un demonio, no habrá problema alguno. Pero lo que me extraño de cierta manera fue ver que su Sacred Gear era...

"Por su apariencia es Twice Critical cual es un Sacred Gear bastante común en los humanos, aumenta las habilidades del usuario al doble y mas nada"

"Eh?!, fui asesinado por algo tan común como esto?!" su asombro no era de extrañarse

"Extraño... pero esto es mas diferente de lo que esperaba"

"Y podrías decirme en que, Julio-san?"

"Issei posee un Longinus, Boosted Gear para ser mas exactos"

* * *

><p><strong>Varios Días Después – Julio Pov<strong>

Ciertamente el día anterior fue bastante ajetreado y complejo, desde la transformación de Yggdra en un demonio y ver que Issei poseía un Longinus dentro de si, aparte de las preguntas que me hicieron al conocer tal información pero no pude darles demasiados detalles después de todo, aun tengo que mantener mi privacidad al final y mencionar demas tampoco era el modo de hacer las cosas, ósea simplemente a mi manera.

Claro que nuestro pervertido castaño estuvo mas que de acuerdo en convertirse en demonio debido a que Rias vio la manera de incentivarle con la simple mención de que podría tener sus propios sirvientes y así lograr su Harem...de alguna manera no me extrañaba la meta que se había puesto al final pero Hey, al menos tomo las cosas muy bien de algún modo.

Yggdra aun tenia mucho por lo cual pensar, al menos estaría cerca de ella cuando necesitara conversar o simplemente que este cerca suyo...ironías de la vida que termine por convertirse en un demonio a estas alturas pero no podía evitar pensar que era lo mejor en cierto modo, después de todo los demonios son bastante propensos a buscar cosas para si mismo y Yggdra realmente no es ese tipo de persona pero todo se dará con el tiempo.

Yo por mi parte...digamos que me encontraba investigando unas cosas relacionadas al grupo de ángeles caídos que ataco a Issei y descubrí, gracias a Mellia, que no era la única persona que estaba relacionada con ellos...una chica de nombre Asia Argento parecía estar de su lado...

Recuerdo muy bien ese nombre, desde mi tiempo en la iglesia ella fue catalogada como una santa gracias a su Sacred Gear, Twilight Healing, que tenia las propiedades de curar a cualquier ser pero eso incluía a demonios y ángeles caídos. Obviamente el que curara a un demonio y finalmente este asesinara a alguien en el proceso no le ayudo en nada pero termino siendo excluida por esta...tch, una razón mas por la cual no podía soportar las cosas a estas alturas.

"Raynare, Kalawarner, Mittelt y Dohnaseek" actualmente me encontraba observando el lugar donde Mellia los encontró aunque no me sorprendía en lo mas mínimo el hecho de que una iglesia abandonada fuera su base, podría entrar y acabar con todo este problema pero eso conllevaría a que las cosas se salgan un poco de control a estas alturas.

"Si mi memoria no me falla Azazel solo pidió que fuera vigilado, entonces por que fue asesinado Issei?" ciertamente algo no encajaba en la situación actual pero que?, veía difícil que el viejo hiciera algo como eso con su interés por los Sacred Gear de por medio aunque tal vez no miraba mas a fondo, por lo que pensé con un poco mas de seriedad..

"Claro!, por que no me extrañaría que "El" estuviera tras todo esto" y las cosas comenzaban a caer por su propio peso pero era muy temprano para que iniciara algún tipo de plan con ese asunto en particular pero por ahora, tenia que concentrarme en que nada sucediera o se pasara de las manos.

Aunque eso no evitara que también fuera a informar sobre esto, solo para asegurarme de todo antes de realizar algo..o que el cuarteto pase a mejor vida por x motivo, que no me extrañaría de algún modo, luego de un par de llamadas

"Oi, viejo como están las cosas por ahí?" exclame tranquilamente

"Aun no aprendes a respetarme no, crio?" exclamo con una risa a pesar de todo "Entonces, que se te ofrece hoy día?"

"Quería saber si diste la orden para que Hyodou Issei fuera asesinado..." tuve que ser directo al final de todo, era algo serio de tratar

"Que?!" por el modo en que reacciono, era de esperarse que no estaba enterado en lo mas mínimo

"Tal como lo esperaba, entonces ya puedes darte la idea de como va esto no?" suspire un poco

"Parece que Kokabiel aun quiere comenzar una nueva guerra al final y estoy seguro que uso a esos cuatro para iniciar esto" tendría sentido, después de todo obtener ese Sacred Gear seria problemático

"Mmm, por cierto...quieres que haga algo con ellos?, por que lo mas probable es que terminen asesinados después de todo" considerando que me subestimaron a mi, principalmente en el primer encuentro con Issei...

"Acaso me cobraras por ello?" buena pregunta, aunque...

"Oh, muy bien...tomare esa generosa oferta de tu parte!" exclame de lo mas feliz al escucharle

"Jajaja! nunca cambias no?" tuve que reír después de todo, era gracioso al final

"Que puedo decir?, además creo que merecen una segunda oportunidad...considerando que fueron engañados" aun si son ángeles caídos, su naturaleza ya es como tal pero no quiere decir que no se les de una ultima chance

"Cuento contigo para que te encargues de este problema" yeah, cumpliré esto sin problema

"Ni lo menciones...por cierto, como va el avance de lo que te pedí la ultima vez?" con todo esto, aun tenia muchas otras cosas por las cuales tener presente

"Algo lento pero no tardara demasiado y considera que es un prioridad para mi" mmm, entonces parece que tendré que esperar mas tiempo

"Es lo menos que tengo que esperar, considerando que te salve de Shemhazai-san y Baraqiel-san..." ese día creo que nunca lo olvidare, era demasiado!

"Otra vez vamos a mencionar eso?, dame un respiro crio" podía notar aun por el altavoz la frustración que tenia en ese instante

"Ah, entonces no te molestara que lo mencione?" comente tarareándolo tan tranquilo

"No no!, solo bromeaba!"

Ambos compartieron una risa al final de la charla aunque finalmente, eso solo confirmaba las cosas en esta ciudad y tener que lidiar con Kokabiel ahora era un problema para Rias y Sona, sean demonios de clase alta pero el esta a un nivel diferente...aunque estando yo aqui las cosas podrían tomar un giro bastante interesante después de todo

"Aunque quizás tenga aun resentimiento conmigo desde nuestro ultimo encuentro..." no es muy común encontrarte con alguien parte del Grigori para empezar...

"Lo dudo, como si dejarle sin el ojo izquierdo fuera algo común" comento con sarcasmo

"Considerando que quiso eliminarme una vez me nege a ir a su lado...creo que tengo las cosas a mi favor aquí"

"Jaja, diría que no tienes oportunidad pero con el historial que tienes no seria extraño que lograras vencerlo" bueno, no me dieron el titulo de Ángel Killer por nada

"Meh...por ahora concentrémonos en lidiar con Raynare y su equipo"

"Cierto, solo evita que no mueran en el proceso...mientras tanto no importa si salen un poco lastimados"

"Concuerdo, necesitan un castigo por seguir a ciegas a uno" si se les dejaba pasar, era mas que probable que no entendieran el mensaje, esta bien ser leal a uno pero la lealtad ciega es simplemente algo que no podía aceptar "Pero bueno, tengo que continuar viendo la situación, ya nos comunicaremos luego y mándale saludos a Shemhazai-san y Baraqiel-san de mi parte!" de esa manera termino la llamada.

Parece ser que ahora tengo algo de trabajo para hacer el día de hoy, aunque extrañamente me parecía que este no seria el final de los problemas que vendrían mas adelante en esta ciudad pero considerando que ya estoy dentro de esto sin importar que...oh well, la vida continua por mas extraña que sea

"Mmm, tengo la extraña sensación de que Rias terminara involucrada con todo esto de alguna manera"

* * *

><p><strong>Yggdra Pov<strong>

Días pasaron desde nuestra reunión con Gremory-sempai y al igual que luego de haberme convertido en demonio al unirme a su Peerage después de todo, era complicado entender este tipo de cosas aunque por extraño que pareciera...era interesante, hau creo que finalmente entiendo por que Nii-san estaba tan interesado en el ocultismo y ese tipo de cosas.

También se nos explico como realizar "Contratos" cual era el modo de obtener poder dependiendo del contrato que se adquiera...nuestros primeros días no fueron tan difíciles, al menos para mi. Yo no tuve problemas en transportarme para conocer con mas facilidad esto con la ayuda de Koneko-san pero Issei-san no tuvo la misma suerte ya que no poseía el poder demoniaco necesario para usar el circulo mágico y eventualmente tuvo que ir en bicicleta...que cosas curiosas pasan en este lugar aunque quizás bastante extraño ver a un demonio ir directamente a tocar tu puerta.

Por otro lado, Mellia estaba realmente interesada en las actividades del club por lo que ocasionalmente me acompañaba algunos días a pesar de que a ellos no les agradaba demasiado la idea de tener a un ángel caído en su territorio pero como vieron que no era una amenaza, las cosas se suavizaron un poco en un par de días.

María...ella estaba aun no muy conforme con mi decisión pero la respetaba mas solo no esperaba que me desviara de mis obligaciones en la academia y con ellos, algo que nunca sucederían, son mi familia y no la abandonaría...Nii-san realmente se pondría muy mal si tan solo pasara esa idea por mi cabeza.

Aunque ahora mismo teníamos un asunto mas importante que tratar en el club...

"No Issei, no puedes ayudar a esa monja"

Parecía ser que había conocido a esta chica y fue capturada por parte de los ángeles caídos, por como lo menciono es asegurado que fue la misma quien lo asesino pero para que la querían?, me extrañaba un poco la relación que tenían a menos que tuvieran otros planes para ese momento, no...mencionaron que querían su Sacred Gear...

"Aun esta en contra de ayudarle Gremory-sempai?" comente cerrando los ojos aunque por lo que ponía notarse en el ambiente de la habitación, se había puesto tenso un poco por mi pregunta

No obstante, luego de que se me explicara hace unos días sobre la situación entre los ángeles, ángeles caídos y demonios era difícil poder involucrarse en problemas pero...ayudar a alguien es algo que siempre podía hacer y ahora. Pero había algo en lo que había dicho cuando fue a completar uno de sus contratos y termino siendo atacado por un exorcista renegado...freed, donde he escuchado ese nombre antes?

Aunque al final, parecía ser que había algo que debía atender en esos momentos a pesar de que Issei continuara pero sin dar mucho resultado después de todo, supongo que las cosas llegan a ser mas complicadas si uno desea hacer lo correcto...no, había algo mas que podía hacerse en estos momentos pero extrañamente, Gremory-sempai comenzó a explicarle por que era un "Pawn", habilidades y tal, extraño por no mencionar que en un momento como este difícilmente podía llegar a ser útil a menos que...

"Issei-san, vas a ir de todas formas no es así?" pregunte seriamente

"Claro, no puedo dejar a Asia, le prometí que le protegería!" solo pude sonreír ante la determinación que tenia para ese momento

"Entonces te acompañare, no es aceptable dejar a un amigo sin siquiera intentar ayudarle" luego pase mi mirada a Kiba-san y Koneko-san "Tienen planeado venir también...no?"

"Así es, sin un plan es básicamente suicidio pero si logramos llegar hacia la parte mas profunda..." claro, podría usar aquello llamado "Promotion" y entonces

"Claro!, Buchou menciono ello hace unos instantes!" cierto, si podíamos hacer un buen plan, no habría problema alguno

"..Yo también iré" finalmente menciono a mucha sorpresa de Issei

"Eh?, Koneko-chan?!" su asombro se noto con facilidad

"...Me preocupo por ustedes tres" a pesar de todo, si se preocupaba por todos, bueno todo fue bien hasta que Issei-san decidió abrazarla por ello aunque en el proceso termino siendo enviado hacia una pared al instante por que la abrazo muy fuerte.

"Jeje, supongo que podemos dar por iniciado el rescate!"

* * *

><p><strong>Esa Noche - Julio Pov<strong>

"Así que realmente estaban involucrados después de todo, pero ahora están separados...debería darme el tiempo para buscarles antes que terminen asesinados por hacer algo estúpido" suspiro con pesadez, usualmente esto no pasaría tan rápido aunque bueno...mejor a comenzar con las cosas.

Dado a que tenia que traerlos con vida era complicado que se encontraran con Rias por que fácilmente serian eliminados en el proceso o peor aun si estaba con Akeno, digamos que es básicamente una sentencia de muerte pero gracias a algo de información sobre la zona del lugar, era fácil poder determinar donde estarían así que sin mas, mejor apure el paso en dirigirme a mi destino.

Y bien, esto era un problema...lo que supuse que pasaría estaba actualmente pasando, por que creen que pueden derrotar a un demonio de clase alta sin tener experiencia necesaria y subestimando a sus enemigos, sobretodo por que no eran los cuales podía tomarse a la ligera a pesar de la inexperiencia que tenían dejando bastante flancos ciegos cual poder aprovechar.

"Bueno...es momento de entrar en acción" exclame solo para sonreír, claro...era lo que mejor podía hacer en esos momentos, además de esta barrera que había en lugar donde me encontraba y no permitiéndome entrar mas de donde me encontraba...bueno, cualquiera diría que es un caso perdido pero como hablamos de mi persona y no soy exactamente el mas normal de todos.

"Supongo que solo bastara con.." estuve pensando unos instantes antes de que retrocediera un par de pasos y luego de concentrar un poco de energía en mis manos para crear una esfera de fuego no mas grande de una bola de tenis y lanzarla en contra de este, bien podría no causar algún daño con el tamaño que tenia pero...

La explosión inmensa que causo en el proceso y la barrera siendo destruida con el menor esfuerzo por parte de Julio, decían lo contrario y podía ver los rostros de sorpresa, tanto de los ángeles caídos quienes se encontraban en el suelo, bastante lastimados y de Rias tanto como de Akeno al ver mi acción

"Julio?!" meh, típica reaccionar, al menos has algo mejor sempai..

"Ara ara, y a que se debe esta inesperada visita?" al menos ella estaba calmada...o parecía estarlo

"Digamos que tengo un pequeño trabajo por completar y necesito a ese trió de ahí" señalándolos muy a su pesar "con vida, no entrare mucho en detalles pero son cuestiones de trabajo" suspire para encaminarme hacia ellos aunque Rias por su parte, decidió ponerse en medio...

"Lo siento pero tengo asuntos que tratar con ellos" estas jugando con fuego sempai...

"Creo que lo dije claramente, los necesito vivos..." mas solo estaba dignándome a observarle

"Ufufu, parece ser que es su día de suerte" por supuesto, Akeno aun se mantenía sonriendo, por que tanto para empezar?

"Tch...ahora recuerdo quien eres" comento uno de ellos, creo recordarle...ah cierto, fue el que derrote la vez que Yggdra y yo ayudamos a Issei, Dohnaseek... "Ángel Killer, no me sorprende con la reputación que te precede" gah...tenias que mencionar! y eventualmente eso causo la sorpresa por parte de ambas, bueno incluyendo al par contrario

"Ángel Killer?!, aquel exorcista que elimino una armada de ángeles y exorcistas en el vaticano?!" la sorpresa de Mittelt podía verse en el rostro, ugh...y yo pensando que no sabrían de mi existencia, suerte la mía

"Sabes, a veces me gustaría que no mencionaran cosas importantes a la ligera, pero que se le hará" suspire una vez mas a pesar de todo esto, así que continúe con mi camino, ósea dirigiéndome a ellos

"Había rumores de que un exorcista había causado un gran daño en la iglesia pero..." iba a continuar antes de que me detuviera y le dirigiera la mirada

"Hay cosas que guardare para mi, por privacidad y si no entiendes eso..." en el preciso instante deje notar el aura que tenia, al igual que ese intento asesino brevemente "Sera mejor que te haga entender por las malas, bueno eso y decirle a Issei que podías haberlo salvado cuando fue atacado por Raynare" ante mis palabras, la impresión la dejo pálida, eso incluyendo a Akeno quien a pesar de que se mantenía calmada, podía ver que intentaba controlarse para no atacarme considerando que la amenace abiertamente

"Fufufu, que kouhai tan problemático tenemos" al igual, solo pude reír un poco

"Que puedo decir?, soy del tipo rebelde y aun mas si me dan motivo para serlo" exclame pero a estas alturas, lo mencionado era algo que podía haber hecho mucho antes, no soy un tanto para no darme cuenta de las cosas, Yggdra seguramente ya se habría percatado de ello "Pero, tenemos que encontrarnos con Issei no?, después de todo esta teniendo su "prueba", con el ángel caído..." no muy a lo lejos podía verse a Mellia llegando al lugar con su típica risa al ver como maneje la situación, creo que podía dejar que ella se llevara a estos antes de que llegara demasiado tarde donde estaba Issei

'Realmente no puedo dejarte sin vigilancia...' murmuro entre pensamientos Rias

* * *

><p><strong>Volviendo con el Grupo de Issei - Yggdra Pov<strong>

Tomo algo de tiempo el llegar a la iglesia abandonada, así que este era el lugar donde estaban los ángeles caídos, no me sorprendía en lo mas mínimo la razón por la cual se podía tomar como base pero ahora mismo teníamos que planificar las cosas antes de iniciar con el rescate.

"Lo mas probable es que tengamos que entrar aunque es posible que este resguardado de exorcistas" comento Kiba-san

"Eso podría ser un problema..." ciertamente, lidiar con quienes tienen ventaja sobre nosotros gracias a sus artes sagradas

"Aun así, la única forma es ir frontalmente!" exclamo Issei en el momento, mientras que se derribo la puerta en el momento gracias a una de las espadas de Kiba y así mismo adentrándonos hacia la base enemiga.

Con rapidez nos dirigimos hacia la sala principal a pesar de que seria la única manera de encontrar a Asia, probablemente pero tenia esta extraña sensación viniendo de uno de los lugares, bueno hasta que entramos y finalmente pude notar la razón de ello, fue en el instante que Koneko-san señalo un lugar y pudo escucharse unos aplausos al igual que una voz...

"Oh vaya, buen trabajo"

Claro como pude olvidarlo, esa persona la conocía muy bien y pensar que lo encontraríamos en este lugar y trabajando para los ángeles caídos

"Freed Zelzan, así que terminaste trabajando para ellos al final, no me sorprende con la actitud que tienes" exclame suspirando aunque este estuvo escéptico unos instantes antes de percatarse de quien era

"Tu!, eres la maldita hermana de ese bastardo que me venció!" claramente podía verse la molesta

"Yggdra-san lo conoces?" Issei algo extrañado pregunto

"Así es, durante mis días en la iglesia era considerado un genio pero realmente solo gustaba de asesinar demonios y criaturas míticas, incluyendo a veces sus propios aliados, aunque Nii-san finalmente lo derroto sin problemas" respondí causando que se molestara aun mas por mencionarle

"Jajaja!, ahora tendré la oportunidad de vencerte y quizás así usarte como me plazca una vez te derrote, quizás hasta usarte como excusa para matar a ese bastardo también ajajaja!" mi única reacción fue simplemente negar un par de veces

"Déjenme encargarme de el mientras ustedes buscan a Asia-san, no tenemos mucho tiempo" comente en el momento de crear una espada de la nada, pero claramente pude ver el asombro en el rostro de Kiba-san

"Como es que lograste ello?" Kiba-san pregunto

"Es mi Sacred Gear, Blade Blacksmith, me permite crear espadas sagradas...es lo contrario del tuyo pero ahora tenemos algo mas importante que hacer, no?" solté una pequeña sonrisa mientras apunte con esta al exorcista "Hoy día quizás entenderás, la razón por la cual estamos en diferentes niveles" les di una señal para que avanzaran en el momento aunque el estaba, por suerte, mas concentrado en mi para darles importancia

"No pierdas Yggdra-san!" exclamo Issei mientras los tres lograron llegar sin problemas hacia la entrada secreta que había, ahora...tenia algo que completar

"Ah?!, no me vengas con esas estupideces perra!" solo pude reír un poco por su comentario, antes de que el sonido de las espadas chocando se escuchara en todo el lugar mientras que el ponía mas fuerza, yo solo me encontraba calmada

"Y aun después de todos estos años, no has cambiado en lo mas mínimo...te podrán haber llamado genio pero tu actitud simplemente no te ayudo en lo mas mínimo" suspire para aumentar la fuerza en el choque de espadas y así mismo dar un corte horizontal cual este salto hacia atrás para evitarlo

"Cállate!, lo único que me importaba era asesinar, al demonio con el vaticano!" reía pero lo único que me causaba era lastima y vergüenza, pensar que un tipo como este fue parte de la iglesia...Nii-san realmente tenia razón con lo que ocultaba.

"Entonces...tomamos esto en serio?" tomando un leve respiro para relajar mi cuerpo y tomar con un poco mas de fuerza mi espada y así, en un movimiento en moción horizontal, la espada creo una onda de energía que fue directamente en contra de el, aunque logro evitarla con algo de problemas por que no espero algo así tan repentinamente, pude notarse el movimiento de la iglesia al igual que la marca en la pared que estaba tras el aunque no pare ahí, fueron repetidas veces mientras que este no veía la manera de tomar la ofensiva en contra mía, mas yo solo tomaba esto muy tranquila

"Que mierda?!, estas usando lo mismo que ese bastardo?!" exclamo con molestia para comenzar a disparar de la pistola, aunque yo no me inmute en lo mas mínimo, mas solo clave mi espada en el suelo para que la energía que provino de esta, reflejo sin problema todas las balas como si se tratara de una barrera protegiéndome de sus ataques, muy a pesar de la molestia que el sentía al ver que no lo tomaba en serio a pesar de sus ataques

"Soy su hermana, que esperabas?" volví a soltar una pequeña risa ante lo que dijo, honestamente era un caso perdido "Pero ahora, tomaras la ofensiva o te quedaras ahí parado hasta que decida terminar con esto?" comente con la sonrisa en mis labios, era evidente que no tenia oportunidad si realmente quería derrotarlo pero este termino decidiendo escapar usando una bomba de luz, aunque yo no me vi afectada por esto mucho, había algo mas que me estaba molestando y sabia muy bien de que se trataba "Y pensando que tomaría la oportunidad, supongo que habla de mas como siempre" suspire antes de dirigir mi mirada y apuntando la espada en la misma dirección "Deberías salir de ahí...demonio"

* * *

><p><strong>Issei Pov<strong>

Dejar a Yggdra encargarse de ese exorcista no fue lo mejor a hacer pero se le veía confiada, además lo conocía...hicimos lo correcto al dejarle sola?

"Issei, no te preocupes por Yggdra-san, estoy seguro que no perderá" será cierto lo que dices Kiba?

"Espero...si le sucede algo, estoy seguro que Julio-san nos hará pasar un infierno" con solo recordar como estuvo con Buchou, me ponía de nervios

"...Estamos cerca"

Por lo que podíamos ver, la única entrada que había en este lugar, debíamos creer que Asia estaba aquí, pero lo mas complicado seria lidiar con los exorcistas y ángeles caído que hubieran ahí...además de Raynare, pero no. No podía dejarme intimidar por algo así, prometí que protegería a Asia y lo cumpliré!.

"Bienvenidos, demonios"

Era tal cual podía haber imaginado, estaba lleno de exorcistas pero ahora solo mi vista estaba concentrada en

"Asia!, hemos venido a salvarte!" si, por fin habíamos podido llegar en donde se encontraba pero verla en aquella cruz, algo realmente malo estaba pasando aquí y verle junto a Raynare, no ayudaba a ese mal presentimiento que tenia.

"Fufufu, has llegado muy tarde" solo podía ver reír al ángel caído en ese momento "La ceremonia ya esta por terminar"

"Noooooooooooo!"

"Asia!" maldición!, acaso era demasiado tardo?!, no aun teníamos oportunidad de salvarle!

"Deberías preocuparte por ti, demonio!" en el momento que intente cubrirme de su ataque, este fue repelido por Koneko-chan quien logro golpearle en el estomago

"...No te dejare"

"Parece que tenemos algo de desventaja con un grupo extenso como este..." Kiba termino empuñando una espada la cual emitía una aura extraña "Supongo que no me contendré, toda su luz será devorada"

Ciertamente, no teníamos mucha ventaja pero había algo que podía hacer y si demoraba demasiado...no, no dejare que eso suceda!

"Al fin, con este poder hare que todos se traguen sus palabras" mi mirada termino yendo nuevamente ante Raynare quien había extraído una esfera de energía y termino adentrándose en su cuerpo, no perdí el tiempo y gracias a que ambos estaban encargándose de los exorcistas, pude llegar finalmente con Asia.

"Asia!" logre sostener su cuerpo aunque se veía muy débil, acaso fue muy tarde?..

"Issei-san..." su voz se escuchaba muy débil

"No te preocupes, todo estará bien...aguanta un poco" tenia que sacarla de aquí mientras tenia oportunidad

"Es inútil, acaso no sabes que les sucede a aquellos quienes les extraen sus Sacred Gear?" maldición ahora que quieres llegar con esto, Raynare?! "Es fácil, mueren"

!..."Entonces devuélvelo!" mas la única respuesta que tuve fue la risa de su parte, maldición...aun con la apariencia de Yuuma-chan realmente era detestable

"Jajaja! por que debería?, con esto aun mis planes continuaran...incluso ya tengo algunos para mis superiores, pero no te preocupes que te eliminare y no quedara ningún rastro de ti, fufufu" realmente detestable pero...que debía hacer ahora?!, maldición! y aun después de todo, los recuerdos que tuve durante nuestra cita pasaron por mi mente, todo lo que intente esforzarme...para terminar engañado por alguien como ella?...

"Hyodou-kun, es difícil pelear mientras protegemos a la chica, será mejor que salgan de aquí!" así que estábamos en problema, aun para ellos?

"..Hay que salir de aquí" Kiba dio la señal para que terminaran de derrotar a los últimos que quedaban pero a pesar de todo, Raynare termino interponiéndose en el camino

"Acaso creían que los dejaría escapar?" demonios...estábamos en problemas

"Adelántense, los detendremos desde aquí!"

"Maldición, ustedes actuando tan genial aun así los esperare afuera!" no había mas opciones a estas alturas, solo tuve que salir del lugar junto con Asia

Tuvimos suerte de que lográramos salir sin problemas, aunque no podía ver tampoco a Yggdra o al exorcista, donde estarían?, acaso terminaron por ir a otro lugar durante su batalla? aunque por el modo en que había quedado el lugar realmente las cosas fueron bastante diferentes...las marcas en las paredes y el lugar casi destruido...

"Regresare por ellos, es lo único que puedo hacer!" exclame al momento de invocar mi Sacred Gear pero en ese momento alguien me detuvo tomándome del brazo

"...Aun si ha sido por poco tiempo...y me convertí en tu amiga, fui muy feliz..." Hey Hey, por que estas diciendo esto?!

"Mira!, las fotos que nos tomamos, tenemos que ir la próxima vez.." estaba nervioso, demasiado...no podía estar pasando realmente no?, no?!

Mas solo ver como tomaba mi mano "...Si renazco...serias mi amigo de nuevo?" cerrando sus ojos mientras las lagrimas corrían por su rostro "Tu...jugarías conmigo nuevamente?"

"...jaja, que estas diciendo?, no digas esas cosas!, iremos a muchos lugares!, iremos a los videojuegos y al karaoke! !incluso a los bolos!" no podía contenerme, mis lagrimas estaba también brotando, por que...por que? " y ehm...también..." yo no podía soportarlo! "Seremos amigos por siempre! te presentare a mis amigos, serán unos idiotas pero son buenos chicos!, seguro realmente querrán ser tus amigos!, y entonces nos divertiremos juntos!...y es por eso que..!"

"Estoy feliz...de que hayas...llorado por mi..." pude sentir su manos sobre mi mejillas, quería tomarla pero..."...no necesito nada mas...gracias..."

...

"Por que?...por que?, por que tuvo que ser herida así?, por que tiene que morir?" mientras mis lagrimas continuaban, tenia que sucederle algo como esto?, a ella?... "Hey! Dios!, ¿Estas ahí verdad?, responde!" grite con todo mi ser "No tomes su vida, te lo suplico!"

"Ella...solo quería amigos" esto era demasiado cruel, demasiado "Quiero hacerla sonreír...muchas mas veces...te lo suplico..."

"En serio?, un demonio rezando en la iglesia? o acaso es arrepentimiento?" ella...

"Maldita..." si, todo esto era por su culpa...este odio que sentía por lo que le hico a Asia, realmente creía en mi exponencialmente

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

_"Como te lo dije Issei, tu Sacred Gear es bastante poderosa si logras manejarlo correctamente" realmente?, a estas alturas se que soy el mas débil_

_"En serio lo crees Julio-san?, pero no es muy diferente de..." fui cortado una vez mas por el_

_"Alto ahí, apariencias engañan y este es tu caso, no es de extrañarse pero créeme que cuando digo algo así, estoy en un 100% seguro de ello" se le veía seguro de lo mencionado pero realmente me era complicado verlo así_

_"Eh...aun así veo complicado que alguien débil como yo pueda serlo a pesar de poseer algo como esto" suspire con algo de resignación_

_"Pues te ayudare a entender y usar apropiadamente tu Sacred Gear, después de todo somos amigos no?" estaría dispuesto a hacerlo? "O acaso no quieres tener tu harem?, el primer paso es ser fuerte" cierto, mi sueño es tener un harem...este solo era el inicio_

_"Oh!, tienes razón! si quiero un harem voy a tener que esforzarme al máximo!" exclame con determinación, si quería realmente cumplir mi sueño era el primer paso_

_"Bueno, como base te diré que los Sacred Gear funcionan con las emociones por lo que a mayor mas fuerte se volverá tu Sacred Gear" emociones uh? "No es complicado verdad?, mientras tengas determinación a cumplir algo o odio por alguien que causo daño a alguien querido por ti, tu Sacred Gear ganara poder gradualmente y sabemos cual será el resultado...todo depende de ti y cuan fuerte son tus emociones en ese momento, al menos es un inicio después de todo necesitaras entrenamiento para que tu cuerpo también soporte el poder que tienes"_

"_Entrenamiento?..." creo que no me gustaba a donde iba esto_

"_Yep, hoy tendremos mucho que hacer, pero guarda cuidado, serás lo suficientemente fuerte para proteger a quienes aprecias, nunca lo olvides...serán siempre tu apoyo sin importar cuan lejos estén" _

_Flashback End_

* * *

><p>"Te hare pagar por esto...realmente lo hare!" exclame, mi ira estaba dominándome, no podía dejarle salirse con la suya, no después de todo lo que sucedió "Devuélveme a Asia!" grite de tal modo que sentí la energía creciendo exponencialmente de mi cuerpo en un instante<p>

**[Dragon Booster] **

Y al instante fue que me abalance contra ella para golpearle con toda mi fuerza aunque logro evitarlo sin siquiera inmutarse en lo mas mínimo pero no me detuvo, oh claro que no lo haría, tenia que pagar por esto sin importar que.

Aunque finalmente logro derribarme sin problemas "Fufufu que patético" mas solo reía

"Maldición..." tuve que recuperarme rápidamente de la caída aunque sentía como nuevamente esa energía continuaba aumentando en mi ser al igual que esa extraña voz viniendo de mi Sacred Gear

**[Boost!] **

Ahora los números en la joya pasaban a II...extraño pero no era el momento de pensar en eso y nuevamente volvía a intentar golpearle pero ella intento usar esa lanza de luz, eso era realmente malo por lo que recordé algo que menciono Julio durante ese entrenamiento, claro que podría funcionar después de todo así que una vez lanza esta, muy a pesar de mi lentitud logre tomarla con mi mano izquierda muy a sorpresa de ella al igual que yo mismo.

"Realmente funciono...parece que hoy no será tu día de suerte!" exclame para lanzarle la lanza pero era de esperarse que lograra evitarla muy a pesar de todo "Tch..al menos se que aun tengo oportunidad!"

**[Boost!] **

Nuevamente esa sensación de poder que continuaba aumentando, a pesar de todo aun tenia mucha desventaja pero parecía ser que aun me estaba subestimando, era una buena oportunidad para tomarla desprevenida pero no era suficiente, necesitaba mas poder si quería derrotarle de un golpe, solo un poco mas

"Acaso ya te rendiste?, entonces déjame terminar el trabajo de una buena vez!"solo sonreí, creo que el momento ya había llegado y con un movimiento de mi mano desvié la lanza que estaba dirigía hacia mi estomago

**[Explosión!] **

"Siento que esto sea demasiado ruidoso Asia" murmure antes de dirigirme hacia ella quien se veía ciertamente nerviosa "Pero esto terminara ahora!"

Solo basto una fracción de segundo para abalanzarme hacia ella y sirvió bastante tiempo, mi cuerpo se sentía mas fuerte y ágil, ahora si...creo que finalmente le daría su merecido por todo lo que realizo. Intento escapar pero fue inútil, solo con sostenerle el brazo fue mas que suficiente y en el instante "Toma esto maldito ángel!" exclame para así dar el golpe, directamente fue enviada hacia la pared mas cercana y la atravesó sin problemas.

"Ha...ha..." mi respiración estaba agitada después de todo eso, pero podía soportarlo y no era nada comparado con lo que Julio me hiso pasar en su entrenamiento pero final, logre derrotarle gracias a que termino subestimándome...pero si hubiera sido mas fuerte antes, nada de esto hubiera sucedido. Luego de que recuperara mi aliento me dirigía hacia Asia una vez mas "Lo siento...no pude protegerte, lo siento..."

* * *

><p><strong>Julio Pov<strong>

Tomo algo de tiempo llegar al lugar, por suerte sabia que aunque Issei ya tenia algo de experiencia en batalla gracias a algo de mi ayuda, era bueno saber que pudo derrotar a Raynare en el proceso, después de todo el salió básicamente ileso de esa batalla a pesar de todo, un buen resultado para ser su primera batalla con un enemigo que posee ventaja sobre uno aunque por otro lado...Rias se veía aun sorprendida por el resultado, al igual que los demás quienes llegaron al lugar una vez el combate se dio por finalizado, pero donde estaba Yggdra?

"Hey Issei, parece que lograste vencerla después de todo" comente llamando su atención en el momento

"Julio-san...pero aun así, no pude salvar a Asia..." respondió aun con tristeza, realmente no espere que lograran sacar su Sacred Gear tan rápido al final

"Estoy seguro que hay una manera de solucionar esto, no es asi Rias?" comente sin apartar la mirada de el quien se veía confundido por lo que mencione

"Siempre un paso adelante, no Julio?...pero aun estoy sorprendida, lograste vencerle sin ser lastimado" ella se acerco y comenzó a acariciar su cabeza un poco "No esperaba menos de mi lindo sirviente" al menos eso le ayudo a subir un poco su animo actual

"Ara ara, este lugar esta realmente hecho pedazos, están todos bien?" considerando la batalla que tuvo Issei, aunque vi como Koneko estaba dirigiéndose hacia Raynare quien la traia hacia nosotros

"...Buchou, ya recupere el cuerpo" comento ella finalmente

'El cuerpo?' creo que tanto Issei como yo quedamos muy uh extrañados por la manera en que se refería a ella

"De momento, no deberíamos despertarla?" comento solo para ver que Akeno creara una esfera de agua y la lanzara sobre el rostro del ángel caído, causando que tosiera en el proceso

"Al fin despertó, geez en serio que esto se volvió problemático de algún modo" comente suspirando aunque ella me observo unos instantes antes de entrar en terror

"T-tu...el ángel killer, estas aliado con los demonios?!" exclamo en el momento pero supongo que a estas alturas no me debería de extrañar "Tal vez me han derrotado pero pronto llegaran los refuerzos" eh, supongo que ese era el plan a fin de cuentas

"Nop, lo dudo mucho...ya me encontré con ellos cuando me tope con aquí el par" señale acusadoramente tanto a Rias como Akeno en el instante

"Ara ara, esa es la manera de referirse a tus compañeros?" aun me cuestiono, por que sonríes tanto?!

"En mi defensa, estaban por eliminarlos de no ser por que los encontré a tiempo" suspire al responderle "Ahora mismo deben estar con Mellia, así que no hay problema, pero como mi trabajo decía que debía traer a los cuatro..supongo que tienes que vivir al final" sonreí sin mas

"Julio-san...que planeas hacer con ella?" Issei fue quien pregunto en todo esto, al menos el si debía y merecía una explicación

"Mi trabajo era capturar a cuatro ángeles caídos que fueron engañados por ordenes falsas de asesinar a Hyodou Issei y la extracción del Sacred Gear de Asia Argento, no conté con que lograrían completar lo segundo con mas rapidez...pero" ladee la mirada hacia Raynare quien intentaba alejarse poco a poco "Aun tengo que recuperar su Sacred Gear aunque no te preocupes, mientras que ella no creo que merezca perdón tendrá su castigo, de eso me encargo yo!" exclame con animo, muy a pesar de mi sonrisa..

'Creo que no quiero saber lo que le hará..' reía para si con nerviosismos Issei

"Ufufu, me gustaría poder observar lo que tienes en mente" igual que Akeno, pero ella creo que si quería observar!

"Arrogante Humano, acaso crees que te daré la oportunidad?!" exclamo desafiante, aun a estas alturas aunque creo que no tenia idea en lo que había sido involucrada pero eso fue cortado instantáneamente en el instante que mi mano derecha paso por el área del corazón y al retirarla tenia una esfera de color verde, el Sacred Gear que había sido robado. Bueno también que los gritos que provenían al realizar eso tan repentinamente y termino quedando inconsciente a mitad del trabajo fue mas que suficiente

"Meh, al menos di algo diferente pero por ahora, Rias no tienes aun la pieza de Bishop disponible para Asia?" Issei parpadeo, creo que no había pensado en eso después de todo "Ella merece una segunda oportunidad de vivir, se la darás no es así?" aun con mi actitud relajada, mis palabras fueron serias

"Buchou..." podía ver que tenia la esperanza de que realmente funcionaria

Yo por mi parte me dedique a regresar el Sacred Gear a Asia, no tomo mucho tiempo aunque pude notar la mirada de Koneko hacia mi con sorpresa, ya de por si me parecía bastante extraño por que no mostraba algún tipo de emoción.

"Así es, ya he usado una pieza pero aun guardo una conmigo" menciono al momento en que ella saco otra mas "No es escuchado que convierta a una monja en un demonio pero será interesante" pude ver que soltó una pequeña risa antes de comenzar con la reencarnación "Te orden, Asia Argento en el nombre de Rias Gremory" podía ver la concentración que tenia al realizarlo, diferente de como fue con Yggdra "Conviértete en mi sirviente y una vez mas regresa tu alma a este mundo y vuélvete en un demonio" finalmente ya estaba por casi finalizar... "!Llevaras tu nueva vida con gran jubilo como mi Bishop!" finalmente la pieza de bishop, se introdujo en su cuerpo y el silencio estuvo en unos instantes

Solo para como ella reaccionaba con algo de lentitud, algo confundida al vernos a todos pero Issei, era quien estaba mas aliviado...no, realmente estaba feliz por ver que esto realmente funciono sin problema

"Issei-san..." bien por ti, ahora podrás protegerla desde ahora, aunque mas solo podía sonreír al ver esta escena

Claro todo hubiera sido de ese modo de no ser por que hubo una explosión no muy lejos de donde todos nos encontrábamos y provenía de las afueras de la iglesia abandonada, seria Yggdra? pero con quien estaría luchando a estas alturas?

"Issei cuento contigo para que protejas a Asia, yo iré a revisar que sucede" comente sin mas y viendo que el asintió ante lo que mencione, no perdí mas tiempo y rápidamente salí del lugar.

Tal vez eran imaginaciones mías pero dentro de todo esto había notado algo extraño en los alrededores, decir que era una presencia demoniaca, no proveniente de Rias o Sona, cual dudaba mucho se tratara considerando que ya conocía su naturaleza, alguien mas acaso estaba observando los eventos?

"...iré contigo" para sorpresa de muchos, Koneko comento y me detuvo antes de salir

"Eh?..bueno, supongo que esta bien...vamos rápido!" exclame mientras ella solo asintió y siguió mis pasos

No fue mucho después de todo aunque detecte con exactitud un demonio mas por los alrededores, no eran solo imaginaciones mías después de todo pero con que motivos?

"Nii-san!" escuche la voz de Yggdra quien se acercaba hacia ambos y traía consigo una de sus espadas sagradas, claro que eran de su Sacred Gear pero que lo usara me sorprendió un tanto

"Escuche una explosión, acaso fuiste tu?" ella asintió ante la pregunta

"Hai, estuvo observando toda la situación cerca de nosotros pero lo descubrí a tiempo...aunque no pude derrotarle ya que escapo en un descuido mío" ella suspiro

"Entiendo...usaste el Senjutsu como veo, entonces era alguien de clase alta o que equivoco?" era la única manera de que lograra causar tal cosa pero para mi asombro Koneko quien estaba escuchando atentamente, abrió los ojos de par en par por unos instantes al escuchar sobre el Senjutsu

"Sabes que no puedo tomar a la ligera a un demonio de su clase pero estoy seguro de que estaba con interés sobre Asia-san..." ahora eso si era extraño

"Deberemos lidiar con esto luego, por ahora regresemos con los demás" tal vez Rias podría darse una idea de quien pueda ser o tratarse al menos

"...Esperen" antes de poder comenzar a caminar, nos detuvo sus palabras

"Hai Koneko-san?" Yggdra estaba algo extrañada por sus repentinas palabras

"Tienes algo en mente?" yo podía darme una idea pero no era algo seguro despues de todo

"...Ustedes son usuarios de Senjutsu?" pregunto casi en un susurro

"Nuestro estilo de esgrima requiere cierto conocimiento y uso de Senjutsu para ser usadom asi que..." al menos Yggdra respondió sin preocupación

"Se que tienes muchas preguntas pero, podemos dejarlas para mañana?, creo que todos necesitan un descanso, ok?" mencione con tranquilidad, esto ciertamente era un tema que quizás necesitara tiempo de tratar

"...Entendido"

Finalmente todo esto no paso mas de solo una noche algo complicada pero con un resultado positivo para todos...de algún modo, Rias de una u otra manera consiguió otra sirviente para su Peerage, Issei ahora podría protegerla como prometió y yo cumplí con el trabajo sin problemas por lo que este día finalmente se daría por terminado, ahora solo tenia que recoger a Raynare y llevarla con los demás, ya ahí veré que es lo que hago con ellos de ahora en adelante pero tengo unas ideas para ese momento.

"Nii-san, las cosas se volvieron bastante interesante no lo crees?"

"Bueno, no negare eso pero solo tengo la sensación de que este es solo el inicio"

"Aun así, puedo ver que estas animado por todo esto, muy a pesar de que dices lo contrario"

"Y solo es un día, ya me imagino los demás"

"Jeje pero es algo que uno no encuentra muy seguido, aunque por ahora solo dejemos que las cosas vengan como vengan"

"Y luego yo soy quien es el que esta emocionado por todo"

"Hau Nii-san, estas siendo malo conmigo!"

Un día como este, solo era el comienzo de una vida bastante ajetreada como podía ver...

* * *

><p>Y con esto damos por finalizado el cap, perdón si las escenas de batalla están algo so so, digamos que necesito mejorar un poco en ese aspecto pero no se preocupen que no los decepcionare con ese detalle en los futuros capítulos!<p>

Ahora con las sección de datos interesante en este cap.

·Yggdra durante su encuentro con Freed, uso Guardián Field para protegerse de sus ataques y Majinken (Demon Fang) para atacarlo a distancia.

·Julio conoció a Azazel durante sus viajes, ende fue quien le dio las prótesis que tiene actualmente.

·Como podrán ver, el chico tiene ciertos problemas con Rias por el modo en que maneja la situación con su Peerage, después de todo el tiene bastante experiencia lidiando con demonios y no tanto para no darse cuenta de sus planes, pero la respeta a cierto punto.

·Julio uso Senjutsu para remover la Sacred Gear de Raynare.

·Como podrán haber notado, Issei salió ileso de su batalla con Raynare, gracias a la ayuda de Julio en un entrenamiento básico sobre su Sacred Gear y algo de conocimiento sobre combate mano a mano, además que se le podrá ver que tendrá mas experiencia.

Ahora con esto entraremos al Familiar Arc!, ya tengo unas ideas para el Familiar de Yggdra y algo relacionado con el pasado de Julio cuando vayan a buscar sus familiares, así que espérenlo!

También estaré subiendo el perfil de Yggdra una vez consiga su Familiar, lo cual seria en el siguiente capitulo.

Y me gustaría agradecer a quienes dejaron los Rewiew a la historia, realmente me motiva continuar esta historia!. Rate & Rewiew please! Y con eso dicho...Abendroth5 Out!


	6. Reencuentros y familiares inesperados

**Julio Pov**

Podía decir que la noche anterior fue bastante...uh, interesante a cierta manera después de lograr completar el trabajo sin problemas aunque aun estaba algo extrañado por la presencia de un demonio en el lugar y para que estuviera interesado en Asia por cualquiera que fuera la razón simplemente no era algo bueno en todo sentido pero finalmente Yggdra logro hacerlo desistir de lo que fuera a hacer, al menos Rias logro traerla nuevamente como su sirviente y después de todo lo que había pasado creo que la segunda oportunidad era algo que merecía al final.

Con todo esto también decidí pasar el día de hoy tranquilo y era por que

"Ahora que hare con ustedes?" comente frente a los cuatro ángeles caídos que estaban sentados frente a mi, bueno contra su voluntad para empezar. Luego de que Mellia se llevara a los tres a la residencia y junto con Yggdra a Raynare luego de separarnos del grupo de Rias, digamos que las cosas se pusieron un tanto...uh creo que detalles son algo que es mejor no conocer pero por los gritos de agonía que se escucharon por gran parte de esa noche, podían decir lo que había pasado, muy a pesar de todo era evidente que estaban aterrados.

"Nii-san realmente te dejaste llevar no?" comento riendo con algo de nerviosismo, después de todo su naturaleza de por si no es malvada...creo?

"Meh, después de todo lo que hicieron a estas alturas, se merecían eso como mínimo pero continuar hubiera sido su muerte" agrega con el semblante serio

"Julio tiene razón, asesinar a Issei y Asia Argento para sus fines, no tiene justificación...aun si eso era un engaño" María quien estaba en la cocina se unió a la conversación

También tuve que mencionarles sobre ello y como era de esperarse, ellos aun creían firmemente que fueron dadas por Azazel. Oh que realmente estaban equivocados después de que llamara al mismo para que confirmara las cosas aunque creo que estaban mas sorprendidos al saber que era un conocido del líder del Grigori como para tratarlo de manera informal...bueno, ya de por si era difícil estar serio con el sabiendo su actitud.

"Entonces...todo fue una mentira?" Raynare fue quien aun estaba en negación sobre lo que escucho la noche anterior, a diferencia de los tres que no tuvieron de otra que aceptar lo que había pasado, un engaño por parte de Kokabiel al final.

"Bueno considerando que venia de un superior, no puedo culparles del todo" suspire finalmente mientras me acomodaba en el sofá donde me encontraba, realmente aun estaba algo agotado, no descansar mucho era problemático

"Hai, culparse no les ayudara en nada" al menos Yggdra intentaba calmar el ambiente

"Vamos, vamos que tienen un nuevo trabajo del mismo Az-chan!" yeah, Mellia siempre se le refería así sin importar la extraño que sonara...

"Y ese cual seria?" Kalawarner fue quien tomo la palabra ahora

"Pues ya que no se puede cambiar los hechos que han realizado" lamentablemente cosas así no llegan a cambiar sin importar cuanto uno lo desee "NO será diferente de sus ordenes anteriores, solo que tienen en esta ocasion, en lugar de observarlos, como tarea tienen que proteger a Asia y Issei" finalice soltando un corto bostezo

Creo que fue un tanto sorpresivo que ahora tenían que protegerlos, irónico después de todo, al menos era un buen comienzo para intentar justificar las cosas que hicieron.

"Según tengo entendido, Dohnaseek-san entrara como maestro y Kalawarner-san como enfermera" Yggdra ahora tomo la palabra mientras les servirá te a cada uno de ellos "Y Raynare-san e Mittelt-san serán estudiantes como nosotros" Azazel si que tenia una interesante idea para darles esas indicaciones...

"Yep, ya hable con Rias y Sona sobre ello y no tuvieron mucho problema en aceptarlo, después de todo esta bajo mi protección desde que acepte el trabajo" y de alguna manera sabia que este seria el resultado final...

"Oh, interesante pero por que crees que vamos acatar tus ordenes?" arquee la mirada ante el comentario de Dohnaseek, para solo soltar una leve risa

"Por que puedo eliminarlos sin problema cuando me plazca" fue claro, serio y añadió una sonrisa en el proceso, eventualmente esto causo que reaccionarían con nerviosismo, aunque Raynare fue quien mas estaba afectada por lo que dije, luego de su castigo, estaba realmente asustada

"Nii-san, cálmate o te dejare sin tus dulces una vez mas" gah!

"Maldad...maaaaaldad!" exclame de manera exagerada e dramática, pero en serio...por que siempre tienes que ir por mi punto débil Yggdra?! "Pero finalmente...yo creo que merecen una segunda oportunidad"

"Y por eso te refieres a actuar como sirvientes?" esta vez fue Mittelt en comentar, mas solo negué tranquilamente con la diestra

"Obviamente saben que la solución mas rápida es eliminarlos y asunto terminado" muy a pesar de lo seco que fue al mencionar eso, esbozo una sonrisa en su rostro "Pero creo que eso no ayudara en nada, podrán ser ángeles caídos, quienes cayeron de la gracia de dios...pero eso les impide iniciar nuevamente una vida?" pregunto, causando que lo miraran con algo de confusión "Así que les doy la oportunidad de pensar que es lo que harán desde ahora, una oportunidad que no poseían antes"

Era difícil pensar que me pondría de ese modo, inclusive eso me sorprendió a mi mismo en el proceso pero era algo sensible con las cosas que sucedían alrededor de uno, las acciones y las consecuencias de nuestros propios actos, yo era de algún modo, una prueba de ello...desde mi traición a la iglesia y al cielo, fui catalogado de algún modo como un demonio, casi irónicamente como un ángel caído desde la vista de estos, pero eso no me detuvo de buscar una vida tranquila y aquí me tienen.

"Realmente eres una persona extraña" los cuatro en unión mencionaron causando que parpadeara un par de veces

"Meh, es algo que escucho seguido pero lo soy al final" reí ante mi propio comentario

"Nii-san siempre es y será, alguien inusual" Yggdra añadió entre risillas

"Cierto!, es un chico raro pero único!" Mellia comento al igual riendo

"El ciertamente tiene una extraña manera de ver las cosas" y finalmente María añadió con una sonrisa, lo cual ya de por si era extraño

"Oi oi, que me harán sonrojar...y molestar, no soy tan raro!" al menos creí eso, déjenme soñar!

De alguna manera, no me quejaba de este modo de vida que traía actualmente, era muy diferente a lo que estaba acostumbrado, yo logre obtener algo importante luego de todo lo pasado, por eso mismo...quería darles la oportunidad de empezar desde cero

"Entiendo...aunque supongo que tengo que disculparme con ambos no es asi?" bueno, eso si fue una sorpresa de escuchar a Raynare mencionar eso

"Yep, se que no será tan fácil que te perdone...digo, lo asesinaste" mencione con expresión cero en mi rostro "Pero es un buen comienzo" finalmente sonreí y por extraño que lo notara, le vi con un leve sonrojo en el rostro...y quizás también a Kalawarner...y Mittelt, hey hey que pasa con esos sonrojos?

"Nii-san, no deberías ir a encontrarte con Koneko-san?" cierto, casi olvido que teníamos esa charla pendiente, Yggdra también iría pero dijo que aun estaba cansada por lo sucedido ayer

"Bueno, creo que mejor me voy yendo..o me distraeré en el proceso" y no seria la primera vez que suceda...o me pierda, lo primero que pase "Hey Mellia cuento contigo para que hagas las cosas de hoy día" comente tranquilamente, aunque ella asintió sin dudarlo luego de unos instantes se quedo en shock, fue gracioso verla así "Por ahora tomen las cosas con calma, ya que mañana se dará inicio a todo" luego de despedirme desde la entrada, me dirigí hacia el lugar donde le encontraría, aun me pregunto...por que se vio tan extraña con el tema del Senjutsu?...

**Yggdra Pov**

Fue extraño pensar que alguien como Koneko-san se mostraría algo sorprendida por ver a alguien usar el Senjutsu, claro que sabía los riesgos de usarlo y mientras que no me ha sucedido nada extraño cuando lo usaba sabia que podía realmente ser peligroso, aunque al final creo que estaba siendo algo paranoica justo como Nii-san.

"Al menos se esta tomando las cosas muy bien" murmure sentándome y dejando escapar un suspiro

"Diría que demasiado bien, no es despreocupado completamente? y dejar a sus enemigos libremente" quien hablo fue Raynare-san, era extraño pero Nii-san siempre fue así desde que recuerdo

"Puedo decir que Nii-san no le gusta molestarse demasiado con cosas complicadas...solo acepta lo que viene y listo" si, despreocupado completamente

"No es difícil notar eso hace unos instante, es extraño...dándonos una oportunidad en lugar de librarse de nosotros, que seria lo mas lógico" para Kalawarner no parecía entender el pensamiento de Nii-san para con ellos

"Tal vez tiene algo más en mente a realizar..." no podía culpar a Mittelt-san de eso, a veces Nii-san realmente se dejaba llevar por las cosas que pasaban por su mente...mayormente siendo dulces, no entendía aun su afición por estos pero finalmente solo reí un poco

"Aunque no lo parezca, Nii-san realmente les ha dado esa oportunidad y debería aprovecharla...sabe muy bien lo que es tener un nuevo inicio"

"Oh, te refieres a lo que sucedió durante ese incidente?" asentí ante lo que menciono Dohnaseek-san

"Hai...hay cosas que descubrió y luego de eliminar al cardinal Capehorn y fuera buscado para ser eliminado, las cosas volvieron de mal en peor" aun recuerdo todo lo que sucedió ese día, difícilmente podría dejarlo pasar

"No era ese quien deseaba tomar control de la iglesia?" no seria extraño que lo lograra Mittelt-san, suerte que Nii-san finalmente lo elimino antes de que pusiera en marcha su plan

"Tenia el poder para lograrlo, después de todo había realizado muchos experimentos para lograr ese objetivo" suspire un poco "Aunque tuvimos suerte de que no logro completar su ultimo proyecto, El Grim Angel"

"Grim Angel?" que pasara algo como eso en medio de la iglesia, simplemente mostraba cuan mal estaban las cosas

"Ángeles artificiales" con la sola mención de ello, los cuatro quedaron sin habla "Estaban diseñados para ser armas y nada mas, pero a diferencia de los ángeles que ustedes conocen, estos pueden y llegan a ser mas fuertes dependiendo de quien enfrenten...incluyendo a los de clase Seraph sin problemas y si uno llegaba a obtener su arma propia, facilmente serian capaz de superar a un God-class sin problema.." y eso que con quien lucho Nii-san era uno incompleto...

"Julio fue realmente afortunado de que su oponente para ese entonces no tenia control sobre sus habilidades o las cosas podrían haberse tornado de otra manera" agrego maría sentándose a mi costado "No poseía nombre pero su numero era el 367...así que podrán darse la idea del por que"

"Pero al final, eliminar a alguien de ese rango era para ser considerado hereje y después de ello, ya saben lo que sucedió" no había mas que pueda mencionarles, si conocían como era llamado es innecesario decir mas

"Y también fue quien le quito la pierna derecha no y luego una de las exorcistas termino por quitarle el brazo derecho, no?" Mellia agrego algo molesta aunque igual de todas formas, asentí a lo que dijo

"Espera, entonces eso quieres decir que ha estado con esas prótesis desde entonces?" pregunto Raynare

"Hai, Azazel-san dio con el durante uno de nuestros viajes y le propuso ayudarle y viceversa, aunque no se acostumbra a estas después de todo...así que no seria raro verlo sin su brazo en algún momento" finalice, los primeros días cuando tenia esas prótesis fueron realmente extraños...

"Y he de suponer que no le importa en lo mas mínimo que lo vean así" asentí entre risas por lo que comento Raynare

"Aunque hay que admitir que es un chico extraño, pensar que el ángel Killer sea alguien realmente despreocupado" Dohnaseek tomo la palabra "Podía imaginar que era alguien que no mostraba piedad ante nadie"

"Creo que simplemente es demasiado vago para ser así, si debe ser eso" Mellia, asintiendo a sus propias palabras

"Solo no le den una razón para que se le cruce la idea y todo estará bien" podía concordar con maría sobre ello

"No planeamos hacer eso, si nos dio una oportunidad...será mejor aprovecharla" al menos podía ver que Dohnaseek-san estaba aceptando las cosas con calma

"Tal vez así podría tener algo de tiempo a solas con Julio-sama" Raynare murmuro causando que parpadeara un par de veces

"Y crees que lo lograras?, yo tendré ese privilegio!" etto...a que te refieres con eso Kalawarner-san...

"Yo soy quien pasara tiempo con Julio-sama!" awawawawa

"Y parece que el chico consiguió en el proceso, por azares del destino...una situación interesante!" Mellia-san no añadas leña al fuego!

"Concuerdo con usted, Mellia...parece que el joven termino con algo inesperado con que lidiar" hau..usted también Dohnaseek-san?

"Lo que faltaba...Julio por extraño que parezca, tiene esa suerte desde entonces..." María al menos me comprendía!

Nii-san...realmente creo que eres demasiado bueno para tu propio bien!

* * *

><p><strong>Julio Pov<strong>

Extraño que sonara, tuve un escalofrió recorrer mi cuerpo cuando me encontraba en el parque observándolo en la espera de que Koneko llegara...aun me cuestione en el instante la razón de esa sensación o solo estaba siendo algo paranoico sin razón aparente, bueno no seria realmente la primera vez que tengo tal reacción, meh preocuparse demasiado no ayuda a uno, especialmente si es alguien tan despreocupado como lo era yo

"...Hola" en un instante al escuchar la voz que provenía cerca mío y ahí se encontraba

"Ah, perdón si no esta Yggdra también pero estaba cansada por lo que sucedió ayer, espero que no te moleste" comente y simplemente no respondió, mas solo se sentó a mi costado "Entonces...que es lo querías que habláramos ayer?" finalmente mencione el tema sin mas

"...Como conoces el Senjutsu?" al menos si fue directa al tema

"Yggdra respondió eso ayer, nuestro estilo de lucha requiere cierto conocimiento sobre ello para usarlo a su máximo, obviamente yo fui quien lo domino primero" agregue tranquilamente

"Y sabes lo peligroso que es?.." finalmente asentí igualmente ante ello

"Lo se pero si te soy sincero, no me preocupa demasiado" creo que eso causo que parpadeara en confusión "Bueno, ya de por si soy despreocupado con muchas cosas y eso no es una excepción para mi...mi naturaleza de por si no es para liarme con cosa como esas"

"Por que?" ahora yo era el que me encontraba confundido por ello "Sabes lo peligroso que es y aun así...!" ahora si me sorprendí, por un instante pude ver algo que no esperaba proveniente de ella, aunque finalmente solo deje escapar una pequeña y leve risa

"Lo se muy bien, ya me he descontrolado en un momento al usar el Senjutsu" y no fue una situación en la cual vaya a desear entrar nuevamente...o al menos que fuera necesario, aunque eso como podía esperar, causo que se abrieran sus ojos de par en par

"Entonces...como?" mi única reacción fue acarear su cabeza un poco antes de continuar

"Explicarlo seria difícil puesto que ni yo mismo tengo idea de eso..." supongo que fue Yggdra o alguien mas quien me ayudo en ese entonces "Meh, como lo dije antes mi naturaleza de por si no es preocuparme demasiado por las cosas...aunque si me he tomado el tiempo y creo haber encontrado una solución a ese molesto problema del Senjutsu...aunque claro, probarlo es lo complicado"

"...Solución?" y pensar que la inexpresiva Koneko se vería mostrando tales emociones en un día, bueno uno si que se da muchas sorpresas

"Yep, bueno todo a su tiempo pero creo que funcionaria" pero por mas que sea una teoría, no podía dejarla pasar "Aunque puedo notar que tienes un tema sensible con el Senjutsu para que reacciones de esa manera...pero me lo dirás en su momento?" ella asintió ante mi pregunta, al menos podía llegar a pensar que eso realmente daría resultado pero por ahora podía tomarme las cosas con calma...creía yo para empezar, no fue bien hasta que note a alguien frente mi y difícilmente podía decir que no le conocía.

"Y aun después de haber sido catalogado como demonio, ángel caído y hereje...aun tienes las intenciones mas puras, Julio...no, Julio San't Angelo..."

* * *

><p><strong>Yggdra Pov <strong>

"Entonces...luego de que te encontraras con Nii-san aparecieron dos personas mas que parecían conocerlo y decidió encargarse de ello, el mismo?" vi a Koneko-san asentir ante mi pregunta, cual causo que mi preocupación aumentara exponencialmente

Sabia que había algo malo pasando en ese instante una vez, todo vimos verle llegar apresuradamente al club, para ese momento yo me dirigí ahí pasado el tiempo luego de dejar a Mellia a cargo de las cosas como Nii-san me dijo que hiciera, muy a pesar de ella quien estaba entrando en un estado de depresión dramático.

"Esto es muy malo..." murmure aunque fácilmente podían notar a lo que me refería

"Acaso tienes ideas de quienes eran esas dos personas Yggdra-san?" Issei a pesar de todo fue el primero en preguntar y asentí ante ello

"Hai...por lo que dijo Koneko-san, Griselda-sempai debe haberle encontrado y ella es una de las mejores exorcistas en la iglesia" antes de continuar tome un pequeño respiro para calmarme "Y la persona quien logro quitarle el brazo derecho a Nii-san" mis ultimas palabras fueron las que causaron diversas expresiones en los presentes

Issei estaba perplejo ante lo que mencione y no era para menos, sabiendo que nunca menciono como es que termino en ese estado

Asia, creo que ella recordaba un poco sobre los rumores de Nii-san y quizás le sorprendió que nos encontráramos aquí, pero evidentemente ella realmente abrió los ojos de par en par, mas viniendo de alguien de la iglesia era algo realmente que no esperaría

Kiba a pesar de todo, se mantuvo calmado pero con solo mencionar a la iglesia, podía ver su molestia y saber que alguien como Griselda-sempai podía estar en la ciudad, no le agrada en lo mas mínimo

Rias y Akeno-sempai estaban preocupadas, sabiendo que alguien de la iglesia estaba en la ciudad y por lo que había mencionado yo, no podían tomárselo a la ligera, pero igualmente preocupada como yo

Sona-sempai extrañamente también estaba aquí y no se quedo lejos de ello, ella era la que mas sabia de la situación de Nii-san y mientras que solo estaba pensativa no quitaba el hecho de saber de que era probable que el estuviera en peligro, su preocupación era algo que escondía muy bien

Pero Koneko-san era la que estaba mas preocupada, en un momento comenzó a mencionar que debíamos ir en su ayuda antes de que las cosas se salieran de control, aun así...seria poco lo que podríamos hacer en contra de ellas.

Sabia que Nii-san aun en su estado podría vencerle pero lo que realmente me preocupaba era la persona que le acompañaba, según la descripción que nos dio Koneko-san, solo había alguien quien concordaba con tal...

"Es poco lo que podríamos hacer aun yendo todos..." comente bajando levemente la cabeza, así mismo la confusión de ellos en ese instante fue mayor

"...por que lo dices?" Koneko-san fue la que mas se extraño, pero había una buena razón para pensar de esa manera y aunque estaba realmente dudosa de mencionarlo

"Puedes mencionarlo sin preocuparte Yggdra, es un asunto serio después de todo" Rias-sempai fue quien hablo y asentí sin mas, aun me pregunto como es que reaccionaran ante lo que estaba por decirles...

"Hai...se quien es, no es alguien con quien podamos lidiar aun todos juntos, después de todo...es Gabriel-sama, una arcángel y la mujer mas fuerte en el cielo"

(!?)

"E-es una broma lo que dices no Yggdra-san?" como quisiera que lo fuera Issei-san, eventualmente mi reacción fue negar ante lo que menciono

"Gabriel-sama estuvo en el vaticano cierto tiempo y por extraño que sonora...estuvo bastante cerca de Nii-san, aun no entiendo el por que de ello.." a decir verdad, aun estaba confusa por tal comportamiento, aunque siendo un arcángel debía tener algún motivo no?

"Esto no es algo que podría haber esperado...que un arcángel este en este territorio..." Rias-sempai se veía bastante preocupada, no era para menos aunque...

"Saben...si se preocupan por algo como esto, solo les dará un dolor de cabeza" eh!?

"Nii-san?!/Julio-san?!" en el momento que vi abrirse la puerta de la habitación, no era realmente lo que esperaba y era ver a Nii-san llegar de lo mas tranquilo, aunque yo no me controle y fui a abrazarlo muy a sorpresa suya

"W-whoa, Yggdra que sucede?" lo vi parpadear un par de veces por mi reacción, aunque lo veía sin daño alguno...acaso solo estaba preocupándome demasiado?

"Si estar preocupada por que te encontraras con Griselda-sempai y Gabriel-sama fuera suficiente..." aun así, no podía evitar pensar que algo así sucediera

"Vaya...he sido antagonizada por Yggdra y pensar que ella es como una hermana menor para mi" eh?...

"Ah cierto...Rie vino conmigo, digamos que hay mucho por que hablar" eh? eh? "Finalmente que esto terminara de alguna manera involucrando a todos aquí..yeah, al menos no seré el único que no tendrá las cosas tranquilas desde ahora" y lo vi sonreír, entonces solo vino aquí para no ser el único afectado...

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

_Koneko se veía extrañada por el modo en que me hablo y mas aun considerando que se veía como alguien proveniente de la iglesia. Ya que en si lo era, difícilmente podía olvidar esos ojos azules y ese atuendo de monja que traía, además que estaba siendo acompañada de alguien de similar apariencia, aparte de poseer un cabello rubio rizado y ojos verdes, vestía un top en blanco y negro, una falda blanca, botas y un bolso rojo en su hombro derecho, bueno..era la definición de belleza, finalmente digno de quien traía el nombre de la mujer mas hermosa en el cielo y la mas fuerte..._

_"Creo que ya te dije que ese nombre fue dejado en el pasado, ya no soy capaz de llevarlo a estas alturas...Griselda-nee" agregue en un suspiro y creo que no era la única persona que estaba en ese momento por que en el instante reconocí de quien se trataba aunque creo que estaba mas sorprendido que extrañado de su presencia aquí "Parece que no tendré algo de tranquilidad el día de hoy...Koneko deberías regresar donde Rias, que me encargare de esto" se le veía dudosa de seguir mis palabras pero con la situación en la que se encontraba ahora mismo, era evidente que era lo mejor_

_"..Ten cuidado Julio-sempai..." yo solo sonreí ante lo mencionado para ver que se retiraba, por ahora..._

_"Para ser un demonio, veo que aun se preocupa por ti...siempre fuiste alguien que no tenia problema en tratar a todos por igual, sean o no ajenos a la iglesia o a dios" bueno, siempre fui y seré de alguna manera neutral en muchas cosas_

_"Puedo entender que estés aquí Griselda-nee pero.." giro levemente la mirada a su acompañante quien estaba observándome fijamente con una sonrisa "No entiendo que hace Kasukabe-sempai aquí...no, creo que mejor es decir Gabriel aquí" agregue en un suspiro, entre mis pensamientos pensaba que esto se volvería...muy, pero muy problemático desde ahora_

_"Si fuera el caso ya estaríamos en medio de una batalla pero ese no es el asunto" comento tomando asiento a mi costado y Griselda-nee en el lado contrario_

_"Meh, entonces estoy seguro de que Michael ya sabe de mi ubicación actual, so...cual será el castigo?" bien podría mantener un combate pero por cuanto? pero a pesar de todo, solo escuche una leve risa por parte de ambas e consecuentemente, causando mi confusión por sus reacciones_

_"A pesar de tus acciones, lo que sucedió en el vaticano fue justificado...después de todo, fuiste a mi para contarme sobre lo sucedido" era cierto, fui con Griselda-nee para hablar sobre el tema antes de todo lo que iba a realizar_

_"No podíamos dejar pasar por alto algo como tal proyecto, hiciste bien en ese momento pero sabes que las cosas no son tan fáciles de manejar, aun así estuve preocupada por tu bienestar después de ver tu estado al salir del vaticano..." podía concordar con Gabriel sobre ello, Grim Angel nunca debió existir y uh..bueno, el sentimiento es apreciado, uno no recibe la preocupación de un arcángel de esa manera, gah aun recuerdo no se como logre salir de ahí, con falto de un brazo e pierna.._

_"Así que por eso, para evitar los problemas...Michael decidió ponerme a cargo de tu protección en esta ciudad"...creo que esto no me gustaba en lo mas mínimo_

_"Exactamente, Gabriel-sama vivirá contigo y asistirá a Kuoh desde mañana" yep, adiós a mi tranquilidad en casa!_

_"Creo que esto es mucho para procesar en un día, pero...incluyendo a Yggdra, Mellia y María en la casa, aparte de que se han mudado cuatro mas..lo veo complicado" lo ultimo que quería era tener a un arcángel en mi residencia donde Vivian ángeles caídos, ya me imagino el caos que se formaría!_

_"No te preocupes por detalles sin importancia, ya sabemos de tu relación con eso ángeles caídos, mientras no causen algún problema no habrá razón para ponernos hostiles unos a los otros" y ahí se fue mi única esperanza con lo mencionado por Griselda-nee_

_"Lo diré una vez mas, el espacio ya esta en el limite..." insiste en ese tema, considerando que realmente ese era el problema_

_"Detalles sin importancia, yo me quedare en tu cuarto"...espera que?! "Debo tenerte vigilado el mayor tiempo posible, al final...fuiste y serás siempre la persona que me trato como igual a pesar de mi rango como arcángel" arquee la mirada ante lo mencionado aunque podía escuchar una leve risa de Griselda-nee..._

_"Si no fuera paranoico y todo eso, pensaría que me estas insinuando algo..." no se suponían que los ángeles son puros, sobretodo los arcángeles?, y creo que mi mente paso a un nivel mas de extrañeza..._

_"Sera la suerte que te han dado?" no ayudas mucho diciendo eso Griselda-nee..._

_"Es cierto, extraño que sonara, siempre fue bastante particular" claro, Gabriel tenia que concordar con ella_

_"Yep, seré el Ángel Killer pero mi suerte siempre fue mala o extraña...creo que esto lo prueba en todo sentido"_

_Flashback End_

* * *

><p>"Y esa es la historia, a estas alturas creo que ya me rendí en preocuparme, por como lo verán" el agrego soltando un bostezo<p>

Que podíamos decir de la situación en el club?, tensa...muuuy tensa

Rias, Akeno y Sona-sempai estaban realmente en una situación complicada, por no esperar verse frente a frente con alguien de tal rango en el cielo sin tener algún tipo de repercusión por cualquier acto que fuera a pasar aquí, pero aun si se resistían, era básicamente inútil, ella estaba fuera de su nivel

Asia-san estaba realmente feliz por conocer a una figura sagrada como lo era un arcángel, a pesar de ello, Gabriel-sama la trataba amigablemente a la insistencia de que debía mostrarle respeto como tal

Issei estaba con la mirada fijamente en Gabriel, no me sorprendía con lo hermosa que era...después de todo ella era la mujer mas hermosa en el cielo y a pesar de la mirada que tenia...pervertida en si, Gabriel-sama no parecía realmente darse cuenta...

"Oh!, no puedo cree que Julio-san tenga de Novia a una arcángel, que celoso estoy!" Etto...creo que no seria la mejor manera de expresarse a decir verdad, pero se pudo escuchar una leve risa de parte de ella

"Novia?, aun espero la cita con el a decir verdad" eh?, cita?...estaba sorprendida por lo que había dicho tan abiertamente, incluso Sona-sempai se había sorprendido en el momento, causando una mirada extraña en Rias-sempai quien sonrió ante ello

"Como si tuviera oportunidad de negarme en primer lugar..." tal vez eso si era cierto

"Etto...Rias-sempai, estaba segura que hoy íbamos a hacer algo importante no es así?, no deberíamos dejar esto para otro momento y continuar?" intente desviar un poco este asunto antes de que digamos, todo se complique mas de lo necesario

"Es verdad...pero esto es demasiado para un día, pensé que no tendría tantas sorpresas con ustedes aquí, pero una vez mas...vuelvo a equivocarme" la sempai suspiro resignada, yo podía entender sus sentimientos!

"Ara ara, realmente es sorpresa tras sorpresas con ustedes ufufufu" Akeno-sempai, realmente no podrías estar mas acertada

"En mi defensa, nunca supe que era un arcángel hasta que decidió mostrarse...cuando la conocí, se llamaba Kasukabe Rie" inclusive yo estuve mas sorprendida cuando mostro sus alas un día en el vaticano

"Siempre tuve curiosidad como era la vida en ese lugar y ahí me tienen" curiosidad? eso era inesperado "Pero no se preocupen, no estoy aquí para causarles problemas, simplemente estoy cumpliendo mi deber aquí y es el tener bajo mi protección a Julio"

"Etto...a que se refiere por protección, Gabriel-sama?" pude ver a Nii-san suspirar al escuchar mi pregunta

"Veras pequeña Yggdra, viviré con ustedes a partir de hoy" eh?

"Lo diré una vez mas, tengo una suerte muy extraña..." creo que quede sin palabras en ese momento

"Julio-san...estas mas cerca de tener un Harem!, no...Julio-sempai!" Nii-san con un harem?...

"Harem uh?, quien hubiera dicho que nuestro Julio podía desear algo como esto...pero no te importa que sea la principal?" había escuchado bien lo que había dicho?!

"G-gabriel-sama?!" no, creo que estoy teniendo mucha información en mi cabeza

"Jeje, solo bromeo Yggdra" hau, esto es demasiado para mi... "Solo estoy sorprendida que decidieras convertirte en un demonio, pero estoy segura de que tienes tus razones...solo no te desvíes de lo que eres, a pesar de todo sabes que te considero como una hermana pequeña" solo pude sonreír ante sus palabras, ser considerada como familia por Gabriel-sama, era un honor "Y Asia..." su mirada paso a nuestra nueva compañera

"H-hai Gabriel-sama?!" se sorprendió en el momento

"Lamento que hayas tenido que pasar por mucho, se que no podre compensar lo sucedido pero es lo menos que puedo hacer" pude ver que realmente estaba triste por lo que le había pasado, así que lo que le sucedió a Asia-san también llego al cielo...

"N-no, no tiene por que decir algo como eso Gabriel-sama!" exclamo con nerviosismo "A pesar de todo lo que sucedió, pude conocer a Issei-san y los demás, me dieron una nueva oportunidad y estoy agradecida con ellos..." podía verle sonreír, ella realmente era una buena persona pero las cosas que le toco pasaron fueron realmente lamentables y podía entender una de las razones por que Nii-san decidió lo que decidió, al final yo le seguí al conocer todo pero aun así, ella aun era una devota de Dios, al igual que nosotros dos..."Aunque también me sorprendió saber que el Padre Arwaltz y la hermana Yggdra estaban aquí, esto debe ser obra de dios!" y en el momento que ella menciono esa palabra en particular, la mayoría en la habitación sintieron un dolor en la cabeza, yo por mi parte me extrañe de tales reacciones

"Yep, creo que no es bueno que menciones cosas relacionadas por que eres un demonio Asia.." no pude evitar reír un poco por la adorable reacción que tomo en ese instante

"Aunque...Yggdra, no te viste afectada por ello, podrías explicarme el por que?" Rias-sempai comento algo extrañada

"Etto..a decir verdad, me extraño que no pasara nada...aunque suelo leer la biblia y no tengo problema alguno" respondió algo nerviosa y la sorpresa que tenia en el rostro de todo fue inesperada antes de que Nii-san comentara algo

"Si creo suponer yo...Yggdra tiene resistencia a lo sagrado, es extraño pero posible...no?" eso tendría sentido, creo?

"Se que demonios con gran poder son capaces de resistir este, pero Yggdra recién ha comenzado como uno de bajo nivel...ciertamente intrigante" etto, estas sonriendo mucho sempai...

"Tendré que recalcarte lo que dije la ultima vez, Rias?" hau!, nii-san esta dejando salir su lado malo!

"Julio siempre fue muy protector con su hermana, deberías tener cuidado y no tenerlo del lado contrario" agrego Gabriel-sama entre risas pero si, siempre fue así conmigo

"Y las sorpresas nunca dejan de venir ufufu" creo que disfrutas mucho esto Akeno-sempai...

"Este fue un día con demasiado que procesar.." Sona-sempai finalmente hablo, estaba bastante callada durante la conversación aunque aun tenia la mirada puesta en Nii-san, por que será? "Pero ante todo, no estabas diciendo que buscarías un familiar para ambas?" creo que se refería tanto a Asia-san como a mi

"Familiares eh?, ahora eso es interesante...Yggdra creo que deberías tener uno, quien sabe cuando necesites algo de protección en el caso que ninguno de nosotros este cerca, eso incluye también a Asia" Nii-san agrego y yo asentí ante lo que menciono, además tener a alguien cerca mío seria bueno

"Y yo que?" comento Issei en el momento "Acaso no piensan conseguirme uno también?"

"Oi...tu tienes un Longinus que puede asesinar a un dios y necesitas mas?" cero expresión de Nii-san en ese momento al responderle

"P-pero...!" mas solo respondió con una risa causando que parpadeara, Nii-san realmente le gusta frustrar a las personas

"Jaja!, obvio también veremos que encontraremos para ti y si, iré con ustedes por razones de seguridad, Yggdra y su emoción" creo que eso causo algo de confusión en Rias-sempai

"Mientras creo que no seria mala idea...transportar a un humano seria difícil.." y nuevamente, el soltó una risa

"Meh, tengo mis métodos después de todo y creo que seria bueno darle uso a algo que no he empuñado en largo tiempo" ah...creo que ya sabia lo que haría

"Oh?, te refieres a esa espada que controla y manipula el tiempo/espacio?" wow, Gabriel-sama no deberías decir cosas así tan a la ligera...

"Well, ahí va la sorpresa..."

* * *

><p><strong>Julio Pov<strong>

Después de Rie, echara a perder mi sorpresa para todos en el proceso antes de que todos fueran transportados por medio de un circulo mágico dejándonos solo con Sona quien se le veía con una mirada problemática y de asombro, aunque quien puede culparle después de todo lo que paso no hace mucho

"Y pensando que realmente eres una persona despreocupada...te acoplas demasiado bien a tu vida sin importar que" yep, mi vida de por si es extraña

"Lo dije una vez, preocuparme demasiado no me ayuda en nada" o termina siendo como María en un inicio

"O simplemente demasiado flojo para hacer las cosas seriamente" Yeah...también eso Rie!

"Sera mejor que vaya antes de que se me pierdan en el proceso..conociendo a Yggdra, seguro se emocionara demasiado..." y se pondrá muy pero muy, animada "Ya sabes donde esta la residencia verdad?" ella asintió sin problema "Solo no hagas problemas con esos cuatro que están ahí...bueno tal vez un poco pero entiendes el punto verdad?" y nuevamente volvió a asentir, animada...y uno se pregunta que cuando uno conoce a un arcángel quizás no se veían tanto como uno esperaba..."Por cierto, mañana terminaremos la partida que dejamos pendiente!" exclame con una sonrisa mientras que la espada se dio a aparecer tan repentinamente en mi mano derecha cual comenzó a brillar por unos instantes antes de que simplemente desapareciera en el proceso.

"Yendo a su propio ritmo como siempre.." Sona comento al momento de verlo irse "Aunque..me gustaría saber de el, como fue su vida como exorcista"

"Parece que sientes curiosidad por el, tal como muchas otras personas" entre risas agrego causando el sonrojo de ella

* * *

><p><strong>En algún lugar del Bosque<strong>

"No puedo decir que este sea la típica situación en la que termine en el destino correcto pero en el lugar bien...alejado"

Hello Hello, aquí Julio en otro momento de la vida diaria de un chico que suele perderse de la manera mas extraña y en este momento, quizás debí haber escuchado a mi instinto y ir con ellos pero como me gusta hacer las cosas a mi modo...el resultado posiblemente era este o terminaba en extrañas situaciones por mas que intentara hacer lo contrario.

El lugar...bueno de por si era un bosque oscuro, por que sentía que todo lo relacionado con los demonios tenían que aparentar darte un susto de infarto antes de dar un paso en el lugar?

Meh, aunque de todas formas solo había un pequeño problema en el cual lidiar ahora y no era nada difícil o complicado

"Donde diantres es que están todos?!" exclame con frustración, yep, frustración..en algún momento tenia que desquitarme de algún modo u manera

Recapitulemos antes de que haga algo fuera de lo común o viceversa, alguien o algo me encontrar e me diera problemas...mas de los necesarios...

Estas en un bosque cual los demonios lo usan para encontrar familiares, extrañamente no tuve tiempo de saber que tipo de familiares ellos tendrían pero podía darme la idea de que llegarían a ser fuerte considerando que es lo mejor para depender...no creo, espero que no fuera algo solo para cumplir tareas menores

"Tal vez podría aprovechar también y encontrar uno mas para mi...Nietzsche le gustaría algo de compañía" asentía a mis propias palabras aunque estaba algo extrañado, debido al hecho de que la había invocado al llegar pero no estaba a la vista...acaso se habría perdido igual que yo? "No puedo decir que no seria la primera vez que sucede algo como eso para empezar..." suspire un momento, yep creo que teníamos esos detalles en común después de todo

Aunque ahora mismo donde podrían estar?, usar una vez mas la espada conllevaría a dar en otro lugar o dimensión...no es que fuera la primera vez que me pasara y regresar seria un problema así que mejor me ponía a hacer las cosas al modo antiguo..

"Oiii! donde están todos?!" yep, gritar hasta que te escuchen mientras caminas por un lugar para nada peligroso y letal

Claro que mientras el caminaba sin rumbo alguno, esperando que la suerte le ayudara un poco en el proceso de dar con alguna persona, cosa o ser desconocido para que le ayudara...o al menos se entretuviera, no se percataba que estaba siendo observado por alguien o algo no muy lejos de donde se encontraba

"Un humano en este lugar...ahora eso si es interesante" mas solo una risa pudo escucharse en ese instante, antes de desaparecer entre los arboles.

Cuanto habría pasado desde que llegue aquí?, no tenia manera de ver la hora o suponer considerando que este bosque ya de por si era extraño, aunque si me encontré con seres inusuales que extrañamente tenían un interés notable en mi causando que tuviera que escapar por mi vida antes de que algo mas sucediera y pensara que temiera por algo mucho mas importante que podría perder en el proceso.

No quiero entrar en detalles por que seria preocuparme demasiado por ello aunque, mi suerte siempre fue así o era una cosa como esta o tuviera que enfrentar a una criatura que pensaba que había invadido su territorio, lo segundo era básicamente la historia de mi vida.

"Recapitulemos..." murmure tranquilamente sacando una libreta y un lápiz "He visto muchos slimes, murciélagos, lamias, harpías, un Stray que elimine en el proceso, hadas..espíritus, una chica de cabello azul que parecía militar..." yep, nada que fuera extraño hasta ahora! "Aunque me pregunto que hacia en un lugar como este?..bueh, yo soy humano y estoy aquí, así que no debo extrañarme!" pude pensar un poco mas sobre el asunto pero mi mente decía que solo terminaría dándome un dolor de cabeza.

"Eres bastante extraño para no dejarte preocupar por cosas como estas? o acaso solo eres muy tonto para pensarlo?" no, creo que simplemente soy muy yo para ello

Wait...era la voz de una chica y creo haberle reconocido una vez se dio a notar y creo que difícilmente uno podía olvidar a una persona entre todo este lugar, ven? en algún momento tendría que dar con alguien

Aunque su apariencia de por si llamaba la atención y era fuera de este entorno como para pensar que vivía por aquí.

Era una mujer alta, hermosa y de una figura esbelta que también poseía una cabellera larga de color azul que hacían juego con sus ojos del mismo color. Su vestimenta de por si era lo que extrañaría a uno, puesto que era un traje militar de general creo? de color blanco y con mangas de color negro, una bufanda azul sobre su cuello y botas de tacón alto, también tenia un tatuaje extraño sobre el pecho...que?, si dejaba descubierta eso, que podía hacer?!, soy hombre no me juzguen!.

"Oh!, eres tu...uh cual era tu nombre?" señale acusadoramente a la chica, a estas alturas creo que ni su nombre sabia, so la única manera de referirme a ella era de ese modo "No dijiste que ibas por otro camino?, entonces que haces por aquí? o te perdiste igual que yo?" la primera vez que le vi dijo que iba en la dirección contraria...de donde fuera y yo digamos que tenia mis asuntos con cual lidiar, asuntos entiéndanse por huir heroicamente de un grupo de lamias que tenían intenciones de...no, no quiero recordar eso.

"Puedes llamarme Esdeath" bueno ese si era un nombre bastante particular pero no el mas extraño, uno pensara que lo es pero digamos que en mis viajes he visto, escuchado cada cosa de lo mas inusual así que podía darme el lujo de pensar que era bastante normal..en esos standares

"Y yo soy Julio, aunque demonios...creo que en serio comenzare a tomar la posibilidad de que piense en este lugar como nuevo hogar, demasiado grande y no encuentro a nadie aun!" exclame suspirando en el proceso, aunque ella arqueo la mirada en ese momento, acaso lo que dije le extraño?

"Han venido mas personas a este lugar acaso?" eh?, considerando un grupo de demonios en este lugar, creo que se le puede considerar el caso

"Yep, mi hermanita esta con ellos, son un grupo de demonios que buscan familiares" solo espero que Yggdra no se emociones demasiado...de ahí quien la detiene en sus ataques

"Oho, acaso también lo eres?" simplemente negué ante su pregunta

"Nop, solo soy un humano común y corriente con una suerte de mil demonios que llego aquí inesperadamente...bueno no tanto, solo fue un pequeño error de calculo al venir" y lo dije con tal orgullo, no se de donde pero finalmente siempre fui así, aunque causo que riera bastante en lo que mencione

"Jajaja!, eres un chico inusual, me agrada eso pero siento curiosidad por el grupo que has mencionado..." curiosidad?..meh, tal vez solo se sentía sola o algo por el estilo

"Me lo dicen muy seguido...demasiado quizás" y ahí una vez mas pruebo que aun en lugares desconocidos, me consideran fuera de lo normal "Si es que logro encontrarlos te los presentare, son demonios pero inusualmente son buenas personas..o demonios..o lo que sea" por su reacción que tomo, bueno de por si arqueo la mirada

"...Te tomas todo demasiado bien no lo crees?" no eres la primera persona que lo dice...

"Yeah...si me preocupado demasiado solo tendré dolores de cabeza...o tendría estrés diario!" exclame riendo ampliamente "Como sea, creo que mejor continuo o nunca los encontrare, puedes venir conmigo si quieres"

"Planeaba hacer eso desde un inicio" al menos ella se le veía tranquila a pesar de todo 'Singular humano que es, por tu bien espero que puedas entretenerme mientras tanto'

* * *

><p><strong>Yggdra Pov<strong>

"Así que este es el bosque donde conseguiremos nuestros familiares, Rias-sempai?" comente tranquilamente, era evidente que este bosque tenia ese aspecto tenebroso que.."Es emocionante!"

"Yggdra-san, no te estas dejando llevar un poco?" Issei se veía extrañado por mi reacción, por que será?

"Eh?, pero si tiene ese ambiente de terror y encontraremos aquí criaturas peligrosas..es emocionante!" y mis ojos brillaban en lo que mencionaba

"Creo que a eso se refería Julio-san al decir que se emocionaría demasiado con la búsqueda del familiar.." Kiba-kun comento eso, eh?, Nii-san en serio dijo algo como eso?...tal vez no lo escuche...

"Yggdra-saaaan?, donde estaaaas?" eh?, era imaginación mía o alguien estaba llamándome? y por que sonaba tan familiar?

Inclusive los demás se vieron confundidos al momento de escuchar esa voz pero al ver de donde provenía por que yo sabia realmente quien era y eso solo quería decir que Nii-san estaba en este lugar, la cuestión de todo esto...por que no seria extraño que llegara en otro lugar?

"Nietzsche-chan?, como es que llegaste aquí?"

Si, ella era Nietzsche...una sirena para ser mas exactos aunque solía llamarse a si misma como "Undine" por razones que nosotros aun desconocíamos.

Ella era a pesar de todo, una sirena bastante joven que no pasaría mas de los 13 años de edad aunque ella siempre aclamo que tenia mas años de los que aparentaba, en apariencia...ella media alrededor de los 1.43cm, poseía un cabello largo que traía siempre amarrado aunque dejando dos mechones largos libre y de un color violeta, sus ojos eran de un tenue entre el violeta y azul claro e bastante expresivos, tenia dos brazaletes en ambas muñecas que eran de un color casi dorado y tenia un top similar al de un bikini azul y alrededor de su cintura traía una cadena bastante grande para su estatura, aunque claramente se movía bastante bien a pesar de todo..

"Nietzsche finalmente encontró a Yggdra!" exclamo tomando un largo respiro para finalmente girara su mirada hacia los demás "Y ellos quienes son?, Nietzsche los eliminara si son enemigos!" exclamo nuevamente y ahora haciendo aparecer una lanza bastante inusual, ya que esta emitía un aura bastante poderosa a sorpresa de todos

"No tienes por que preocuparte, somos amigos de Yggdra" Rias-sempai fue quien tomo la palabra pero parecía haber ignorado lo que había dicho, tan típico de ella

"Julio dijo que debía tener cuidado con chica Yandere...Nietzsche piensa que es usted" Yandere...wow, Nii-san realmente le dio ese apodo a sorpresa de muchos y aun mas de Rias quien estaba tan roja como el color de su cabello

"Ara ara, parece ser que nuestro Kouhai piensa eso de usted ufufu" aun pienso que ella lo encontró gracioso

"Etto..aunque lo que dice es verdad, no tienes por que alarmarte" ella parpadeo un par de veces antes de hacer desaparecer su lanza y sonreír

"Entonces Nietzsche confiara en ustedes!...excepto en la chica Yandere..." Nii-san creo que te esperara unos problemas cuando logre llegar con nosotros

"Retomando un poco el tema...Yggdra, podrías decirme como es que la conoces?" Rias-sempai comento intentando calmarse de lo sucedido...oh cierto, olvide mencionar ese detalle

"Como ya sabrán, su nombre es Nietzsche" ella agacho un poco su cabeza en reverencia "Y es el familiar de Nii-san, ella es una sirena..."

"Undine, Nietzsche es una Undine!" recalco la palabra

"Decía...Undine que Nii-san encontró y ayudo cuando estaba en problemas a causa de unos cazadores" después de todo era un tema complicado de hablar para ella

"Wow, Julio-san realmente conoce personas interesantes" Issei comento, aunque ella lo vio por unos instantes antes de girar su mirada hacia mi persona

"El es pervertido no es así?, Nietzsche tendrá cuidado con el" ...no se si eso lo habrá dicho Nii-san hasta donde se, pero podía ver como una flecha atravesaba a Issei al escuchar lo que dijo, aunque Koneko-san parecía haberle caído bien...creo?

"Por ahora...concentrémonos en lo que habíamos venido a este lugar" cierto, Rias-sempai menciono que debíamos encontrar un familiar tanto para Asia-san y Issei-san, tal vez con suerte podríamos encontrar en el proceso a Nii-san...si Nietzsche-chan esta aquí era mas que probable que lo encontremos..o el nos encuentre, lo primero que pueda suceder.

Eso fue hasta que de manera inesperado pudimos escuchar algo no muy lejos de nosotros, pasar ser mas claros lo que se escucho fue algo que quizás había visto antes pero ciertamente no recordaba...aparte de la persona o demonio que yacía en una de las ramas de los arboles que digamos llamaba demasiado la atención

Se veía como una versión mas adulta de cierto personaje de un juego o anime que no recordaba muy bien, Nii-san era el que estaba mas en esos temas pero ciertamente se hacia notar en mas de una manera

"Soy Satooji de ciudad Madara, demonio en entrenamiento y pretendo en convertirme en el maestro de familiares!" este exclamo al momento de acercarse

Nii-san cuales serian tus palabras en un momento como este?

"Soy yo o nadie capta la referencia en este momento?" comente en un susurro, aunque Nietzsche asintió un par de veces ante lo que dije, puesto que estaba cerca mío, mejor dicho...escondiéndose de el

"Satooji-san aquí están las personas que buscaran los familiares" Rias-sempai comento, entonces realmente el era la persona...

"Hee...dos rubias hermosas y un chico con cara de pervertido. Ok! déjelo en mis manos!, Si se trata de mi sobre familiares no tendrán problemas en conseguir un 'Get Daze!' " wow...en estos momentos como me gustaría que Nii-san estuviera aquí y verlo reaccionar ante esto, eventualmente yo estaba pensando que tipo de familiar podría conseguir aquí...era después de todo algo importante

"Ahora que tipo de familiar desean?, uno fuerte?, rápido? o uno con veneno?, hay tantos tipos de familiares para capturar!"

"A estas alturas me pregunto si estamos en medio de una parodia o algo por el estilo..." comente una vez mas, en susurro para no ser escuchada

Claro que en ese momento, el saco un catalogo donde marco una de las paginas donde se veia una criatura realmente feroz que cubría toda la pagina

"Este recomendaría!, uno de los Dragon-King ! Chaos Karma Dragon!, Tiamat! y es un legendario Dragon! y la única hembra entre ellos!. Aun hasta ahora no habido demonio que logre capturarle, eso es obvio!, ya que tendría que ser tan fuerte como un Maou!" wow, quien logre capturarle realmente tendría un familiar mas que poderoso, pero ser tan fuerte como un Maou?, Nii-san seguro al escuchar eso es mas que probable que lo intentara...

"Etto...mientras que suena realmente bueno, a nuestro nivel eso seria difícil de lograr..." Asia-san menciono, bueno estaba en lo cierto después de todo

"Tal vez tenga alguno que podamos capturar en nuestro estado actual?" pregunte finalmente aunque para ese entonces note algo extraño en el lugar, mejor dicho... esa extraña persona?, no podía decir con claridad que era puesto que como explicarlo

Era una chica para empezar, quizás en sus 17 y traía un vestido chino de color blanco, su cabello era realmente largo y siendo de un color azul profundo al igual que sus ojos, traía también unos guantes recubiertos en parte de oro que asemejaban a unas garras de Dragon, hasta ese momento podía decir que solo se trataba de una persona que llamaba la atención. Pero también podía notar que tenia unos cuernos dorados sobresaliendo de su cabeza, al igual que los rasgos que solo podían provenir de un Dragon y que decir de esa cola que sobresalía de igual manera no podía dejarse pasar por alto, ella era un humanoide Dragon...en mas de una manera.

"Creí escuchar algo de ruido por aquí pero por lo que veo" pude notar pasar su mirada sobre todos nosotros, curiosidad por lo que creía "Aquí realmente hay un grupo interesante de demonios!" exclamo sin guardarse nada

"Etto.." Asia fue inesperadamente la quien tomo la palabra en esos momentos "Y si no es molestia...podrías decirnos quien eres?" murmuro casi

"Eh?, ah claro!, Soy Karin!" al menos se le veía que era bastante animada "Extraño...pensé que había alguien mas por aquí, vi a un chico con aspecto particular en el bosque que estaba siendo perseguido y pensé que seria de su grupo aunque no tiene esa misma energía demoniaca que ustedes"

"Viste a Nii-san?, así que realmente estaba por aquí después de todo...espera, como que perseguido?" tuve que parpadear un poco antes de darme cuenta de ello

"Jaja!, el pobre parece que capto la atención de muchos aquí y particularmente por las lamias quien lo vieron como un potencial esposo...si lo atrapan, no lo verán en varios días!" creo que no me gustaba realmente la manera en que Nii-san terminaba en cada cosa

"Ohh!, Julio-sempai no pierde el tiempo!" Issei-san tu eres la única persona que vería algo positivo en todo eso...aunque las intenciones de darte un zape son muy grandes en este momento

"Aunque finalmente antes de venir aquí, lo vi acompañado por Ti-chan!" todos quedamos confundidos por ese instante "Ah cierto, Ti-chan es Tiamat!, me pregunto si lo encontró interesante...aunque puedo decir que realmente es fuerte para ser un humano, me gustaría tener la oportunidad de pelear con el en algún momento!"

"...No puedo decir que esto no me sorprende pero aun así..." suspire, no era realmente nuevo

"Julio-san atrae problemas a donde va no?" Rias-sempai...el siempre, tiene algún problema aunque no los busque

"Hau...padre Artwaltz, espero que se encuentre bien" lo estará, después de todo es Nii-san

"Ara ara, parece que tendremos que ir a buscarlo antes de que pase algo malo ufufufu" aun me pregunto si disfrutas esto mas que todos Akeno-sempai...

* * *

><p><strong>Julio Pov<strong>

"Era tal como esperaba, siendo humano eres mas fuerte que esos demonios que han intentado capturarme pero eres el que ha durado mas, ahora..entretenme!"

Bueno, por azares de la vida...creo que esto era algo común en mi vida diaria pero quien hubiera dicho que saber que esa chica que estaba conmigo seria un Dragon

Demonios y yo pensando que evitaría algún tipo de problema de esta magnitud..

Quien hubiera pensado que me encontraría con Tiamat para empezar?!

Las posibilidades de ganar en esta situación y en mi estado actual realmente eran pocas para empezar, aun no me recuperaba completamente de lo sucedido cuando me encontré con Dohnaseek para ir seriamente, si lo hacia era mas probable que tenga que pedirle a Azazel que haga otra prótesis y no era una opción para ese momento

Lo único que podía hacer ahora mismo era evadir como fuera posible, mas que todo por que no me daba la oportunidad de tomar la ofensiva en todo momento, mayor parte de sus ataques fueron con sus garras y los raspaba por poco aun así mi cuerpo estaba acumulando demasiadas heridas y eso seria un problema

Pero que diantres podría hacer en estos momentos si no podía contraatacar?!

"Shit!" exclame al ver como se dirigía a mi a toda velocidad lo cual pude evitar a duras penas luego de dar un salto y usar la cabeza del Dragon para impulsarme lejos de ella, claro que en el proceso me golpeo con su cola y me mando a volar varios metros hasta que di contra un árbol "Gaha...!" obviamente eso causo que tosiera sangre por el impacto que causo pero aun así podía mantenerme de pie, claro que el dolor era realmente molesto pero no era la primera vez que pasaba este tipo de situación, ya pase por peores y salí de algún modo

"Oho, eres mas resistente de lo que esperaba pero acaso no tienes planeado atacar?" créeme que quería hacerlo pero el tiempo no me favorecía en todo esto pero creo que había una oportunidad en todo esto, algo de tiempo y eso aumentaría mis posibilidades "Si no atacaras, supongo que me decepcionaste chico, al menos me he divertido un poco" ahora!, concentre la energía en mis manos para crear una esfera de fuego suficientemente grande para lanzar contra ella pero no se inmuto en lo mas mínimo por la explosión que esta había causado, superando por mucho la que había usado para romper la barrera que Akeno había creado pero era mas que todo parte del plan "Así que aun tienes energías, pero un ataque como este no me detendrá!"

"Y quien dijo que ese era mi ataque?!" exclame sin mas para concentrarme, no me había movido en lo mas mínimo por que lo que estaba a hacer realmente requería bastante concentración

_**"O blade master and conqueror of fear... **_

_**Even from the grave, thy blade still reigns."**_  
><em><strong>[Worth of Card -Dragon Killer- will bring us the Force!]<strong>_

_**Dragon Slayer Arts!**_

Hubo un surgimiento de poder en mi cuerpo que me dio la oportunidad que necesitaba, claro que activar algo como esto era imposible debido a que solo era efectivo contra enemigos específicos...pero aquí tenia uno y era momento de darle uso "Astra!" exclame seguidamente al crear una espada de la nada, esta era hecha completamente de agua y asemejaba a una scimitar dándome bastante maniobrabilidad al momento de realizar mis ataques "Creo que sea un buen momento para pensar en mi en una amenaza" mencione antes de que esbozara una sonrisa, por obvias razones

"Arrogante y testarudo...me agrada eso, parece que no me aburriré contigo, ven y demuestra esa belleza que solo se ve en el campo de batalla!" oh, créeme que te llevaras una sorpresa ahora mismo!

No dude en aumentar mis fortaleza usando el Touki en ese preciso momento, si quería al menos salir vivo de este lugar tenia que tomar esta batalla mas que en serio.

Por lo que mi velocidad aumento drásticamente a pesar de que aun podía ponerme a la par con ella, sorprendida? creo que uno poco considerándome como humano.

"**Kuukan Shouten'i! (Lunge)**" exclame tomando la espada con ambas manos y esto causo que levitara por unos momentos antes de que desapareciera rápidamente sin dejar rastro alguno

"Escapo?..." claro que eso sorprendió al Dragon pero mas que eso, fue notar ese enorme dolor proveniente de su espalda que fue tan repentino y no era mas que causado por varias heridas causadas por el ataque de esa espada y aunque intento atacarme yo ya había desparecido una vez mas y retomar el lugar donde estaba, con una sonrisa en el rostro para mucha molestia del Dragon quien no esperaba algo como esto

"Parece que las artes contra dragones aun son efectivas con alguien de tu nivel" suspire un poco, creo que usar una técnica de esas en esta situación, resulto pero mi estado no era el mejor después de todo

"Jajaja!, no esperaba nada menos de alguien como tu!" creo que en serio se estaba tomando esto demasiado bien...

"Bueno, considerando que no esperaba dar con Chaos Karma Dragon, quien es la mas fuerte entre los reyes dragones...tengo que tomar las cosas en serio" inclusive alguien tan despreocupado como yo sabia cuando tenia que tomar las cosas seriamente, supongo que era un buen momento en el que me encontraba "Así que..tal vez sea mejor usar algo mas efectivo" aunque digamos que realmente disfrutaba esta situación peligrosa, creo que había pasado algo de tiempo desde que encontré un enemigo que podía considerarse realmente peligroso

'Y espero...terminar esto de un solo golpe, por que...dudo poder mantener una lucha en mi actual estado' pensó mientras ahora la espada había tomado una apariencia diferente, siendo mas tradicional y alzo esta al cielo mientras que se cubrió de una gran cantidad de energía

"Intentaras ir con todo?, hazlo prueba que tan fuerte eres!" si, iré con todo y espero que con suerte lo extra del Dragon Slayer art ayude en esto y termine antes de que no pueda tener otra oportunidad

**"Kouryuu Metsugasou!(Light Dragon Destroy Fang Spear)"**

* * *

><p><strong>No muy lejos de ese lugar - Yggdra Pov<strong>

De todas las cosas que a Nii-san podrían pasarle, encontrarse con Tiamat era lo peor que habríamos imaginado pero la suerte que Nii-san tiene honestamente llega a niveles inesperados y esto era una clara prueba de ello

"Tu hermano es una persona inusual Yggdra!" curiosamente Karin nos acompaño por que sentía curiosidad de toda esta situación

"No creo que sea la mejor manera de describirlo...solo digo que atrae muchas cosas inusuales para su propia seguridad" suspire mientras todos caminábamos, suponiendo que era el lugar correcto para empezar, solo podíamos guiarnos por la suerte

Cierto, en nuestro camino Asia encontró un pequeño Dragon que parecía estar atraído por ella, en un inicio Rias-sempai sugirió a Issei-san que lo capturara pero el resultado solo fue ser electrocutado en el proceso...

Supuestamente están mas atraídos por el sexo contrario así que no era extraño que se mostrara protector con Asia y conmigo por igual, finalmente Asia decidió tomarlo como suyo y lo convirtió en su familiar dándole el nombre de Rassei quien, estaba bastante alerta cuando Issei-san caminaba con nosotros

"Si tuviera que decir.." en un tono pensativo Issei comento "Diría que es mas despreocupado que nada, lo hubieras visto ayer, apareció sin un brazo y estaba de lo mas normal!" creo que no podía culparle de pensar así

"Wah..en serio?!" Karin se vio sorprendida por ello, no era de extrañarse dado a que seguro lo vio completo, por decirlo de esa manera

"Nii-san tiene preocupación de lo que Issei no es pervertido" y eso solo dejaba claro a que me refería

"Cierto cierto..." irónicamente quien asintió a lo que había dicho no fue quien mas que el "Hey!" no pudimos evitar reír todos por lo tardía de su reacción ante lo que mencione

Al menos fue interesante saber que Karin-san era un Dragon de alto nivel ya que era descendiente de unos de los cuatro guardianes cardinales, Seiryuu, y vino a este lugar en búsqueda de algún demonio interesante al cual servir...mientras fueran fuertes pero hasta ahora no había ninguno que lograra ello a pesar de los intentos. Extrañamente conoció a Tiamat y la reto...obviamente ella perdió y decidió, por ella misma, que seria su aprendiz para convertirse en un Dragon King en un futuro o ocupar el puesto correspondiente pero no estaba segura de ello para empezar, mencionando que era mas alguien que le gustaba la vida mas activa que nada.

También noto algo inusual en Issei-san, diciendo que sentía la presencia de un Dragon en su Sacred Gear, cual fue confirmado por Rias-sempai y este mismo ya que hablo con el durante uno de sus sueños, obviamente ella se sorprendió por saber que se trataba de Draig, uno de los dragones celestiales y obviamente eso causo que intentara retar a Issei en el proceso pero sabiendo que recién sabia sobre este mismo, era mas que probable que no durara nada en contra de ella, muy a su decepción.

"Supongo que siempre tendré otra oportunidad...vuélvete fuerte rápido Issei!" Karin exclamo cruzándose de brazos y asintiendo un par de veces

Creo que ella era alguien que le gustaba las batallas, por lo menciono durante este tiempo

"Si quieres alguien fuerte deberías ir con Julio-san, su apodo es Ángel Killer, así que no te decepcionara!" Issei-san...no digas cosas de mas!

"Ángel Killer?, escuche eso de un demonio que intento capturarme y lo despache en un instante!" riendo ampliamente comento aunque aun pensativa sobre lo que había dicho "Ah!, ese exorcista que se las ingenio contra una armada de ángeles?...no querrás decir que ese chico que vi es el mismo?!" su expresión de sorpresa lo decía todo pero al final, eso era cierto, así que todos asentimos ante ello

"El padre Artwaltz era muy conocido en la iglesia gracias a que siempre eliminaba a demonios de clase alta cuando era mas joven entre otros meritos mas" Asia-san comento, también había escuchado de eso?, era algo inesperado "Y Yggdra-san esta en el top 5 de exorcistas por lo que había escuchado" eh?, en serio?

Inclusive yo estaba sorprendida por lo que Asia-san había dicho en ese instante, claro que la mirada de Karin hacia mi decía básicamente que quería tener una batalla conmigo

"Etto...Karin-san, estas sonriendo demasiado..." reía con nerviosismo por que creía yo, no me libraría de esta situación...

"Ara ara Yggdra-san parece que no te libras de la misma suerte que Julio ufufu" hau!

Todo estaba animado como siempre hasta que no muy lejos de donde nos encontramos, se pudo escuchar un gran rugido, no...eran varios rugidos que provenían de tres dragones que se veían a lo lejos, difícilmente podían llamársele de ese modo puesto que uno si miraba fijamente se trataban de pura energía, ascendieron por lo alto para descender y crear así una gran explosión y inclusive se pudo sentir la onda expansiva que este había causado.

"Que demonios fue eso?!" Issei fue el primero en decir algo aun con el asombro en su rostro

"Seguro fue Nii-san, tengo tiempo sin ver esa técnica y para que la use seguramente estaba en una batalla realmente complicada" suspire un poco aunque por otro lado..

""Julio-san fue el causante de eso?!"" todo en unión mencionaron ello y yo solo me digne a asentir a lo que habían dicho, dejando de lado a Karin-san quien estaba con los ojos abiertos de par en par

'Un humano es capaz de hacer tal cosa?!, es casi al mismo nivel que Ti-chan uso para derrotarme en el combate!' ella simplemente no podía creer lo que había visto

Finalmente todos decidimos ir al lugar donde había sido la explosión, ya que lo mas probable es que encontraremos a Nii-san...

Lo encontramos, eso es seguro pero...

"Wow, pensé que no resultaría pero geez, al menos se ve que fue afectada por el ataque" pudimos escucharle mientras suspiraba y se dejaba caer al suelo, agotado por lo que se notaba

Y a que se refería para empezar?

Nada mas, que el Dragon azul que estaba realmente lastimado por lo que suponíamos, causo la explosión

"Whoa...Ti-chan realmente te la ha puesto difícil!" exclamo Karin-san sin chistar al ver su estado, múltiples heridas en su cuerpo pero aun se mantenía de alguna manera, no era extraño de algún modo pero considerando que era la mas fuerte entre los Dragon King suponer que aun estaría así no es de extrañarse

"Yggdra?, oh chicos al fin los encuentro...mejor dicho, me encuentran" el comento sentándose aunque tomándose su tiempo para ello

"Nii-san realmente tienes que lidiar con todo lo que se te viene no?" hau, algún día lograras entender que es mejor no resaltar demasiado?

"Karin? que haces en este lugar? y...por lo que veo, ese es el singular grupo que mencionaste" a pesar de que todos estaban tensos por algún posible ataque que podría o no hacer en nuestra contra, no hubo razón, no mostraba alguna hostilidad en nuestra contra "Para ser humano, le daré el merito que ha sido capaz de dejarme bastante lastimada y ese ultimo ataque fue suficiente para derrotarme si no lograba evadir el primer impacto"

"Suerte la mía!" exclamo resignado el a pesar de todo

"Ara ara Julio-san parece que no necesitaba de alguna ayuda después de todo" considerando lo que había realizado hace poco...

"Al menos te encuentras bien...no?" Rias-sempai pregunto con algo de preocupación

"Creo...aun con mi estado actual, es difícil usar ese tipo de técnicas, ya que mi cuerpo no lo resiste, la prótesis si" Asia-san se acerco a Nii-san y comenzó a curarlo por el momento "Gracias, realmente lo necesitaba después de que me mandar a volar" bromeo a pesar de todo

"Creo que no exagerabas con lo que decías Issei...ni yo he logrado lastimar tanto a Ti-chan..." ella aun no procesaba lo que tenia frente suyo, como Dragon, ella respeta el poder y que un humano, alguien que no seria mas que un alimento para ellos, causara tal...era digno de respeto

"Yeah...aunque mereces un regaño por parte de Yggdra, la has preocupado al igual que Nietzsche-chan!" este exclamo a sorpresa de el, no mucho la Undine se acerco a Nii-san para jalarle una mejilla

"Ouch!, sorry!" menciono tomándose la mejilla

"Ara ara debería unirme también?" etto...no creo que me guste a donde llegaría eso...

"Y que peligre mi seguridad en el proceso?, no gracias!" esto causo que todo rieran a tal declaración

"Ciertamente es interesante, humano será pero si entrena mas será un formidable oponente" agrego Tiamat quien estaba conversando con Karin

"Lo crees Ti-chan?, puedo concordar contigo, por lo que me mencionaron...su apodo es Ángel Killer por obvias razones, supongo que no es por nada" arqueo la mirada al escuchar tal nombre, Ángel Killer...

"Jajaja! realmente no me he equivocado con este humano, es mucho mas digno que esos arrogantes demonios que han venido!" finalmente dejo una risa

"Te entiendo!, viendo ese despliegue de poder me dan ganas de tener una batalla con el!" igualmente ella, si...tenia que tener un combate con el!

"Aunque les parece si ya regresamos?, necesito un bien merecido descanso..." no podía culpar que Nii-san estuviera así, después de todo lo que paso...

"Espera chico" eh?, acaso pasaba algo mas ahora mismo? "Luego de esta batalla entiendo que eres fuerte, mas de lo que hubiera imaginado y por eso, te acepto como mi maestro!" eh? eh? creo que habíamos escuchado todo bien lo que había dicho?

"E-esto no es algo que habría esperado..." Rias-sempai estaba mas que sorprendida por el giro que había tomado esto

"No esperaba menos de Julio-sempai!" Issei-san lo tomo bastante bien, creo que realmente respetaba a Nii-san

"Wow, en serio?...pero no es cuestión de ser un demonio para ello?" bueno, eso de algún modo era cierto..

"Ja! ninguno de los demonios que han venido demostraron no tener oportunidad mas que buscar poder pero tu eres diferente y siento que no me aburriré contigo cerca" ah, ahora lo entiendo...Nii-san es un imán de problemas

"Eh...bueno, supongo que no hay lio pero tomaras esa forma verdad?, seria algo complicado explicar un Dragon en medio de una ciudad" Nii-san agrego sin mas, aunque conociéndole planearía algo en el proceso

"No esperaba menos de Ti-chan!, aunque creo que yo también decidí quien será el mío" eh?, podía entender que ella buscaba a un demonio pero quien seria? Issei?, era la opción mas sensata "Yggdra! desde ahora seré tu familiar! no puedo dejar la oportunidad que ustedes ofrecen!" ella con todo su animo comento

Yo estaba tan sorprendida por ello que no reacción en el instante, antes de procesar toda la información

"Etto...pero Issei-san no seria la mejor opcion?" pregunte algo nerviosa

"Es cierto, que tenga a Draig sellado es una buena razón pero creo que eres la persona mas indicada para mi, llámalo instinto!" supongo que podía confiar en lo que decía, después de todo Asia-san fue la única persona que consiguió un familiar sin problemas

Nii-san tuvo que pelear con Tiamat, quien es la mas fuerte ente los Dragon King y lo acepto

Creo que podía dejar de pensar en mis preocupaciones y aceptar sin chistar

"Esta bien, entonces te aceptare como mi familiar Karin-san!" exclame sonriendo antes de notar que Tiamat miraba fijamente a Issei por algún motivo "Etto...por que esta mirando a Issei-san como si fuera un aperitivo?..."

"Ah cierto!, Tiamat dice que odia a Draig por alguna razón...aun no se cual, pero dijo que si lo veia es mas que seguro que no saldrá bien librado jajaja!"

"Oi Issei, creo que será buen momento para hacer una huida heroica..." Nii-san comento de lo mas tranquilo, obviamente..si llegaba a dar con el..

"Y-yeah...nos veremos mañana Julio-san!" podía vérsele nervioso antes de que se echara a correr mientras que era perseguido por Tiamat, increíble que pueda hacer eso luego de ver como se encontrara

"Jajaja! creo que no me aburriré con ustedes cerca, un gusto de conocerte Ángel Killer!, soy Karin y el familiar de Yggdra!" al menos Karin-san estaba tomando bien las cosas y se notaba con su animo actual

"Diré que no me gusta que digan ese apodo a cualquier pero meh, creo que me rindo! y pues, mejor dime Julio y espero que cuides de Yggdra, es algo descuidada pero buena chica" yo no soy descuidada, no lo soy!

"Nii-san! no soy descuidada!...por cierto, María llamo diciendo que tendríamos visitas para mañana" creo que le gustaría saberlo después de todo

"Visitas?, eso no lo esperaba...con todo lo que ha pasado en estos días.."

"Etto...eran Milanor y Durant dijeron que pasarían mañana a ver como estaban las cosas y ...uhm, Sakuya quien contacto con Mellia..." pude ver en una fracción de segundos como su animo bajo a niveles inesperados

"...well, en estos momentos odio mi vida"

No podía decir que este fue un día cualquiera, simplemente se dan muchas cosas extrañas sin importar pero...era divertido a pesar de todo aunque esto solo me decía que no pasaría mucho antes de tener nuestros primeros problemas...toda esta inusual vida siempre estará rodeada de algún impedimento, tal vez ya nos llegaría el turno a nosotros pero por ahora tendríamos que disfrutar de esta tranquilidad mientras podamos.

* * *

><p>Y al fin con esto terminamos el cap!, perdón por la demora pero entre los exámenes y una semana ocupada no pude subirlo antes como tenia planeado creo que valió el tiempo en escribirlo.<p>

Como siempre, ahora entramos a la sección de datos interesantes en este cap:

·Primero que nada, decidí que Tiamat se uniera al grupo por que creo que merece algo de atención, siendo catalogada como la mas fuerte entre los Dragon King, es malo que no tuviera mas escena así que aquí la tendrá como familiar de Julio.

·En cuanto la apariencia humana de Tiamat...tuve que pensarlo un poco pero tendrá la de Esdeath de Agame la Kill por obvias razones, tiene que ser intimidante y sexy!.

·Por el familiar de Yggdra si se preguntan, es Karin de Puzzle and Dragons!

·Notaron que Julio uso cierta técnica de cierto caballero de la serie tales en su batalla con Tiamat.

·Gabriel y Griselda tuvieron su primera aparición, pero no la ultima de Griselda!, la verán mas seguido a diferencia de Gabriel quien estará presente. Dulio aparecerá en determinado momento pero los dejare pensar en cual.

·Es muy probable que ponga las imgs del grupo de Julio a mi perfil, pero aun tengo que terminar unas cosas, como el perfil de Yggdra que seguramente lo subiré cuando lo termine de completar, luego de que borrara el archivo por error DxU *trauma existencial* tambien le dare una actualizacion al perfil de Julio por igual.

·El siguiente capitulo será mas tranquilo para que todos tenga oportunidad de relacionarse entre si, no obstante será también para dar inicio al Raiser Arc! Y también aparecerán tres personajes.

Y con eso terminamos esta sección por este capitulo!

Rate&Rewiew please!, espero que continúen disfrutando de esta historia que lo hago simplemente para el disfrute de los lectores así que no seria malo recibir un poco de apoyo con esto que no cuesta mucho y con eso dicho...Abendroth5 Out!


	7. Un dia inusual y la llegada de Phenex

Bueno luego de pensar un poco, he cambiado un par de cosas en los harems de Julio y Issei por lo que van ahora

Harem de Julio: Raynare, Kalawarner, Mittelt, Ravel ,Xenovia, Gabriel, Rossweiss, Sona, Serafall, Yasaka, Le Fay, Jeanne, Ophis, Tiamat, Valerie Tepes.

Harem de Issei: Rias, Akeno, Asia, Koneko, Irina, Kuroka, Yggdra, Kunou, Tsubasa Yura, Karin, Raspberry, Luciana (Gemela de Aegina), OC.

Con esto dicho, empecemos con el Cap!

* * *

><p><strong>Julio Pov<strong>

Y como era algo usual en esta extraña vida que comenzó a tomar un giro bastante ajetreado...

Luego de que lográramos hacer desistir momentáneamente a Tiamat para que usara a Issei de aperitivo y luego como juguete mas adelante pero sabíamos que no se salvaría en el proceso, al menos tenia que admitir que el chico este realmente era resistente para poder haber huido de ella.

También creo que Draig le menciono que era mejor evitarla o no molestarle...yeah, buen consejo pero considerando que cuando logramos llegar hacia el club, su apariencia humana no ayudo demasiado para que este se alejara, palabras que fueron dichas? antes de lo inminente

"Onee-san!" y luego lo dejo privado de un golpe, aunque tengo que admitir que fue muy gracioso ver como el intento acercársele a pesar de que fue advertido, perversión es mayor a su sentido común...

Aunque quien podía culpar con la apariencia que ella tomo, supongo que era de esperarse siendo Tiamat, seria interesante y quizás algo aterrador verle con una mas suave?, no sabría explicarlo pero podía darme la idea...y me daba miedo

Después de nuestro pequeño incidente, todos decidimos ir por nuestra cuenta y yo aun tenia un par de cosas con las cuales lidiar, Rie quien estaría, supongo, en la residencia quien ahora mismo tendría que pensar en maravillas para acomodar a tantas personas...o espera a que esa persona venga y solucione en problema...luego de la explicación que tendría que darle.

Por cierto, cuando todos llegamos creo que me sorprendí con la vista que tenia en ese momento..

Yo por mi parte, solo había arqueado la mirada en el momento para procesar lo que estaba observando

Yggdra estaba con los ojos abiertos de par en par, al igual que confundida

Tiamat no sabia como reaccionar en el momento, aunque luego de unos instante solo sonreía ampliamente, yeah...me recordaba mucho a la de Akeno

Y finalmente Karin...

"Wow...Julio no sabia que te atraían las maids, Jaja! entonces eso quieres decir que te gusta dominar!" por que te concentras en algo como eso para empezar?!

Ahí estaba Raynare, Mittelt, Kalawarner y Rie...vistiendo un traje de maid tradicional muy a pesar de las tres que se veían con el sonrojo a mas no poder aunque no podía decir lo mismo del arcángel quien estaba disfrutando muy bien de esta situación que por lo que veía, había realizado.

"Nunca olvidare este día, jajaja god, fue demasiado!" exclamo Mellia quien se encontraba en uno de los sofá riendo a mas no poder

"Me gustaría saber exactamente que paso aquí pero...mi cansancio es mas grande que esto" suspire sin mas, luego de que todos entráramos por que quizás la vista para nos vecinos fuera mas que extrañarse...o pensar en algo mas, no seria raro "Al menos la vista es agradable después de todo" que?, seria raro que no fuera así para empezar!

"Debería preguntarte como es que le conoces...pero suponiendo que tu suerte es de tal magnitud..." Dohnaseek quien se encontraba teniendo una partida de póker con maría comento, al menos realmente estaba entendiendo la situación

"Yeah my friend...y no es todo" comente señalando a la peliazul quien se acomodo muy bien en el sofá libre "Tendremos a este par viviendo con nosotros, ella es Chaos Karma Dragon o Tiamat para ser mas simples" con solo escuchar ese nombre, los cuatro abrieron los ojos de par en par y quien podía culparles de reaccionar de esa manera

"Y ella es Karin" Yggdra presento a quien estaba curioseando por el lugar "Descendiente de uno de los guardianes cardinales, Seiryuu, mi familiar al igual que Tiamat de Nii-san"

Hubo un largo silencio en el lugar hasta que Rie solo opto por soltar una leve risa ante la situación, ella me conocía muy bien y esto era algo de todos los días, por lo que no se extraño en lo mas mínimo

"Deberían acostumbrarse, Julio atrae demasiado para si mismo...que seria lo ultimo?, que Ophis tenga interés en el?" Mellia comento de lo mas tranquila

Oi oi, inclusive yo sabia que no había oportunidad ni en un millón de años de que algo así sucediera, por que?...digo es Ouroboros Dragon de quien hablamos!, lo único que podría resultar interesante de mi, era la Eternal Sword...esa arma nació de la nada en la Dimensional Gap y permitiendo a uno pasar por dimensiones o cosas asi ya era suficiente...solo espero que por mi seguridad no sucediera, ya me imagino el asombro cósmico que tendría!

"Como sea...creo que este fue un dia demasiado agotador y necesito un buen descanso, asi que si no tienen mas que mencionar...buenas noches" finalice dejando escapar un largo bostezo mientras subía al segundo piso y entraba a mi habitación, y finalmente me deje caer en mi cama en seco...considerando lo que paso en este dia, creo que no podía dejarme afectar demasiado por lo que sucedía a estas alturas...

"Y una vez me pregunto por que tengo una suerte muy inusual" y para que decir que no era algo extraño, ahora aparte de los cuatro ángeles caídos que Vivian aquí, una arcángel también y si no fuera menos...Tiamat y Karin estarán aquí por igual "Soy yo o hay demasiadas mujeres en este momento aquí?"

"Casi como un Harem si te lo propusieras" cierto cierto...wait

"The hell?" mi sorpresa fue notoria y ver a Raynare, Mittelt y Kalawarner dentro de mi habitación sin darme cuenta de ello "Solo diré una simple cosa...como diantres entraron sin que me diera cuenta?!" y muchas mas otras cosas que preguntar, como que por que aun tenían esa vestimenta de maid para empezar...

"Hmph, así es como nos recibes a nosotras tus sirvientas?" y ahora tenia la mirada aun mas confundida por lo que dijo Mittelt

"Que yo sepa...no lo son, bueno tal vez un poco pero no es el punto" comente alborotándome el cabello un poco antes de continuar, conociéndome diría de mas y solo empeoraría las cosas, al igual que ellas rieron al ver mis reacciones, ahora les parecía gracioso...donde quedo ese terror que les cause antes?

"Cualquiera estaría disfrutando de la vista, acaso no lo estas tu? después de todo eres un chico al final " no es que no la disfrute, estoy cansado...mucho

"No se si tomar eso de buena o mala manera...supongo que lo tomare bien" yep, antes de que me lie demasiado

"Simplemente deseamos hacerte compañía mas nada" ok, esto se ponía cada vez mas extraño y mas importante, por que estas sonrojada Raynare?

"Aja...saben que estoy muy cansado como para charlar ahora...so, good night" yeah, mucho cansancio para una persona común y corriente como lo era yo

"...Realmente esta durmiendo?, no tardo ni un minuto!" exclamo sin chistarse Raynare una vez mas aunque intentando despertarlo, sin éxito alguno

"Shh!, peleo con Tiamat y no seria sorpresa que lo estuviera" finalmente fue detenida por Mittelt quien lo veía fijamente, realmente asegurando que continuaba descansando

"Tan indefenso...no es tentador tenerlo de esta manera?"

Todas asintieron al comentario de Kalawarner, su primera impresión fue cuando tuvieron ese "Castigo" y solo pensarlo las ponía de nervios pero ahora tenían a esa misma persona tratándoles normalmente e aquí lo tenían, esa misma persona que no les mostro piedad ante sus actos, desprotegido y indefenso...realmente era una persona interesante, para todas.

* * *

><p><strong>Al día Siguiente<strong>

Y puedo decir solo una cosa, dormí como un rey!

Vaya que lo necesitaba después de todo el ajetreado dia que pase al llegar a ese bosque y lidiar con Tiamat en el proceso entre otras cosas que prefiero no mencionar antes de que eso llegue a terminar como un trauma...otro mas a la lista.

"Mmm..." y ese sonido?

"Julio-sama...no mas" ...the hell?

"Un poco mas .." ok, creo que esto estaba siendo demasiado

Finalmente al abrir los ojos me dio con una sorpresa...la sorpresa que todo chico adolecente querría estar y conozco a uno en particular (Issei) que estaría disfrutando esto...bueno, no que no lo disfrutaba pero, demonios!

Aquí en mi cama, estaba siendo...uh, usado como una almohada extra grande por las tres !...aunque eso explicaría por que me sentía tan cómodo después de todo...wait, pensamientos pervertidos atrás!

"Se podría saber...que diantres hacen en mi cama?!" exclame finalmente con algo de frustración y quizás sonrojo en el proceso

"Nii-san?! , estas bien?!" oh shit... Yggdra entro al cuarto al escucharme y su rostro simplemente se puso rojo, completamente

"Jaja! no perdió el tiempo por lo que veo!" Karin, no me ayudes diciendo eso y llévate a Yggdra!

"Yeah...no, estaba demasiado cansado ayer como para hacer algo y verán.." señalo a la tres quien estaban aun medio dormidas "Aprovecharon la oportunidad y aquí me tienen...geez, solo a mi me pasa eso y quizás Issei considerando como es Rias..." murmure lo ultimo mientras suspiraba con pesadez, vaya manera de iniciar este dia aunque ahora que me lo pregunto, Rie no dijo que estaría aquí para empezar?

"Etto..Nii-san si te preguntas donde esta Gabriel-sama, estuvo conversando con Tiamat sobre ti, creo que sentía interés por tu apodo..." oh, eso tiene sentido y por suerte, Yggdra se coloco a un costado de la entrada de mi habitación

"Mientras no le diga de mas" como si no fuera la primera vez para empezar...

"Oi ya levántate, que quiero conocer Kuoh, rapido rapido!" que demandante eres karin...

Luego de ingeniármelas para escapar de ellas por que cada vez que me movía, las cosas se me ponían mas complicadas con que me sujetaran con mayor fuerza y me aceraran a ellas, geez Issei realmente amaría estar en esta situación

La mañana paso tranquila a pesar de todo pero teníamos también cosas con las cuales lidiar, aparte de que vendrían Milanor y Durant...Sakuya por igual a mi pesar de todo, no es que me desagrade verle pero sabiendo como era su actitud después de que se enterara de lo que paso en el vaticano...yeah, es mas probable que no salga bien librado de ello

"Karin-san, no seria un problema que vayas también?" ahora la mayoría estaba reunidos en la sala tomando desayuno mientras que Yggdra estaba pensando sobre ese asunto "Después de todo mientras que tengas tu apariencia humana...aun se ven esas cosas" yeah, su cola, cuernos y detalles en el rostro no pasaban muy desapercibidos que digamos

"Te preocupas demasiado mi querida Yggdra-chan!" ella exclamo con la sonrisa en el rostro "Puedo esconderlas sin problema, además solo quiero pasear por el lugar...se que también hay mas demonios ahi!" ah...esa era la razón

"Hau...Karin-san debes saber que llamar demasiado la atención no es bueno!" yeah, suficiente tenemos conmigo para empezar

"Meh, con tal que no haga demasiado supongo que no pasara nada" a muy pesar de Yggdra quien se veía aun mas preocupada..y adorable

Estoy seguro de que ella tampoco entrara haciendo un lio a cada persona que ella crea fuerte... o no?, supongo que es una posibilidad después de todo aunque no creo que sea buena idea de que se encuentre con Sona o alguna de su Peerage..Saji, creo que ese era el nombre de su Pawn quien poseía un Sacred Gear interesante...la misma situación que Issei podría presentarse, Yggdra mencionándome que intento retarlo solo me decía que algo así pasaría con certeza.

Hablando de Sona...creo que tenia una partida pendiente con ella y también tenia que entregarle algo por las molestias con los ángeles caídos y demás, lo mínimo que podía hacer después de todo.

"Por cierto Nii-san, tienes planeado darle eso a Sona-sempai?" ah, muy perceptiva Yggdra

"Yep, ella es la que ha tenido que hacer todo ese papeleo después de todo, supongo que es lo menos que podemos hacer" ella asintió un par de veces, era evidente que pensaba de la misma manera que yo

"Hai...aunque y Rias-sempai?" cierto...

"Nop, ella ya te tiene en su Peerage y consecuentemente también a Karin, es mas que suficiente" y aun no quiero pensar que sus problemas, pasaran a ser los míos por igual...

"Aun asi, no es lo interesante de todo esto Julio?" no puedo negar que es cierto eso Tiamat pero..

"Con tal que no le pase nada a Yggdra estará bien" finalice sin mas

"Que buen hermano mayor eres!" gracias por el cumplido Karin, al menos ella no se guardaba nada...aunque seria mejor no gritarlo a los cuatro vientos...

* * *

><p><strong>Horas Después - Academia Kuoh<strong>

"Entonces, durante tu 'paseo' por el bosque te encontraste con Tiamat, el Chaos Karma Dragon y tuviste que enfrentarle" Sona comento mientras nos manteníamos con la partida que teníamos aun pendiente

"Yep, imagina mi sorpresa cuando supe que estaba lidiando con tal oponente...tuve suerte de que logre dañarle lo suficiente pero hubiera sido diferente si evitaba por completo" suspire un poco al recordar ese momento

"Aun no lo puedo creer, sobreviviste una lucha con Tiamat y hiciste que se convirtiera en tu familiar?" muchas cosas así pasan en mi vida, esa fue una de ellas

"Se puede decir que si, ella podría haberme ganado de haber continuado el combate pero por azares del destino, decidió ello aunque hey logre lastimarle mas que los otros demonios que fueron tras ella" inclusive Tiamat misma lo menciono " Y checkmate"

"Ah..." hubo un pequeño silencio al ver el resultado de la partida, dándome la victoria y ahora con nuestro marcador en empate "Subestimarte es algo malo a hacer después de todo" solo pude reír un poco ante su comentario, digamos que era algo bastante cierto

"Seré despreocupado pero siempre se como manejar una situación inusual" comente con la sonrisa de oreja a oreja "Ah cierto, tengo algo para ti como una pequeña muestra de agradecimiento por los problemas que he hice pasar" por su reacción del momento, su sorpresa era algo que no esperaba

"Eh?, no tienes por que hacerlo..." tal vez, pero aun quería hacerlo después de todo

Solo tuve que sacar una pequeña caja de entre el maletín que tenia para entregársela, obviamente estaba algo extrañada por ello pero una vez abrió esta, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver el contenido de esta

"E-esto es...!" solo pude asentir ante lo que estaba por mencionar

"Asi es, Mutation Piece de un Pawn para ser mas exacto" uno se sorprende de las cosas que uno recibe luego de varios extraños trabajos y eso era uno de estos

"C-como conseguiste algo como esto?, inclusive para mi ha sido difícil siquiera imaginar poseer uno" por esa misma razón, se lo estaba dando

"Digamos que mis trabajos te dan pagos bastante inusuales y pues...entre uno con los demonios encontré algunos" no era raro para empezar que te mencionara eliminar a uno con Peerage, pero es cosa del pasado

"Pero por que me entregas algo como esto?, no seria lógico dárselo a Rias en un inicio?" tal vez eso era cierto pero..

"Meh, ella logro hacer que Yggdra se uniera a su Peerage y consecuentemente a Karin, que es un Dragon de alto nivel...tiene suficiente" suspire con pesadez "Además se que tu le darás un mejor uso Sona y creo que tendrás una buena razón para molestarle no lo crees?" comente con la sonrisa en mis labios, eso obviamente causo que ella sonriera, mentes geniales piensan igual después de todo.

"Si lo pones de esa manera...no veo inconveniente en aceptarla" ahora solo dependería de ella que es lo que hara con tal pero no me preocupaba, ella es inteligente y eso me daba confianza "Aunque dándome esto...tengo mas interés en que te unas a mi Peerage pero se que es inútil, lastimosamente no tenerte es una de mis grandes decepciones"

"Jaja, tan rápido y un ataque en contra mia?" no pude evitar reir un poco, lo ponía de tal modo que hacia cualquiera pensarlo un poco, lastimosamente no era el mio "Si las circunstancias hubieran sido diferente, tal vez podría haber aceptado pero que Rias dejara morir a Issei solo para salvarlo y hacer que le vea como su salvadora...no dejo un buen gusto para mi"

"Asi que sabes lo que planeaba de alguna manera?" no se había sorprendido pero ciertamente no espero que dejara notar todo el panorama

"No es mala pero...uno no juega con las vidas de una persona solo para ello, sea cual sea la razón" y creo que por eso aun no estaba muy conforme con que Yggdra este en su Peerage, pero finalmente es decisión de ella y tenia que respetarla "Bien podría haber hecho lo mismo que tu hiciste con Saji pero...creo que me dejo entender"

"No tienes por que mencionarlo aunque la situación en la que se encuentra, la puesto de esa manera" que extraño...situación en particular?

"Eso quiere decir que esta en algún problema o algo por el estilo?" por que esto me decia que solo era inicio para algo complicado..

"Un compromiso con uno de pilares demoniacos, Phenex" ah, tiene sentido

"Geez...si hubiera dicho eso, creo que podría haberse encontrado otra solución o que se yo" como si no fuera la primera vez que se ve algo como eso "Aunque...creo haber escuchado ese nombre antes...Phenex.." ella se vio algo confundida por mi reacción

"Se que tienes conocimiento de demonios o acaso sabes sobre alguno de sus miembros?" con lo que dijo, me hiso acordar donde lo había escuchado

"Claro!" exclame luego de darme un pequeño golpe en la cabeza "Uno de mis trabajos mencionaron sobre lidiar con un stray de esa familia...ahi fue donde conocí a Lady Phenex y su hija Ravel"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback - Un Año Atras<strong>_

_**Play/ Blaze Union Ost: Opposition is Sin**_

_"Well...esto será interesante después de todo, uno no tiene muchas oportunidades de enfrentarse a un Stray proveniente de una familia de demonios de clase alta" comente de manera tranquila y haciendo aparecer una scimitar hecha completamente de agua, Astra realmente es muy versátil para situaciones como estas._

_Aunque por ahora me encontraba mejor dicho, evadiendo las bolas de fuego que lanzaba en contra mia y en ocasiones las cortaba por la mitad con la espada, causando que este se frustrara aun mas._

_Describirlo no seria demasiado complicado, no era diferente de una persona en sus 20, cabello oscuro, ojos ya completamente rojos y quizás lo que realmente llamaba la atención era ver como su cuerpo poco a poco estaba siendo consumido por el fuego que controlaba al igual que era mas fácil decir que estaba convirtiéndose mas y mas en algo no natural y el fuego era básicamente una parte mas de el._

_"Crees que podrás detenerme y hacerme regresar?, piénsalo de nuevo maldito!, te matare y sere libre de una buena vez!" al menos era bastante directo con su actitud después de todo_

_"Solo digo que no podemos dejarte ir así por que si, mala suerte la tuya por decidir esto..." aunque finalmente lo menos que podía hacer ahora mismo era eliminarlo sin mas, claro que era cuestión de trabajo pero quizás algunos no aceptan estar conformo con su estado actual...yo podía entender eso después de todo_

_Y las cosas no fueron tan simples para mi, su fuego era molesto ya que a pesar de que lograba evadirlo este continuaba creciendo mas y mas haciendo que el lugar de por si se sienta en un calor sofocante y eso no era bueno con el arma que tenia, al continuar de esta manera quizas tenga que recurrir a otras opciones pero acercarme para terminar este tampoco era factible._

_Recuerden...soy un humano y si uno de esos ataques me alcanza, no saldré bien librado en muchos sentidos_

_Pero hey, la velocidad es mi fuerte por lo que solo tenia que tener algo de cuidado_

_"Quédate quieto de una buena vez!" yeah...nop, como si fuera a ser un blanco andante..._

_"En serio, no seria lo mejor rendirte?" volví a comentar antes de que fuera una vez mas, atacado ahora por una ráfaga de fuego, cual paso completamente por mi, de no ser que opte usar el Astra de manera defensiva, convirtiéndola en una barrera circular sobre todo mi cuerpo, casi como una burbuja antes de volver a tomar la forma de la scimitar "Supongo que tomare esa respuesta como no"_

_"No tengo intenciones de hacerlo!, no sabes lo que es que arrebaten de tu libertad solo por la arrogancia de ellos!" exclamo este con total odio, causando que el aura que esta emitiendo por igual comenzara a aumentar exponencialmente_

_"Te mentiría si mencionara que lo se, pero es trabajo...nada en contra tuyo pero al menos terminare esto rápidamente" no había mas que mencionar para ese entonces, quizás lo ultimo que podía hacer ahora mismo era darle algo de paz luego de que terminara su sufrimiento en lo que se había convertido._

_Todo ese tiempo que pudo haberme eliminado cuando la oportunidad, me dio la chance de pensar la manera mas rápida de eliminarle.._

_Astra era un arma extraña si uno no sabe que hacer con ella, pero eso no impedía que pueda darle mas de un uso aparte de lo que los mitos le proporcionaron...y también ser compatible con este o terminarías con un gran problema entre manos._

_Yo tuve suerte de que me entregaran tres y quizás hasta para mi propia sorpresa.._

_Varunastra, proporcionada por el dios del agua, Varuna._

_Según tengo entendido, es capaz de causar torrenciales cantidades de agua por lo que era lo mejor opción que tenia pero, bañarle con solo agua no serviría por lo que mi mejor solución para este enemigo.._

_Y lo único que tuve que hacer para poner en marcha el plan, solo tuve que lanzar la espada en la dirección donde se encontraba y aunque esta eventualmente solo termino convirtiéndose en vapor antes de llegar a este, causando que riera al ver el intento tan patético de ese ataque_

_Oh que mal estaba, ni si quiera había empezado con eso_

_No paso ni un minuto antes de que terminara siendo atrapado, incluyendo que todas la llamas que había en el alrededor fueran extinguidas en el proceso por la cantidad de agua que se formo repentinamente, y estaba confundido...el enemigo me refiero. Como demonios podría haber esperado que algo como esto sucediera sin siquiera usar magia o algún tipo de encantamiento para ello, solo apareció y atrapándolo en una burbuja de agua._

_Intentaba moverse y escapar pero este no se lo permitía "No te preocupes, esto terminara ahora" solo fueron mis palabras para que hiciera una leve movimiento con la diestra, como si estuviera presionando esta y al final, esta exploto en el proceso y difícilmente podría haber salido de ahi mas lo único quedo de aquel stray fueron sus cenizas._

_**End Ost**_

_"Mmm..supongo que con esto, completara el trabajo.." deje escapar un leve suspiro en el proceso, quizás también estaba algo cansado luego de usar el Astra, considerando que necesitaba bastante concentración para que no se volviera en mi contra...ugh la experiencia habla por si sola_

_Aunque me extraño escuchar un par de aplausos no muy lejos de donde me encontraba, asi que gire la mirada para ver de quien podría tratarse_

_"No podía esperar nada menos del Angel Killer, los rumores te preceden" geez...ahi vamos nuevamente con hablar de mas sobre mi identidad_

_Aunque bueno, era evidente que vendría alguien para ver como termino la caza de aquel stray _

_Habían dos personas acercándose al lugar y quizás uno se quedaría algo extrañado al pensar que son madre e hija...si son casi idénticas!_

_La primera era una chica joven con el pelo largo y rubio y ojos azules oscuros. Su pelo estaba atado en dos coletas doble de grandes rizos, con cintas azules para mantenerlos en su lugar. Su vestimenta consistía en un vestido de color morado claro con acentos de color púrpura oscuro y un arco azul en la parte delantera._

_Y quien el acompañaba era una versión un poco mas adulta de ella, quizás estarían en sus 20 si suponía, traía puesto un vestido similar al de su acompañante aunque sobresalía bastante las decoraciones que traía vestida...llamaba bastante la atención._

_"Simplemente podrían decirme Julio o por algún apellido...sinceramente creo que causa demasiada atención llamarme de ese modo" y créanme que llamo demasiado la atención por mi propia cuenta_

_Aunque pude escuchar una pequeña risa por parte de la joven "Y pensar que un humano puede lograr este tipo de cosas" arquee la mirada por ese comentario, aunque afectarme?...nah_

_"Well...al menos sabré su nombre, My Lady?" ahora fui yo quien comento ello, después de todo ni idea de quien fuera...solo conocía a la persona quien le acompañaba, mejor dicho...la clienta quien se trataba de Lady Phenex..._

_En si...me pregunto por que exactamente contacto con mi persona para el trabajo, teniendo mejores personas para esto y considerando que era un humano en todo esto...bueh, mejor no me molesto en detalles menores..._

_"Supongo que podre iluminarte, Ravel Phenex y espero que lo recuerdes" wow, al menos no le falta nada de ego a esta chica_

_"Hai hai Ravel-chan" creo que por lo mencionado, le molesto un poco o causo que intentara recriminarme en el proceso, mas solo pude reír un momento "Ya que termine el trabajo a menos que haya algo mas de lo que mis servicios requiera..."_

_"Podrías acompañarnos mientras esperamos a que este listo, no tomara demasiado tiempo" mmm, supongo que estaría bien aceptar la propuesta de Lady Phenex, no tenia mucho apuro para empezar, así que en mas solo asentí a ello por lo que me dedique a seguirles como guías hacia la mansión donde Vivian...suerte que Yggdra no vino o se emocionaría demasiado con el lugar y luego quien le detiene._

_"Esperaba que tuvieras problemas con ese Stray pero parece ser que tu Sacred Gear es interesante después de todo" comento Ravel en ese momento, captando mi atención, aunque tenia la mirada algo confundida_

_"Eh...eso no era mi Sacred Gear" respondió sin mas, causando que ahora ella tuviera algo de confusión "Aunque estas familiarizada con la mitología?" pregunte y ella asintió sin mas "Se llama Astra"_

_Hubo un breve momento en el que estuvo pensativa durante el camino hasta que parpadeo un par de veces "No eran armas sobrenaturales que los dioses del panteón hinduista entregaban a ciertos individuos?, quieres decirme que tu eres uno de esos?" menciono perpleja, causando que riera un poco tranquilamente_

_"Yep, aunque digamos que mas que todo era por la compatibilidad que tenia" comente creando la scimitar completamente hecha de agua "Poseo una que controla el agua" luego esta se desvaneció para ahora una nueva, esta ahora tomo una forma de Zweihander a diferencia de la anterior esta era completamente hecha de fuego inclusive podía sentirse el calor que esta emanaba "Y esta que tiene control sobre el fuego" finalice sin mas antes de hacerla desaparecer "Y otra mas pero esa es la razón por la que tengo este parche" comente señalando este mismo con la sonrisa de oreja a oreja._

_"Realmente eres un humano interesante" creo que eso de alguna manera era cierto Lady Phenex_

_Ravel de alguna manera de había sorprendido por la información que le había dado en ese momento y no menciono mucho desde ese momento_

_"Podría ofrecerte ser parte del Peerage de Raiser, estoy segura de que serias un poderoso demonio si te lo propusieras" well...eso no lo esperaba_

_"Lo dudo mucho, Onii-sama quiere tener un harem después de todo" gracias por salvarme de eso ravel!_

_"Creo que mi respuesta seria, yo no tiro para ese lado" comente riendo al igual que causando que ambas rieran por tal "Aunque de todas formas tendría que negarme a ello, soy mas la persona que serviría como un King en un Peerage.." o ser mas el segundo al mando, cosas así estoy acostumbrado_

_"Que lastima, nos vendría bien tener alguien como tu en nuestra familia y uno no conoce a muchos que posean armas que se consideran altamente poderosas" supongo que mis Astra se les puede considerar de tal manera y las otras mas que no he usado o mostrado _

_Pero tengo la sensación de que quieren poseer a alguien con objetos únicos...yeah, no seria extraño_

_"Peerage...de alguna manera eso me llama la atención y quien sabe, conociéndome de alguna manera podría convertirme en King" comente sin mas_

_"Acaso tienes algún plan escondido dentro de aquella sonrisa?" ladee la mirada al escuchar el comentario de ravel, solo para volver a sonreír_

_"Puede ser...tal vez no" ella finalmente quedo observándome unos instantes, cual yo respondí con una sonrisa y finalmente compartimos una leve risa_

_Finalmente logramos llegar a la mansión Phenex y yo aun estaba sorprendido por ver el lugar, no importarse la primera vez que lo vi al iniciar con este trabajo..._

_Era endemoniadamente grande!_

_"Siento que si estuviera aquí por mi cuenta...me perdería al minuto" considerando que eso ya paso, muchas veces..._

_"No exageras diciendo eso tan tranquilamente?" pregunto Ravel_

_"Si supieras las veces que me he perdido y cada una de esas era mas ridícula que la anterior..." rei un momento...luego suspire_

_"Pensaría que es una broma pero verte el rostro, eso lo dice todo..." yep, uno es único...yo quizas demasiado por mi propio bien_

_Luego de tener una charla tranquila con Ravel, Lady Phenex regreso con unas pequeñas botellas y causando algo de confusión en mi persona_

_"Espero que no te moleste la espera" finalmente me dio entrega de estas y yo aun esta confundido "Son Phoenix Tears, con ella podrás curar cualquier herida que puedas tener, son un objeto altamente valorado y deseado" wow, esto si era inesperado.._

_"Thanks, realmente no espere esto como un pago pero por mi esta mas que bien" comente tranquilamente mientras tomaba una caja de madera donde me disponía a guardar estas, claro que al momento de abrir esta._

_Ambas notaron algo que llamo su atención al instante_

_"Acaso esas son..." Lady Phenex se veía sorprendida, realmente_

_"Eh?, ah!...se refiere a estas Mutation Piece?" comente tomando una del Bishop para mostrarla, inclusive Ravel no escondió su asombro por ello_

_"Increíble...Rook, Bishop, Knight y Pawns!" exclamo nuevamente al verlas, obviamente ella se acerco para apreciarlas mejor_

_"Digamos que entre mis trabajos, uno se encuentra con objetos interesantes, cabe decir que estos eran uno de ellos"_

_"Ahora puedo entender por que estabas tan confiado en decir que podrías ser un King " una leve risa por parte de Lady Phenex pude escuchar "Aunque me gustaría proponerte algo joven" _

_"Mm?, y eso que seria?" ladee mi cabeza al escucharle, que quería ahora proponerme?_

_"En el caso de que logres obtener el titulo de demonio clase alta, te gustaría tener a mi hija Ravel en tu Peerage?" ...what?_

_Tanto Ravel como yo estábamos sorprendidos por lo que habíamos escuchado en ese instante y creo que había una muy, pero muy buena razón para ello, solo que procesar la información era quizás un impedimento_

_"Ehm...esto es inesperado" comente alborotándome un poco el cabello, inclusive Ravel aun estaba sorprendida como para decir algo "Pero por que razón?"_

_"Tu mismo has dicho que eres apto para ser un King y viendo lo que posees, es mas claro que serias la persona indicada para Ravel, de esa manera estará en un Peerage digno donde sus habilidades serán usadas al máximo" _

_Tuve que parpadear un par de veces por lo mencionado, podía darle razón a lo que había dicho de alguna manera. _

_Creo que también ayudo que notara esas Mutation Piece después de todo aunque, creo que también mi propia fama..aunque suelo llamarle infamia, que he ganado durante este tiempo pueden favorecerme_

_"No se que decir Lady Phenex...estoy honrado eso es seguro pero que opinara Ravel en todo esto?" finalmente, Ravel era la que tenia la ultima palabra, se trataba de ella en primer lugar_

_"Eh?..." reacciono de manera algo tardía antes de retomar la palabra "B-bueno, no me importaría mucho serlo" comento finalmente "Puedes ser un humano pero parece ser que tienes bastante que ofrecer, no lo malinterpretes que aun estoy escéptica de tus habilidades" uh...no las viste mientras me encargaba de ese Stray para empezar?_

_"Ahi lo tienes" solo pude reír con nerviosismo aunque pensando todo esto, era lo ultimo que hubiera imaginado "Entonces cual seria tu respuesta?"_

_Difícilmente podía negarme a tal oferta para empezar, tener a alguien de uno de los pilares demoniacos en un Peerage realmente era impresionante pero cuanto tiempo me tomaría para conseguir un titulo como demonio de clase alta...aunque considerando que el tiempo no es impedimento para ellos..._

_"Esta bien, aceptare su propuesta siempre y cuando logre conseguir ello, mientras tanto me gustaría mantener una amistad con Ravel si me lo permite" finalmente respondí, obteniendo su aprobación y vaya situación en la que termine..._

_"Hmph, eres un chico extraño pero me agradas" yep, creo que entendí...Tsundere..._

_"Tomare eso como un cumplido...wait, no soy extraño!...no tanto, creo"_

_**Flashback End  
><strong>_

"Y esa es la historia" finalice luego de relatarle lo sucedido hace un año, realmente me sorprende las cosas en las que termino involucrado después de todo

"Sorpresa tras sorpresa...me sorprende que logres causar tanta impresión, incluyendo una familia como lo es Phenex" Sona comento tomando un leve respiro

"Dímelo a mi quien es que pasa por todo" rei un poco ante lo dicho

"Pero sabes que es muy probable que Raiser no se quede tranquilo si escucha esto verdad?"

"Meh...es siempre y cuando logre obtener el titulo y quien sabe cuanto tiempo me tome"

"Es posible..." murmuro acomodando sus anteojos antes de observarme por unos instantes 'Otra rival mas...' paso ese pensamiento por su mente "Pero entiendo por que serias un buen King si obtienes un Peerage"

"Si tu lo dices, debe ser cierto" asintió un par de veces antes de sonreír levemente "De las personas que conozco, tu eres la que menos problemas me has dado, suficiente para considerarte bastante cercana" comente sin chistar aunque pude ver un leve sonrojo sobre su rostro

* * *

><p><strong>Yggdra Pov<strong>

"Hey no escapes!, ven y ten un duelo conmigo Saji-chan!"

"No!, eso seria un suicidio!"

"Uhm...supongo que será difícil detener a Karin a estas alturas..."Issei comento viendo como Karin corría de un lado a otro, persiguiendo al rubio quien estaba huyendo de ella a mas no poder

"Hau, supuse que esto pasaría después de todo" suspire levemente

Aquí teníamos una vista interesante y quizás hasta graciosa después de algo de tiempo.

Era seguro que Karin realmente quería enfrentar a personas fuertes o que tuviera algo interesante que ofrecerle y finalmente decidió, por cuenta propia, acompañarnos a la academia.

Curiosamente era cierto que podía esconder todos sus rasgos de Dragon y verse tal cual humana ya era de por si.

No era tampoco extraño que llamara la atención de la mayoría de estudiantes masculinos por que era linda...hasta que intentaba retar a quien pasara frente suyo...

"Ara ara, es una chica bastante energética ufufu" demasiado quizás...

"Si me ayudan aquí!" exclamo Saji casi al borde del agotamiento

Fue interesante la primera vez que lo encontramos mientras guiábamos a Karin por la academia con los demás miembros del club, primero intento actuar caballerosamente con ella y hasta ahí todo se encontraba bien...

Luego finalmente ella noto algo en el, mejor dicho su Sacred Gear que descubrió fácilmente, sorprendiéndose un poco al tratarse de Vritra, Prison Dragon aunque me daba mas curiosidad saber como es que ella sabia tales cosas...pero el resultado era mas que evidente y la situación que teníamos aquí era...muy interesante

"Muu!, entonces quiere decir que aun es débil como para tener un duelo?, aburrido!" exclamo ella sentándose en el suelo y cruzándose de brazos finalmente

"Deberías controlarte" comento Rias "Si algo le pasa a el, es seguro que tendré problemas con Sona luego"

"Hey, calma Yandere que no lo dejaría tan mal!" exclamo, aunque con la sola mención de esa palabra, la sempai se puso roja...mucho a decir verdad

"Soy yo o Julio-san le comento eso a Karin?" estuve pensativa por unos momentos ante la pregunta de Issei-san

"No lo creo...Karin-san, por que le dijiste eso a Rias-sempai?" pregunte ya sin mas, ella solo ladeo su cabeza hacia la derecha

"Por que lo deduje yo misma?, hey cualquiera que se interese en alguien al punto de seguirlo, es Yandere!" y lo dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja antes de sacar una pequeño diccionario...eso no era de Nii-san para empezar? "Aquí lo dice y inclusive tiene una foto de un vivo ejemplo de ello" cuando busco esta misma, las reacciones fueron variopintas entre todos...

"Wah..." Rias-sempai simplemente no supo como reaccionar, molesta? sorprendida?

"Ara ara, nuestro kouhai realmente es problemático" Akeno-sempai simplemente reia con su habitual sonrisa

"Jaja, Julio-kun realmente es interesante" de todas las personas, Kiba-san era quien tenia la reacción mas 'normal'

"...Problemático" Koneko-san comento a pesar de no mostrar expresión alguna

"Nii-san siempre fue asi..no debería sorprenderme" suspire sin mas

"Ya me mostro donde estoy yo..asi que no diré nada" Issei finalmente menciono, entonces eso quería decir que...ya podía darme la idea

"Etto...pero eso es bueno verdad?" Asia-san menciono a pesar de no entender bien lo que pasaba aqui

Ciertamente todo era bastante particular en todo momento, Nii-san realmente le gustaba hacer cosas muy extrañas...

"Sheez, que pasa con este lugar?, cada paso que doy aquí me persiguen estas chicas" pudo escucharse la voz de un joven no muy lejos de aquí

"Joven Milanor, no deberíamos de estar aquí para comenzar" una segundo voz se dio a escuchar "Finalmente debíamos ir con Yggdra-sama en su residencia"

El primer chico era un joven de cabellera blanca con una tonalidad rubia, suficiente para hacerlo pasar por albino, ojos azules y no estaría mas de sus 17, tenia también unas pequeñas marcas azules en el rostro, al igual que la vestimenta que traía era bastante interesante. Primeramente, el azul era el color dominante en este, una capa de ese color, poseía un collar de colmillos sobre el cuello, una espada colgada sobre su cintura donde estaba sostenía por una cadena y tras su espalda, tenia una hacha...no, era realmente complicado decir si era un hacha o algún arma conocida.

Quien lo acompañaba, era un joven en sus 24, poseía un color de cabello marrón claro, ojos azules y vestía con un traje negro, a diferencia de su compañero que resultaba, era bastante normal.

"No seria mas fácil encontrarle en este lugar?, antes de ir y tener que esperar?"

"Milanor?, Durant?" parpadee un par de veces al verlos pasando por uno los pasillo, causando por igual confusión por los demás quien veían al singular duo caminar tranquilamente

"Eh?, oh Princess!, al fin te encontramos" comento este al acercarse sin mas "Lo vez?, era mas rápido de este modo, ahora solo tenemos que encontrar a Julio y todo estará listo...a menos que Sakuya le encuentre primero" comento observando a los demás con cuidado

"Acaso ellos son las personas que vendrían el dia de hoy?" comento Issei mientras que yo asentía tranquilamente

"Hai, son amigos míos y de Nii-san al igual que Sakuya-san...lo que me lleva, saben donde esta?"

"La maid?, ni idea...supongo que estará buscando a Julio o espera en casa" respondió aun sin quitar la mirada de ellos

"Ara ara, acaso pasa algo?" podía notar que Milanor estaba tenso con ellos, acaso ya se habia enterado?

"Aparte de que aprovecharon la buena voluntad de Yggdra para convertirla en un demonio?" comento Milanor soltando un suspiro y tomando el mango de su arma, mas no la empuño, aun "Solo quiero escuchar una buena razón de tal para no eliminarlos aquí mismo"

* * *

><p><strong>Volviendo con Julio<strong>

"Y lo diré una vez mas, por que tengo esta suerte endemoniadamente extraña?"

"Tengo que recordarle que no use ese lenguaje cuando me encuentro presente?"

"Meh, eres tan seria como María, si no fuera por que eres tu...pensaría que son hermanas"

Cabe decir que no esperaba esto...bueno un poco, considerando las visitas que teníamos el dia de hoy pero finalmente, que Sakuya viniera aquí causo muchas reacciones...mayormente por parte de los chicos por obvias razones.

Es una chica joven de tez blanca, no es muy alta, sus ojos son azules, su cabello es corto de color plateado, con dos trenzas a los lados,en la cabeza lleva un gorrito de sirvienta. Lleva un vestido de sirvienta de color azul , una camisa corta blanca por debajo, encima del vestido lleva un delantal, en la parte del cuello tiene un lazo negro, medias blancas y zapatos negros..

Yep, ella era una Maid en todo el sentido de la palabra

Aunque finalmente ella se veia no afectada por sus miradas puesto que estaba mas concentrada en...

"D-deja!" yep, estaba jalándome las mejillas, su típica forma de hacer que tome las cosas en serio, por que tengo la sensación de que no es la primera vez que veré algo como esto?...

"Lamento mucho que el se comporte de esta manera" se disculpo con Sona quien se veía algo...extrañada por la escena que veia

Al igual que su repentina llegada tanto para ella como para mi persona fue algo inesperado...no, mejor dicho quería evitarla por esta razón

"Debo decir que esto es...inesperado" comento acomodando sus anteojos aunque era evidente que intentaba saber la relación que tenia con ella "Pero podrías explicarme como es que lo conoces?"

"Siendo resumido...ella trabajo para una familia de vampiros pero por alguna extraña razón, la dejaron a mi cuidado por unos problemas que estaban por presentarse y considerando que ella es una humana, seria difícil mantenerle cerca por lo que contactaron conmigo y esta ahora bajo mi proteccion, casi al igual que los angeles caidos" comente casualmente, solo causando que Sakuya suspirara aunque a pesar de ello, una leve sonrisa recorrió su rostro

"Entiendo, ciertamente atraes demasiada atención por varios inesperados medios" solo pude reir un poco ante lo comentado por Sona

"Ángeles caídos, demonios, ángeles, vampiros y por lo ultimo que escuche, Dragones...será que estas destinado a tener problemas a donde vayas?" ella comento cerrando sus ojos y suspirando una vez mas

"Como sabrán...es la historia de mi vida" resignación al 100%..."Cierto...y donde esta Milanor y Durant?, no vendrían a la residencia para empezar?"

Ella asintió sin mas antes de responder "Milanor-sama decidió que seria mas rápido si los buscábamos aquí en lugar de esperarle por igual Tiamat-sama debería estar aquí" puedo entender la razon de ello aunque Tiamat también aquí?, geez...no puedo tener un respiro

"Conocidos tuyos?" Sona pregunto y yo asentí

"Well, tenían planeado venir desde antes pero tengo el presentimiento de que no tomaran bien que Yggdra sea parte del Peerage de Rias..."

"Pero sabrás que aun siendo parte de tal, Rias tiende a ser afectuosa con ellos por lo que no es algo malo, hay varios que toman diferentes modos de manejar sus Peerage" era cierto lo que decía Sona después de todo pero aun asi...

"Milanor-sama quiere saber exactamente el por que, eso o simplemente los eliminara" yeah, no seria extraño...

"El es un humano verdad?" asentí a la pregunta de Sona

"Que lo sea no quiere decir que vaya a perder contra ellos, tiene experiencia suficiente para lidiar con un grupo de demonios clase alta sin problema" yeah, al igual que nuestro grupo no tendríamos impedimento en una batalla "Después de todo...ustedes dependen de nosotros los humanos para sobrevivir" comente tranquilamente, con una sonrisa en el rostro

Aunque claramente decir que era una sonrisa la cual usualmente mostraba era errado

Una sonrisa quizás pero...

La única reflexión que tenia su rostro era vacía, sonreía pero era carente de emoción inclusive podía mencionarse sin problemas que lo único que le proporcionaba de visión

Perdió vida alguna y por la expresión que tenia Sona en ese momento fue...

Miedo, a pesar de todo ella pudo sentir eso mientras que su reacción no fue inmediata y lo ocultaba bien, aquel ojo no dejaba de observarle

El silencio se mantuvo por largo tiempo, sin mencionar palabra alguna

"Julio-sama, debe ser la hora de ir donde se encuentra Yggdra-sama" finalmente rompiendo el silencio, Sakuya hablo "Tiamat-sama y los demás irán por igual"

"Ok, supongo que nos veremos en otro momento Sona y espero que podamos continuar con otra partida" respondió este con su sonrisa aunque ahora era la habitual que siempre mostraba y parecía que lo que había visto hace poco fue mas solo una ilusión "Bye bye Sona!" exclamo sin mas al encaminarse y salir de la habitación

"Me disculpo por su actitud de hace unos momentos" hablo ella sin mas "Debe entender que es difícil aceptar algo como esto, ya que si le arrebatan a lo único que tiene como familia, es con certeza que el terminara quebrándose y los resultado luego de ello serán..." uno sin problemas podía entender a donde quería llegar, mas no menciono palabra alguna "Solo dele algo de tiempo en aceptarlo" luego de finalizar, ella dio una leve reverencia y se digirió a la puerta, sin antes claro girar la mirada a Sona "Usted tiene interés en el, no es asi?...tal vez sea lo mejor, ayúdelo y posiblemente gane su aprecio...entre otras cosas mas" luego de aquellas palabras que menciono, se retiro del lugar

Obviamente, aquello mencionado por la albina quedaron en su cabeza por un instante pero eso no era todo, aun tenia en su mente la visión de Julio

Aquel vacio carente de emoción que le mostro y no se esperaría ver en alguien como el, no después de conocerlo 'Rias parece que tendrás realmente que tener cuidado en no causarle problemas...tal vez eso pueda llevarte al peor error en tu vida'

* * *

><p><strong>Tiamat Pov<strong>

"Estos humanos son molestos...por que están siguiéndome a cada lugar?"

Actualmente me encontraba en la academia donde se suponía tendrían que estar todos, incluyendo las susodichas visitas que vendrían el día de hoy

Obviamente sentía mucho interés luego de que hablara con aquel arcángel, aunque me sorprendía sin mas como es que ese chico atraía personas y seres interesantes a su alrededor, principalmente mas fuertes de lo que uno esperaría

Igualmente el no se quedaba lejos de ello, fuerte era, de eso no hay duda y lo probo muy bien durante nuestro pequeño combate a pesar de que continuarlos lo habría llevado a su derrota de haber decidió continuar pero el daño que logro hacerme en un ataque

Jaja, realmente era mas de lo que imaginaria de un humano, aunque esa reputación que tenia de haber eliminado a exorcistas y ángeles durante su escape del vaticano, ciertamente me decía que no había visto complemente lo que es capaz, lastimosamente

Aunque podía entender las razones de ello, después de todo perdió un brazo junto con una pierna en el proceso

Tal vez simplemente debería darle tiempo a que se recuperara antes de incitarlo a otra batalla solo para mi propio disfrute, pero por ahora sentía interés en las actividades que estos demonios tenían en este lugar, mientras me entretuviera, me importaba muy poco lo demás

"Pero...se puede saber por que ustedes dos, me están siguiendo?" pregunte al par que estaba a mi costado

"Julio-sama menciono que era mejor tenerle vigilada en caso de que algun problema pasara" respondió Mittelt quien a pesar de todo, estaba nerviosa

"A-asi es, llamaría la atención si alguien descubre su verdadera identidad" Raynare...o mejor dicho, Yuuma añadió

"Ja!, si ese es el caso simplemente lo eliminaría antes de que tuviera oportunidad!" exclamo sin mas continuando con el camino "Si no informa nada, no hay de que preocuparse y sin recordar que ese chico atrae muchas cosas por si mismo como para preocuparse por ello"

"B-bueno eso no es del todo mentira pero es mejor no llamar aun mas la atención, el mismo ya tiene demasiado con que lidiar" Mittelt una vez mas volvió a mencionar

"Como dijo Mellia, lo ultimo que pasaría es que Ophis tenga interés en el..." Yuuma añadió recordando ello, había la posibilidad en todo esto?

"Tch...que aburridos son ustedes, bien bien...pero eso seria único de ver, que interés tendría en el para empezar?" realmente pagaría por ver algo como eso

"Realmente no me gustaría saberlo, Julio-sama solo será mío"

"Oye, decidimos que todas le serviríamos, no es justo que lo tengas para ti sola Raynare!"

"..." no me extraño la actitud que tenían por ese momento pero de todas formas 'Realmente se suponía que no tendrían que tenerle miedo para empezar?...aunque finalmente, el poder atrae demasiadas cosas, esta es una de esas'

"Julio-sama debería saber que dejarse influenciar demasiado, no es bueno para usted" la albina volvió a mencionarle muy a su pesar

"No tienes que repetirme lo mismo a cada momento.." murmuro con cierta frustración

"Al fin te encontramos chico, donde te habías metido?" y por quien lo acompañaba...suponía que era una de las personas que vendrían el día de hoy

"Esdeath?...espera, finalmente decidiste también venir?, geez y pensando que lo encontrarías aburrido" oh?, acaso pensaste que dejaría pasar esta oportunidad?

"Mientras encuentre algo interesante aqui, no me importa lidiar con los problemas, mejor aun para mi"

"Yeah...como soy un imán para eso desde un inicio" y no estabas equivocado con eso

"...Julio-sama quien es ella?" jaja, es celos lo que veo en el par?

"Como les mencione, ella es una de las persona que vendrían el día de hoy, Sakuya" pero una maid...tal vez Karin realmente tenia razón con lo referente a ser dominante después de todo

"Es un gusto en conocerles y espero que no les haya causado demasiados inconvenientes, tiende a atraer demasiados problemas" entonces realmente si es un imán para estos después de todo

"Luego me dicen por que es inútil que me ponga a pensar en las cosas..." es algo posible al final

"Y que tienes planeado hacer ahora?, supongo yo que los demás deben estar cerca, si ella esta aquí"

"Mejor dicho, están aquí pero no creo que tome mucho tiempo en encontrarles...suponiendo que encontraron a Yggdra primero"

"Deben estar en el club, no lo crees asi Julio-sama?" hablo Raynare colocándose al costado izquierdo de el

"Si es asi, también iremos con usted" y la pequeña rubia se coloco a su derecha, jojo realmente es celos después de todo

"Ok...entonces mejor vayamos antes de que Milanor tenga la intención de eliminarlos y no creo que tenga problemas en lograrlo" otro humano interesante?, eso seria realmente inusual si hablamos de el en primer lugar

* * *

><p><strong>En el ORC - Yggdra Pov<strong>

Nuestra situación estaba...tensa, demasiado luego de lo que había sucedido en el momento que nos encontramos con Milanor y Durant, pero como había pensado en ese momento

No tomaron para nada bien que haya decidió a ser parte del Peerage de Rias-sempai y convertirme en demonio

Hubo un momento en el que realmente esto terminaría mal aunque tuve suerte de que logre calmar un poco la situación, luego de que comenzara a explicar mis razones a ambos, claro que lejos de los demás antes de que cualquiera iniciara un ataque y las cosas fueran de mal en peor

"Princess...realmente eres como Julio, te metes en cada problema..." no..podía negar lo evidente a pesar de todo

Claro que la reacción que tomaron los demás ante la amenazas que Milanor había declarado abiertamente no fue bien tomada por parte de Rias-sempai, era mas que evidente que a pesar de ser una demonio de clase alta, le faltaba bastante experiencia para si quiera pensar en derrotar a ambos

Inclusive yo podría derrotarles si me tomara el tiempo para ello, pero decidía no hacerlo aunque Nii-san tuvo un par de veces, la intención hacer ello pero desistió gracias a Mellia y Maria quienes lo disuadieron luego de un tiempo

Después de todo, no aceptaba completamente aun si el había aceptado mi decisión en todo esto...

"En serio no tienes por que preocuparte, a pesar de todo no me han tratado como una sirviente o parecido..." en si, realmente era diferente de lo que había imaginado

El suspiro al escucharme "Lo note en el momento pero sabes lo que pienso de la situación que podría llegar"

"Situación?, acaso crees que podría pasar algo solo por que Yggdra esta en mi Peerage?" no..estas mejorando a situación Rias-sempai

"Sabes que esa arrogancia te llevara a muchos problemas no? o acaso quieres que te haga entender que ustedes, dependen de los humanos para mantenerse donde están ahora?"

"Ara ara, acaso eso es una amenaza?" podía notar como Akeno-sempai estaba calmada a pesar de todo pero sentía que no tardaría un instante antes de ir contra el

"Como sea el caso, Joven Milanor" Durant quien veía la situación decidió tomar la palabra "No debemos causar mas problemas aquí, asi que todos cálmense por ahora"

Supongo que finalmente el era quien tenia que lidiar con esto mejor que nosotros y ciertamente lo logro, haciéndole desistir antes de que esto se complicada mas de lo necesario

"Aunque por que el problema con que Yggdra-san este con Buchou?"

"No lo entiendes verdad?, si te arrebatan a la única familia que tienes por algo tan irrelevante como esto, como te sentirías al saber que estarás solo de en adelante?" respondió a la pregunta de Issei-san quien estuvo en silencio pensando sobre ello

Aunque era verdad, nosotros solo nos teníamos a ambos como familia, pero yo no tenia intención de dejarle o pensamientos como esos jamás pasarían por mi cabeza

"Quieres decir que...estuve equivocada todo este tiempo en intentar que se uniera a mi?" Rias-sempai...

"Puedes pensar lo que quieras pero bien sabrás que la respuesta no es diferente, solo te puedo decir que somos humanos al final, difícilmente entenderías lo que uno siente...somos seres pensantes no objetos que puedes obtener solo por que lo deseas"

Sus palabras fueron simples y directas, realmente sabia como dejar las cosas en claro al final y eso causo por ende, que entendiera con claridad a lo que se refería y eso notablemente le molestaba pero al igual..no era el único de sus problemas al lidiar ahora mismo

Yo me había preguntado por que una maid quien se me hacia muy familiar estaba presente aquí, si no fuera muy analítica como Nii-san pensaría que mis ojos me estaban jugando una broma después de todo aunque ciertamente no lo era

Rias-sempai dijo también que había algo importante de que hablar el dia de hoy pero teníamos muchas cosas pasando en este momento por lo que no se pudo resumir aquello al final

"Phenex..." Kiba-san comento en el instante que un circulo mágico irrumpió en la habitación, causando sorpresa para nosotros, al menos algunos en si

"Uh...ha pasado tiempo desde que vine al mundo humano" una voz se dio a escuchar proveniente del lugar

Un joven alto, quizás en sus 20, vestía un traje rojo y lo vestía de manera causal pero inusualmente traía su camisa abierta hasta el área del pecho y por su apariencia...daba mas la de un chico malo.

El rubio observo su entorno antes de posar su vista sobre Rias-sempai...

"Mi amada Rias, he venido a verte"

Etto...esto era confuso inclusive para nosotros, al menos por nuestra parte parecia de esa manera aunque finalmente ella misma se mantenía con los ojos cerrados a la mitad, dando a entender que no quería verlo pero a pesar de eso, este pareció no importarle y se acerco a ella de manera arrogante

"Ahora entonces, rías. Vamos a echar un vistazo a la sala de ceremonias. la fecha de la ceremonia se decide por lo que necesitamos para comprobar que antes de esa fecha" oh...eso lo explicaba todo no importe cuan confundida me encontraba en ese instante aunque claramente alguien mas vio mis intenciones por lo que decidió hablar antes que nada, era aquella sirvienta que me resultaba demasiado familiar...

"Yggdra-sama, el es Raiser Phenex, un demonio puro de clase alta y el tercer hijo de la familia Phenex y es el esposo de la heredera de la familia Gremory"

"EHHHHHHH?!" Nadia podía haber dicho mejor las cosas en ese momento quien fue Issei en todo esto

"Yggdra?...he escuchado ese nombre antes" eh? eh? "Claro...Angel Killer, acaso tu eres su hermana?"

"Hai...pero como conoces a Nii-san?" de por si ya era bastante extraño esta situación, inclusive Milanor y Durant estaban extrañados, Rias-sempai por igual no esperaba escuchar algo como eso

"Tuvo trabajos por parte de mi familia, inusual humano lo diré...pero tengo unos asuntos que tratar con el"

"Well, creo que me rendiré con pensar que no tendré un día en calma, Raiser...ha pasado tiempo desde la ultima caza de Stray..."


	8. Aceptando el Desafio y La Mision a Kyoto

**Julio Pov**

Yeah...llegar al club en este momento quizás no fue la mejor opción que hubiera tenido para ese momento...

Considerando el hecho de que me encontré con la ultima persona que esperaría ver en estos momentos, aunque aun me sorprende que Rias dejara que su familia la comprometiera con esta singular persona, difícilmente podría esperarlo pero considerando el modo que se realizan las cosas en el mundo demoniaco...meh, no es mi asunto del cual comentar

Pero no era todo y quizás fue lo que me dejo mas sorprendido en el momento

"The hell?, oye Sakuya...por que no me dijiste que tenias una condenada gemela?!"

Oh si, había una persona que se veía idéntica a ella, a diferencia del traje que vestía seria difícil poder diferenciarles aunque creo que quien se sorprendió mas de todo ella, fue ella misma pero si...le había visto en algunas ocasiones cuando lidiaba con los trabajos de los demonios de clase alta en varias ocasiones que acompañaba a uno en particular, aunque pensándolo un poco...no tenia cierta similitud con Rias?

"Debo mencionarle que no use ese lenguaje?" y paso a jalarme las mejillas en el proceso

Y digamos que eso fue muy...inusual, no importe como uno pueda verlo...era básicamente una escena muy familiar para aquella persona en mas de una manera

Pero ese no era el punto actualmente...

"Geez Sakuya..." comente tocándome las mejillas un poco antes de notar también al par que esperaba "Al fin los veo chicos!, aunque estando aquí creo que podrían haberse la idea de todo el asunto no?" añadí sin mas

"Y créeme que me di la idea, no me sorprende demasiado que sucediera..." respondió Milanor con un suspiro pero ya este se había calmado

"Joven Julio, ha pasado tiempo desde nuestro ultimo encuentro" Durant ahora tomo la palabra, como era de esperar

"Lo se, desde lidiar con ese problema, la mayoría partimos por nuestra cuenta aunque ahora..." Yeah, teníamos algo con lo cual lidiar ahora mismo

Raiser era mas que probable que no tomara bien que lo haya ignorado durante todo este tiempo a pesar de que buscaba la manera de llamar mi atención, me sorprendía por igual que no me lanzara alguna ráfaga de fuego para lograr aquello...supongo que aun tiene problemas para lidiar conmigo desde la ultima vez

"Bueno Rias...felicidades por tu compromiso?" comente entre risas a pesar de la situación actual

"Nii-san...tienes que decir eso después de ver como están las cosas?" Yggdra añadió

"Julio-san!, como puedes decir algo como eso?!" quien se veía aun molesto por eso era Issei y con motivo de por medio

"Sorry, viejos hábitos nunca mueren" luego de soltar un pequeño bostezo y pasar la mirada al rubio "Dijiste que tenias un asunto que tratar conmigo...y ese seria?" pregunte sin mas, aunque obviamente no creía que fuera importante en todo esto...

"Tienes agallas para ignorarme todo este tiempo" no es que fueras a hacer demasiado en estos momentos pero podía verse que estaba molesto por ello, yep..daño a su ego "Tch bien...quiero saber como es que alguien como tu, posee Mutation Pieces y como tienes un compromiso con Ravel!" ...wait what?

"...Uh?" creo que esa reacción fue la único que pude articular en ese momento al escucharle, no me sorprendió de las Mutation Pieces pero

"J-julio-san esta comprometido?!" Issei, tu eres el único que puede reaccionar sin quedar en cero "Uh!, realmente estas mas cerca de tener un Harem!" y en eso te concentras?! aunque verlo llorar de manera tan dramática era divertido

Yggdra también quedo en shock ante lo mencionado por Raiser para empezar, no era algo que ni yo mismo imaginaba como posibilidad

Los demás miembros del club quedaron con la misma reacción de asombro ante ello y sin contar a Milanor y Durant quien aun no captaban bien lo que habían escuchado, Sakuya se mantuvo tranquila a pesar de toda esta situación como era costumbre y Esdeath solo reía ante lo mencionado...yeah, para ella era muy gracioso todo esto y ver las reacciones del par de ángeles caídos era un deleite para ella

"Creo haber escuchado mal...pero como que Ravel y yo estamos comprometidos?" al menos dime la razón!

"Serás un humano pero ganaste demasiado interés por mi familia y ende el resultado...obviamente solo tengo que eliminarte para librarle de ello" demasiado sobre protector?

Aunque solo pude reír un poco ante lo que había dicho, inclusive me acompañaron en ello Milanor y Durant, cual de por si era inusual

"Entonces...quieres que arreglemos esto ahora mismo?" comente calmadamente con una sonrisa en el rostro

"Ja, acaso crees que me tomare el tiempo para ello?" uh..entendía bien? "Mi Peerage se encargara de ti, no veo razón para tomarme el tiempo con mi boda con Rias" Geez...el ego no le faltaba en nada, aun después de conocerlo hace un año

Luego de lo mencionado, en un circulo mágico hicieron acto de presencia su Peerage como era de esperarse aunque...

Yeah, todas las 15 eran mujeres después de todo por lo que no me sorprendió en lo mas mínimo ver esto

Bueno aparte de uno en particular

"R-rias...por que uno de tus sirvientes esta llorando?" Raiser pregunto al ver a Issei con la típica reacción que esperaríamos todos, solo Tiamat reía al verlo

"Su sueño es tener un Harem..." ella respondió sin mas

"Eso es espeluznante" una de las chicas comento al verlo

"Yeah...well, Issei es así que podemos hacer?" reí un poco al final

"Nii-san...esta tomando todo esto demasiado bien y mas tarde tendrás que explicar como es que terminaste en esta situación..." gah! siento que me quedare sin mis dulces...

"Aunque..." con todo esto pude notar a cierta persona dentro del grupo que intentaba esconderse "Ravel?...espera que haces ahí?"

"No lo sabias?, ella es parte de mi Peerage" ...maldición hombre, dejaste a tu hermana en tu Peerage (Harem en otras palabras) unirse...

"J-julio...ha pasado tiempo sin verte" finalmente decidió hablar aunque con algo de nervios, por que será?...la ultima vez que conversamos estaba con su ego de siempre

Tuve que observar un momento la situación, intercalando mi mirada entre ambos hermanos antes de... "Raiser...eres un siscon no?"

"Wah...!" creo que la reacción lo decía todo, no tuvo tiempo para decir algo aunque digamos que su molestia lo domino bastante en muchos aspectos

"Jajaja, solo tu eres capaz de decir algo como eso sin preocuparte por las consecuencias" evito guardarme muchas cosas Tiamat pero digamos que había una buena razón para decir algo

"Mira!" este exclamo sin guardarse nada y una de las chicas tomo un paso adelante, tenia el cabello azul atado en cuatro coletas y tenia un báculo como arma supongo "Entendido Raiser-sama"

El solo suspiro un momento antes de ver como ella se abalanzo en contra mía, aunque fue inesperado lo que sucedió en ese momento

Issei invoco su Boosted Gear y se coloco en frente mío, bloqueando el golpe con este mismo y aprovechando la oportunidad para hacerla retroceder en un solo golpe, muy a sorpresa de todo, dado a que no esperaban que un chico como este lograra lidiar sin problemas, aunque solo pude sonreír un poco al ver que realmente se tomo el entrenamiento en serio para ver resultados como estos, supongo que incentivarle a que seria mas fuerte era un inicio para conseguir su harem fue efectivo después de todo

"No dejare que ataquen a Julio-san!" este exclamo sin mas, realmente uno se sorprende con lo que hará en un instante

"Nada mal, estoy seguro que lo has entrenado para que lograra derrotarle, pero ella es la mas débil entre mis sirvientes" Raiser respondió

"Lo que tu digas bad boy" comente sarcásticamente causando que su molestia creciera mas y dejando que su aura comenzar a tomar efecto en la habitación aunque a pesar de todo, yo me encontraba tranquilo con todo esto pero dejaba notar mi propia aura por igual

"Raiser-sama, Julio-sama por favor cálmense. Si ustedes dos continúan, entonces no me quedare tranquila con esto" la Maid quien tenia el nombre de Grayfia comento, uh...me gustaría ver eso para empezar

"...que lo diga la mas fuerte de las Queen, inclusive yo estaría asustado...definitivamente no quiero una pelea con el grupo de Sirzech-sama, que es conocido por estar formado de mounstros" este termino calmándose sin problemas

El claro, pero yo aun continuaba emitiendo el aura y esta aumentaba exponencialmente sin percatarme de ello...

Después de todo para ese entonces, tenia esa mirada cuando hablaba con Sona antes de venir aquí, el vacio de emoción en mi rostro hablaba por si solo en toda la habitación

Raiser estuvo algo intimidado por verme de tal manera y al igual que su Peerage. Ravel estaba de cierto modo sorprendida por ello después de conocerme y no me extrañaba en lo mas mínimo

Parte del Senjutsu era causa para mi actitud actual en si pero al menos Sakuya hiso que entrara en mis sentidos con un leve golpe en la cabeza

"Julio-sama, necesita calmarse" ella añadió dejando soltar un suspiro por mi actitud de hace unos momentos

"Sorry...sabes que es difícil con estos días tan ajetreados" y aun necesitaba descanso antes de que todo se vuelta complicado "Entonces...no deberías estar mas concentrado en tu compromiso con Rias que en mi persona?" al menos eso de cierto modo, era cierto

"Es cierto...aunque me gustaría hacer esto mas interesante, viendo que tu sirviente fue entrenado por el Ángel Killer" ahora se escuchaba algo inusual

"Y se podría saber a que te refieres?" Rias pregunto extrañada por esto

"Rating Game, por supuesto" este finalmente menciono

"?!" Rias no pudo esconder su asombro por ello

"En serio? y ese cambio repentino a todo esto?" pregunto, de por si no era extraño de algún modo que quisiera hacer algo como esto

"De ese modo tendré la oportunidad necesaria para derrotarte de una buena vez" uh...creo que no sabia algo muy importante

"Raiser-san...Nii-san no es parte del Peerage de Rias-sempai" Yggdra menciono lo mas importante aquí, causando que este arqueara la mirada y la dirigiera a Rias

"...lastimosamente, el no ha aceptado mi oferta. Yggdra es quien se ha unido a mi" muy a su pesar ella respondió

"Ja!, entonces esto será una perdida de tiempo, solo tu "Priestess of Thunder" y quizás ese Pawn tendrían oportunidad"

"No subestimes a mi hermana, no se le vera peligrosa pero ella no gano el top 5 entre los exorcista por nada" comente con una sonrisa en mis labios "Aunque es algo descuidada"

"Nii-san!" no pude evitar reír un poco al ver como se levanto para darme unos pequeños golpes en el pecho

"Tal vez no sea una perdida de tiempo después de todo, bien entonces tendremos este en 10 días" comento, acaso Raiser estaba dando tiempo antes de ello?

"Supongo que estará bien no Rias?, necesitan entrenar...y mucho" después de todo aun veía muchas fallas y puntos débiles en su grupo

"Bien, aceptaremos este reto" y de alguna u otra manera, tendrás una oportunidad de librarte de tu problema con Phenex

"Pero antes de todo esto...Ángel Killer, quiero tener una batalla de exhibición contigo y tu grupo"

* * *

><p><strong>Al dia Siguiente <strong>

Supongo que las cosas se dan de la manera menos esperada posible en todo momento y era uno de esos dias despues de todo

Me sorprendió claramente que Raiser quisiera tener una batalla en contra mía junto con su Peerage después de todo aun considerando el hecho de que tiene por delante el Rating Game con Rias...supongo que es el ego después de todo.

Mi grupo actualmente solo era Tiamat y Nietzsche, también si incluyo a Raynare, Kalawarner, Dohnaseek y Mittelt a ello es mas que suficiente...dudo mucho que ellos puedan hacer algo con el Chaos Karma Dragon de mi lado y Nietzsche no es ninguna débil desde un inicio, seria una sorpresa saber lo hábil que es en batalla pese a su apariencia. Y los cuatro ángeles caídos por ahora necesitaban entrenamiento para usar sus habilidades con la energía sagrada puesto que depender de una sola arma como lo es la lanza no era una buena opción al momento de lidiar con ellos, por igual dejar de lado ese aire de superioridad con todos... aunque ya tenia unas ideas para ellos.

Ravel estaba con un problema por delante, sabiendo como es que podía enfrentarse en contra mía, ella conoce algo de mis habilidades por la caza de Stray (Mis Astras para empezar) a diferencia de Raiser que solo sabe de mis artes con la magia sagrada

Pero yo aun estaba sorprendido de saber que estaba comprometido con Ravel en cierto punto...pero la única idea que se me ocurría es que la propuesta de Lady Phenex fuera un motivo de por medio al instante que me propuso tenerla en mi Peerage el tiempo que consiguiera el titulo de demonio clase alta pero en serio, yo dudaba que lo consiguiera dentro de mucho tiempo o acaso ella lo tenia planeado desde un inicio?, honestamente creo que es demasiado en que pensar

Lo diré una vez mas, es difícil para mi tener un día libre a estas alturas después de todo lo que pasa a mi alrededor

Aunque bueno...mi relación con Ravel no era tan mala después de todo, es linda e inteligente y frustrarle un poco siempre fue divertido en muchas ocasiones y ver su actitud tsundere era realmente interesante...wait, realmente estoy considerándome casarme?!

"Al menos podre descansar lo suficiente en estos días, lo necesito con urgencia" murmure acomodándome en mi cama una vez mas, honestamente simplemente quedaría quedarme un día completo sin hacer nada, además que esta prótesis aun necesita acoplarse a mi cuerpo correctamente.

Yggdra y el grupo de Rias tendrían un entrenamiento y a pesar de que ellos, Issei en particular mencionaba que fuera por igual, tuve que negar la propuesta

Estarían con Yggdra y seria bueno que tuviera algo de tiempo con ellos para que les enseñara un poco de sus habilidades y trucos que podrían usar aunque veía que tenían pocas oportunidades contra alguien como Raiser en su estado actual después de todo.

Yo confiaba en las habilidades de Yggdra, y ella podría derrotarle si lo toma seriamente desde un inicio...

Pero claramente iban a perder, le dije claramente que no derrotara a Raiser mas solo a su Peerage

Bastante malo de mi parte no lo creen?, pero tenían que aprender que las cosas nunca resultaran bien a pesar de todo, incluyendo con Yggdra de su lado pero estaba seguro de que ella seria la única sin tomar algún daño por parte de ellos.

Ellos no tenían oportunidad contra ella si se decidía a usar algún Balance Breaker desde el comienzo, peor aun si usaba el Dragon y con Karin de su lado, era realmente una situación perdida para ellos.

Oh cierto, actualmente Milanor decidió ir con ellos para ver que tan hábiles eran en combate, nada que fuera extraño viniendo de el, además según tengo entendido también decidió asistir a Kuoh para asegurarse de que realmente era como menciono Yggdra y no le trataban como una sirviente

Durant por su lado tuvo que regresar, aunque estaba seguro de que regresaría cuando se desocupara después de ello y igualmente es probable que contactara con alguno de nuestro grupo, seguro les interesaría saber mas de esta situación

Sakuya como era de esperarse, se estaba quedando con nosotros y nos ayudo con la residencia que exponencialmente se veía mas grande por dentro que por fuera, los nuevos se extrañaron sobre el cambio que tomo

Explicar que un humano tiene control sobre el tiempo, es difícil pero finalmente no mencionamos mas de lo necesario, así que todo estaba bien.

Pero como la mayoría no se encontraba actualmente aquí, no importaba demasiado

Tiamat no le intereso ver su entrenamiento puesto que era una causa perdida, solo esperaba con ansias la batalla con Raiser y se tomo las cosas con calma

Mellia obviamente fue con ellos, simplemente por el hecho de que le interesa saber sus habilidades y quizás molestarles en el proceso, Mellia siendo Mellia al fin y al cabo

María no vio necesidad y estuvo en la misma opinión que Tiamat pero a diferencia, ella solo no le interesaba y punto

Fue extraño ver a Dohnaseek ir con ellos después de todo...supongo que aun a estas alturas, es alguien que ama las batallas, solo tuve que mencionarle que no se sobre limite con ellos en el proceso, además estaba Mellia para controlarlo en algún caso

Mientras que las tres se quedaron conmigo, esperando por explicaciones sobre el supuesto compromiso con Ravel...y no pude darles una respuesta clara y aun mas confundido a decir verdad...

Rie creo que era la que no tomo bien esa situación, diciendo que no pasaría en un millón de años...y luego a usarme como un peluche por casi toda la noche...eso fue extraño viniendo de un arcángel sin importar como le ponga lógica...

"Supongo que tomare los 5 días restantes para entrenar, ahora realmente necesito descansar...y quitarme esa voz de la cabeza" suspire un poco en el proceso para acurrucarme en la cama una vez mas

Es voz era un producto del Senjutsu, no era de extrañarse después de todo considerando que de por si ya había estado acostumbrado a cosas así pero...si no tomo esto seriamente, puede llevar a otro resultado que odiaría que pasara.

Justo a unos pocos instantes, pude escuchar unos leves golpes en la puerta "Julio-sama?, estas despierto?"

"Pasa Raynare y se que están ahí también las dos" añadí soltando un leve suspiro en el proceso mientras que las tres ángeles entraron sin mas "So...sucede algo?, es tan extraño que toquen la puerta para empezar" añadí tranquilo luego para soltar un pequeño bostezo

"Es así como nos ves a nosotras?, igualmente no te hemos visto quejarte cuando dormimos contigo" Kalawarner añadió sarcásticamente

"Querrás decir que me usan como un almohada extra grande para empezar..." aunque dormía cómodamente...maldición, perversión no me corromperás!

"Es cierto que tendrás una batalla con ese demonio clase alta después de todo?" supongo que era cierto...

Raynare y Mittelt estuvieron presente cuando Raiser anuncio sobre ello pero aun encontraban descabellada esa idea sin importar que ende, no podía culparles de pensar de esa manera

"A decir verdad, tendré esa batalla de todas formas y me servirá para probar un par de cosas ante esos demonios...y me dejen en paz durante una temporada, como dije muchas veces...quiero mi tranquilidad y mas nada"

"Jeje, realmente no se si pensar que vez esto despreocupadamente o solo quieres hacer lo que mejor te parezca" bueno, siempre fui bastante extraño para empezar Mittelt

"Pero que dicen mis queridas Maids...ustedes vendrán conmigo a la batalla" y lo mencione con calma causando que quedaran en silencio un momento antes de reaccionar a lo que habían escuchado, supongo que llamarles de esa manera causo que no procesaran completamente lo que había dicho para ese entonces

"""Eh?""" las tres en unión al escucharme finalmente mientras que yo obviamente, sonreía maliciosamente por que ninguna de ellas saldrían bien libradas de lo que tenia planeado para esos cinco días

Ya que estaba despierto y decidí por tomarme las cosas tranquilamente, baje para preparar algo de comer mientras pensaba que hacer durante estos momentos, igualmente Azazel menciono que ya había completado ello por lo que seguramente lo veríamos aquí durante el transcurso del día o a mas tardar mañana.

Digamos que era algo que estaba deseoso por probarlo y que mejor oportunidad que esa batalla de exhibición con Raiser, de alguna manera ese reto fue realmente cayo en el momento justo para mi.

Claro que podría tomarme el tiempo para no darlo a notar después de todo...pero cosas así tienen mejores resultados si los usas en una situación como esa...pero no era el único que tenia pendiente a hacer ahora mismo

"Y que planes tienes para estos días chico?, dudo mucho que vayas a descansar los diez días" al menos Tiamat tenia razón en ello

"Tengo un par de cosas a hacer en estos días, los cinco para ser exactos pero no son tan complicados" comente tranquilamente

"Pero pensé que descansarías la mitad antes de ponerte a entrenar..." Mittelt añadió algo confundida

"Lo hare pero eso no quiere decir que vaya a estar aquí todo el tiempo" respondió con una sonrisa "por que nos vamos a kyoto!" exclame sin mas

Kyoto era el lugar donde la facción Youkai se encontraba y había unas cosas de las cuales encargarme ahí, principalmente investigar unos movimientos extraños por parte de algunos quienes eran parte de tal y deseaban tomar control de ella pero dadas las circunstancias, difícilmente alguien podía acusar a uno sin tener pruebas de por medio

Y es ahí donde entraba yo a este asunto, Yasaka quien era la líder de la facción youkai contacto conmigo para que investigara cuando tuviera tiempo disponible y irónicamente Raizer me facilito muchas cosas con estos diez días.

"E-espera Julio-sama...sabes que ahí habitan los youkais y nosotras somos ángeles caídos, seria un suicido que vayamos nosotras!" exclamo Raynare ante lo que había mencionado, mas solo obtuvo una leve risa de mi parte

"Mientras mencione que están conmigo, no habrá problema alguno y aun así, las cuidare en el caso de que pueda haber algún inconveniente" después de todo, su seguridad aun estaba en mis manos después de todo

Aunque note un leve sonrojo en las tres por lo que había mencionado hace un instante y digamos que estaba algo extrañado por ello

"Kyoto...suena interesante, supongo y no creo que tengo que mencionarte que iré por igual, no?" difícilmente podría decirle que se quedara aquí para empezar...

"De todas formas, te diga algo seria inútil pero con la única condición de que no reveles quien eres" explicar que hacia Tiamat conmigo...yep, no quiero lidiar con eso

"Es aceptable pero no creas que no podre divertirme con algún enemigo en el proceso y mientras tus novias no se interpongan en mi diversión"...wait what?

No, si me pongo a pensar en estas cosas mas de lo necesario, terminare con un dolor de cabeza muy grande para esto...

Sin contar que aun no me explico eso ultimo con el compromiso para empezar...

"Bueno, hoy tendrán que prepararse para el viaje que hoy mismo nos vamos una vez complete algo con Azazel" añadí

"Va a verse con Azazel-sama?" solo asentí ante la pregunta de Kalawarner

"Yep, un favor que le pedí con el cual me ayudara y finalmente esta completado" y también era algo que realmente seria interesante de darle uso "Sakuya estarás bien mientras no estamos aquí?" le pregunte sin mas, ella seria junto con María quienes se quedarían en la residencia

Rie creo que tuvo asuntos que atender con Michael por lo que no se encontraba por algunos días, aunque definitivamente estaría para el día de la batalla, supongo que no debía preocuparme demasiado por ello

"No se preocupe por ello, puede dejarlo en mis manos" Sakuya respondió sin dudarlo, al menos sabia que ellas podrían manejar cualquier problema que fuera a presentarse aquí

"Muy bien!, entonces todos prepárense que saldremos en tres horas a partir de ahora"

* * *

><p><strong>Time Skip - Kyoto<strong>

"Ah, nada mejor que esta sensación pacifica que hay en este lugar" mencione tomando un largo respiro

"Demasiado para mi gusto aunque considerando que tu quieres tranquilidad mientras que yo espero que te metas en problemas..." Tiamat era quien realmente quería un problema en todo esto muy a pesar de que Raynare intentaba hacerlos parar en cada pequeño intercambio de palabras aunque mas parecía una discusión entre hermanos que eso

"No crees que es inútil detenerlos?" menciono Kalawarner al ver la escena en frente

"Pero es divertido verla como es ignorada completamente o terminar en medio de esos dos" reía Mittelt por ello

Obviamente no podía negar el hecho de que los dos eran tan diferentes que era hasta gracioso que discutieran por la mas mínima cosa aquí una vez estando en Kyoto, aunque no esperaba por igual ver como se desarrollaron las cosas una vez comenzamos el viaje...

Bueno, al menos Azazel menciono que no debía extralimitarme con el proyecto completado y ya teniéndolo en mi posesión aunque a estas alturas simplemente estaba deseoso para iniciarlo...sea o no durante este viaje.

Nuestro objetivo aquí era simple por lo que los detalles no fueron demasiado complicados de explicar a las cuatro presentes aquí

Encontrar al responsable de la posible rebelión que causarían, pruebas y detenerlo si es necesario.

Quizás también en el proceso encontrar un objeto en particular que se perdió durante un disturbio cual me extraño bastante pero era algo de lo cual tendría que preocuparme en otro momento.

"Espero no tener que repetirles las cosas a estas alturas no?" pregunte seriamente a pesar de todo, con los brazos cruzados

"No hay necesidad de ello Julio-sama" Raynare fue la primera en responder

"Pensaría que seria mas complicado pero no creo tener inconveniente alguno" confiada respondió Kalawarner

"Dijiste que nos darías una recompensa si todo salía bien, es seguro que no causaremos problemas!" añadió Mittelt con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, quizás eso también ayudo a que se tomaran esto seriamente

"Chico, sabes que tomaría la primera oportunidad para enfrentarme a algún enemigo...pero seré cautelosa en mis métodos" y letal si lo ponía de esa manera y quizás esa sonrisa maniaca que tenia en el rostro por un instante no ayudo a eso...en fin

"Mientras no llames demasiado la atención estará bien aunque por ahora tenemos que ir a encontrarnos con alguien antes para obtener algo de información actual"

Usualmente no me gustaría depender de información a estas alturas pero era mejor por ahora, ir a lo seguro sin importar que

Igualmente como humano, no llamaba la atención en lo mas mínimo aunque no podía decir lo mismo de quienes me acompañaban, no obstante, quizás así atraigamos lo que estábamos buscando

No tomo demasiado tiempo ir al lugar indicado, cual se trataba de un templo cercano de nuestro destino acordado y considerando de quien se trataba para empezar

Yo no estaba muy acuerdo a saber que esa persona fuera quien se encargara...no por que no confiara en que lo lograra, si no que atraería demasiado la atención...equivocada a decir verdad, eso o que se perdiera en el proceso, muy como yo

"Onii-chan!" se pudo escuchar una voz cercana al templo donde nos encontrábamos aunque fue mas fácil decir que aquella persona quien hablo, se fue en contra mía y su única acción en ese instante fue abrazarme una vez "Ha pasado tiempo desde la ultima vez que nos vimos!" exclamo nuestra pequeña inesperada persona

Eso obviamente causo que Tiamat quedara algo extrañada, principalmente por que no esperaba que fuera la persona que teníamos que ver en un inicio y las demás estaban bueno, digamos que de por si no sabían como reaccionar en el momento, si molestas o celosas por la muestra de afecto hacia mi persona

Después de todo quien estaba presente ahora mismo se trataba de una pequeña niña de cabello rubio que vestía un traje de sacerdotisa, además de todo tenia orejas y colas de zorro por lo cual era fácil decir exactamente que era, uno a decir verdad no esperaría ver a un zorro de nueve cola verse de esta manera...

La primera vez que la conocí realmente me sorprendió, sin decir que fui perseguido por unos youkais pensando que yo era un enemigo o algo por el estilo...geez, los problemas que uno tiene al final

"Te dije que volvería en algún momento, sea o no por trabajo Kunou" comente con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras acariciaba tranquilamente su cabello, causando que ella sonriera ampliamente aunque bueno...no creo que me dejaría en un rato de abrazarme..

"...Supongo y creo yo, ella es quien nos proveerá de la información?" Tiamat obviamente aun se veía escéptica en todo esto y creo que no podía culparle

"Yep, ella es la hija de la líder de la facción Youkai, Kunou" le respondí

"Son compañeras de trabajo?, pensé que solo Yggdra-nee te ayudaba" bueno, antes de todas las cosas inusuales en mi vida pasaran, era así

"Pues se puede decir que es así...aunque digamos que ella vino mas por que estaba aburrida" añadí señalando a la peliazul acusadoramente

"Oh, heriste mis sentimiento y yo pensando que seria de ayuda en este trabajo" exclamo de manera dramática y limpiándose unas lagrimas que salieron de sus ojos...

Yeah...solo pude reaccionar muy extrañado por lo que había visto, igual lo hicieron las tres quien no creían lo que paso hace unos momentos, no les culpaba considerando el hecho de que ella básicamente hacia lo que se le va en gana...

"Como sea el caso..." creo que era buen momento para saber los detalles importantes de este trabajo "Se que tengo que investigar a alguien aquí..." de por si podía darme la idea de quien pero en todo esto, había algo que intentaba entender "Pero que es lo que se perdió durante los disturbios que Yasaka comento?"

"Uhm, según lo se era un objeto importante para nosotros" Kunou quedo pensativa un instantes antes de volver a hablar "Era la espada de Take Mikazuchi-sama, Futsu no Mitama no Tsurugi"

Tuve que abrir los ojos de par en par al escuchar que ese era el objeto que termino perdido en ese periodo de tiempo, esa era una espada divina!

"Esto puede ser mas complicado de lo que esperaba...si alguien logra usar tal arma en contra nuestra, quizás tengamos mas problemas de lo que imaginaba" ya de por si, quizás será razón para usar esto antes de lo esperado

"No te preocupes Onii-chan!, esta sellada actualmente por lo que no lograrían liberarla" exclamo ella sonriendo y causando que soltara un leve suspiro de alivio, aunque pude escuchar un sonido de desaprobación de parte de Tiamat, como si no fuera de extrañarme a estas alturas

"Eso de algún modo es un alivio para mi, lo ultimo que quiero es usar esa espada contra ellos en ultima estancia" y me refería a la Ángel Slayer, que de por si traerla es arriesgado a pesar de que logre sellar parte de esta. Usualmente usaría mis atrás o la Eternal Sword pero con una espada divina...eso era un problema

"Uhm Onii-chan, también tenemos malas noticias sobre otras cosas..." me dio una señal para que me agachara y comenzó a susurrarme algo

Cabe decir que si lo primero me sorprendió, esto fue mas de lo que imaginaba...bueno, problemas ahí vamos

"Entiendo" asentí finalmente luego de ordenar mis ideas a estos momentos "Raynare, Mittelt y Kalawarner, debido a las circunstancias ustedes se quedaran en los limites de la ciudad, quiero que vigilen en caso de que algo pase y infórmenlo inmediatamente, de ser necesario deténganlos sin ser descubiertas"

"Entendido Julio-sama" las tres en unión respondieron aunque al menos me daban la confianza para que cumplieran con algo simple como eso

"Parece ser que tendrás tu diversión después de todo" añadí suspirando un poco y viendo la sonrisa maliciosa que tenia en el rostro al escucharme, parece que eso la emociono de una manera

"Onii-chan...tengo una pregunta desde hace unos momentos" bueno eso era interesante..."Acaso ellas son ángeles caídos?" ah, creo que nunca le comento ello desde un inicio

"Yep, digamos que están trabajando para mi por petición de un conocido mío, no te preocupes que puedes confiar que no harán nada malo...bueno si lo hacen, les esperara un castigo" respondió con una sonrisa

"Ah, ser castigada por Julio-sama..." soy yo o escuche a Raynare comentar eso con un sonrojo en el rostro?...

'Masoquista...' Kalawarner y Mittelt pensaron en lo mismo al verla

"Jaja, lo sabia!...ella es una masoquista" exclamo Tiamat riendo ampliamente mientras que yo solo pude reaccionar de una manera

Darme un golpe en la frente y negando un par de veces

A veces me pregunto si lo que intento logra el resultado contrario...

* * *

><p><strong>Horas Luego<strong>

Tuve que mencionarle a Kunou que regresara al lado de Yasaka para evitar que pasara algo inesperado en el proceso aunque ella redundante ante lo que dije, finalmente lo acepto sin mas.

Era lo mejor después de todo lo que pasaría, aunque por si no quería que llegara a ser demasiado en lo posible...

"Chico, por que el tan repentino cambio de opciones?" Tiamat comento mientras caminábamos por la ciudad, no destino fijo aparente

No era extraño que notara algo asi después de todo, quizás de alguna manera esto conllevaría o no a lidiar con algo mas complicado o quizás demasiado familiar para mi propio gusto

"Aparte de la desaparición de Futsu no Mitama, también se descubrió la perdida de unos objetos que sirven como médiums" respondí

"Médiums?, algo para realizar invocaciones?" asentí a lo comentado

"Exactamente, estoy seguro que no lograran algo de ser que los interceptemos antes pero aunque sea solo uno, seria bastante complicado y ahí es donde entras tu" después de todo su nivel esta a la par con un Satan-class o un Maou

"Oh, entonces confías en mi poder después de todo...que inusual" hey, inclusive tener a alguien de ese nivel de poder a mi lado, obviamente no es malo "Pero tienes ideas de quien es el responsable a estas alturas?"

"Mmm, según lo que creo...es posible que conozca quien es pero no puedo asegurar nada antes de todo" considerando que buscaban invocar algo de esa magnitud, no seria raro que estuviera parte de ello

"Uh...al menos me divertiré este día sin preocuparme" tu te divertirás con lo que sea, no me sorprende "Pero será momento de que salgan de una buena vez, nos han estado siguiendo desde hace tiempo"

Exclamo sin demora, puesto que nuestra intención era alejarnos lo suficiente para lidiar con estas personas que nos habían seguido por algo de tiempo luego de que nos separáramos

Estos no tardaron en ello, se dieron a notar una vez crearon círculos mágicos de los cuales dejaron caer una ráfaga de energía mágica e consecuentemente causando una explosión en el instante que había llegado hacia nosotros

_**Play/ The last Story Ost: Orden and Chaos**_

Una vez la nube de humo causado por ella se disipo, aquellos se acercaron cautelosos de nosotros, obviamente no tenían que preocuparse por guardarse nada considerando la magnitud del ataque pero para su mala suerte...

"Pensé por un momento que tendrían mas poder, pero supongo que aceptable" Tiamat suspiro en el proceso que limpiaba su vestimenta un tanto, recibiendo ningún daño en el proceso

"Habla por ti misma" añadí yo quien me había protegido usando el Astra para crear una barrera hecha completamente llena de agua "Pero creo que es momento de eliminarlos, ya que eso implica lo que pasara desde ahora!" exclame una vez la barrera se desvaneció y yo opte por ahora usar la Scimitar e abalanzarme en contra de ellos en un instante

Estos alarmados se concentraron en mi con sus ataques mágicos, mayoría fueron rayos de energía, ráfagas de fuego y hielo que fácilmente tomarían a uno en una mala situación aparte de que eran mayoría que nosotros por muchos, difícilmente uno lograría ponerse a la par con estos enemigos

Sin contar por igual que estábamos acorralados desde estos momentos por ambos flancos pero...

Mi caso no era ese, mi punto fuerte siempre será la velocidad y a mis ojos ellos eran lentos aunque ocasionalmente solo me dedicaba a contrarrestar sus ataques rápidamente

Tiamat estaba mas concentrada en el otro grupo que teníamos a nuestras espaldas que eran mas centrados al combate cuerpo a cuerpo, por sus armas de corto alcance, mayormente espadas aunque detecte algunos exorcistas en el instante, que extraño...

"Veamos si son capaces de entretenerme aunque sea solo un poco!" dejando escapar su aura, cual hiso retroceder a varios aunque algunos incautos se dedicaron a tomar la iniciativa a pesar de la clara diferencia entre poder, tendrían ventaja en numero pero eso era básicamente inútil.

Tiamat no se dedico a evitar los ataques, es mas, los recibía sin problema alguno aunque cuando tenia la oportunidad con uno cerca, solo un golpe directo al pecho de este fue suficiente para romperle los huesos y consecuentemente eliminarlos sin mas. Ella no se contenía demasiado lo cual era bueno para esto

"Tch, que pasa con estos dos?!, se suponía que no serian tan fuertes!" exclamo uno viendo como poco a poco la cantidad entre ellos disminuía rápidamente. Era evidente que sabían que mandarían a alguien a controlar la situación, un humano no seria problema aunque quizás nunca imaginaron que las posibilidades se tornaran en su contra con lo que tenia frente suyo

El chico no tuvo piedad y aniquilaba a cualquiera que pasaba por su camino, los magos no tenían oportunidad de realizar algún tipo de hechizo en contra de el

Los mercenarios tenían lo peor lidiando con la chica quien, sin piedad, los asesinaba en un golpe, podía escucharse los huesos romperse de cada uno en todo este caos causado en tan poco tiempo, inclusive si alguno lograba acertar algún ataque, no podían ver demasiado daño, mas solo la ropa que era desgarrada

Esto no era una batalla...muy lejos de ello a decir verdad

Era una masacre causada solo por dos persona que eran superadas en numero!

"Aun podemos vencerlo, solo distraigamos a uno y lo atacaremos con todo!" otro exclamo creando un circulo en el suelo bajo los pies de Julio quien no tardo en reaccionar rápidamente y salto lejos de esta aunque en el instante, lo único que pudo hacer fue crear mas en donde aterrizaría!

O eso el creía...

Pudo sentir un gran dolor en el pecho y cuando su mirada paso por esta

Ahí se encontraba la misma arma que estaba usando, atravesando el área del corazón, tocio sangre antes de maldecirlo y caer finalmente luego de ello, la Scimitar regreso a sus manos como si nada hubiera sucedido, la mayoría estaba desesperado al ver esto, no esperaba, en sus posibilidades que esto se volvería en contra suya

"Bueno, ahí va unos menos..faltan...20?" comento tranquilamente mientras ladeaba la mirada con tranquilidad, planeaba algo y estaban seguro de ello, no debían darle la oportunidad o no tendrían otra mas para eliminarlo aunque que tan seguros estaban de que llegarían a completar su labor?

"Ya terminaste chico?" exclamo la peli azul quien tenia en manos a dos persona, no respondían y por la sangre que salía de su boca, fácilmente decía que rompió el cráneo de estos con la fuerza de sus manos, luego los arrojo donde estaban los demás, antes claro de eliminar cualquier rastro de estos con un rayo de energía azul, de alguna manera me recordaba al poder de destrucción de Rias..

"Solo queda el ultimo grupo que esta ahí" solo quedaban cinco en total, de los cincuenta que habían seguido a solo dos personas, solo cinco habían sobrevivido a esa masacre y no creían lo que veían aun

"No me pagaron lo suficiente para esto, me largo!" uno exclamo con el miedo en el rostro, supongo que entre ellos habían mercenarios contratados pero viendo en lo que estaban lidiando actualmente, era la opción mas común, solo uno quedo en el lugar, no rindiéndose ante ello pero por que seria?..

Este finalmente se deshizo de la capa que traía puesta, dejando ver su apariencia finalmente y abrí los ojos de par en par "Ha pasado tiempo desde nuestro ultimo combate no es así? Julio?" este comento relajadamente dejando caer su espada, de todo el grupo de magos, me extraño bastante ver a uno que tenia un arma como esa pero no era de extrañarse al final

"Inzaghi!" exclame finalmente, Tiamat por su parte arqueo la mirada suponiendo que no esperaba ver que conociera al enemigo

_**End Ost**_

"Lo conoces?, eso ya es extraño.." no podía culparle de pensar así, solo que...inesperado era esto

"Eh...novia?, amante? o tu compañera en la noche? Tu siempre atrajiste demasiadas cosas inesperadas" comento este riendo calmadamente, después de todo siempre fue una persona demasiado relajada a pesar de todo aunque creo que eso ultimo me dejo algo...yeah, no pensar en cosas asi en momentos como estos

"Creo que obviare eso que dijiste" comente con algo de molestia en mi tono de voz "Aunque que haces con el enemigo?, no me dirás que caíste en viejos hábitos una vez mas..."

"Jaja no no ,te equivocas" haciendo un ademan con sus manos, negando lo dicho "Se suponía que era un trabajo para eliminar a un par de enemigos...aunque viéndote a ti, simplemente saque mis conclusiones y creo que la paga que me darán no es suficiente para lidiar contigo aunque eso sea una causa perdida al final" suspiro con una sonrisa en el rostro

"Pero no lo entiendo, pensé que no ibas a involucrarte mas con estas cosas al final" es lo ultimo que el había dicho después de todo antes de nuestro ultimo encuentro

"Las cosas se complicaron y bueno, después de encontrarte con un ángel caído y un youkai...difícil podía negarme antes de perder mi vida en el proceso"

"Chico, sabes los nombres de esos tipos?" cuestiono la peliazul al rubio quien tomo un momento para pensar antes de responder

"Claro, el ángel caído era un tipo llamado Kokabiel y el otro era un zorro youkai...ni idea su nombre, no le preste atención para empezar" dejo escapar una risa al final causando que solo suspirada, realmente era demasiado relajado para este

Aunque la información era bien recibida después de todo, inclusive Kokabiel estaba aliándose con los youkai para causar problemas en estos momentos después de todo..

Pero ahora sabíamos por igual que había rebeldes entre los Youkais al final

"Y que haremos con el?, lo puedo eliminar?" al escuchar lo mencionado por ella, el se puso pálido por muy buenas razón

"Nah...Inzaghi, te parece mejor si vienes con nosotros?" comente tranquilamente

"Me pagaras por mis servicios después de esto?" de alguna manera no me sorprendía que mencionara eso...

"Bien bien, eres mercenario después de todo..." al menos teníamos alguien mas para lidiar con este problema, será relajado pero puede tomarse las cosas en serio si se le incentiva bien...ósea el dinero de por si

"Jaja, entonces tengo este trabajo asegurado" exclamo tomando su espada que yacia en el suelo y la guardaba en su funda

"...En serio, no puedo eliminarlo?" oi oi...

* * *

><p>"Esto es demasiado aburrido!" exclamo Mittelt sin contenerse mas "Pensé que tendríamos algo interesante si nos quedábamos por aquí"<p>

"No se supone que nuestra obligación aquí es informar de algún movimiento que pueda suceder?" Kalawarner era quien se estaba tomando en serio las ordenes que habían recibido de Julio a pesar de todo "Solo apégate al plan y estaremos bien"

"Aunque digas eso, no hay nada aquí a decir verdad" Raynare suspiro sin mas, obviamente no esperaba realmente que algo pasara aquí para empezar pero quien sabe, quizás realmente se daría algo aquí

"Pero no creen que Julio-sama tiene demasiado contactos por varias facciones?" Kalawarner no podía dejar notar ello, conocía a Azazel-sama y varias personas importantes aunque no lo pareciera el tipo de persona que se involucra en cosas como estas...y sin contar el susodicho compromiso con uno de los pilares demoniacos...realmente no le agradaba en lo mas mínimo

"Siempre dijo que atrae problemas, será eso?" Mittelt añadió pensativa "Tal vez por su relación con los exorcistas y esa fama que gano luego de su traición quizás son la razón...pero sabemos la verdad detrás de todo eso, quería que lo vieran como tal antes de continuar ahi, es tan...!" y ella entro en su mundo...

"Sea eso o no, el atrae mucho a si mismo...recuerda que Gabriel esta interesada en el a pesar de lo sucedido en el vaticano" se veía frustrada al final, quizás necesitaba la oportunidad para estar con el después de todo "Aunque ser castigada por el..." murmuro una vez mas con el sonrojo en el rostro, causando que ambas la observaran extrañadas

"No se si pensar si le tienes miedo o te gusta esas cosas..." y otras cosas mas por cual comentar pero Kalawarner se guardo lo demás para si

"Como que todos terminaron siendo eliminados?!" la voz de alguien se pudo escuchar no muy lejos de donde estaban, causando que captaran la atención de las tres

"E-eso no fue lo que acordamos!, demonios...esos dos fueron demasiado para nosotros!" exclamo con molestia "No fue una batalla, fue una masacre de por si!"

"Tch...supongo que no tenemos de otra, trae al líder y dile que tendremos que invocar a Koga Saburo o Michizane para que se encarguen de ellos!" este no tardo en irse mientras que soltó una risa al final "Sera el Angel Killer pero aun es un humano, no importa que tan fuerte sean no tendrán oportunidad con eso...tal vez podremos usarlo y extraer su poder" no tardo mucho mientras este se retiro del lugar, aun riendo sobre sus planes

No obstante, este no espero que fuera escuchado por el grupo de Raynare...

"Julio-sama realmente tenia razón con que algo como esto podría pasar pero..." Mittelt añadió seria a pesar de como se encontraba hace unos instantes

"Cierto, aunque a que se referían con invocar a Koga Saburo?" comento Raynare ante ello pero no era lo que importaba mas aquí, era lo otro que habían escuchado

"Sugawara no Michizane...el dios de la sabiduría, también se le atribuían tormentas eléctricas y plagas antes de ser deidificado... acaso piensan llegar tan lejos para librarse de el?" era obvio que algo como eso estaba fuera de sus manos a pesar de ello aunque ciertamente nada bueno saldría de todo esto si buscaban llegar a tales extremos "Deberíamos seguirle a pesar de todo, aunque informemos a Julio-sama antes de hacer algo apresurado" todas asintieron a las palabras de Kalawarner mientras extendieron sus alas y se dedicaron a seguirles a una distancia precavida, por ahora era lo único que podían hacer ahora.

* * *

><p>"Entiendo...por ahora continúen con su misión y eviten ser descubiertas, si observan un ser extraño, huyan lo mas rápido posible" finalice la llamada sin mas para luego suspirar con pesadez<p>

"Malas noticias o algo así?" Inzaghi comento viéndome extrañado, no era muy común ponerme de esta manera después de todo

"Yep, quizás las cosas se vuelvan mas complicadas o peligrosas dependiendo de lo que esten intentando" como si lidiar con algo así fuera tan fácil...

"Sera que van a usar esos médiums que mencionaste?" asentí al comentario de Tiamat

"Creo saber a lo que te refieres, escuche a uno de los jefes decir que usarían algo llamado National Defense Divinities en caso de que algo malo sucediera" Inzaghi una vez mas...por que no dices cosas importantes como estas desde el inicio?!

"En estos momentos, la intención de golpearte por omitir algo como eso es grande..." añadí una vez mas, causando que este riera nervioso "Pero bueno, después de todo realmente me alegra que ella este aquí en caso de que logren invocarlos"

"Lo me lleva a la pregunta...quien es ella para empezar?" supongo que la curiosidad que tenia Inzaghi era comprendida, Tiamat estuvo esperando que mencionara algo...considerando que a estas alturas difícilmente podría explicar que es ella, solo le asentí causando que sonriera maliciosamente

"Yo chico, soy Tiamat también conocida como Chaos Karma Dragon y la mas fuerte entre los Dragon King" exclamo ella sin mas, no se contuvo y dejo escapar parte de su poder para hacer entender que decía lo que realmente era, la verdad

Este no reacciono al momento pero si se sorprendió al escuchar eso, mas luego intercalo miradas entre ambos antes de mencionar "No preguntare como hiciste que ella este trabajando para ti" señalo acusadoramente al chico

"Jaja, es un humano interesante mas que los demonios que fueron por mi y no duraron nada en un combate a diferente de este y decidi ser su familiar despues de ello" respondio sin mas causando que este riera una vez mas, realmente no esperaba eso para empezar

"Contigo realmente uno no se deja de sorprender despues de todo" exclamo sin mas Inzaghi

"Lo se...la historia de mi vida" y quizas la razon de tantos traumas...

"No creen que es mejor dirigirnos al lugar donde deben estar?, suponiendo que tu sabes donde es para empezar" aora Tiamat habia mencionado algo importante aqui

"La base donde estan?" el rubio quedo pensativo unos instantes antes de responderle "Aunque sera dificil entrar considerando que pienso que usaran esos Mediums luego de que escaparon" añadio pensativo

Claro, es seguro que no saldria tan facil como uno esperaria, si logran aunque sea invocar a uno, ya de por si tendriamos problemas y dos...pienso que tendriamos que tomar medidas extremas

Aunque tuvimos suerte de saber que el grupo de Raynare, logro encontrar a alguien de estos y se mantendrian siguiendolos en caso de que encontraran algo mas en el proceso

Obviamente lo mas sensato seria ir a la base y hacer todo lo posible para evitar que usaran esos objetos, tambien recuperar la espada antes de que encontraran la manera de quitarle el sello...

"Igualmente no perderemos nada intentando ello" era eso o esperar que alguien se presentara y nos bloqueara todo esto...

"Me gusta esa actitud, finalmente tendre algo de diversion con este incidente" oi, aun tienes esa sonrisa maliciosa Tiamat...

"Hey Julio..." el rubio me llamo y al acercarme "En serio, no va a eliminarme verdad?" añadio, creo que realmente le causo la impresion durante el encuentro

"Nah, no te lies mucho...solo no hagas alguna tonteria como sueles siempre hacer y todo estara bien" yeah, como lo primero que dijo antes de revelar que era el...

"Van a seguir conversando o se dignara a comenzar con la infiltracion?!" esta exclamo, creo que estaba siendo muy demandante el dia de hoy..

"OK ok...geez" suspire un poco antes de recolectar mis pensamientos en el momento "Nuestro objetivo ahora mismo es impedir las invocaciones y detener al lider por los medios necesarios" comente sin mas "De ser posible, intenten recuperar los objetos que buscamos, no seran dificiles de encontrar" despues de todo uno notaria facilmente estos

"Sera facil con ustedes despues de todo" Inzaghi realmente se veia calmado y relajado por todo esto aunque no era nada del otro mundo

"Espero dar con el lider en el momento, no puedo esperar para tener un enemigo que pueda divertirme" Tiamat era la unica que estaba mas concentrada en la posible batalla, pero de cierto modo eso me daba confianza de que podria con quien fuera a interponerse en su camino.

"Ahora empecemos con esta mision!"


	9. El Final de una Rebelión y La Propuesta

**Lugar Desconocido - Calabozos**

"Bueno...no es que me sorprenda el resultado de estas cosas pero..."

"Chico...no dijiste que sabias donde estaba la base de estos con seguridad?..."

"L-lo sabia!, no esperaba que pasara esto para empezar!"

Digamos que nuestro inicio con la misión no resulto tan favorable como lo esperábamos considerando que

"Yep, terminamos en una prisión por culpa de Inzaghi" añadí sin mas

Luego de encontrar el lugar, cual extrañamente no resulto tan difícil como lo esperábamos, a pesar de que tenia las dudas de por medio en el instante que llegábamos al lugar, quizás por eso sentía que todo esto era una trampa o por el estilo, usualmente uno encontraría lugares importantes resguardados o al menos con alguna u otra manera de detectar a intrusos en el proceso como se esperaría...

No, teníamos que caer por la trampa más simple del mundo

Una trampa de piso...

God, que eso fue humillante inclusive para Tiamat que tenia cierta aura de depresión al momento de despertar y encontrarse en este lugar y que decir de yo que, Ángel Killer...cayo por algo como esto, Ouch mi orgullo..

"P-pero piénsenlo de esta manera" en un intento de que ambos no lo hiciéramos un saco de boxeo comenzó a hablar "Tenemos acceso libre si salimos de aquí!"

"Mmmm...supongo que es un punto valido después de todo" y considerando que estábamos en una posición ventajosa después de todo...

"En serio...no lo puedo eliminar?, tengo buenas razones para hacerlo.." te daría el gusto Tiamat pero aun así se le necesita de algún modo y no es que como no podamos escapar de aquí cuando no nos propongamos

"A pesar de que la idea realmente me es agradable...necesitamos tener mas persona aquí, cubriremos mas terreno una vez salgamos de aquí" finalice sin mas, hacer aparecer la Scimitar y abrirme paso sin problemas, haciendo por igual en las celdas donde estaban ambos aunque había una mas ahí que me llamo la atención y por ende, me acerque a esta "Alguien ahí?" pregunte sin mas

"Que esperas?, vámonos de una vez!" exclamo la peliazul

"Tal vez alguien ahí que fue capturado en el proceso?" comento el rubio relajadamente, mejor dicho...intentando ignorar la intención asesina de Tiamat que lo tenia observando fijamente

No obstante, hubo un pequeño susurro dentro de la celda, ellos no podrían haberlo escuchado pero Julio si, ende hiso lo mismo que con las otras dos, abriéndose paso a esta y a pesar de que la oscuridad le evitaba observar el lugar con facilidad aunque ciertamente, alguien había ahí...o algo?, hasta que se decidiera a aparecer, quizás solo respondería las dudas que en ese momento tenia

"Realmente había alguien ahí?, si no es así mejor larguémonos de una buena vez...tengo ganas de quitarme la frustración con quien se pase por mi camino" añadió la peliazul una vez mas y mirando de reojo al rubio "Y no me importaría que fuera el para empezar?

"Wow y yo pensé que era solo una idea estúpida..." mientras que el reía un poco, se alejaba un par de pasos de ella, por obvias razones

Aunque a pesar de que los tres tenían intenciones muy distintas de hacer las cosas en esos momentos, quien se encontraba dentro de aquella celda, finalmente decidió acercarse a la salida, aunque lentamente tomo la iniciativa

Quizás simplemente estaba dudando de que alguien hubiera abierto esta puerta sin alguna razón de por medio, no seria algo extraño

Era una chica de cabello rubio plateado, quizás tendría unos 16 en apariencia pero viendo su estado, solo podía darme la idea de que traía bastante tiempo en este lugar

La sorpresa que se dieron los tres fue notable y por una buena razón...sobretodo para Julio quien entendía realmente esto

Una vez la poca luz que había en el lugar descubrió su figura, tenia un vestido negro pero estaba bastante degastado y las heridas en su cuerpo podían verse con facilidad a pesar de la falta de luz pero no era lo que mas llamo la atención de los tres

Le faltaba el ojo izquierdo y tenia una herida que recorría de aquel hasta cerca de su ojos derecho y tenia una katana en sus manos

"...quienes son?" su voz fue débil al hablar en ese instante

"Tenían a una chica en estas condiciones?..." Inzaghi realmente se sorprendió con la vista que tenia, mas no dijo una sola palabra

"La llevaremos con nosotros supongo?" Tiamat no veía razón alguna para dejarla aquí, a pesar de que ella era bastante indiferente con cosas como estas, quizás simplemente no afectaría en nada las cosas aquí

"No lo tienes que mencionar" suspire levemente ante ello, ciertamente...ahora tenia una buena razón para eliminar a estos de aquí muy a pesar de que tenia que dejar a uno vivo aquí "Te ayudaremos a salir de aquí, no te preocupes" sonreí intentando que calmara sus pensamiento, era evidente que estaba algo dudosa de vernos así, aunque finalmente ella asintió un par de veces.

"Por ahora tenemos que salir de aquí, seria mejor encontrar a Raynare y las demás para dejarla a su cuidado...por que las cosas se pondrán bastante agitadas desde este momento"

* * *

><p><strong>Lugar de Invocación – Afueras de la base central<strong>

"No crees que es mejor hacer algo mientras tenemos la oportunidad?" añadió Mittelt viendo a la distancia como varios Youkais se encontraban concentrados en un área, básicamente lo que estaba haciendo..."Están en medio de esa invocación y no hemos podido contactar con Julio-sama desde hace ya media hora"

"Ordeno claramente que no fuéramos vistas..." Raynare a pesar de sus palabras, realmente tenia deseos de entrar e interrumpir lo que sucedía en esos momentos pero aun así, tenia varias cosas en que tomar en cuenta "Pero hacer algo en estas condiciones, seria demasiado arriesgado..."

"Y si usamos lo que nos dio?" Kalawarner sugirió algo diferente y tomando una carta que traía consigo "Aun cuestiono como es que esto va a ayudarnos..."

Claro, Julio-sama nos dejo esto en caso de que alguna situación fuera complicada a actuar o simplemente tengamos que tomar la ofensiva de manera forzada aunque era entendible por que se veía tan escépticas ante ello...

Era una carta simplemente, extraña considerando que tenia la imagen de un ángel caído impresa en esta aunque el nombre que tenia realmente era inusual para ellas 'Gravity Chaos', uno pensando bien las cosas se daría cuenta que podría ser mas de lo que aparentaba y Dohnaseek ya había experimentado ver lo que pueden hacer si las usas correctamente

"Perderemos algo intentándolo?, yo creo que no!" Mittelt exclamo sin más, tomando distancia con la que poseía aunque para sorpresa de las tres, hubo una explosión a lo lejos, difícilmente podrían mencionar como es que paso eso y solo sabían que una persona seria capaz de causar algo como eso en un momento como este y no es que estuvieran completamente sorprendidas de tal...

"Y luego nos dice a nosotras que tengamos cuidado..." comento Raynare riendo un poco pero viendo como estos se alarmaron al momento de escuchar tal cosa a la lejanía, con suerte no se percataron de lo quienes se encontraban arriba suyo, aunque jugo de manera favorable para ellas

"Siendo el caso... supongo que podremos divertirnos mientras Julio-sama se encarga en la base principal" viendo que básicamente era inútil continuar escondiéndose, gracias al caos que estaba por presentarse, ella igualmente tomo distancia

"No se como resulte esto...será interesante ver como funciona estas susodichas cartas!" Mittelt era quien se veía mas interesada en algo como esto por lo que se coloco en su posición antes de que las tres comenzaran a recitar las palabras y activar esta

**_"O angel deprived of light and wings... _**

**_[Worth of Card -Gravity Chaos- will bring us the Power!]_**

**_let thy misery cage mine enemy"_**

Era notable que activarla fue complicado, no solo por el hecho de que realmente necesitaban estar concentradas a todo momento si no la cantidad de energía que estaba consumiendo en ese instante aunque el resultado que dio en ese instante, ciertamente valió el esfuerzo que habían realizado

El ambiente en ese momento se había vuelto bastante pesado, especialmente donde se encontraban ellos dado que se vieron obligados a caer al suelo de manera estrepitosa y con ello, una esfera de energía violeta comenzó a descender en ese mismo lugar, causando que la presión ejerciera mas y mas , causando confusión sobre ellos.

Finalmente al estar en la altura entre ellos, viendo con terror como esta exploto en el momento causando que estos sean envueltos en una aura del mismo color de aquella esfera y finalmente mandando a volar a gran parte de estos en el instante, simplemente el daño que habían tomando fue demasiado para muchos aunque varios intentaban usar algunas de sus habilidades y sin dar resultado alguno .

Y por las tres?, estaban ciertamente sorprendidas por el resultado que había hecho en tan poco tiempo aunque era de esperarse, Julio les menciono que como eran ángeles caídos los resultados serian mayores a los que el había causado y vaya que tenia razón

"D-demonios...que diantres paso?" uno de los pocos que lograron soportar el ataque aunque débiles a pesar de ello, noto a las tres que yacían en el cielo "Ángeles caídos?!, que es lo que están haciendo?!" este exclamo llamando su atención "Se supone que están de nuestro lado, Kokabiel dijo que tendríamos refuerzos luego del ultimo ataque!"

Ese comentario llamo la atención, y en todo caso confirmaba muchas cosas para ellas incluyendo lo que había mencionado todo este tiempo Julio una vez les rescato de ser eliminadas en el proceso

"Ahora parece que todo tiene sentido después de ello, nos engañaron después de todo" Raynare era quien comento mientras hacia aparecer una lanza de luz en sus manos y la dirigió a quien había notado su presencia en ese momento y aunque intento defenderse al usar algún ataque, no resulto...mejor dicho, no sucedió nada y finalmente cayo al suelo al recibirla en el pecho.

"Por ahora eliminemos a los que quedan, antes de que llamen algún tipo de refuerzo y tengamos que lidiar con ellos" Kalawarner se unió a Raynare a eliminar a los restantes, algunos opusieron resistencia aunque era básicamente inútil a estas alturas.

"Ara ara, parece que tenemos unas visitas inesperadas aquí después de todo...que inusual, no esperaría ver otros ángeles caídos por estos lugares.." se pudo escuchar la voz de una chica mientras caminaba hacia el lugar, era obvio que no esperaría algún tipo de respuesta ante ello pero...

* * *

><p><strong>Base Principal - Tiamat Pov<strong>

"Deténganla!, no importe como pero agh!" este fue cortado antes de terminar de hablar, a causa de que su cabeza fue enterrada en el suelo de un solo golpe

Ahora mismo tenia como objetivo el hacer el mayor caos posible y atraer a muchos aquí como fuera necesario y ciertamente estaba disfrutando causar este tipo de cosas

El chico realmente me dejo lo mas interesante a estas alturas, por fin podía divertirme a mi gusto a pesar de que estos no podían hacerme el mas mínimo daño...irónicamente aun intentaban detenerme a pesar de que los eliminaba de un solo golpe a menos que estén realmente desesperados en hacer algo pero cada intento era inútil en su totalidad.

"Al menos esto los tendrá entretenidos mientras el chico va por el líder" suspiro con pesadez, usualmente no tendría problemas en esto pero se aburría fácilmente y los que quedaban era mas que obvio que no tenían oportunidad contra ella y terminaron por huir "Algunos tienen deseos de vivir después de todo" sonrió maliciosamente mientras caminaba entre los cadáveres de los youkais y seres que había eliminado durante el tiempo que estuvo lidiando con ellos, no se sorprendió demasiado del resultado...se sorprendió mas de que fueran tan pocos a diferencia de otras batallas que habían tenido pero no podía quejarse de que esto le quito un poco el estrés que tenia luego de caer por esa trampa...

"Solo esperemos que el rubio no llegue a echar perder este plan o realmente lo usare como aperitivo" comento para si misma antes de moverse para un costado, evadiendo un ataque de otros que vinieron a detenerle, solo causando que ella volviera a tener esa sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro "Mas por este lugar?, no se si son persistentes o estúpidos...pero me da igual" y no perdió el tiempo para abalanzarse en contra de estos.

Batalla era difícilmente lo que era ahí, estos eran eliminados en un solo golpe de ella, o era por que la fuerza de este les rompía los huesos o finalmente el impacto dañaba sus órganos dejándolos en la puerta de la muerte, solo para observar como eran finalmente sacados de su miseria por la peliazul

"Tch...que demonios estamos enfrentando aquí?" uno de los youkais, un tengu añadió al ver como el grupo que había sido mandado era fácilmente eliminado por una sola persona, era peor de lo que había imaginado luego de que fueran informados que el primero grupo que fue a emboscar al par.

"Que hacemos?!, yo no pienso continuar con esto si las cosas van de esta manera, tendrá razón con sus ideales pero no pienso sacrificarme por ello!" otros tomaron la decisión mas factible y huyeron del lugar sin mas por ende, el grupo que había se redujo drásticamente

"Parece que algunos si aprecian la vida después de todo..." la peliazul comento mientras caminaba tranquilamente en la dirección donde se encontraban y teniendo en manos dos youkais que finalmente los lanzo a diferentes lugares como si se trataran de juguetes.

Entre ellos algunos estaban tomando varios pasos hacia atrás, mientras que ella continuaba caminando en dirección a ellos "Que eres?!" uno entre tantos exclamo sin mas, un oni por lo que podía observarse y considerando que estos eran los que tenían fuerza fisica entre ellos...ja tal vez podría iluminarlos mientras tuviera la oportunidad...

"No seria malo después de todo..." comento dibujándose una sonrisa en el rostro y dejando escapar su poder con la intención, eventualmente conforme ella aumentaba, su apariencia finalmente comenzó a cambiar drásticamente.

Cuando finalmente dejo notar su verdadera apariencia, la mayoría sabia con que estaba tratando...y por que no tenían oportunidad alguna de vencer a lo que veían frente a ellos

Puesto que ahí se encontraba un Dragon occidental azul de gran tamaño y mientras que solo podía escucharse una risa entre el silencio perpetuo que solo fue interrumpido por ella

"Jajajaja!, creen que lograran derrotarme a mi? Chaos Karma Dragon Tiamat?!" exclamo soltando un gran rugido que hiso que varios sobresaltaran, escapar?, acaso había oportunidad en ese momento? "Tal vez por ahora...puedan entretenerme antes de que termine con sus vidas"

* * *

><p><strong>Cerca de la entrada de la base – Inzaghi Pov<strong>

"Geez, al menos me dejaron con el trabajo mas fácil...no es que me importe demasiado para empezar" el rubio estaba teniendo sus propios problemas ahora mismo, no de tal magnitud como el par pero suficiente para tomarse las cosas seriamente, sobretodo por que no era el único aquí después de todo

Tenia que encontrar a esos ángeles caídos que le habían mencionado y dejar a la chica que se encontró en los calabozos en su cuidado y tal vez, avisar de la situación que teníamos aquí a la líder de la facción youkai...

Aunque me pregunto como es que le conoce para empezar...bueno, el siempre tenia muchos contactos sean o no de tal rango, quizás simplemente atrae muchas cosas por su propio bien

"Hey...en serio estas bien?" después de todo, su estado actual realmente era delicado a pesar de ello...me pregunto que fue lo que habría hecho para terminar de esa manera, dolia de cierta manera verle...

Estuvo un momento en silencio antes de asentir lentamente "Debemos salir de aquí..." fueron las únicas palabras que salieron de sus labios, supongo que tanto como yo no deseábamos estar aquí antes de que iniciara lo que fuera a hacer Julio o quizás simplemente lo que la batalla pueda causar en un daño colateral

"No estamos muy lejos...aunque tengo que ver la manera de quitar a ese par que esta aquí" desgraciadamente las cosas fueron demasiado fáciles aun después de que Tiamat comenzara a causar caos luego de escapar y Julio estaba mas concentrado en encontrar al líder y detenerlo de una buena vez aunque eso no evito que algunos se quedaran cerca en caso de que algo como esto fuera a suceder

Y tenían razón pero muy a pesar de que el rubio realmente no tenia ganas de tener una batalla con quien tenia que cuidar, tal vez simplemente no podía evitarse de alguna manera

"Que opciones tenemos ahora?..." murmuro pensando algun plan para despistarlo o que se distrajeran con algo mas y poder darle la oportunidad para que ella escapara mientras me encargaba de ellos...aunque bueno, un humano tendría muchas dificultades con un par de youkais a estas alturas pero eso no evitaba que intentara algo inesperado.

"Que es eso?..." ahora me extrañe al escucharle hablar y señalar una dirección donde fue que...

"Que demonios...no me digas que..." se dibujo una sonrisa nerviosa en el rostro del rubio quien realmente se sentía afortunado de haber abandonado la causa perdida cuando los emboscaron por que diantres...Julio, que hiciste para tenerla como sirviente?! "Seguro es Tiamat...la chica peliazul que estaba con nosotros" le mencione aunque difícilmente podía ver algún tipo de expresión en su rostro aunque no me extrañaba de alguna manera

"Que?, quieren mandarnos a donde esta ese condenado Dragon?!" uno de los youkais guardianes que se encontraba tomando el mensaje se veía realmente molesto

"Jaja...nos quieren usar como carnada, no pienso seguir aquí mas tiempo, al demonio con sus planes de rebelión y sus aires de superioridad" quien estaba a su costado, dejo su katana y se marcho del lugar sin espera de la respuesta del otro aunque era mas que obvio que enfrentarle era un suicidio.

"H-hey espérame!" el otro exclamo dejando al igual su puesto, dándose cuenta que a estas alturas estar aquí simplemente era un suicidio si se encontraba a quienes fueron capturados hace poco, quizás aun no tenia intenciones de seguir a alguien que sacrificaría a todos con tal de lograr su objetivo.

Aunque el rumbo que tomo las cosas realmente fue favorable para ellos considerando que tenia que lidiar con ellos para salir de aquel lugar después de todo

"Jeje, me gusta que las personas se tomen la vida tan en serio" el rubio reía un tanto mientras tenia la sonrisa dibujada en el rostro como era de esperarse de el "Vamos que será mejor aprovechar la oportunidad que tenemos" este menciono mientras que no perdieron tiempo en salir finalmente aunque eso si, evitando ahora la trampa que los había mandado a ese lugar.

Ambos no perdieron el tiempo en salir finalmente de ahí aunque ciertamente, al menos Inzaghi, se preguntaba que es lo que harían para lidiar con esta situación desde ahora...bueno Tiamat podrían por si misma destruir el lugar completamente sin problemas aunque eso conlleve a años de reparación...y Julio?, el puede manejarse bien sea cual sea la situación y lo demostró varias veces.

"Que extraño...pensé que aquí estaría el lugar de invocación que habían mencionado" el rubio se cuestiono un momento al acercarse al lugar aunque por lo que se veía en ese momento, quizás realmente lo era pero viendo a quienes suponía estaba en ello, digamos que bien muertos para ser exactos.

Pero lo importante aquí era que note a tres ángeles caídos luchando con una chica...

Extrañamente, me daba la impresión de que la había visto anteriormente pero no recordaba donde, tal vez solo sean cosas mías mientras que no fuera lo que se paso por mi mente en ese instante quizás no llevara a algo aun mas complicado de lo que imaginaria en ese instante aunque considerando que estoy involucrado con Julio, el imán de problemas...

"..No vas a ayudarlas?" ahora me ponía en una situación complicada, si mis suposiciones eran ciertas, es mas probable que no sea la única persona conocía que este por este lugar o bien solo es mera casualidad que este aquí...

"Parece que no podre tomarme las cosas tranquilamente no?" reia tranquilamente para asi soltar un suspiro y dirigirse al lugar donde las cuatro se encontraban y como suponía, la persona que estaba ahí era mas que conocida.

Aparte de las tres ángeles caídos que, no era de extrañarse, estaba luchando contra ella

Su oponente no pasaría de los 17 años, de cabello oscuro que llegaba hasta sus rodillas y lo traia suelto, tenia una bufanda de color rosado con varios moños al final de esta de color negro, al igual que uno en la parte superior de su vestido a la altura de su pecho, sus ojos eran de color rojo, aunque si quieren una palabra mas clara para describirle...quizas seria mejor decirle que tenia un estilo Gothic Lolita.

"Y aquí pensando que no encontraría mas conocidos" comente una vez llegando al lugar y captando al momento al atención de ellas, mientras que parecía que las ángeles tenían intenciones de atacarme, quien era su oponente parpadeo un par de veces.

"Ara!, pero si es Inzaghi-kun!" exclamo ella colocando una de sus manos en su mejilla y riendo alegremente, al menos no había cambiado en lo mas mínimo...no es que fuera a hacerlo para empezar "Y que haces aquí?, pensé que estarías encargándote de los intrusos que habían en la base" añadió en un tarareo

"Eh..digamos que no eres la única persona que se encontró con alguien conocido aquí Eater" suspire aunque teniendo cuidado de que notara a quien tenia que proteger "Sabes que Julio esta aquí no?" mencione causando que ella parpadeara un par de veces y esbozara una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, creo que no esperaba eso a decir verdad pero la verdadera pregunta aquí era...que demonios hacia aquí y como sabia que yo me encontraba con el enemigo para empezar?!

"Julio esta aquí?, jeje estoy ansiosa por verlo nuevamente!" exclamo juntando sus manos y dejando escapar una risilla divertida "Seguro le gustara saber que Garlot-kun y los demás también están aquí" eh?, también?!

"...Acaso conoces a Julio-sama?" una de los ángeles caídos comento, creo que era la pequeña rubia aun cautelosa de ello, creo yo que son las personas que tenia que encontrar...

'Julio-sama?, comienzo a pensar que esta armando un harem o algo por el estilo..' pensé riendo un poco "Eh yo tenia que encontrarles para que cuidaran de ella" señale a la chica que estaba aun tras mío evitando ser vista "y Ella?...uh, son compañeros de viaje, su nombre es..." antes de poder continuar Eater dio una señal deteniéndome, supongo que le gusta hacer las cosas por si sola...no es que fuera nuevo

"Ha pasado tiempo desde que encontré a alguien de una raza similar a la mía después de todo" comento riendo y dirigiendo su mirada a ellas, creo que escuchar lo ultimo les causo confusión de cierta manera "Mi nombre es Eater y soy un ángel caído similar a ustedes, igualmente compañera de Julio durante sus viajes" finalizo su presentación de manera tan natural aun ignorando todo lo demás sucedido hace poco "Por cierto Inzaghi-kun...donde esta nuestro singular compañero?"

"Eh...acaso no notaste el caos que se ha causado en la base que esta, no se...lejos de aquí?" comente sarcásticamente

"Oh!" fue la única reacción que tomo de asombro mientras ladeo levemente su cabeza hacia la derecha "Ara ara realmente le gusta causar problemas después de todo, no ha cambiado en nada jeje" no podía evitar pensar que ella se toma las cosas demasiado relajadas aunque...quien soy yo para decir eso en un inicio

"Mientras tanto, creo que seria bueno que nos quedáramos aquí mientras Julio regresa luego de que se encargue del líder ese y termine su trabajo"

* * *

><p><strong>Zona NorteBase Central – Julio Pov**

**_Play/ Blaze Union Ost: Harm_**

"Al menos este se esta tomando las cosas en serio desde un inicio y gracias a mi suerte de que Astra logre resistir ese fuego que usa o tendría mas problemas de los necesarios"

En estos momentos, luego de darme un largooo paseo por la base para encontrar al líder y quizás, eliminar a alguno que otro youkai que notaba que estaba aquí antes de que las cosas resultaran aun mas complicadas para mi

Pero con suerte creo que Tiamat se estaba divirtiendo de lo mejor, considerando que entre mi camino escuche que un dragón azul de gran tamaño estaba destruyendo la parte sur del lugar...yeah, en estos momentos no me quejo de las acciones que esta tomando y al contrario, me ayuda bastante lo oportuno que fue.

Solo esperaba que Inzaghi logre llegar con Raynare y las demás aunque algo me decía que no seria el único problema que tendría en estos momentos

Intuición tal vez...

No obstante, no podía preocuparme por esas cosas en estos momentos si quería terminar con esta batalla de una vez aunque considerando que mi oponente es un zorro de cinco colas, las cosas no eran tan fáciles como uno espera

Era fuerte, oh claro que lo era pero extrañamente me estaba subestimando bastante a pesar de que conocía mi identidad, como si no fuera la gran sorpresa, a pesar de ello tenia uno que otro problema considerando que el fuego que usaba era molesto, mas que el Stray de la casa Phenex

Pero seria capaz de derrotarme o en el ultimo caso, asesinarme?, simplemente tenia que ser cuidadoso y todo estaría bien

Fácil decirlo que hacerlo en todo esto

"Te estas burlando de mi humano insignificante?!" exclamo con molestia, viendo que lo único que me encontraba haciendo durante la batalla era defenderme...tenia un punto valido

"Podría decirse que si, Hey me estas dando pocas chances de atacar sabes?" comente entre risas causando que este lanzara una vez mas un ataque y siendo bloqueado por el escudo de agua creado por el Astra "Geez y ni una broma puede soportar" suspire tranquilamente

Atacarle de por si era difícil y no es que tuviera la oportunidad para hacerlo desde un inicio pero quería ver que tantas opciones podía usar en contra de el

Si tendrá mas años y demás, pero algo que aprendí muy bien durante las misiones en el vaticano

Es que lo mejor es analizar sus capacidades y tomar las mejores opciones antes de tomar la contra ofensiva y eso era exactamente lo que estaba haciendo

Aunque tenias unas ganas de usar Jihad y eliminarlo sin mas pero tenia que traerlo vivo después de todo, no es que fuera inusual pero la mayoría prefiere cortas las cosas desde la raíz, pero como Yasaka expreso claramente que le quiere con vida

Es solo cosa de pensar algo y finalizar todo de una buena vez...

Shit, creo que no me dará la oportunidad de atacarle aun buscando la oportunidad después de todo

"Cerca, muy cerca" suspire una vez mas luego de evadir la enorme esfera de fuego que paso por mi costado izquierdo y tengo la sensación de que realmente me quiere muerto...como otros mas que conozco

"Tch, eres tan escurridizo como un insecto" al menos como lo dije antes, la velocidad siempre fue mi punto fuerte

"Well...uno no gana una batalla si no es rápido" añadí sin mas, por igual

Aunque creo que descubrí algo en su patrón de ataque que seria útil para estos momentos, si no puedo atacarlo directamente...

"Oh well, supongo que es mi turno ahora de tomar la ofensiva" comente sonriendo y este arqueo la mirada ante mi anuncio, claro que se veía extrañado considerando que en todo este tiempo, lo único que hacia era evadir y alejar la distancia entre ambos.

Tuve obligadamente que dejar mi Astra para ahora tomar una arma diferente, tenia una hoja curva siendo bastante similar a una Talwar aunque la hoja tenia un brillo bastante inusual, obviamente uno entendía que no era una espada común y corriente pero era la mejor opción que tenia en esas alturas. Considerando que la Eternal Sword era bastante inusual de por si y su existencia era aun un misterio para el mismo chico...

"Comencemos..." fueron las únicas palabras que mencione antes de tomar un respiro y abrir los ojos en el instante

Solo basto un segundo para acortar la distancia en el momento y aprovechando la sorpresa de este sobre mi velocidad y como siendo capaz de estar a unos centímetros de este

Decir que no esperaba esta acción era poco pero obligado a retroceder luego de que causara una herida llegando desde el hombro derecho hasta la altura del estomago en el momento.

"Q-que demonios...!" no pudo terminar de reaccionar nuevamente al ver que la espada había cortado completamente su brazo izquierdo sin el mayor esfuerzo y dando un salto hacia atrás lo suficiente para distanciarse de este "Gah!" no hubo duda alguna de que lo que había pasado en ese momento, un humano...un humano fue capaz de esto?!

"Y yo pensaba de que siendo un zorro de cinco colas, tendrías experiencia en batalla mas que yo...hey, después de todo eres muchooo mayor" reía un tanto al ver como este intentaba recuperarse de daño que le había hecho en el momento

"Oh cierto...creo que seria bueno que observaras detrás tuyo" señale la dirección aunque este a pesar de todo, lo único que hiso con la fuerza que tenia era usa su fuego una vez mas...oh bueno, no creo que demore demasiado

**_"O iron centaur trampling the battlefield..._**

**_[Worth of Card –Chariot- will bring us the Power!]_**

**_Thy spear pierces steel and flesh alike"_**

Fueron las palabras que se escucharon en ese instante a pesar de que no provinieron de mi persona, era obviamente de alguien mas pero antes de poder tener la chance de ver quien fue la fuente de ello

El zorro fue embestido a gran velocidad y golpeado por igual con una lanza siendo portada por un joven montado en un caballo, el impacto fue tal que al detenerse este cayo varios metros lejos de donde estaba y era obvio que este fue realmente afectado por el ataque de la nueva persona que apareció

"Y piensas que eso es todo?, deberías pensarlo dos veces" este hablo sin mas, causando la confusión en esos momentos "?!" quizás se dio cuenta demasiado tardo para ese instante

**_"O valkyrie of the doomed rebellion..._**

**_[Worth of Card –Revolution- will bring us the Miracle!]_**

**_In the depths of despair, sing us to victory"_**

Una vez mas se encontraba aquellas palabras que provenían de ambos lados de donde se encontraba pero al girar su vista rápidamente, no pudo observar a nadie en ese momento pero definitivamente era de dos mujeres pero donde diantres estarían? "Muéstrense de una vez!" este exclamo a pesar de la situación en que se encontraba pero finalmente no hubo respuesta, mas solo el rugido de los truenos que se condensaron en dos espadas que surcaban los cielos

Y ahí se encontraban dos Valkirias dispuestas a eliminar al zorro, las espadas que portaban emitían energía suficiente para derrotar a un ser como este y quizás uno mayor, tal era el poder que tenían en ese instante, el poder de una diosa de la guerra, Nirvana.

Cuando ambas espadas clavaron el suelo, una gran explosión fue causada por ambas y el zorro siendo dañado suficiente para ser expulsado en el proceso y inconsciente en el suelo, obviamente no fue lo suficiente para continuar con esto

**_End Ost_**

"Hmph y se suponía que este era el problema con el cual teníamos que lidiar?" una de las valkirias comento luego de remover la espada del suelo donde se encontraba, el impacto en ese momento había causado un gran cráter en el proceso.

"Nee-san, era de esperarse...su ego ayudo a su derrota" la otra valkiria añadió sin mas luego de acercarse a ambos jóvenes con una sonrisa en su rostro igualmente siendo acompañada por su gemela "Ha pasado tiempo desde que Gram Blaze se unió para una batalla"

"Luego de tu llamada para este trabajo, realmente me sorprendió que quieras involucrarte con esto Julio" la valkiria conocía como Aegina añadió

Aegina y Luciana, también conocida como las valkirias gemelas y compañeras en el grupo que formamos durante hace años, Gram Blaze

A decir verdad...siempre tuve problemas para diferenciarlas por obvias razones, ambas eran idénticas de no ser por que traían diferente estilo en su cabello...y vaya líos que me dieron en varias ocasiones por confundirlas.

Al igual que su hermana gemela, Aegina tiene el pelo largo y rubio cual prefiere llevar en una trenza que recorre por el lado derecho de su hombro. Ella, al igual que su hermana, lleva el mismo tipo de armadura, pero con la de ella que tiene más rojo en su armadura. Con el fin de diferenciarse de Luciana, tenga en cuenta que la hombrera izquierda de Aegina es negro, mientras que la hombrera izquierda de Luciana es de color rojo.

Yeah...Aegina tenia una trenza sobre su hombro derecho mientras que Luciana prefería llevar dos trenzas sobre sus hombros, así nos facilita diferenciarles...en mi caso en especial.

"Well, si el trabajo viene de la líder de la facción Youkai es difícil negarse para empezar" y los tres asintieron ante lo escuchado

"Aun me sorprende como es que consigues trabajos como estos Julio..." el pelirrojo de nombre Garlot, quien bajo del caballo que montaba comento

Garlot o también conocido como Gulcasa, puesto que su nombre era falso desde que conocimos a su madre Bartreenu, una oráculo.

También es el actual líder de nuestro grupo que interesante, esta conformado de varias razas incluyendo ángeles caídos, necromancers, brujas, demonios y entre mas.

Su apariencia no pasaba de los 17 al igual que muchos, tiene el cabello color rojo casi seria difícil superarlo con la apariencia de Rias y lo traía atado en una cola de cabello, sus ojos eran de un color marrón sumamente claro y en cuanto a su expresión, digamos que es bastante fuerte a pesar de estar tranquilo como lo era ahora, ya que el siempre demostró ser bastante expresivo con cada pequeña cosa. Actualmente traía una armadura roja cual destacaba mucho por que traía sobre su hombro derecho la imagen de un león con cuernos que parecía descansar sobre tal y una de sus garras sobre la izquierda.

"Tu sabes que lo mío siempre fue conseguir este tipo de asuntos especialmente para nosotros" comente con orgullo causando una leve risa por parte de Luciana

"Dirás que eres un imán de problemas y ende nos llega a nosotros, como el efecto domino" añadió simplemente causando una vez mas, el shock de la sorpresa aunque por sus reacciones eran bastante obvias al final, conocidos desde tiempo al final

"Solo tenemos que llevar a ese zorro donde Yasaka y terminaremos con el trabajo, luego creo que podre darme el tiempo para entrenar" comente soltando un leve suspiro

"Entrenar?, nunca pensé escuchar eso de ti o acaso algo importante que completar?" Garlot fue el que se extraño un tanto, considerando que el sabe lo fuerte que soy en el grupo, considerando que el igual de fuerte que yo cuando tomamos las batallas realmente en serio, gracias a ser descendiente de Brongaa al activar su poder pero aun así, podíamos estar a la par.

"Yeah...muchas cosas pasaron desde que llegue a Japón y me instale en Kuoh..."

Luego tuve que dedicarme a explicarles toda la situación desde que encontramos a los ángeles caídos, que hubieran en esa misma ciudad dos demonios de clase alta y para menos que sean herederas de Gremory y Sitri específicamente, ofreciéndoles tanto a Yggdra y el mismo unirse a su Peerage aunque Yggdra acepto de alguna manera y sin detallar demasiado el hecho de que Griselda y Gabriel conocieron mi ubicación y la ultima decidiendo quedarse conmigo...al igual que los ángeles caídos pero era mas por un detalle de trabajo y quizás por la segunda oportunidad que merecían al final, todos entendía el motivo después de todo sin la necesidad de explicar demasiado.

Ese particular detalle no les agrado en lo mas mínimo pero mencione que tenia planes para lidiar con ello después de todo, además se calmaron un poco al saber que Milanor, Durant y Sakuya estaban por ese lugar.

Y finalmente la razón por la cual era ese entrenamiento y era la batalla de exhibición que tenia contra uno de los demonios clase alta de la casa Phenex y el compromiso con su hermana, Ravel Phenex.

Basta decir que lo ultimo los sorprendió mas que lo demás y quien podía culparles después de todo ello...

"Creo que no debería sorprenderme pero vaya que te metes en cada cosa..." Garlot añadió suspirando con resignación y quizás algo de sarcasmo

"Al menos podre ser la madrina en todo esto?" Luciana añadió en broma causando la abrupta reacción de su gemela

"Nee-san!, esto es algo serio después de todo" Aegina quien veía mas a fondo este asunto, quizás por que trataba con demonios de clase alta y aun mayor, de sangre pura que captaron el interés en el.

"Meh...lidiare con ello de algún modo después de todo aunque quizás termine en mas lios de los que solucione" y no es que fuera la primera vez que pasara por ello en todo momento

Lo diré una vez mas, es la historia de mi vida

"Tal vez deberíamos ir contigo en caso de que algo mas suceda...y tengo cierto interés por conocer a esos demonios que mencionas" Garlot comento causando que parpadeara un par de veces ante ello, aunque creo que el tenia mas interés por saber que era lidiar con una vida de estudiante como lo hacia Yggdra y yo

"No seria mala idea después de todo, vendría bien asistir a esa academia...Kuoh, no es asi?" Luciana agrego con una sonrisa en su rostro y uno podía decir que estaba quizás demasiado interesada

"Y no me opongo ante ello, aunque me gustaría tener una charla con el demonio Gremory sobre Yggdra..." la valkiria comento seriamente y tenia una buena razón para ello

Era evidente que tomara esa reaccion, considerando que ambas eran sus hermanas mayores...no mencionando muchos detalles por que ni la misma Yggdra tenia conocimiento de ello.

"Eh supongo que estará bien, creo" comente tranquilo "No veo problema si hablo con Sona sobre ustedes aunque creo que tendrá interés en saber como es que les conozco" reí un poco al finalizar

De entre todos ahí, Sona es quien podía tener una conversación o distraerme con una partida de ajedrez sin preocuparme por alguna pregunta sobre unirme al Peerage, al menos ella si respeto mi decisión sobre ello sin ser tan insistente, a diferencia de Rias.

Aunque no mucho después de continuar con la charla y luego de sellar al zorro con varias barreras en caso de que intentara algo en el momento que nos descuidáramos, cierta peliazul llego al lugar y soltó un silbido al ver la zona donde se había realizado la batalla y algo extrañada pero con la sonrisa en el rostro al verme, al igual que los demás.

"Oho, realmente no tuvo oportunidad en la batalla, cosa que no me sorprende con lo que pude sentir en la lejanía" comento Tiamat ya a unos pasos de nosotros aunque arqueando la mirada por los tres no obstante ella podía sentir que eran fuertes, lo cual le intereso aun mas "Interesantes conocidos que tienes después de todo, hace mucho que no he visto a un humano con sangre de Dragon...aunque desconozco quien pueda ser, jaja realmente interesante"

"He de suponer que es conocida tuya..." Garlot comento, serio y con la mirada fija en la nueva persona que apareció en ese instante y quizás alerta después de todo, no es común ver a alguien que pueda detectar algo como eso a la vista

"Ni lo intentes chico, no podrías vencerme aunque te lo propusieras" ella menciono de tal modo que este arqueo la mirada ante ello

"Aunque quisiera decirte lo contrario Garlot, ella es Tiamat la Chaos Karma Dragon y es la mas fuerte entre los Dragon Kings" suspire al mencionar ello, parpadeo una vez...dos y luego abrió los ojos de par en par

Aunque las valkirias solo estuvieron sorprendidas por lo que habían escuchado aunque finalmente Luciana solo dejo escapar una risa ante lo que escucho

"De cierta manera no me sorprende que logres lo imposible!, pero Tiamat? Tendré que añadir a la lista de objetivos imposibles para un humano, hecho por Julio esto" asintiendo un par de veces a aquello y con la sonrisa en el rostro...era difícil verlas a ambas y decir que son gemela, su comportamiento es realmente diferente de una

"Jaja, alguien si me comprende con todo esto" a peliazul sonreía de oreja a oreja una vez ya cerca a nosotros, al menos sabia que no tuvo problema alguno con lidiar lo que tuviera que lidiar en su parte de la misión "Interesante humano lo diré, después de todo fue capaz de herirme mas de lo que otros demonios intentaron cuando buscaban que me convirtiera en su familiar" dejando escapar una risa ante lo comentado "Además...creo que pueden darse la idea por que no razón para estar con el después de todo, batallas como estas realmente le quitan el estrés a uno"

"Imán de problemas, tiene lógica después de todo lo que termina involucrado y lo sabemos de antemano" Garlot añadió suspirando y quizás recordando cada lio en el que terminaban de alguna u otra manera extraña o improbable que fuera.

"Al menos Eater no esta por aquí o sabes como se pondría al verte!" wait...ella también estaba aquí?!

"Pensé que Jenon o Zilva estarían por aquí considerando la misión que teníamos presente..." y también por que nos vendría bien un estratega como lo es Jenon o Zilva que era la definición de una asesina silenciosa en toda palabra...

"Mientras que hubiera sido una opción favorable para nosotros, ellos están ahora mismo en romania en una misión que nos llego por parte de la facción Carmilla, el nombre del cliente, si no erro...Elmenhilde Galstein" Aegina menciono algo que llamo mi atención, ahora acaso los vampiros que usualmente son bastante arrogantes pidiendo misiones a Gram Blaze?, creo que ahora las cosas se ponían interesante

"Tiene sentido aunque bueno, a estas alturas parece que todos tienen problemas con ese tipo de asuntos" suspire sin mas

"Lo se, después de todo Gram Blaze se creo con ese propósito" todos podíamos asentir ante lo mencionado por Garlot aunque Tiamat seguro necesitaría una explicación luego de ello aunque difícilmente creo que le interese para empezar...

"Lo que me recuerda...donde esta Eater?, supuse que estaría cerca no?" a estas alturas evitarle seria algo complicado...

"Dijo que quería ver el lugar y considerando que ella decidió, por cuenta propia, estar con ellos...no me sorprendería saber que este por la entrada de este lugar" Aegina suspiro al comentar sobre su paradero

Ella siempre solía estar en búsqueda de un caballero y acaso seria extraño que no perdiera ese objetivo aun estando en una misión y que estos sean Youkais?, eh yo creo que no..

Wait...no mande hace ya tiempo a Inzaghi para que se encontrara con Raynare y las demás?

"Chico, no será que hay la mínima posibilidad de que el rubio se encuentre con la persona que buscas?" Tiamat finalmente comento lo que tenia en mente y quizás se confundirme un poco los demás ante la atención de alguien mas aquí "Inzaghi no era el nombre de quien nos dejo caer en esa trampa intentando llegar aquí?" y quizás algo de frustración en sus palabras, creo que caer por algo tan simple como eso aun le dolía mucho en el orgullo como dragón

"No era ese el mercenario que nos encontramos en varias ocasiones?, que es lo que hace aquí?" Luciana era quien se extraño mas de algún modo y no podía culparle de ello

"Yeah...el y un grupo mas de mercenarios nos emboscaron pero como las cosas no resultaron tan bien como hubieras imaginado" esa batalla quizás fue un buen modo de comenzar...si es que puede decírsele de tal manera "Inzaghi estaba entre ellos pero decidió unirse a mi después de ello y ya saben la historia"

Claro que de alguna manera no me sorprendería que terminara en algún tipo de problemas en el proceso pero sentía que estaba olvidando algo importante en todo esto y realmente me extraño que no hubiera pasado nada con referente a la invocación que habíamos escuchado por parte del grupo de Raynare...

Bueno todo estuvo bien hasta que se escucho un estruendo en el instante que iba a comentar sobre ese detalle en particular

"Tch, parece que de alguna manera lograron traer a uno después de todo..." murmure con cierta molestia

"Invocación por lo que se siente...acaso tienes idea de que pueda ser?" Garlot pregunto

"Yeah, National Defense Divinities son protectores y digamos que a pesar de ello, mientras tengan los médium en su poder pueden controlarlos a su voluntad" y enfrentar a uno era ya de por si un problema para nosotros aunque si de alguna manera nos hacíamos con el que se realizo la invocación podríamos detenerlo "Lo mejor será dividirnos, Garlot te parece si te encargas del zorro mientras Tiamat y yo nos encargamos de el en el tiempo que Aegina y Luciana buscan los objetos?"

"Por mi esta bien, recuerda que lidiar con eso es mas problemático de lo que imaginaras" y que lo digas Garlot, amigo mío

"Intentaremos encontrarlos lo mas rápido posible para que sea detenido" Aegina comento decidida mientras que Luciana también estaba conforme con ello

Y que decir de la peliazul que ya tenia la sonrisa dibujada en el rostro al saber que continuar divirtiéndose ahora con un oponente de ese nivel hasta que fuera necesario...mientras no se sobrepasara y destruyera mas de lo que se necesita aquí...

"Sera mejor ir y esperar que las cosas haya no se compliquen mas de lo necesario"

* * *

><p><strong>Lugar de Invocación – Raynare Pov<strong>

**_Play/ Shin Megami Tensei IV: Boss Battle Theme_**

La situación era extraña no importase cuantas veces lo pensaba

Desde que llego aquella chica de nombre Eater y refiriéndose a si misma como Ángel Caído pero a pesar de haber luchado contra nosotras tres, nunca uso alguna lanza de luz o mucho menos extendió sus alas, simplemente uso un a pequeña arpa y como demonios es que lograba dañarnos con insignificante objeto?!

Mas importante, conocía a Julio-sama...por lo que dijo la persona que llego durante este mencionando que lo enviaron a buscarnos para cuidar a una chica que habían encontrado pero algo inusual había en su presencia, explicarlo seria difícil pero definitivamente no era normal

Y para empeorar las cosas, alguien, de una manera que no podemos explicar completo la invocación y la onda expansiva que se mostro ante ello, haciendo retroceder a todos fue notable, este ser que había llegado estaba fuera de lo que podíamos enfrentar en estos momentos...

National Defense Divinities fue el nombre que Julio-sama menciono y debíamos evitar enfrentarlos en un combate sin un plan y ahora teníamos que lidiar con uno

Pero como es que paso algo como esto?, estábamos seguras de haber eliminado a todos antes de que lo completaran.

"Las cosas resultaron mejor de lo que imaginaba al final" ?!, de donde viene esa voz?! "Parece ser que el uso de los youkais aquí facilito tomar datos para continuar"

En la lejanía había una sombra hasta que la luz de la luna descubrió la apariencia del inesperado invitado que yacía arriba flotando sobre el ser que había sido invocado

Humano parecía pero era demasiado para llamarlo de ese modo, la aura que emitía realmente hacia recordar a los seres que habitan el cielo pero no era un ángel o uno que ha caído pero como eso era posible?

Era un joven a pesar en apariencia, no podía observar su rostro o sus ojos para poder decir algo aunque por el tono de voz que este usaba, realmente parecía no mostrar alguna emoción, era un vacio completo, traía un abrigo blanco con franjas doradas en los bordes y un sombrero igualmente blanco cual cubría todo su rostro. Ciertamente no se veía como algo que fuera a verse, además de ese extraño aparato que tenia en una de sus manos al igual que otro sobre su pierna.

"Quien eres?!" exclame llamando la atención de tal, quien difícilmente solo reacciono con un suspiro

"Un ángel caído de estas tierras?, nada impresionante..." estas tierras?, había algo en el modo que se refería a nosotros que no me agrada en lo mas mínimo "No tengo motivo para responderles a ustedes seres inferiores, no deberían preocuparse por ustedes mismo antes que nada?" este alzo su diestra y en un leve movimiento de esta

Tres rayos para ser exactos, descendieron en el campo de batalla y por la fuerza en que se sintió en el suelo, no podíamos tomarle a la ligera...después de todo alguien con experiencia en batalla, notaria que no puso empeño en lograr ello "Koga Saburo, elimínalos"

"Ugggggh...Haaaaaah" este solo podía responder con extraños gruñidos, si este se había convertido en menos que un ser pensante a estas alturas pero considerando que aun estando en ese estado, tendríamos que derrotarlo o al menos ganar tiempo?

"Hey...esto se volvió mas problemático de lo que imaginábamos" el rubio quien se presento como Inzaghi reía con nerviosismo al ver como la situación se había presentado ahora mismo aunque por la reacción que había tomado al ver a aquel joven que desapareció a los segundos después de dar la orden, este sabia algo pero no era el momento para preguntarse el por que de ello

"Jajajaja, esto se volvió interesante!, vamos vamos que tenemos que derrotarlo!" la sorpresa para las tres al ver el cambio repentino que tomo Eater fue interesante, si bien se mostraba ahora bastante agresiva y ver que tomo esa arpa como un objeto de combate no ayudo demasiado

"Si se preguntar por que se ha puesto así, es su personalidad masculina..." escuche bien lo que había dicho el rubio? "En pocas palabras, ella cambia como el día y la noche pero físicamente es una chica!" exclamo con la sonrisa en el rostro

No se como reaccionar ante ello pero parece que realmente, era diferente como menciono ella misma..

No, ahora no es el momento para preocuparse por ello

"Sepárense todos!" fueron las únicas palabras que mencione antes de que este se abalanzara contra nosotros a gran velocidad

Su tamaño parecería ser que no le impedía moverse con gran rapidez a fin de cuentas

Podríamos tener oportunidad contra este ser?, solo había una forma de averiguarlo

Kalawarner, Mittelt y yo crearnos varias lanzas de luz y las dirigimos en contra de este, esperando que fueran capaz de dañarlo aunque sea lo suficiente

Que tan erradas podíamos estar...

"Imposible!, como es que no tiene un solo rasguño?!" Kalawarner exclamo al ver como estas impactaron y este ni se inmuto ante el ataque, es mas solo parecía estar extrañado

"Esto es malo...si no le afecta en lo mas mínimo, estamos realmente en desventaja" la risa nerviosa de Mittelt decía mucho lo que pasaba aquí, dependiendo de nuestras lanzas seria un problema pero, si no hacíamos algún tipo de daño en contra de este, que caso tenia que estuviéramos aquí?

Hasta que este alzo una de sus espadas y en el instante, un gran rayo **_(Ziodyne)_** cayo sobre Kalawarner dejándola inconsciente en el instante y cayendo al suelo en el proceso

"...no puede ser, la dejo fuera de un solo ataque..." Mittelt murmuro con los ojos abiertos de par en par

"Hey hey, se supone que debería al menos resistir o es que es demasiado fuerte para nosotros...gah!" Inzaghi quien se estaba defendiendo de sus ataques aunque difícilmente podría contraatacar a ellos hasta que este se preparo y basto con solo tres golpes **_(Berserker God)_**, uno al estomago, pecho y rostro para dejarlo de la misma manera que su compañera pero a diferencia, este no tuvo oportunidad a pesar de que estaba defendiéndose de este

"Tch, realmente no nos dejara las cosas tan fáciles como esperaba" Eater comento retrocediendo un poco para dejar notar la sonrisa maliciosa "Hey!, será mejor que me ayuden al menos para distraerlo y intentar derribarlo!" al menos tenia la intención de enfrentarlo...

Aunque a estas alturas tendremos mucha suerte de que logremos, aunque sea, detenerlo por el tiempo necesario hasta que llegara Julio-sama o Tiamat para apoyarnos con este ser

Era seguro que con ellos tendríamos mas oportunidades a como estábamos ahora mismo

"Ora ora ora!" ella no tardo en abalanzarse en contra de este y dando un salto lo suficiente para tomarlo desprevenido y golpearlo directamente en la cabeza con el arpa y ciertamente le hiso perder el equilibrio momentáneamente "Que esperan?!, una carta de invitación?! Vengan ahora!"

"Geez, es molesta ahora pero al menos podremos ganar tiempo!" Mittelt no le preocupo demasiado la desventaja, al menos podríamos esperar que fuera el caso e invocando sus lanzas comenzó a bombardearlo rápidamente

Obviamente yo hice lo mismo a pesar de que este solo estaba siendo detenido momentáneamente, el daño de por si parecía ser nulo y Eater se concentraba en dañarlo y aun me sorprendería que podía hacer ello con solo un arpa...

Claro estaba que ayudaba mucho que centrara su atención en nosotras dos antes de que ella hiciera lo suyo y evitando los rayos que este lanzaba por poco, era obvio que si uno impactaba era el fin para continuar con esta batalla que de por si estaba en contra nuestra

Eso no cambio el hecho de que comenzó a emitir un aura bastante inusual conforme continuábamos distrayéndolo con nuestras lanzas y Eater quien se dedicaba a combatirlo a corta distancia pero uno sabría bien que tenia mas dificultades para acertar los golpes

"Tch!, tengan cuidado no se como pero esta aumentando su velocidad conforme pasa mas tiempo!" la pelinegra exclamo al recuperarse del ultimo ataque aunque notablemente, estaba agotándose

"Simplemente genial, como si no tuviéramos mas problemas con este...!" Mittelt no tuvo la oportunidad de mencionar algo mas, ya que fue enviada lejos de nosotros en un parpadeo a causar de un tornado que apareció sin mas, dejándola finalmente en el suelo como paso con Kalawarner

"E-esto se pone mas complicado..." y solo quedamos las dos y a duras penas podíamos lidiar con el

Y no ayudo mucho que este concentrara su atención en la pelinegra que se defendía como podía de los ataques que realizaba, eran mas rápidos y difíciles de observar y consecuentemente a reaccionar, a estas alturas que es lo que podíamos hacer en contra de esta situación?!

"Salgan del camino!" eh?

Por un momento, el instinto fue mayor para elevarme aun mas de donde me encontraba y Eater no tardo en alejarse como fuera posible del lugar y claramente fue una buena idea aquello.

No fue simplemente un as de luz lo que paso sobre Koga Saburo, si no que elimino por completo lo que había a su paso...dejando tan solo un extraño montículo de piedras en donde estaba este

**_End Ost_**

* * *

><p>"Eso estuvo cerca..." y digamos que llegamos justo a tiempo para lidiar con el después de todo, aunque esa quizás no seria la palabra que buscaba en ese momento<p>

"Era eso o que terminaran como los demás y por lo que vimos, creo que tu hija ayudo mucho con lo que hiso" Tiamat quien caminaba en la misma dirección, aunque no sola para empezar

Había una pequeña chica que quizás no pasaba de los 14 en apariencia, tenia un vestido negro con contornos rojos alrededor de este, al igual que un cabello blanco que traía atado en dos coletas aunque estos llegaban a tocar el suelo, indicando el largo que tenia este, sus ojos eran de un color carmesí bastante notorio y tenia sobre la frente, lo que parecía una gema roja pero no era todo...también traía lo que parecían unas 6 alas rojas, esa era la palabra, parecían, ya que estas flotaban sobre ella al igual que ella misma, sus pies no estaban tocando el suelo por igual.

Y claro...el silencio al escuchar lo mencionado por Tiamat no ayudo demasiado ante tal

"Espera...como que tienes una hija?!" Eater fue la única que al menos menciono lo que tenia en la cabeza, aunque Raynare estaba en un estado de confusión por lo que había escuchado...o intentaba procesar la información

"Siendo claros..." comente alborotándome un poco el cabello antes de acercarme a los demás y intentar despertarles "Ella decidió llamarme así, una vez de que usara una invocación con el Demon Summoning Program..."

"Debieron haber visto su cara al momento que le dijo Otou-san una vez se completo jajaja!" al menos, como no es de sorprenderse, Tiamat tomaba las cosas demasiado bien

"Otou-san...por que esta molesta?" finalmente la pequeña decidió tomar presencia en la conversación y por el tono que había usado, simplemente fue confusión a pesar de que su rostro no mostraba algún tipo de emoción, yo aun me cuestiono como es que se mantiene así...

"No te preocupes, solo están...uh, sorprendidos es todo" comente tranquilamente causando que ella solo ladeara su cabeza hacia la derecha

"Mucho que explicar no crees?" gah!, Eater nunca fue muy condescendiente cuando se trataban de cosas problemáticas, lo cual de por si era la historia de mi vida "Al menos no nos dirás su nombre y que es eso del Demon Summoning Program?"

"No tienes que repetírmelo mas de lo necesario" suspire un poco "Igual tenemos que ir con Yasaka y informarle de esto y esperar creo que también a Garlot y los demás" de todas formas, creo que la mayoría ya estaba reaccionando en el momento, suerte que no paso mas de lo necesario...o ahí si tendríamos mas problemas.

Antes que nada, tuve que buscar algo donde habían quedado los restos de la invocación realizara y era tal como esperaba en ese instante

Quizás algo de suerte también el saber que no fueron tan cuidadosos para dejar algo tan importante como esto sin esperar este resultado

"Ryoja's Scale" este objeto era el Medium de Koga Saburo y con el cual podría invocársele con tiempo...

Ese detalle no era un problema para mi a estas alturas

_'Sean Humanos o Demonios, no tendré piedad de aquellos que niegan su orgullo!, Yo Koga Saburo, le serviré fervientemente!'_

Me sorprendió bastante escuchar su voz al momento de tomar el Medium o es que acaso estos podrían escoger dependiendo a su maestro?...

Tal vez pensaba demasiado sobre el asunto pero supongo que esto me daría bastante en que pensar, al igual que considerando que el montículo de piedras donde estuvo este ser desapareció en un resplandor que no paso desapercibido por los demás

"Julio-sama..." ah, creo que finalmente Raynare volvió en si aunque algo extrañada "Uhm...discúlpenos por no seguir sus ordenes en esta misión!" uh...bueno, creo que se tomo muy en serio lo que había dicho después de todo

Aunque a estas alturas me pregunto como es que hicieron para mantenerse de alguna manera, fuera de un peligro mayor...pero viendo que Eater estaba aquí después de todo, creo que todo era mas claro de alguna manera

"Considerando que invocaron a un National Defense Divinities a este lugar, es común que uno tenga que defenderse, asi que no hay lio" comente tranquilamente e sonriendo por igual "Ahora solo ayúdame a llevar a Mittelt y Kalawarner con nosotros que Tiamat llevara a Inzaghi y a quien rescatamos de ese lugar"

* * *

><p><strong>Templo Principal - Jardín  Horas Después**

"Resumiendo todo esto..."

"Yep?"

"Durante su infiltración, terminaron cayendo sobre una trampa...la mas simple del mundo y ende, fueron capturados"

"Mi orgullo aun esta dañado por eso, conste ello"

"Rescataron a esta chica quien aun desconocen quien pueda tratarse y en el caos que realizaron, lograron, de alguna manera lidiar con el líder y capturarlo aunque eso no evito que Koga Saburo fuera invocado"

"A estas alturas me pregunto como...siendo que Raynare y las demás se aseguraron de que nadie mas lograra aquello pero aquí tengo su médium conmigo"

Finalmente solo hubo un suspiro por parte de quien estaba repasando todo lo sucedido en este día y quizás, realmente fue inesperado como resulto toda esta situación

Yasaka quien quizás se estaba preguntando como es que terminamos haciendo tal caos por un trabajo como este pero la situación realmente se complico de alguna manera...

No es que fuera por algún motivo en particular a decir verdad

Cosas que uno pasa y tiene que lidiar sin importar que

"Al menos el trabajo esta completado nop?" comente con la sonrisa de oreja a oreja

"Ciertamente...con un resultado caótico pero finalmente fue completado" tal vez, solo pensaba que darle mas vueltas a este asunto era completamente inútil..sabiendo como yo era para empezar

Y por si se preguntan como están los demás...

Raynare, Mittelt y Kalawarner están descansando luego de esa batalla y realmente lo merecían, ya que lidiar con alguien como Koga Saburo sin previa experiencia es casi un suicidio

Inzaghi estaba igual aunque creo que el fue quien tomo mas daño de entre todos, después de todo es un humano y tuvo mucha suerte de que se defendió bien o realmente no la contaba. También ayudo que quienes lo trataron redujeron algún resultado fatal

Eater estaba en lo suyo y por ello, me refería a que estaba tomando Sake en una de las salas con otros youkais en algún tipo de competencia o algo por el estilo, supongo que estaba bien mientras no se pasara...

Aegina y Luciana estaban disfrutando del lugar aunque quizás algo pensativas sobre el asunto en Kuoh que tendrían que lidiar, sobretodo con Rias luego de enterarse de que Yggdra se convirtió en un demonio

Garlot por su parte, estaba haciendo unos llamados sobre esta misión, nada fuera de lo normal

Tiamat estaba con nuestra nueva compañera...que por extraño que sonara en el regreso le toco pasar un poco de mi situación una vez apareció, el karma le llego de alguna manera por mas irónico que eso sonara y no podia salirse de ello por mas que quisiera

Oh cierto, finalmente su nombre era Azami y considerando como ella se mostraba, creo que era algo que podía ver sin problemas en ella

Pero eso no evitaba que aun estuviera en shock por que me llamara Otou-san...

Una vez mas, siempre tiene que pasar algo realmente inusual en mi vida

"Al menos las cosas estarán mas tranquilas por aquí, ya que se elimino a los rebeldes" añadí sin mas, luego de un leve suspiro

"Aunque debo admitir que no esperaba que fueras parte de Gram Blaze, inclusive entre otras facciones es bastante notoria sus acciones"

"Sorprendida no?" comente riendo un tanto en el instante "Yeah, soy parte de ese grupo ya tiempo junto con Yggdra y bueno, digamos que es algo con lo que puedo trabajar sin preocuparme demasiado"

"Al menos tenerte de nuestro lado es mejor que lo contrario"

"Yep, pero de todas formas no tengo muchas razones para estar en el bando contrario...digo, me gusta que este lugar sea neutral ante todo"

"Y ese particular motivo, se debe?" era una pregunta interesante, a pesar de que ya conocia ella la respuesta

"Realmente te gusta preguntarme lo mismo varias veces no?" comento arqueando la mirada un poco antes de dibujarse una sonrisa en su rostro "Me gusta la tranquilidad mas que nada en el mundo y digamos que, como sabrás ya, es algo que no tengo muy seguido" añadió haciendo énfasis en sus palabras, tranquilo a pesar de ello

"Y aquí una vez mas, lidiando con los problemas que solo te darán lo contrario"

"Cierto...pero uno que puede hacer cuando tiene la suerte de atraer cosas muy extrañas"

Ambos no pudieron evitar reír un poco por aquel comentario dicho por el joven, era cierto considerando lo que lidiaba a diario y lo extraño que podía llegar a terminar en algún tipo de situación inusual.

Cual le recordaba mucho la primera vez que estuvo aquí, siendo perseguido por varios Youkais y finalmente llevado hacia mi persona por, en ese momento, intentar secuestrar a Kunou...

Palabra clave en esto, intentar.

Resulta ser que el solo pasaba por el lugar y se ofreció a ayudarle en esos momento, causando por extraño que fuera, terminar en un problema..

Decir que atrae cosas a si mismo, es quedarse bastante corto...

El inconscientemente tiene un aura que atrae esas cosas a si mismo, sea o no con la intención de por medio

Lo cual, para demonios en especial quizás sea tentador de poseer y por lo que había mencionado, siendo que Yggdra se había convertido en un demonio...no me sorprendía

Extraño me resultaba que no deseara poseer algo en particular, siendo que los demonios podían ofrecerle al final pero por como siempre menciono

El valora la tranquilidad mas que nada pero eso no se compara a su familia

"Pero bueno, creo que me tomare algo de tiempo antes de regresar y lidiar con otro problema" lo pude ver suspirar ante sus palabras

"Acaso tienes mas problemas con los cuales tratar?" obviamente no pude evitar preguntarle, curiosidad a final de cuentas

"Uh...digamos que son las cosas que uno menos espera escuchar, sobretodo si termina involucrando a una familia de demonios pura sangre..."

Luego de que comenzara a explicar sobre ese pequeño problema que tenia presente en esos momentos...

No podía evitar pensar que, cada cosa que le sucede es demasiado inusual pero...un compromiso?, eso fue realmente inesperado inclusive para mi persona

Pero...de cierta manera quizás estaba en cierto desacuerdo con la situación en que estaba

Aunque decir que no se le veía molesto por ello o es que acaso lo estaba considerando realmente?

"Solo a mi me suceden este tipo de cosas, aunque creo que parte también no ver la situación en la que me encontraba" aunque podía verse algo de frustración en sus palabras, no estaba molesto en lo mas mínimo

"Y que tienes planeado para ello?, por lo que dices...es seguro que no tomarian bien que negaras algo importante como eso en si"

"Tuve quizás suerte en esta situación, ya que uno de la familia, Raiser, me reto a una batalla y eso decidirá lo que pasara en adelante" se dibujo una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro, oh...tenia un plan por lo que parece "También venir aquí me ayudo a probar algo que usare en ese momento, si sabes a lo que me refiero"

"Demon Summoning Program, no es así?" respondí y causo que este asintiera un par de veces "El nombre dice bien el propósito pero como es que lograste hacer algo como ello?"

"Digamos que tengo mis contactos con cierto gobernante de los ángeles caídos que le interesan este tipo de cosas"

Parpadee un par de veces al escuchar lo dicho por el, mas solo pude reir tranquilamente

Era interesante de escuchar y como esta involucrado con todo lo sobrenatural y aun asi, busca tranquilidad que quizás sea complicada de conseguir por sus propias acciones, que chico tan contradictorio

"Aunque por ahora creo que me concentrare en algo importante a hacer aquí" menciono tomando en sus manos uno de los médium recuperados "Estoy seguro de haber escuchado la voz de Koga Saburo..."

"Oh?, eso es inusual..." su respuesta fue solo observarme con cierta confusion "National Defense Divinities son protectores pero no pueden objetar una vez son invocados aunque supongo que teniendo el médium de por medio ayuda a que puedas invocarlos"

"Entiendo...realmente interesante" por su reacción en el instante, la sonrisa en el rostro que tenia en esos instantes, solo decía que tenia algo en mente

"Parece ser que tienes una idea en mente" ahora simplemente era saber, que es lo que se proponía y ciertamente me causaba cierto interés por descubrirlo

"Jeje, creo que esta es una de esas oportunidades que se presentan inesperadamente" comento observando el médium por unos instantes antes de asentir un par de veces "Creo que seria un buen momento para probar mi sacred gear..."

"Oh?, acaso no lo usas durante tus batallas?" y no es por que fuera extraño, simplemente fue inesperado mas solo el negó un par de veces

"Meh, mi sacred gear, Will of the King, es mas un soporte para lidiar con demonios de los 72 pilares pero aparte de ello, si cuento con que puedo usar sus habilidades a cierto punto, es realmente mas fácil depender de mis habilidades propias" y no es que lo usara muy seguido para empezar, ya que podía contar las veces que lo uso con los dedos de sus manos "Aunque sea extraño, muchas personas piensan que mis armas son hechas por mi sacred gear...lo cual juega bien para mi"

Que interesante modo de explicar algo tan importante y sin tener que preocuparse por que alguien conozca sus habilidades de tal manera, acaso no era algo confiado para mencionar ello?...pero algo en lo que podía estar segura sin problemas

Realmente era una persona singular...

"Y dime que es lo que tienes en mente" finalmente comente a espera del respuesta del pelinegro quien tenia una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro

"Quiero hacer lo mismo que hice con Azami" respondió sin chistar a pesar de todo...

"Entonces lo que quieres hacer es..." hubo un momento en el que tuvo duda, era algo quizás mas que descabellado pero la sonrisa que tenia en el rostro y esa determinación en sus ojos decían lo contrario contra todo pronostico

Azami era un misterio de por si, inclusive para la misma Yasaka que por mas intentar descifrar que era realmente, había algo que simplemente evitaba completar ese objetivo pero se veía inusualmente afectuosa con el pelinegro y llamarlo Otou-san, a pesar de que era realmente curioso y quizás adorable, no le quitaba las dudas de que era un ser poderoso bajo la faceta delicada y inexpresiva que poseía

Simplemente mientras no mostrara hostilidad en estos lugares podría estar tranquila pero no evitaba que se sentía preocupada en cierto modo por el chico quien fue el responsable de su invocación...

Aunque por ahora, con lo mencionado por el mismo, se sentía realmente intrigada y la respuesta quizás era lo que, a pesar de todo, era algo digno de escuchar de tan singular persona

"Usare el Demon Summoning Program junto con mi segundo Sacred Gear, Artificial Recreation y invocare a los National Defense Divinities una vez mas a estas tierras, tal como lo hice con Azami la primera vez que lo use"


	10. Aliados Inesperados y El Duelo Destinado

**_Gram Blaze – Base Secundaria _**

"Geez, de alguna manera no pensaba que esto tomaría mas tiempo del necesario...aunque con el tiempo de por medio quizás no tome mas de lo esperado..."

"Aun continuando con la mejora del Demon Summoning Program?"

"Yep, digamos que no espere que resultara a la primera para empezar"

"Dices eso pero de los actuales, al menos lograste invocar a Koga Saburo sin problemas...sin contar el error que se produjo en el proceso de la invocación.."

"Jaja...dímelo a mi Garlot, de todas las cosas que podía esperar con este proyecto, tenían que ser invocados aunque creo que es cosa de suerte"

"Lo mencionas por tu pequeña batalla con Phenex no es así?, de cierta manera puedo imaginarme la sorpresa que se llevara ese día"

"Aun así, quien diría que al fin le daría uso a mi segundo Sacred Gear...considerando que casi nunca lo he usado y la única vez que paso, fue un fallo total"

Actualmente todos nos encontrábamos regresando a Kuoh, sin antes pasar por la base y ver los fallos que paso en el Demon Summoning Program antes que nada, después de dejar a Koga Saburo con Yasaka hasta que volviera y terminara ello por que con el tiempo que tomo traer a Koga fue mas de lo planeado pero el resultado fue satisfactorio...sin contar el pequeño 'error' que sucedió consecuentemente y vaya sorpresa que fue la mía pero eso jugaba a mi favor de algún modo.

Además de ello, para evitar algún problema futuro, se decidió firmar un contrato.

Difícilmente uno podría anular algo como eso, después de todo aun las facciones de cierta manera le daba uso para evitar problemas.

Los demonios firmaban contratos con magos o los ommyoujis con los espíritus con quienes formaban un pacto y básicamente era la razón de ello, al firmarlo estaríamos atados en alma lo que dificultaría por mucho algún problema venidera y considerando como están las cosas...es muy probable que eso suceda.

Y mas que todo en mi caso, de que algo sucediera o terminara siendo controlado, ella podría hacer algo al respecto...soy humano al final, lo que me hace mas vulnerable que a otros.

Aunque no era todo para empezar...

"Pero en otro asunto mas importante..." solo pude asentir ante lo mencionado por Garlot y era por algo bastante simple...

A decir verdad...esto podía o no llegar a ser malo dependiendo de que fuera cierto o no

Y eran por dos buenas razones para ponerme algo paranoico si llegase a ser cierto en todo caso pero simplemente era imposible

Aunque aprendí que es mejor tener el beneficio de la duda antes de sacar alguna conclusión apresurada y este era uno de esos casos.

"Te refieres a esos dos que encontramos de camino, no?" comente sin mas

"De no haberlos encontrado era mas que seguro que no pasaban de este día" y digamos que la escena de por si no era agradable para recordar

" Al menos aquí pasaran desapercibidos sin muchos inconvenientes...además, no creo que vayan a sacar algo importante de aquí aun si sus vidas dependieran de ello" y aun así, había la pequeña posibilidad de que fuera todo esto orquestado por algún tipo de enemigo

Pero Garlot insistió que debíamos ayudarlos, no me negué a ello en un inicio, solamente teníamos que tener cuidado

Aun así, quien seria tan tonto para intentar atacarnos en nuestra propia base?...a pesar de que era una simple que era usada casi nunca

"Si algo pasara, Nietzsche esta ahí en el cuarto viendo como se recuperan y me avisara si algo sucede y recuerda que aun esta activo en este lugar lo que puso ella" añadió tranquilo

"Ah claro...aun esta en efecto ese molesto conjuro que puso Pamela aquí después de todo" Garlot comento suspirando algo resignado

Pamela...ella era un caso especial y digamos que mucho para lidiar pero eso era otro tema que podíamos tomar en cualquier momento aunque si tuviera que decir algo de ella, es...unica en su propio sentido...

Sin contar su interesante aficion con las Undine, siendo Nietzsche su mayor interes...o tal vez Sleip por igual

"Por ahora dejemos que se recuperen mientras tanto también ayúdame a buscar algo de sus atacantes por que tengo la sensación de que esto solo es el inicio de un problema aun mayor"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Arthur Pov – Sala de Recuperación<em>**

Nunca espere terminar en una situación como esta y lidiar con un enemigo que usa un estilo de batalla completamente diferente fue finalmente lo que me llevo a estar en esta situación.

Podría haber esperado algo diferente de un espadachín pero parecía que no le importaba en lo mas mínimo el resultado, simplemente me quería muerto y casi lo logra.

Exactamente, casi...la llegada de Le Fay fue inesperado en esos momentos al encontrarlo y quizás eso fue suficiente para darnos las ventaja...que errado estaba en esos momentos...

Su magia fue suficiente para poner en dificultades al espadachín pero no contamos que había alguien mas en ese lugar, como no esperar que estaría acompañado por un asesino?

Ortodoxo para empezar, considerando que usaba flechas pero era un concepto diferente, decir que solo usaba flechas era quedarse realmente corto, era mas un torrente de flechas en un ataque pero que clase de personas nos habíamos encontrado en esos momentos?!

Le Fay termino por caer primero en un ataque del asesino quien estuvo esperando la oportunidad para eliminarme, cosa que paso desapercibida por mi y llevándome a tomar el ataque en mi lugar pero no fue todo, el espadachín de alguna manera, no sabría como o que realizo en esos momentos, para hacer descender una espada gigantesca que paso completamente por mi brazo izquierdo, la suerte que no fue capaz de cortarme a la mitad gracias a que reaccione en el instante preciso para evadirlo pero ello no evito que casi perdiera este en el instante...

Realmente no había mucho que podíamos hacer, inclusive usando Caliburn fue capaz de defenderse como si de un juego se tratase...humanos?, no estaba seguro de que pensar en esos instantes..pero de algo estoy seguro, es mucho mas fuerte que...

"...!"

Desperté casi de inmediato al momento de recuperar el conocimiento pero..donde me encontraba?, por lo que veía en esos instante se trataba de un cuarto de hospital...

"..Le fay!" exclame sin mas, donde se encontraba?!

"Ya despertó, Nietzsche dice que debe tomarse las cosas con calma"

Y en ese preciso instante, quizás lo que llamo mi atención fue escuchar la voz de una chica que quizás no pasaría de la misma edad de Le Fay...pero era una sirena?

Siendo mas claros, que hacia una sirena en un lugar como este?

"Tuvo mucha suerte de estar vivo, sus heridas realmente eran bastante graves, Nietzsche piensa que es un milagro que aun este con vida al menos esta mejorando al igual que la chica que lo acompañaba" así que realmente alguien nos ayudo pero aun cuestiono quien pueda ser...

"...Quien eres?" la mirada que expreso en ese instante fue curiosa y algo confusa antes de responder

"Nietzsche es Nietzsche!, una Undine~" que...curiosa manera de mencionarse a si misma pero, Undine? desconocía por que estaría refiriéndose a si misma de esa manera

"Undine...no eres una sirena para empezar?" ciertamente, se veía como una pero por que expresarse de tal modo...

"No!, Nietzsche es una undine!" exclamo ahora alzando un poco la voz y casi haciendo un berrinche en el proceso...uh, creo que mejor no continuo con el tema por ahora

"Entiendo... aunque puedes decirme donde esta la chica que te acompañaba?" por lo que dijo, Le Fay también había sido tratada al igual que yo

Lo que me pregunto ahora, nuestras heridas, principalmente la mía, eran demasiado graves como para ahora estar bien después de casi un día...

"Ah!, la maga no es así?" asentí ante su pregunta "Ella se esta recuperando ahora aunque fue difícil tratarla gracias a esa flecha que tenia algún tipo de efecto antimagico que podría haberle causado un daño irremediable y probablemente la hubiera dejado incapaz de usarla permanentemente" el solo escuchar eso, hiso que mi rostro quedara completamente pálido...subestimamos demasiado a aquellas personas después de todo..."Pero no se preocupe!, Nietzsche esta segura de que se recuperara sin problemas y confía mucho en las habilidades de Roswell y Rosary!"

De cierta manera creo que escuchar que no había peligro después de todo me dio un gran alivio en todo esto pero realmente necesitaba saber quienes eran, no dejaría pasar esto por alto

"Eh...ya despertó después de todo y yo pensando que seria bueno darle un par de días mas para que se recupere, que interesante!" ahora en ese preciso instante, alguien mas había entrado en la habitación y ciertamente era...llamativo

El joven en cuestión era ciertamente algo aunque su presencia de por si era bastante relajada acompañando al modo en que se hico presente en la habitación mientras que su cabello era curioso, era de un color oscuro parte de este tenia una tonalidad morada, su piel era blanca casi pálida y algo que note en general, era el parche que tenia cubriendo uno de sus ojos al igual que una sonrisa relajada en el momento que cruzamos miradas...aunque si tenia que mencionar algo en general, notaba con suma facilidad una cantidad ciertamente alta de energía sagrada rodeándolo como si de un aura se tratara pero no era todo, por igual había demoniaca en conjunto aunque a diferencia de esta era algo menor pero en perfecta armonía...

Alguien en si que no podía tomar a la ligera aunque no se veía hostil en esos momentos pero no era razón para no estar en guardia después de todo

"Nietzsche piensa que fue gracias al remedio que uso Roswell en el si no tendría que esperar mas tiempo en su recuperación Julio-nii" así que su nombre era Julio...

"Era de esperarse del líder de Black Rose después de todo!" exclamo encaminándose y acareando la cabeza de la sire...ejem Undine antes de que se sentara en una de las sillas "Hey tuviste mucha suerte de que te encontráramos en ese lugar por que no la contabas si no recibías ayuda"

"Y agradezco que lo hicieran, yo Arthur Pendragon, estoy en deuda con ustedes" finalice expresando mi gratitud en esos instantes, a pesar de todo...le debíamos la vida en mas de una manera

"Ah, no digas esas cosas es algo que cualquiera hubiera hecho después de todo aunque..." hubo un breve momento en el que estuvo en silencio "Pendragon?...acaso eres"

"Ciertamente, soy descendiente del Rey Arthur" respondí sin mas ante su interrogante, ahora solo quedaba esperar la reacción que tomaría en esos instantes

"Wow" quien mostro la primera reacción curiosamente fue la Undine "Eso quieres decir que eres un héroe!, Nietzsche piensa que es genial!" ...al menos creo que podía sentir cierto parecido en actitud con Le Fay

"Eso confirma las cosas después de todo" el joven en cuestión dejo escapar un leve suspiro "Si supongo ello, fuiste atacado por un espadachín que usaba dos espadas demoniacas y un estilo ciertamente diferente" abrí los ojos de par en par al escuchar lo que había mencionado en esos instante el joven

"También por alguien que nos atacaba a gran distancia...de no ser por mi hermana..." confié demasiado en mis habilidades y este fue el resultado..

"Pierde cuidado, como dijo seguramente Nietzsche, esta fuera de peligro y solo necesita un buen descanso" comento el sin dudar y la seguridad en su tono era respaldado en cierta manera "La líder de White Rose es conocida por su conocimiento en tratar ese tipo de maldiciones, seguramente despertara dentro de poco"

"Nuevamente, no tengo palabras para agradecerte..pero tienes información de nuestros atacantes?" por el modo en el menciono ello, era muy probable

"Magic Swordman o Gladiator Leonil" menciono ahora optando por tomar un tono mas serio en el momento "Esa es su identidad y me sorprende que dejara vivo a alguien, es conocido por no importarle en lo mas mínimo quien se enfrenta hasta dejarlo irreconocible..ciertamente, tuviste mucha suerte mientras quien ataco a tu hermana es Sharpshooter o Sniper Aquina"

Pero por la expresión que mostraba en esos momentos, había algo mas que tenia que mencionar, había confusión en su rostro

"Aunque quiera pensar que es imposible de que sean ellos, no hay otra explicación para ello..."

"Imposible? a que te refieres con ello?"

"Ellos fueron asesinados hace ya 500 años por el arbitrador en un incidente de cierto Magi estuviera manipulando una dimensión...ellos no provienen de este lugar"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Gram Blaze - Base SecundariaAl Día Siguiente_**

Puedo decir que el día anterior fue realmente inusual pero intrigante, quizás por igual de interesante al saber donde me encontraba actualmente y pensar que Julio Artwaltz, siendo la manera en que se presento mejor luego de nuestra conversación sobre mis atacantes, era uno de los lideres de Gram Blaze

Era notable una facción independiente de todas las demás, que actuaba principalmente como una dedicada a lidiar con la corrupción de quienes se dedicaban a mantenerse neutral en sus acciones e incluía por igual lidiar con quienes presentaran una amenaza para ellos. Y confirmaba bien la manera en que comento que estaba afiliado con Khaos Brigade desde el inicio, cosa que fue una sorpresa mayúscula para mi persona el escucharlo pero no presento razón para antagonizarnos de ese modo por el estado en que nos encontrábamos al final

No obstante, sabia que podía estar seguro de que no había razón para enfrentarme a Julio, inclusive mi estado actual realmente no me beneficiaba demasiado para empezar y quizás sea un oponente formidable si tuviera la oportunidad de tener un duelo con el mismo

O con la persona llamada Garlot quien era el actual líder de esta era diferente a el en muchos aspecto, simplemente en meras palabras, era mas serio que el mismo Julio a pesar de lo poco que lo trate en esos momentos, era algo que podía notar sin muchos problemas

"Le fay ya estará despertando dentro de poco, es bueno que su afinidad con la magia sea suficiente con lo que hiso Rosary en su tratamiento"

"Es un alivio saber que no hay de que preocuparse después de todo..."

"Hey, como hermano mayor que soy también entiendo a lo que te refieres"

Ambos compartimos una corta risa mientras nos encaminamos a la habitación donde se encontraba Le Fay, siendo guiamos por la Undine quien estuvo cuidando de ella durante la noche en que decidí tomar las cosas aun con calma y mencionándome que no debía precipitarme en hacer algo descuidado en mi estado.

Al menos ya sabia quienes eran nuestros atacantes pero aun cuestiono como es que puedan estar vivos, si lo que el menciono es cierto y había alguien que podía confirmar ello sin mas...acaso algo mas estaba por suceder?, honestamente siento que es demasiado complicado

"Que extraño...no recuerdo que alguien mas viniera a este lugar.." por el modo en que Julio hablo en esos momentos, algo no andaba bien

"Alguien podría buscar algo aquí?" era la opción mas lógica aunque menciono en cierto punto que no había nada de interés en este lugar

"Lo dije antes, aquí no hay nada en particular..solo es una residencia como cualquiera" y a pesar de todo algo no andaba bien, esta sensación que tenia no era algo que había sentido antes.."Esta cerca de aquí...a menos que...!"

"Le Fay!" por la dirección en donde estábamos dirigiéndonos en estos instante, solo había un lugar al cual podría provenir y era la habitación donde ella estaba!

No dudamos en correr hacia la habitación, lo ultimo que podríamos esperar era que algún enemigo haya conseguido interés en este lugar pero aun asi!

La puerta finalmente se abrió finalmente de manera rápida, ambos estábamos mas que preparados para enfrentar lo que estuviera aquí y sacar a Le Fay del peligro...era así?

"Onii-sama?" ella se dio a escuchar en el momento que entramos de tal manera, sorprendida mas que todo pero no era la única persona que estaba aquí y por el rostro de Julio, era algo que no esperaba en lo mas mínimo

"Oh vaya, es una sorpresa verte tan animado como siempre mi querido hijo" su voz fue calmada, tranquila, expresando de tal manera que fue un simple momento en el cual deje mi preocupación de lado...de lo que podía estar seguro, era de que no era una humana y no había tal manera en que lograra explicar lo que sentía de ella...

En la habitación misma había una hermosa mujer en sus 19, de cabello naranja brillante y lo traía atado en una cola de cabello acompañado de una flor de loto como accesorio, sus ojos eran del mismo color de su cabello y traía unos anteojos rectangulares azules. Su vestimenta era algo reveladora en cierto modo, traía un pequeño chaleco negro junto con una pequeña corbata azul, una gargantilla de piel blanca, unos guantes negros que llegan hasta sus brazos, una mini-falda negra al igual que sus zapatos y finalmente una pieza relativamente larga de tela blanca.

"Eh?...P-parvati-sama?" escuche lo que había dicho en el momento, Parvati...como Parvati la diosa hindú del amor, devoción y fertilidad?!, una de las tres diosas del Tridevi?!

"Cuantas veces te he dicho que puedes decirme madre?, que hijo tan problemático" finalmente dirigió su mirada hacia mi persona "Tu debes ser...el Onii-san de la pequeña Le Fay, me alegra saber de que no ha corrido mas peligro de lo esperado" añadió simplemente con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Tengo que admitir...esto era sorpresa tras sorpresa

Primero lidiar con oponentes desconocidos y terminar en la puerta de la muerte y ahora, estaba en frente de una de las mayores diosas del panteón hinduista hablando con Le Fay...

Un momento

Creí escucharle mencionar, referirse a Julio como hijo?, por un momento gire la mirada hacia el en búsqueda de la respuesta

"Geez...lo diré una vez mas, seria muy vergonzoso" alborotándose el cabello soltó un leve suspiro, algo mas calmado de la sorpresa que se había dado antes de notar que buscaba algo en general "Yeah...ella es Parvati, la diosa hindú y mi madre adoptiva por curiosas circunstancias"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Habitación de Le Fay - Julio Pov<em>**

Supongo que debería esperar algo como este en un momento así?, yo creo que no...lo ultimo que esperaría es que Parvati-sama , aun dudo si logre llamarle madre como siempre me dice, viniera en un momento como esto y con tanto lio que tengo por delante es mas que obvio que explicar será toda una odisea...

Lo que me preocupaba es que como terminaría reaccionando una vez llegue al compromiso con Ravel...lo ultimo que quiero es que tome el aspecto de Durga y quien sabe como las cosas terminarían...

O peor aun, que Shiva-sama se entere y ahí si, las cosas terminarían de la peor manera por que hasta que tengo entendido, hay una buena razón para que figure en un ranking alto que el top 10 de los mas fuerte en el mundo...

Pero aun así, no creo que pueda obviar ello para empezar, digo es posible engañar a una diosa? como humano?

Yeah...no, ni en un millón de años

Pero creo que luego de explicarle la situación a nuestros invitados, Arthur y Le Fay, quizás quedaron mas que sorprendidos como fue que llegue a los brazos de dos divinidades para empezar

"Tengo que admitir, que una diosa como Parvati te trate como un hijo, es algo que no hubiera imaginado" añadió Arthur mientras tomaba un poco del Te que había preparado Nietzsche

"Yo también concuerdo con Onii-sama, debes haber tenido mucha suerte Julio-sama" algo por el estilo a decir verdad...wait, sama?

"Solo dime Julio, nada de formalidades" comente sin mas antes de que ella intentara decirme algo, volví a retomar la palabra "Nada de refutarme señorita o me molestare" creo que eso hiso la diferencia a pesar de todo, causando que la diosa soltara una leve risa por la pequeña escena

"Tan estricto como siempre, aun con Kartikeya quien es el rebelde de tus hermanos, no has dejado ese habito tuyo" aun cuestiono como el dios de la guerra en el panteón tenga problemas familiares con Parvati...digamos que escapar hacia el otro continente para evitar un regaño de ella habla por si mismo aunque pensándolo un poco, creo que podía comprenderlo en cierto punto

"Al menos regreso al mes...mala suerte que no se salvo de lo que le esperaba" y luego creo que pensara dos veces en hacer lo mismo, quizás esto extraño al par de rubios que aun cuestionaban como una deidad fuera a hacer tal cosa...

"Aunque me gustaría saber mucho, como mi hijo ha estado durante su tiempo en Japón" uh..crap, llego el momento que menos esperaba..

"Uh..es necesario?" claramente mostré algo de duda pero su mirada lo decía todo, no había cabida para refutar nada"Ok ok!, geez...esto será complicado..."

Luego de tomarme el tiempo para soltar un corto suspiro antes de comenzar a dar toda la historia desde mi llegada a Kuoh, mi encuentro con los ángeles caídos y la sucesora de Gremory y Sitri quien nos estuvieron investigando por algo de tiempo durante nuestra llegada y consecuentemente cuando decidimos ayudar a Issei en su encuentro con unos de estos.

Claro que todo no había terminado ahí después de todo, hasta que finalmente decidieron hacer su movimiento y invitarnos a formar parte de su Peerage al ver de lo que fuimos capaces...no es que le sorprendiera demasiado pero aun así creo y juro haber notado un pequeña señal de molestia en Parvati-sama cuando mencione que Yggdra termino uniéndose a Gremory

Yo tuve la propuesta por parte de Sona pero a diferencia, yo no tuve motivo para unirme a ella, simplemente por que era demasiado peligroso estar con alguien...digo, atraigo demasiado problemas para mi propio bien

Eventualmente también tuve que decirle sobre mi encuentro con Kokabiel en el proceso, al igual con Azazel quien me ayudo con las prótesis, ella sabia que era la mejor manera en que solucionaríamos ese problema

Claro que durante todo esos problemas, la llegada de Raiser Phenex y mi pequeño combate que tendría con el, no obstante tuve un pequeño momento de silencio antes de hacerle mención sobre mi "Compromiso" con su hermana menor, Ravel...

"Tengo que admitir julio, atraes cada evento inesperado a tu vida" comento Arthur finalmente

"Parece que no tienes nada de suerte para muchas cosas!" Le Fay por su parte no pudo evitar reír por lo extraño de mi vida, yo sabia que estas cosas son la historia de mi vida...

Eventualmente continúe con mi relato, había que mencionarle sobre la misión en Kyoto con la facción youkai y la rebelión que había entre las sombras causada una vez mas, por influencia de Kokabiel en el proceso

Lo que no habríamos esperado es que llegaran tan lejos para invocar a una divinidad como lo era Koga Saburo para lograr ese objetivo aunque tuvimos la suerte en que Azami, fue capaz de derrotarlo sin problema alguno...aunque aun cuestiono un poco la extraña aparición de esa persona, había la posibilidad después de todo?, supongo que por ahora será momento de dejarlo hasta que tenga algo mas preciso, lo ultimo que necesitábamos era tener mas problemas...

"Oh cierto, también me encontraron Rie y Griselda-nee durante mi encuentro con Gremory a los días...como si no fuera suficiente para mi tan calmada vida" añadió con algo de sarcasmo, obviamente yo no podía tener un día tranquilo a lo mucho

"Parece que después de todo, tienes una vida bastante ajetreada" simplemente tengo una suerte muy rara, el día que tenga algo de paz será un milagro...en mas de un sentido

Aunque supongo que Parvati-sama tomo bien la mayor parte de las cosas, aun estoy seguro de que vi una molestia por el asunto de Yggdra, aunque ya seria para otro momento

"Aunque un compromiso, hijo mío...que planeas hacer sobre ello?" y muy a pesar de todo, eso era lo que tenia que solucionar antes de que terminarse en que sabe problema mas

"Si considero que el duelo, el mas probable que gane, pueda decidir que hacer con todo esto..supongo que estará bien" añadí de manera despreocupada, supongo que pensar demasiado sobre ello no era bueno para uno...

Hasta que ella comenzó a jalarme una de las mejillas por un buen rato, suerte la mía!

"Uh...hey, eso dolió...en serio se que hare con el problema" comente tomándome la mejilla con una de mis manos, creo que ya se por que se me hacia esto bastante familiar con Sakuya para empezar...

"Eso espero hijo mío, eso espero..." Hey, inclusive yo se que no podría tomarme esto a la ligera "Aunque siento curiosidad por lo que harás" uh...eso me decía que tenia algo en mente pero que seria? "Pero es momento de retirarme" oh tan rápido?, aunque fue bueno verle antes de todo el lio que pasaría en unos días

"Mándeles mis saludos a Shiva-sama de mi parte!" exclame sonriente a pesar de todo, hey es difícil verla aun cuando estaba en el templo donde usualmente residían

"Ha sido un gusto conocerle Parvati-sama" Arthur añadió al igual que dando una corta reverencia

"Espero poder hablar nuevamente con usted Parvati-sama!" Le Fay animadamente añadió por igual

"Estoy segura que será así" esbozo una leve sonrisa para nosotros antes de salir de la habitación finalmente, en los pocos segundos, su presencia desapareció por completo

Bueno...una linda reunión familiar pero no puedo dejar de pensar que tiene planeado hacer algo para cuando llegue el enfrentamiento con Raiser después de todo, digo...menciono que tenia curiosidad después de todo

Al menos podía contar que pasaría desapercibida en el lugar a diferencia de aquí que no oculto demasiado su propio poder para empezar...además la apariencia que estaba usando seguramente confundiría a muchos, por que yo recuerdo muy bien que era diferente...tal vez Shiva-sama también tenia ese habito de cambiar de forma después de todo...

Es difícil imaginar al dios de la destrucción, parte del trimurti, con la apariencia de un niño de 15 años de cabello oscuro...

Y yo pensando que lo había visto todo, jaja...

"Eso fue inesperado pero interesante" comente finalmente para romper el silencio en la habitación

"Honestamente...no se que mas pueda decir" creo que conocer una divinidad tan repentinamente causo algo de impresión para Arthur en mas de un sentido

"Yo quiero volver a hablar con Parvati-sama!, me estuvo contando historias interesantes!" al menos se veía que Le Fay lo tomaba bastante bien después de todo

"Antes que lo olvide con todo esto que sucedió" y no es que fuera a pasársele por alto pero había motivo de por medio "Ya sabes que es lo que harás a partir de ahora?" ciertamente, con lo que sucedió el día anterior es mas que probable que este la posibilidad de que Leonil lo vuelva a encontrar

"Aun no lo decido para ser sincero" respondió Arthur "Pero por ahora esperare que Le Fay este recuperada por completo, es mi mayor prioridad"

"Ya veo...bueno, pueden quedarse aquí el tiempo que necesiten a decir verdad" no es que fuera a haber algún problema y los únicos que conocían esta localización eran los miembros de Gram Blaze y curiosamente, Parvati-sama quien de cierto modo no me sorprendía en lo mas mínimo

"Onii-sama, estaba pensando en ello y creo que tengo una solución para esto" ahora eso era algo que no esperaba por parte de Le Fay "Viendo nuestra situación actual por que no nos unimos a su grupo?"

"Eh?...bueno eso es inesperado" Arthur quizás se veía sorprendido pero por el modo en que reacciono, tenia mis dudas

A decir verdad, era una de las opciones mas lógicas a hacer después de lo que paso y sabiendo como termino todo hasta ahora, aunque me cuestiono que diría Garlot de tenerlos en nuestro grupo con los demás

Pero mientras siguieran nuestros motivos, no le veía mucho inconveniente desde el inicio

"Por que no?, así también tendrán la oportunidad de buscar a ese par en el proceso" por que es mas que seguro que será difícil encontrarles sin la información necesaria "So...supongo que les dare la bienvenida, Arthur Pendragon y Le Fay Pendragon, a Gran Blaze"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Yggdra Pov - Un días después del Rating Gane<em>**

Supuse que esto pasaría en cierto modo después de todo aunque sabia que a pesar de todo el entrenamiento que hicieron durante los diez días que decidieron fortalecerse...

Pero la verdad es que aun con todo ese tiempo es básicamente improbable que lograran cumplir con un objetivo como ese pero en mi caso en particular, yo bien podría haber dado la diferencia

Ciertamente era una posibilidad demasiado buena para dejarla pasar y quizás podría haber terminado de otra manera

Hasta que como Nii-san me menciono en esos momentos, Rias era arrogante y no era tan diferente del mismo Raiser

Siendo crudos y sinceros, Rias-senpai no ha entrenado su poder de destrucción por quien sabe cuanto tiempo y lo note durante esos días pensando que seria suficiente solo unos días para superar lo necesario...eso era malo para uno, esquivar sus ataques hasta que se agotara y lograrías derrotarle sin inconvenientes

Kiba no era malo con sus Sacred Gear y la velocidad aumenta por su rango de Knight, además que era un espadachín bueno...pero eso era todo, además que no poseía algún medio defensivo en el caso de algún problema y el hecho de que tuviera muy poca potencia en su ataque lo cual era mas un problema si no lograba derrotar a un objetivo que poseía ambos aspectos mas fuertes que el suyo, ahí simplemente estaría perdido

Akeno-senpai también tenia un problema por ser Queen, yo pensé que era mas fuerte después de todo pero por lo que experimente en esos días, quizás ser una Bishop le hubiera resultado mejor por que nunca la he visto usar las propiedades de Knight o Rook...no hubiera sido mejor que fuera una Bishop para empezar?

Koneko-san también tenia inconvenientes, no le faltaba fuerza fisica y era difícil dar con los ataques por que era pequeña lo cual era ventajoso para ella...pero solo eso, no poseía una velocidad para compensar la desventaja que poseía un Rook o algún ataque a distancia para complementar su versatilidad

De las únicas personas que realmente resaltaban en cuanto a versatilidad era Issei-san y Asia-san por igual

Asia-san era mas que evidente que no era la persona que entraría en la ofensiva, su Sacred Gear Twilight Healing, era un soporte bastante poderoso por lo que ella se podía concentrar en su rol sin problemas y eso fue lo que había hecho ella durante todo ese tiempo. Pero dependían mucho de este a pesar de todo

Issei-san como Pawn que es, puede que sea el mas débil en el grupo pero eso no le quitaba el hecho de que era mas practico para la batalla...aunque tengo que admitir que su técnica que logro desarrollar durante el entrenamiento era bastante única, Dress Break...moviéndonos un poco con el resultado de la batalla. Si bien era débil en ciertos aspectos, el resaltaba bastante en lo que podía hacer con su Sacred Gear, que por alguna extraña razón logro alcanzar otro nivel durante este y en combinación con otro Sacred Gear, era ciertamente poderoso el resultado.

Igualmente le di algunos consejos, igual que Mellia y Milanor para un uso diferente de sus capacidades, desarrollando algo diferente a su Dress Break, si bien era un problema para las mujeres por...uhm obvias razones, por que no usarlo de alguna manera en contra las armas que usan los Knight?, el resultado fue bastante satisfactorio para el, creo que el nombre que le dio a este fue Ítem Break, que irónico que tenga el mismo nombre de una de nuestras Tactical Cards

Aunque aun con todo el empeño que hicieron ellos, el resultado fue de todas formas en la derrota de Rias-senpai.

"Supongo que tendremos que esperar a que Issei-san logre despertar aunque estoy mas preocupada por la batalla de Nii-san" comente soltando un suspiro mientras veía la televisión en la residencia.

María no se sorprendió en lo mas mínimo luego de que regresáramos aquí en especial, Issei-san estaba descansando en la habitación de invitados y Asia-san estaba cuidando de el

Ella sabia que el resultado seria este desde un inicio y por lo que Mellia había estado platicando con ella, aun teniendo un plan lo suficientemente bueno para lidiar con Phenex...les faltaba demasiado poder como para lograrlo

Su principal problema en si...era que no eran versátiles y eso incluía al mismo Raiser por igual.

Claro con la excepción de Issei después de todo el empeño que puso durante ese entrenamiento

"Aunque Yggdra-chan realmente fuiste malvada al dejarlos pelear por si solos a Raiser, si tu entrabas en ese combate es mas que probable que el resultado hubiera sido diferente" Mellia comento de manera relajada

Supongo que era bastante cierto lo que había dicho en esos momentos por que en el momento que llegamos con Rias-sempai luego de que Issei inesperadamente lograra derrotar a la Queen contraria en el proceso

Mi declaración fue suficiente para dejarlos con la guardia baja, creo que no esperaron que yo los dejara a su suerte después de todo lo que había sucedido con anterioridad...no ayudo mucho tampoco el hecho de que use mi Balance Breaker en el instante que Raiser intento asesinar a Issei a pesar de que este termino derrotado y no planeaba detenerse aun con el resultado a su favor, que estuviera rodeado por una armada de caballeros portando espadas sagradas y entre ellos, algunos tenían una diferente y quizás bastante peligrosa una vez logro observarla por unos instantes, no esperaba que la situación diera un giro tan drástico en un segundo

"Aunque sabemos que aun con todo esto, Issei no se quedara tranquilo al despertar, no?" tal vez María tenia razón después de todo

"Pero creo que Nii-san tiene mas por lo que preocuparse, hasta donde se la boda se dará luego de esa batalla de exhibición después de todo" aun me pregunto donde podría estar?, Sakuya no menciono nada de su paradero después de todo y suponía que estaría descansando para el día que se avecinaba...

"Creí que alguien dijo mi nombre por aquí?" la voz que decidió hacerse notar no era nada mas que de Nii-san, como usualmente aparecía cuando menos lo esperabas...

"Hau..Nii-san realmente apareces de la nada, algún día me darás un susto" le refute inflando un poco las mejillas, causando que el soltara una risa

"Sorry~, pero que estés aquí...eso quiere decir que el Rating Game entre Rias y Raiser ya se dio por terminado nop?" pregunto curioso a pesar de que ya se daba la idea clara de lo que pasaba

"Hai, la victoria fue de Raiser como me mencionaste después de todo...no es que me sienta muy agusta con lo que hice pero puedo ver por que me dijiste ello" crudo pero cierto después de todo

"Bien, ahora solo debo preocuparme de mi batalla con Raiser y tuve mucha suerte de que los últimos días las cosas se dieron bastante interesante después de todo" así que realmente paso algo durante los días que pasamos entrenando..

"Nii-san acaso estuviste en una misión o algo por el estilo?"

"Se puede decir que fue el caso, hubo problemas en Kyoto por lo que estuvimos ahi unos días"

"Mou...yo también quería participar en una de las misiones"

"Jeje no te preocupes que seguramente tendremos otra en poco tiempo aunque por cierto..."

"Uhm?, algo importante paso aparte de la misión?"

"Yep, Garlot, Aegina y Luciana asistirán a Kuoh en quizás la próxima semana" uh?

No...espere eso en mas de una manera, aunque por que razón tendrían de trasladarse aquí al igual que Milanor después de todo y el ya estaba acostumbrándose a la idea de pasar algo interesante para variar

Que extraño cambio de eventos en tan pocos días

"También nos visito Parvati-sama en la base secundaria donde rescatamos a un par de personas, que decidieron unirse a Gram Blaze y no te preocupes que los conocerás pronto" que mal que no pude verme con madre después de tanto tiempo...aunque realmente estaba emocionada por conocer a los nuevos integrante de nuestra facción

"Hai!..por cierto Nii-san, creo que deberíamos ver si Issei-san ya despertó por que creo que le gustaría saber lo que tienes planeado" comente antes de que se me pasara

El asintió sin mas, creo que era el momento para que Nii-san diera por iniciado lo que fuera que tuviera planeado para el aunque puedo pensar que las cosas se pondrían bastante ajetreadas en mas de una manera

Pero me pregunto que habría pasado con Kalawarner, Mittelt y Raynare...las vi y estaban descansando en sus habitaciones, que tanto pasaron en estos días para que quedaran como estaban?

María y Mellia se quedaron conversando sobre si asistirán a la batalla, aunque es mas que obvio que aunque mencionaran lo contrario, ellas irían de todas formas aunque no sabia que haría Sakuya...quizás se quedaría cuidando la residencia como solía ser usual

Gabriel-sama dijo que vendría el mismo día aunque me pregunto si su propio presencia en el lugar no causaría mas problemas de lo necesario para empezar?, honestamente creo que no le importaba demasiado...

Creo que realmente deseaba tener bajo su cuidado a Nii-san o era algo mas que estaba obviando en todo esto?..

"Yep, por lo que noto..ya ha despertado" comento al momento que abrió la puerta y veía que el mismo estaba conversando con Asia, algo sorprendido al verme al igual que Nii-san y inesperadamente, Grayfia-san quien llego en el momento...esperen, como es que entro aquí?

"Padre Artwaltz...Yggdra-san" Asia menciono al vernos entrar, aunque podía notar la molestia en la cara de Issei-san

"Yo!..aunque Asia, solo dime Julio que ya no soy parte de la iglesia después de todo" al menos Nii-san se tomo las cosas tranquilas después de todo, hasta que paso la mirada hacia la Maid "Espero y sugiero la próxima vez que decida aparecer aquí, lo haga como cualquier persona respetable, esto es una violación a la privacidad de esta casa"

Solo asintió ante lo que había mencionado Nii-san y dio una corta reverencia, supongo que aun ellos no tienen el concepto privacidad si se toman la libertad de entrar en cualquier lugar como si vivieran ya aquí...

"Supongo que al final ustedes perdieron después de todo, no es que me sorprenda pero viendo todo esto...meh, era mas que obvio"

"P-pero!, las cosas hubieran sido diferentes si Yggdra nos hubiera ayudado contra Yakitori!, por que le dijiste que no nos ayudara en el momento mas importante?!" Issei exclamo con molestia y tenia todo el derecho de estar

Era cierto, yo tenia mas experiencia en combate y era bastante versátil para manejar la situación, además que durante todo el Rating Game, fui la única que no recibió algún tipo de daño a diferencia de los demás

"Cierto pero te diré algo muy importante Issei, Gremory no es tan diferente de Raiser" Nii-san respondió tranquilamente

"Eso no es cierto!" no dudo en refutarle ello, inclusive Asia misma no creía lo que había escuchado en esos momentos

"Piensas así por que te salvo al igual que a Asia pero recuerda...no te resulta extraño que las cosas se dieron de esta manera?" Nii-san añadió luego de tomar una silla y sentarse, acción que yo misma hice por igual

"Hai..notamos muchos extraños eventos durante tu reencarnación a demonio y creemos que Rias-senpai podría haber evitado tu muerte a manos de Raynare"

"...Eh?" esa fue la reacción que ambos tomaron en esos instantes

"Me resulto extraño que teniendo interés en ti, no hubiera sido mas fácil introducirte a este mundo y proponerte ser parte de su Peerage en lugar de dejar que pasara todo esto?" pregunto causando que aun estuviera en silencio "Si, difícil podría creer que algo como esto existe pero eso no quiere decir que las cosas se darían diferente"

"Sona-senpai ya había hecho ello con Saji-san, asi que no había razón para que todo esto se diera de esta manera...además que Rias-senpai fue arrogante al pensar que el entrenamiento le daría la victoria en tan poco tiempo, siendo realistas" finalice sin mas, suspirando un poco y viendo como estaban tomando las cosas a partir de ahora

Algo que note de inmediato es que Grayfia-san se extraño por lo que estaba escuchando, quizás por el mismo hecho de que dejo que ángeles caídos rondaran su territorio sin tomar acciones, dando el resultado la muerte de Issei

"Pero una vez mas, te lo diré las cosas son tal cual se dan...uno no espera dejar a uno con extraños cambios de un día para el otro sin preguntarse, 'que demonios pasa conmigo?' " Nii-san finalmente añadió

Creo por lo que dijo, lo puso a pensar bastante o era simplemente por que estaba diciendo la verdad en cada cosa dicha?, honestamente creo que escuchar que todo esto se hubiera dado de una manera diferente le afecto bastante en cierto punto

"Issei-san que es lo que piensas ahora que Nii-san te ha dicho simplemente como son las cosas?" le pregunte con algo de curiosidad, después de todo esto decidiría como se dará todo

"N-no lo se...si lo que dice Julio es verdad, entonces realmente las cosas serian diferentes.."

"Aunque bueno, tu eres el que ultimadamente decide que es lo que harás a partir de ahora, sea o no que quieras hacer algo por Gremory después de todo" Nii-san añadió sin mas

"Si deseas ayudarla nadie te detendría despues de todo o si no deseas hacer, es tu propia decisión" comente por igual

"Ugh, hay mucho por que pensar ahora mismo..." Issei-san suspiro

* * *

><p>Tuvimos que dejarle pensar sobre lo que hablamos después de todo, a lo que Nii-san, Grayfia-san y yo nos retiramos de la habitación por el momento ya que seguramente se tomaría algo de tiempo para decirnos lo que haría en toda esta situación.<p>

Era importante, ya que decidiría muchas cosas sea o no el resultado...

Aunque por ahora..

"Por la mirada que tiene...no es el resultado que habría esperado no es así?"

"Debo preguntar...que planea diciéndole estas cosas?" Grayfia pregunto

"Nii-san simplemente ha dicho la verdad en todo esto, Rias-senpai dejo libremente a los ángeles caídos y consecuentemente causando la muerte de Issei-san" respondí antes que Nii-san "Eso era la excusa perfecta para que le viera como su salvadora y fuera mas fácil conseguir su lealtad...lo debe de haber notado durante el Rating Game"

"Issei es la persona que no dejaría de ayudar a alguien que considera cercano" Nii-san comento suspirando un poco "Algo que Gremory uso a su favor, ende, lo que ha visto hasta ahora"

"No creo que aun diciéndole esto cambie mucho pero para nosotros, siempre estaremos del lado humano ante todo, por ello no dejaríamos pasar algo como esto" comente seriamente

"Aunque dudo mucho que vaya a dejar que Gremory se case con Raiser después de todo" Nii-san soltó una corta risa "Pero la manera en que lo logre seguramente cambiara por lo que mencionamos"

"Entiendo, pero déjeme decirle que Sirzech-sama no estará complacido con lo que ha hecho"

"No tengo tiempo para tenerle miedo a alguien, si fuera así ya estaría muerto hace mucho tiempo aun si se trata de un Maou"

Con lo ultimo dicho, sorpresivamente ella soltó una pequeña risa

"Fufufu...He visto muchas personas pero parece que ustedes son interesantes en su modo" comento "Aunque tendré una charla con Rias-sama sobre lo que ha permitido para conseguir a alguien en su Peerage, es aceptable para ustedes?"

"Eso será suficiente para mi" Nii-san comento con una sonrisa

"Hai, será muy agradecido de nuestra parte" sonreí por igual

Seguidamente ella le entrego a Nii-san un papel con un circulo mágico en este, supongo que era lo que seria algo para transportación

"Este es un circulo mágico pueden usarlo para transportarse a la ceremonia" menciono ahora seriamente "También tengo un mensaje para ustedes de Sirzech-sama..."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Julio Pov<em>**

Supongo que las cosas a partir de ahora se pondrán mas interesante después de todo, solo podía esperar que nada inusual sucediera en el proceso o simplemente...uh, a quien engaño, que pase algo inesperado siempre estará presente en lo que haga

Por ahora lo que estábamos haciendo luego de que Grayfia se retirara y nos dejara el mensaje que tengamos que darle a Issei luego de que pensara en que haría a partir de ahora, era simplemente descansar lo suficiente antes de mi batalla con Raiser, era obvio que Tiamat estaría presente al igual que Nietzsche luego de que terminara de asegurarse de que nada inusual pasar en donde estaba Arthur y Le Fay

Raynare y las demás, posiblemente no tengan la posibilidad de estar en la batalla, la misión quizás les tomo mas energía de la necesaria después de todo, Koga Saburo realmente les puso las cosas mas peligrosa de lo necesario aunque asistirán sin importar que, Dohnaseek paso quizás algo similar cuando estuvo luchando contra Mellia por lo que me había dicho, quizás se le paso la mano en cierto modo...god, pobre de el

Sin contar a ciertos tres que aparecerían cuando sea necesario pero eso era una sorpresa para ellos

Aun pienso sobre Parvati-sama, por lo que creo es mas que seguro que asista sin que sea invitada pero me alegría mucho de que se encontrara con Yggdra ya que no tuvo la oportunidad de hablar con ella y creo que lo necesitaba luego de todo lo sucedido

"Ah, creo que podre tomarme las cosas con calma estos días, lo necesito con urgencia" comente mientras me dejaba caer en mi cama luego de que Yggdra decidiera conversar aun con María y Mellia sobre el Rating Game y que es lo que pasaría durante mi batalla

Obviamente tenia mucho en que pensar y muy buenos motivos para creer que algo malo estaba pasando y no me daba cuenta completamente de ello

Supongo que tendré tiempo para hacer todo como corresponde y creo que por ahora me preocupare solo lo que tengo más cercano

Cierto...el compromiso con Ravel, quien diría que terminaría casándome tan joven, jaja solo a mi me pasan estas cosas

Hasta que escuche que alguien toco la puerta de mi habitación y escuchar la voz me decía que finalmente termino de pensar sobre ello

"Adelante Issei" mencione lo suficiente para que escuchara y este entrara al igual que Asia "Supongo que ya pensaste sobre lo que te mencione no es así?"

"Yeah...no pensé que las cosas fueran así para ser sincero" comento el algo dudoso en cierto modo

"No te culpo de estar así pero hay una buena razón por la cual decidiéramos ir a ayudarte cuando tuviste tu primer encuentro con Dohnaseek después de todo"

"Por lo que me dijiste hace poco, era casi seguro de que Buchou aparecería para rescatarme"

"Yep pero con nuestra intromisión las cosas fueron diferentes y te salvamos de pasar, seguramente, por el mismo destino que fue cuando Raynare te ataco"

"Hau...no hubiera esperado que todo esto paso de esta manera" Asia quien finalmente estaba, en cierto modo, acepto como se dio ello

"Que puedo decir?, no es mala pero uno no juega con las vidas de las personas" suspire un poco "Pero dime...que piensas hacer?"

Hubo un poco de silencio cuando mencione sobre ello, quizás simplemente estaba ordenado sus ideas y por lo que veía en esos instantes, la sonrisa y determinación en su rostro, era mas clara cual era ella

"Aun si Buchou haya hecho ello, iré a rescatarla de Yakitori" finalmente decidió dar su respuesta

"Hai, aun si todo lo que Julio-san haya dicho, no vamos a dejar a Rias-senpai" Asia por igual menciono

"Good" fueron esas mis únicas palabras en respuesta a ello "Aunque sabes que aun eres débil como para derrotarlo por tu cuenta no?"

"Lo se...pero eso no me detendrá aun si tengo que sacrificar algo para lograrlo"

"Supuse eso pero tengo otros planes para ello, no te preocupes que aun tenemos dos días para lograr un buen avance pero te diré que este entrenamiento será peor al que tuviste para el Rating Game"

"O-otro entrenamiento?" por el modo en que reacciono en ese instante, quizás simplemente no le agradaba donde estaba llegando con ello

"Si quieres pelear con un Phenex...vas a necesitar mas que solo determinacion" mencione seriamente para asi, sacar lo que aparentaba a un celular, la pantalla brillo freneticamente hasta que frente suyo se dieron a notar tres entidades, facilmente sorprendieron a ambos, no por el hecho de que aparecieron de manera tan repentina

Si no por el hecho de que entre los tres, había alguien inesperado entre ellos

"Oho...esto es interesante, un par de demonios pero de lo mas particulares" la reacción de Issei y Asia al momento que la primera persona hablo, era como si hubieran visto a un fantasma

"Hey...una sister!, vaya este chico debe tener suerte para que sea su novia, nada mal amigo mío~" Asia obviamente no pudo evitar su sonrojo ante las palabras del segundo

"...Espero que tomen en serio esto" simple y directa las palabras de la persona final

Finalmente antes de que retomara la palabra, me levante y tome un corto respiro "Tenemos dos días para ponerte a nivel contra Raiser, así que espero que estés preparado para un entrenamiento que no olvidaras"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Día la de Ceremonia - Mansión GremoryExteriores_**

Las cosas fueron mejor de lo que esperaba en mas de una manera, quizás ayudo el hecho de que Issei estaba mostrando bastante aptitudes para ciertas habilidades que conocía aunque no las podía usar a su máximo, el tenia los requisitos para ellos...mejor dicho, tenia la determinación a aprenderlas después de todo lo cual fue benéfico para el...

Si uno contaba el hecho de que las primeras horas fueron las peores de su vida y sabia que esto se pondría peor una vez comenzáramos con lo mas complicado, una vez mas...pobre de el

Actualmente estábamos siendo acompañados por Tiamat quien tenia una sonrisa en su rostro, digamos que noto el cambio de poder que mostraba el castaño por lo que seguramente tendría la excusa perfecta para luchar con el pero por ahora estaba mas concentrada en lo que teníamos ahora

Nietzsche, Asia y Yggdra decidieron ir como invitados por parte del Peerage después de todo lo cual seria lo mejor para ellos, finalmente la pequeña Undine estaba segura de que no necesitaría su ayuda después de escuchar a Issei lucharía con nosotros...razón?

_Flashback_

_"Jaja, ciertamente el chico sufrió y lloro sangre pero ha dado sus frutos en los días...aun cuestiono como eres capaz de lograr algo como esto" comento Tiamat quien veía a Issei quien yacía en el suelo finalmente agotado_

_"Deberías saber que esa espada sirve para ello, al menos fue mas uh...cooperativa en lugar de terminar en quien sabe donde, recuerda como fue que nos encontramos en el bosque para empezar" suspire un poco al recordar ese particular evento_

_"Al menos ahora podrá darme algo de diversión una vez termine todo esto, ciertamente esos tres le dieron el incentivo necesario para lograr todo esto" una sonrisa maliciosa paso por sus labios "Aunque aun me sorprendes, tienes mas conocimientos de lo que un humano podría tener, será por que eras el exorcista mas fuerte en la iglesia?"_

_"Tal vez, digamos que siempre fui la persona que le gusta tener mas opciones en el caso de que algo no funcione después de todo, versatilidad es algo que puede dar un factor importante durante las batallas" respondí calmadamente_

_Obviamente eso causo que soltara una risa aun mas larga antes de rodear uno de sus brazos sobre mi cuello y acercarme hacia ella "Realmente tengo muchas expectativas en lo que puedas mostrarme en esta batalla y ver que tanto ha aprendido este chico en el entrenamiento, después de todo es ahora parte de tu grupo, Gram Blaze"_

_No me sorprendía el hecho de que ella se mostrara tan afectiva en su propio modo después de todo pero era algo apreciado...creo y si, Issei decidió unirse a Gram Blaze para entrenar periódicamente al igual que Asia quien menciono que ayudaría a Issei en lo que fuera posible...yep, cuatro miembros mas para nuestro grupo realmente eran un incentivo muy bueno para nosotros aunque me pregunto como reaccionara Gremory al saber que su preciado Pawn ahora era parte de una facción completamente independiente a las actuales?, realmente no podía esperar por verla_

_"Primero que nada tendría que conocer a todos pero ya habrá tiempo para ello" al menos por ahora creo que necesitaba un buen merecido descanso para que estuviera a su máximo en la batalla "Ser Pawn también le ayudo a aprender todo lo que logro hasta ahora, una vez mas...versatilidad realmente es ventajosa"_

_"Ya quiero ver la cara de sorpresa que tendrán ellos cuando vean que mejoro exponencialmente a su ultima batalla, ahora si es lo suficientemente apto para lidiar con la mayoría...siempre y cuando no use esa técnica" Tiamat se veía por el modo en que tenia las ganas de darle un buen golpe por desarrollar algo tan pervertido, no es que desconociera que lo era, pero el punto limite fue que lo usara en su contra, siendo por accidente a pesar de todo, digamos que las cosas se dieron algo uh...prefiero no decir por mi propia seguridad_

_"No comentó..." hay cosas mejor dejarlas tal cual esta, ah lo que uno tiene que vivir..._

_Flashback End_

"Así que Issei, dime como te sientes ahora después de todo el entrenamiento que tuviste?" pregunte con algo de curiosidad, no es que desconociera su respuesta pero ahora era el momento de la verdad

Issei por su parte, estaba vistiendo el uniforme de Kuoh en parte, lo decía por que traía puesta una capa algo desgastada que cubría su rostro y la parte superior de su cuerpo aunque si uno se dedicaba a verlo con mas deteniendo, podía notar que en sus manos estaba la Boosted Gear y en la otra, lo que parecía ser una replica exacta del Twice Critical.

Antes de responder, dejo escapar una sonrisa en su rostro "Mejor que nunca, esos días a pesar de que se sintieron un milenio, dieron el cambio Julio-san" respondió "Aunque estoy algo nervioso después de todo, estaremos luchando solo nosotros contra ellos y tienen la ventaja de que nos superan en numero"

"Ja!, números nunca son un factor decisivo si se trata de nosotros!" Tiamat le dio un golpe en la cabeza al escuchar ello, no es que buscara una razón para hacerlo...

"Gah!" en el momento que sintió el golpe fue mas que obvio que lo dejo algo desorientado en el proceso antes de tomarse la cabeza "Tiamat-sensei por favor no me cause daño antes de comenzar el combate!" le replico aunque yo no podía evitar reír un poco ante la escena que se veía por parte de ambos

Pero el hecho de que Issei soportara un golpe de ella, ya decía mucho por que cualquiera que recibiera uno de esos era mas que seguro que quedaría inconsciente en el proceso..después de todo Issei ya había pasado por eso una vez

"Si no te pones mas nervioso de lo necesario y te concentras en el combate, todo estará bien y recuerda que aun si eres derrotado ganaremos, eso es seguro" arrogante sonaba pero que tantas posibilidades tenia Raiser y su Peerage de enfrentar a un Dragon King, Ángel Killer quien fue el exorcista mas fuerte en la iglesia y el Sekiryuutei actual quien alcanzo un nivel comparable a un demonio clase alta

Yo digo que las probabilidades hablan por si solas

No tardamos mucho pero antes de poder continuar, nos dimos con la sorpresa de que Rie estaba llegando al lugar...wait, como fue que llego aquí?

"Pensé que te vería antes del combate Rie, no aquí" comente en el instante que los tres nos acercamos y captando su atención...

Claro que no esperaba verme por este lugar y acto seguido, digamos que me abrazo lo suficiente para dejarme sin aire en el proceso y por dos muy buenas razón de por medio...

"Uhhhh Julio-senpai tienes que enseñarme tus secretos!" y nuestro pervertido no podía evitar después de todo sentirse afectado por ello causando que Tiamat disfrutara de su desgracia

"Me alegra mucho verte, Julio-kun" finalmente luego de unos instantes me dejo respirar antes de que quedara out en el proceso "Veo que le has dedicado tiempo a entrenar a Issei después de todo" creo que Rie no tardo en notar la diferencia de poder en el tiempo que le conoció

Eso obviamente dejo algo de confianza en su persona, sobretodo de escucharlo de una arcángel como ella...bueno, aunque digamos que estaba algo distraído con verle...tengo que hacer algo con sus hábitos después de todo al menos que los controle un poco mejor

"Uff..." luego de tomar un respiro "Yeah, luego de lo sucedido le propuse que ganar mas poder o al menos lo necesario así que espero que disfrutes del espectáculo que demostraremos"

"Jeje, espero ansiosa por ello" soltando una corta risa, los cuatro nos dedicamos a adentrarnos hacia el destino, ahora como seria las reacciones de nuestros espectadores?

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sala Principal - Rias Pov<em>**

Aun no podía creer lo que había sucedido en el Rating Game con Raiser...

Yggdra nos traiciono en el momento mas importante a orden de Julio y eso fue una puñalada en la espalda para todos nosotros

Así que esto era a lo que se refería a las repercusiones que afrontaríamos si nos antagonizábamos en contra de Julio después de todo

Quien hubiera imaginado que iría tan lejos con tal de lo sucedido...

Nunca espere que la misma detuviera a Raiser en un solo instante luego de resignarme en el combate, como era posible que no notara algo como eso durante nuestro entrenamiento?

No, el chico de nombre Milanor quien fue con nosotros para observar dijo que ella era lo suficientemente capaz de lidiar con todo su Peerage si lo tomaba seriamente y dudaba mucho que perdiera en el proceso

Yo estuve algo exceptiva en sus palabras, hasta que ello sucedió...Yggdra ya había alcanzado un nivel en su Sacred Gear...

Nuevamente ellos eran una caja de sorpresa en mas de un sentido

Pero ahora todo ya estaba perdido y ahora tendría que casarme con este idiota...

Aunque aun dentro de todo esto quizás aun no podía dejarme perder la esperanzas

Y también estaba esa batalla que quiso tener en contra de Julio, se que es fuerte por los rumores pero lo suficiente para vencer a ese idiota?

Pero las palabras de Yggdra en el momento que llego con Asia y esa Undine de nombre Nietzsche...

_"Nii-san no tendrá problemas en derrotarles, pero estoy segura que lo tomara con la suficiente seriedad"_

_"Nietzsche piensa que ellos no tienen oportunidad en contra de ellos"_

Cuan confiadas podían estar en el resultado de esto con tanta facilidad?

Solo podía esperar que algo pasara después de todo esto, quizás realmente había una ultima oportunidad para evitar todo esto, Issei...

"Al fin llegaron..." se pudo escuchar la voz del Phenex una vez que se abrieron las puertas

La atención fue dirigida a los nuevos invitados de este lugar y ahí mismo habían cuatro personas y inmediatamente fue fácil de reconocerlos

Julio el Ángel Killer, Tiamat el Chaos Karma Dragon y el Arcángel Gabriel

Ciertamente era un grupo bastante intimidante pero por que Issei estaba con ellos?

No perdieron el tiempo antes de que retomaran el paso en dirección nuestra, quizás ahora...

En el momento que todos se acercaron, Yuuto, Koneko y Akeno se prepararon para lo que Issei haría en esos momentos, causando mucha confusión entre los presentes e incluyendo a ellos mismo

"Uh...que diantres es lo que piensan hacer?" Julio fue quien pregunto con la mirada extrañada

"Si piensas que este pervertido hará algo en este momento, estas muy equivocada" Tiamat fue quien comento lo mas...eh?

La mirada que paso por su rostro fue de completo desconcierto de lo que sus oídos habían escuchado

Los demás, aparte de Yggdra y el grupo que vino como invitados de Julio no se sorprendió en lo mas mínimo

Issei solo suspiro con algo de pesadez antes de quitarse la capucha que cubría su rostro y en el instante que ello, paso su mirada hacia mi persona...

Era...diferente de lo que esperaba de el, que tanto ha cambiado en solo dos días?...

"No he venido a rescatarle Buchou si es lo que piensa, pero me gustaría preguntarle algo antes"

"No crees que tenemos cosas mas importante con lo cual lidiar ahora?"

"Si pero quiero que piense en la respuesta que me daría Julio-san" le respondió "Y espero que pueda responderme sinceramente...pudo haberme salvado de haber muerto en mi cita con Yuuma-chan?"

Su pregunta hiso que abriera mis ojos de par en par, solo había unas pocas personas que sabían de ellos y si mis suposiciones eran ciertas era mas probable que el le hubiera dicho

Aunque no espero que yo le respondiera, me di el tiempo para ello por lo que no tardaron en retirarse hacia el lugar de la batalla que se daría en los exteriores...

Por que las cosas estaban yendo de mal en peor?

"No es que me sorprenda este cambio de eventos después de todo" Yggdra comento

"Ara ara, Yggdra estas algo arrogante el día de hoy" Akeno comento sonriendo un poco, aunque ciertamente ella no se inmuto en lo mas mínimo por ello, solo suspiro

"Puedes estar molesta todo lo que quieras pero simplemente las cosas se dan como uno las siembra, Akeno-senpai..." luego dirigió su mirada hacia mi persona, yo aun estaba algo desorientada de lo que había sucedido "Rias-senpai...le dirás la verdad o no?"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Exteriores - Lugar del Combate<em>**

Esto era mas que evidente pero ciertamente el lugar quizás era el mas indicado para lo que sedería en pocos momentos

Muchos estaba expectante por lo que seria de un duelo contra un humano como lo era mi persona, no por el hecho de que fuera un humano en si

No ayudaba el hecho de que esto también estaba tomándose para decidir un compromiso por igual

Je, cosas que uno tiene que lidiar en esto que uno llama vida en mas de una manera

"Espera...que hace el sirviente de Gremory en tu grupo?" Raiser obviamente no esperaba ver a Issei aquí para empezar

"Luego de unos asunto, decidió formar parte para esta batalla por que realmente no creo que vaya a causar una diferencia" le respondí tranquilamente y sonreí "Después de todo saldremos con la victoria...nada personal contra ti Ravel"

"Al menos mientras ellos puedan darme algo de diversión, supongo considerando que están tan confiados en sus habilidades" Tiamat comento con algo de desdén

Por si se preguntan, solo unos pocos sabían quien realmente era ella por lo que decidió simplemente referirse a si misma como Esdeath, no dejaría saber su verdadera identidad para disfrute propio

"Jajaja!, realmente crees estar tan seguro del resultado antes de empezar?" no oculto su risa, es mas, la dejo notar ampliamente

"No estamos seguros del resultado" ahora fue Issei quien tomo la palabra "Es un hecho que te venceremos yakitori!"

"Bueno siendo 15 contra 3 seria un poco injusto después de todo...pero creo que hay una manera de solucionarlo, no es así mi buen amigo Issei?" comente sonriendo un poco, causando que una por igual pasara por su rostro, Tiamat quien sabia que era lo que estábamos planeando ahora mismo solo reía como usualmente era

Claro que por el lado contrario estaban extrañados por lo que había mencionado

Issei tomo un celular al igual que yo y luego de oprimir unos botones de manera casi instantánea causando que tres círculos de invocación se postraran frente nuestro aunque desde la perspectiva de ellos

Ellos habían visto los símbolos de uno de los clanes demoniacos, era obvio que si no reconocieran estos tenían un gran problema de por medio

Pero no era todo, el hecho es que había uno que no podían ignorar, era el símbolo del su clan, Phenex frente a Issei

No tardo para que tres seres aparecieran finalmente, invocados seria la palabra mas exacta

La primera persona se trataba de un chico de cabello rubio largo que traía atado por una larga trenza, poseía un gran sombrero sobre su cabeza, una vestimenta elegante y digno de alguien de la clase alta, algo notable eran sus orejas puntiagudas y su perpetua sonrisa en el rostro al momento que se dio a notar. Empuñando una Rapier de manera grácil y letal

"Takumi Seir, Miembro de uno de los 72 clanes demoniacos, Seir, ha respondido su llamado~" y con una reverencia se presento, aunque entre la multitud quien yacía con una sorpresa perpetua a lo que había sucedido en estos momentos, noto a Asia quien saludo desde donde se encontraba fervientemente "Como te encuentras Asia-chan?, espero luego verlos bailar a ustedes dos, par de tortolos~!"

Tal vez el se tomo las cosas demasiado bien a pesar de la situación actual...

La segunda persona quien tomo acto de presencia fue una mujer en sus 20, de cabello oscuro como la noche, ojos de color carmesí y una piel sumamente pálida y la expresión neutral en su rostro se mantuvo durante el momento en que ella dio su acto de presencia. Parte de su vestimenta era similar a la de Takumi aunque en contraste a los colores vivos que este poseía, los de ella eran mas oscuros y complementados con partes de armaduras.

"...Lucia Astaroth, Miembro de uno de los 72 clanes demoniacos, Astaroth, respondió el llamado" su tono neutral en el que se presento fue claro, ella no era la persona quien hablara demasiado, quizás esta fueron las palabras que mas ha hablando durante el tiempo que fue invocada"...Empecemos de una vez" claro que también era de las que les gustaba terminar las cosas sin interrupciones.

Si el primero había causado la impresión de por medio, la llegada de Lucia causo aun mas asombro entre los presentes, después de todo hablamos del clan Astaroth en si

Finalmente la tercera persona quien decidió hacer acto de presencia y era quien Issei había invocado

Era obvio que era parte del clan Phenex puesto que solo el mismo Raiser se daría acto de presencia como ella lo había hecho.

De cabello rubio y ojos azules fueron lo primero que lograron observar de la fémina, aunque a diferencia de los dos anteriores, ella portaba ya desde el momento un par de espadas que tenían un tenue carpir mismo como el fuego. Vestía ella principalmente parte de una armadura superior dejando su estomago al descubierto por igual, las alas que eran dignas de un fénix, unas botas de metal que asemejaban a las del mismo ser mitológico y la perpetua sonrisa en el rostro, una sonrisa arrogante pero llena de favor por una sola cosa, la lucha

"Akari Phenex, Miembro de unos de los 72 clanes demoniacos, Phenex, finalmente respondió el llamado!" exclamo dejando por igual parte de su poder libre en forma de llamas "Al fin!, estaba cansada de esperar este momento!" sin mas tomo a Issei del cuello de la capa y le dio un 'Amistoso' golpe en el hombro" Así que ese es mi tan mencionado relativo no?" luego de arquear la mirada un poco sobre el sorprendido Raiser "Ja, pensar que perdieron contra alguien como el que no conoce lo que puede ser capaz de hacer...me das lastima Gremory!" claro que eso era dirigido hacia un individuo en particular de entre los presente atónitos, sin contar a quienes conocían de esto

"Así que dime Raiser Phenex, Ravel Phenex y miembros del Peerage..." comente tranquilo sin antes materializar mi Varunastra en forma de espada

"Piensan que tendrán oportunidad ahora mismo contra nosotros?" Issei finalizo mis palabras con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras que extendió la capa para acomodarla y así dejar notar su Boosted Gear y lo que era un aparente 'Twice Critical'

Ahora el momento de demostrar de lo que éramos capaces...

* * *

><p><strong><em>Notas de Autor:<em>**

Whew al fin logre terminar este cap . y sinceramente lamento la demora en este, tuve problemas again con la pc y entre uno que otro inconveniente pero aquí esta finalmente! y espero que sea de su agrado que en el próximo será dedicado completamente a la batalla que tendra mas de una sorpresa juju.

También agradezco los rewiews que han dejado hasta ahora, son bien recibidos por mi parte y me incentivan para continuar con esta histo x3

Por ahora seria todo y si se preguntan por las descripciones de Parvati ,Takumi, Lucia y Akari, en mi perfil estarán las imgs para que se les facilite saber sus apariencias con exactitud.

Y si se preguntan por que Arthur y Le Fay se unieron a Gran Blaze?, no se preocupen que tengo un par que se unirán a Vali que estarán a la par con ellos por lo que nada cambiara en ese aspecto~

Los Harem de Issei y Julio tuvieron algunos cambios por lo que siguen asi:

Julio: Ravel, Raynare, Kalawarner, Mittelt, Irina, Gabriel, Sona, Serafall, Rossweiss, Yasaka, Le Fay, Ophis, Tiamat, Valerie Tepes, Freudia Neuwalh, Pamela Arwig, Weiss, Scharlachrot.

Issei: Rias, Akeno, Asia, Koneko, Xenovia, Kuroka, Kunou, Tsubasa Yura, Jeanne, Luciana (Gemela de Aegina), Karin, Raspberry, Yggdra, Akari Phenex, Lucia Astaroth, Kiyome Abe, OCx2.

Como notaron, puse a Irina en el de Julio y Xenovia paso para Issei, simplemente por que tengo algo planeado para ellos~.

Eso seria todo, por lo que hare que el siguiente cap llegue cuando menos lo esperen, Rate&Rewiew pls que nada cuesta y con eso dicho...Abendroth5 Out~.


End file.
